La Bestia del Sur
by Hearthewolf
Summary: Asami, una Omega que no actúa como tal y está comprometida en matrimonio, es arrebatada del brazo del compromiso por su mejor amiga Korra. Un Alfa que se convertirá en su esposo y su salvación para darle alas, o no.
1. Palabra

"**Entonces, yo lo derrotare y te reclamaré como mía. Serás mi esposa".**

Dijo Korra, quien se supone es mi mejor amigo, un Alfa. Uno que pelearía por darme la libertad a cambio de lealtad.

¿Cómo comenzó todo esto?

Sencillo. Cuando mis padres decidieron emparejarme con un Alfa fuerte y prometedor, con vienes por montón y poder. Alguien digno para su hija Omega. Para la familia. Un espécimen que me cortaría las alas. Me convertiría solo en una fábrica de hacer cachorros y me alejaría de lo que amo, lo que adoro, la ingeniería. Hacer conocer los beneficios de la ciencia, construir, innovar, cambiar al mundo para bien.

A mis padres poco les importaba eso, o quizás por la guerra solo querían lo mejor para mí. Para su indefensa, extraña y extrovertida Omega, y es que una Omega no puede aspirar a tanto.

"**Se trata de Iroh II, no lo podrás derrotar tan fácilmente Korra".**

Iroh era un general, joven pero con experiencia, estatus, capacidad. Lo mejor de lo mejor para la heredera de la familia Sato. Pecho ancho, feroz cuando había que serlo, no mostraba sus colmillos tanto como Korra, pero ese recato también lo hacía peligroso.

"**Me estás subestimando Asami".**

**"Solo digo lo que creo, no quiero que te maten por mi culpa" **Le dije**.**

**"Cuando vuelva de enfrentar a mi tío en el norte, ante todos reclamaré tu mano. Y él tendrá que probar de que está hecho. Y yo te demostraré que cumpliré con mi palabra".**

Es lo que me había prometido Korra antes de partir. Un Alfa, que antes de ser la cúspide y lo más respetado de una especie, yo solo lo veía con quién había compartido años de mi vida, mi niñez, mis inocentes alegrías. Lágrimas, tonterías, logros y cariño.

Korra era el hijo del máximo guerrero y jefe del sur, Tonraq de la familia Raava, y su madre, la señora Senna. Solo Senna porque una Omega no tiene derecho a poseer muchos títulos ni halagos al ser nombrada.

De pequeños habíamos sido contra muchos inseparables, luego de mi desarrollo sexual y el de Korra, nuestra relación cambio. Tuvimos que ser más distantes. Un Alfa y un Omega que no pertenecen a uno misma familia no pueden tener una amistad pura sin ser mal vista. Mucho menos en la aristocracia, y mucho más que menos con una Omega virgen.

Aunque poco nos había importado muchas veces eso. Korra seguía siendo Korra para mi y nada más importaba. Y ahora que el destino no solo me separaría de mi familia sino también de mis sueños verme tan destrozada le hizo idear el plan perfecto, o no tan perfecto. Pero si viable, un poco viable. No tenía más que eso. Ya lo había intentado todo.

"**Pronto seremos mayores, tendremos veintiún años, podremos hacer lo que queramos. Alfas pueden tener cuántas esposas quieran así que no te preocupes".**

Había aclarado Korra desde un comienzo tratando de que todo no sonará tan descabellado como era. Mi familia había esperado lo máximo que se puede esperar para hacerme casar. Enseñándome a ser sumisa y responsable, a ser una buena Omega y no gastar mi vida en un taller construyendo cosas sino a la sombra de mi Alfa.

Por su parte, Korra había estado en batalla yendo y viniendo desde los catorce años, por lo cual, ciertamente el tenía el poder y el título para reclamarme a pesar de mi compromiso. Era el príncipe del sur, próximo heredero al puesto de jefe. Y si Iroh no era lo suficientemente capaz para derrotar a Korra el debía ceder su lugar.

Para ser una sociedad tan bien construida la verdad todavía actuábamos como animales. Dónde Alfas por supuesto eran los más beneficiados. Podían aspirar a lo que quisieran, tener cuántos cachorros pudieran, y mujeres alcanzar, sin más límite más que el estatus y la fuerza bruta. Que variaba en linaje y pureza de la sangre.

Cuando fue el momento de la verdad, todo pasó muy rápido. Korra apareció con su traje de guerrero, piel y cabeza de lobo, maquillaje y su espada. Para, tal y como se vio venir, ser un completo escandalo. Pero al contrario de lo que creí o temia, Korra hizo morder el polvo a Iroh.

"**No te hagas la sorprendida Asami. Estaba más que claro desde un principio que Korra derrotaría a Iroh. Venció al ejército del Norte e hizo polvo a su tío el solo. ¿Sabes cómo le llaman ahora? La bestia del sur".**

Había dicho Opal en voz baja. Solo para que yo escuchara, muy cerca de mi. Y esa bestia, ese Alfa, sería mi esposo, con él que se supone que yo ganaría la libertad que tanto anhelaba.


	2. Castigo

Nación del agua del sur.

-**Mañana me iré dos semanas al norte con mi padre, él se quedará allá ocupándose de alguna rebelión inesperada y tranquilizando a lo que ahora también es nuestra gente.** -Dijo Korra- **Por mi parte no creo demorarme más de lo dicho, si bien los ancianos tomarán el control mientras Tonraq no esté, mi deber es proteger al sur. Además, tampoco es de mi preferencia dejarte sola por mucho tiempo en nuestra "supuesta luna de miel" mi gente no es muy simpática que digamos con los extranjeros.** -Él camino por la habitación, lento, pensando para si mismo cada palabra dicha a su esposa-

Luego de reclamar la mano de Asami todo había sido una locura. Nadie los quería juntos. Fue una falta de respeto a lo pactado con Iroh, un desafío al señor de la nación del fuego. Una sorpresa para su propio padre Tonraq, y una blasfemia para la madre de Asami, Yasuko. Ni hablar de la cara de Hiroshi.

Pero, hay hechos los cuales se deben defender para seguir manteniendo la estructura de una sociedad. Y si Iroh ni ningún otro podía jactarse de merecer la mano de Asami demostrando ser más fuertes y aptos que él, entonces Sato sería su Omega. Era la jerarquía. Podía ser injusta pero aseguraba la prevalencia de los reyes sobre las tierras y la especie, fuertes linajes.

Si bien Iroh II tenía un puesto como general, reconocimiento, amparo y estatus monetario. Él tenía el título de un príncipe, posiblemente dos reinos (norte y sur) mayor poder, capacidad y lo más importante, brutalidad como Alfa. Por dónde quisieran nadie les podía negar el estar juntos. Y el que lo hiciera se tenía que medir contra él en un duele que podía concluir en muerte de alguno de los dos combatientes.

**-¿Lograste derrotar a tu tío Unalaq igual que con Iroh II? **-Pregunto ella, interrogante fuera de contexto que tomo desprevenido a Korra-

-**No fue tan sencillo como Iroh. Mi tío era un monstruo.** -Uno que enfrento con su espada al contrario de Iroh, el cual solo con sus puños había sido suficiente para someterlo con la cara contra el suelo-

-**Deja la arrogancia, Iroh no fue tan fácil de derrotar para ti, él también te golpeó.** -Señalo Asami sentada en la cama matrimonial decoradora con muchas almohadas y fino edredón azul. La mayoría de todo alrededor era azul, gris, frio. A diferencia de su casa, rojo, negro, cálido- **¿Debo recordarte que terminaste con medio rostro inflamado y un ojo de mapache?**

-**Golpea como Omega. Solo deje que me tocará para no humillarlo tan bajamente frente a todos ¿Qué hubiera sido del orgullo de ese pobre hombre si no? Además ¿Por qué todavía lo sigues defendiendo tanto? Fue él quien perdió, no yo.**

-**Para tener algo que no te haga volar de lo inflado que tienes el ego Korra.**

-El Alfa sonrió. Luego cayó en si, en el hecho de que Asami estaba tratando de desviar el principal tema de estar allí privándose del sueño. Del tener que dormir en la fría esquina más alejada de la habitación sobre un sillón. Él no podía hacerlo junto a Asami a pesar de su matrimonio. Tampoco, en otro cuarto si no quería levantar sospechas del fraude- **Mejor prométeme que te portaras bien mientras no estoy y por nada del mundo saldrás sola.**

-**Solo si ya hablaste con tu gente y Alfas misoginos de Omegas para que me permitan estar en la armería y cerca del aceite de roca. Quiero probar que no solo se puede utilizar para asfaltar las calles o la guerra. La del norte concluyó, pero siguen latentes los líos en el reino tierra y nunca se sabe cuánto dure la paz en la nación del fuego.**

-Korra suspiro- **Si, pero no tientes a tu suerte yendo más de lo permitido. Ya bastante tengo con que mi padre me quiera asesinar por no haber tomado como primera esposa a una de la nación del agua del sur y el sacrilegio que va a ser para los ancianos cuando le vayan con el chisme de que una Omega pretende estar metida en lugares que no le incumben. Y para tu comodidad y mi tranquilidad en el taller y excavaciones dónde estarás solo habrá Betas. Por eso es importante que te restrinjas a solo dónde te lleven mis hombres. También, no olvides de cubrir tu cabello.** -Señalo él-

-**Lo haré**. -En parte así sería. Pero por supuesto que ella tenía sus propios planes. Cargar un manto que arropasé su melena era tradición como Omega, una que debía respetar para ella misma ser considerada respetable. Obedecer a su esposo una obligación si no deseaba desatar la cólera de su Alfa. Estar lejos de otros Alfas un deber por su propia protección en más de un aspecto. Todas estas eran cosas inculcadas desde pequeña, y recalcadas con claridad al ser una Omega adulta. Una que podía ser repudiada, golpeada, azotada y asesinada sin ser considerada la gran cosa, solo una Omega desobediente-

-**La marca que te hice en nuestra noche de bodas para aparentar habernos apareado está casi borrada. Eso te hace más vulnerables, mi olor no estará en ti.** -Dijo el príncipe a su esposa-

-**Korra, sé cómo cuidarme, no te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien.**

Si, la marca en su cuello ya no existía. Otra salvaje tradición. Ser mordida y reclamada sin derecho u objeción. Claro estaba, Korra había sido muy amable con ella al hacerlo. Porque se supone que luego de llegar de su ceremonia de matrimonio, debían aparearse, anudar y concebir cachorros. En ese trayecto naturalmente su alfa la mordería y su olor quedaría impregnado en ella. Sería la fiel muestra de ser propiedad privada de Raava.

Pero, en primera no había habido apareamiento. Pues su matrimonio era una mentira por conveniencia. Eso había sido un problema. Hasta que Korra había dado una sencilla solución, morderla sin aparearse. No sería una mordida tan voraz ni profunda, pero una mordida al fin. Debía servir para aparentar. El único inconveniente sería, que Korra podía perder el control al tratar de jugar con fuego.

Asunto que resultó siendo una cosa llena de nervios y feromonas. Los dos se habían sentado en la cama y frente a frente, a poco de haber contraído nupcias, Korra le había pedido pensar en algo agradable (sexual) relajarse e inclinar la cabeza para mostrar su cuello. Mostrar el cuello en cualquier tipo de especie es sinónimo de sumisión. En éste caso, tenía además otro objetivo, dejarse morder por su Alfa.

Al principio se había hecho difícil para ella tener ese tipo de pensamiento frente a Korra, sentir como se acercaba y luego su respiración caía sobre su cuello. El roce de la nariz de Korra tocándola íntimamente. Sin pensarlo ella había colocado una de sus manos en medio del pecho de Korra y sentido su calor, vibraciones del acelerado corazón del Alfa, su fuerza. El olor de Korra llegó tan poderoso a ella que fue estimulante al máximo y extraño, no extraño de una forma desagradable, si no en lo que estaba provocando en ella.

El olor a mar de Korra paso de serle conocidamente agradable a aumentar su propia temperatura corporal. Luego vino el dolor, un gemido de su parte y la tensión en cada músculo del cuerpo de Korra, como si luchará contra si mismo, contra su bestia interior para no hacerle más daño del necesario. No perder el control. Era tonto, no iban a perder el control. Se trataba de una relación entre mejores amigos, un matrimonio por necesidad e intereses personales de cada quien. Nada más.

Dentro de su nublada cabeza ella se repitió eso con fuerza, con el mismo ahínco con el cual Korra se esforzaba por alejarse. En parte lo comprendía, los seres humanos no son más que seres hormonales, y Korra un Alfa. Sin embargo, uno que era su mejor amigo y tampoco tenía ningún tipo de interés romántico por ella. Después, al por fin separarse, Korra había escondido su rostro, limpiado su boca e ido fuera de la habitación para más tarde volver y dormir encerrado en el baño. No mostrarse ante ella hasta el día siguiente. Luego todo había vuelto hacer normal. Cómo siempre.

Que nadie la mal interpretará, Korra no era un Alfa de feos o toscos rasgos. Al contrario, eran finos, bellos y fuertes. Ojos azules salvajes y profundos, hermosos. Estatura promedio pero un cuerpo soberbio. Media lo mismo que él, pues ella era una mujer alta, lo cual era considerado de mal gusto en una Omega. Por eso debía al pararse detrás o caminar en la estela de un Alfa aparentar medir menos. Detrás y en la estela porque ninguna Omega tenía permitido ir delante o si quiera al lado de un Alfa, sin importar que se tratase de su esposo. Aunque a Korra no pareció molestarle nunca ese hecho, ni su estatura, ni la forma en que ella se desenvolvía alrededor de él.

Korra tampoco era torpe ni estúpido. Si un cabeza hueca temperamental y terco. A veces muy orgulloso, con lealtad y sentimientos igual de honorables. Gracias a cuyo plan pudieron salir victoriosos de su mentira mientras todavía estaban en la nación del fuego, donde su matrimonio se llevó a cabo. Nadie lo dudo demasiado cuando casualmente ella mostraba la marca en su cuello como sinónimo de la unión entre un Alfa y una Omega durante el desayuno de la mañana siguiente con todos presentes.

-**Hmmm, tus palabras no me transmiten seguridad del todo. Pero no serías Asami Sato si no tuvieras planeado en esa cabeza tan inteligente que tienes algo en secreto para poder hacer lo que te plazca luego de que deje el sur.** -Él la vio sonreír de esa forma única en que lo hacia siempre para tratar de convencerlo de algo y decidió no discutir más al respecto. Solo rogaba que no surgiera ningún inconveniente mientras él no estuviera en la tribu-

.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente tal cual Korra lo había anunciado, su partida fue temprana. Naga hacia bajo el caballo, y todo lo contrario a la feroz imagen que podía impartir el gigante lobo blanco, estaba lloriqueando al despedirse del príncipe, pues el Alfa había decidido no llevarla consigo cómo siempre sino dejarla para cuidar de ella y Senna.

En casa, por unos días ella había sido acompañada por la amorosa madre de Korra. Quien insistía en ver sus habilidades de costura, cocina y los cuidados que ella le daría a su esposo como Omega. Si era indicada para tener y criar cachorros. Pero, ella era un desastre cociendo, odiaba supervisar el lavado de ropa por parte de la servidumbre, y no era muy de su gusto la cocina. El chismorreo y vida de una Omega le aburría. Cuando podía escapaba de Senna y huía a la armería de la casa, la cual volvió su taller para estudiar y hacer sus propias investigaciones. Ese era su mundo.

Dejaba a cargo de Yue todo lo que eran sus deberes como esposa. Está mujer era una pequeña Omega, morena y de rasgos de la nación del agua. Exótica con su cabellera de color blanco, lisa y larga. Ella no sabia de su existencia hasta llegar a esa casa, mucho menos de la cercanía que esa mujer tenía con Korra hasta verlos interactuar. Yue era la sirviente personal del príncipe. Una bendición si lo pensaba bien. Pues mientras hubiera alguien que se ocupará de los quehaceres que se supone eran obligación de ella mucho mejor. Era tiempo disponible útil para invertir en cosas útiles y no inútiles como arreglar las rotas camisetas de Korra.

Saber de la existencia de un ingeniero talentoso a pocos pies de distancia fue una suerte que no paso por alto de sus oídos también. Los Betas que la custodiaban habían resultado ser amables y fáciles de manejar. Individuos que hablaban más de lo que les convenía y gracias a los cuales pudo tener conocimiento de Varrick.

Todo lo contrario a Opal. Por supuesto su doncella no había dejado de estar con ella en ningún momento. Sea en la nación del fuego o agua. Korra le había permitido gozar de ese beneficio, para que fuera de su casa en la nación del agua del sur no se sintiera tan sola cuando él no estuviera. Uno que agradeció mucho hasta que Opal empezó a ser un obstáculo para sus objetivos.

-**Asami, está mal lo que haces. No puedes escapar de aquí e ir a verte con un hombre que ni conoces.**

-**Es prueba de campo Opal, será rápido.** -Dijo colocándose una capa dentro de la habitación principal de la casa- **No le veo lo malo, así somos la gente de ciencia.**

**-¡Varrick es un Alfa! ¿Que tal si Korra se entera? O mucho peor, te sucede algo.**

**-Korra no se va a enterar ni sucederá nada. Los guardias creen que estoy en mi habitación durmiendo y tú morirás con la boca cerrada si es necesario. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer muy personalmente a otro ingeniero que no fuese mi padre, no voy a perder ésta.** -Contesto convencida ella-

-**Asami.**

**-No me demorare, tú me cubrirás ¿De acuerdo?**

**-Yo no...**

**-¿De acuerdo Opal?** -Insistio la Omega-

-**Si mi señora.** -Respondió la doncella resignada bajando el rostro al notar la advertencia detrás de la voz de Asami-

-**Bajaré por la ventana sin tratar de matarme o hacer mucho ruido, si Naga escucha y se distrae de los tres kilos de carne que le he dado, me despido de mis planes.**

-**Deberías llevarla contigo, Korra la dejo para que te proteja. Puedes necesitarlo. Naga no puede hablar, así que sería como tú confidente perfecto.** -Dijo Opal a su señora-

-**No habla pero es un gigante lobo blanco ¿Y no creerías algo muy sospechoso a una capa andante siendo arrastrada por un lobo con correa? -Hizo referencia ella a como luciría con Naga entre la multitud- Porque ni en broma Naga me dejará salir de estos muros dócilmente. Además, eso de que no habla no me da mucha confianza, a veces ese animal se comunica con Korra mejor que yo. Tampoco me voy a arriesgar que le parta el cuello de un mordisco al sujeto al cual trato de sacarle muchas interrogantes "Hola Varrick vengo a espiar tu trabajo y a que éste lobo de dos metros te coma".**

**-Simplemente trato de resguardarse todo lo que puedo Sami**. -Ella se preocupaba por su señora y mejor amiga-

-**Lo entiendo Opal, y te lo agradezco, pero relájate. Tomaré mis precauciones. Con eso bastará para volver sana y salva.**

-**Eso espero mi señora, o será mi vida la que estará en juego por no haberla detenido de cometer semejante locura.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

-**Nunca debí dejarte ir ¡Dijiste que sería rápido!**

**-¿No lo fue? -**Dijo Asami entrando por la ventana con Opal ayudandola a no caer y romperse el cuello. Esa era una altura vertiginosamente muy alta-

**-¡Por supuesto que no! El sol está a punto de ponerse y te fuiste a medio día, yo ya no sabía que hacer con los guardias, con Bolin y Naga. Peor aún, tu madre está aquí.** -Señalo Opal-

**-¡¿Qué?!**

**-Como lo escuchaste, mi señora Yasuko está en la sala esperando por usted desde hace mucho rato.**

**-¿Qué le dijiste?**

**-Que estabas ocupada en las piscinas de sanación con otras Omegas. Ella no quiso ni ir a ver, ya sabes que no le gusta la gente del sur ni sus costumbres. Me creyó, acomodo sus cosas y dijo esperar por ti.**

**-Dios santo. **-Ella termino de quitarse la capa. Arregló el semblante y bajo casi corriendo a planta baja-

**-¿Dónde se supone que está tu esposo?**

**-Madre, ¿qué haces aquí?**

**-¿No te da gusto verme hija?**

**-Claro que si madre.** -Ella abrazó a Yasuko-

-**Ahora ¿Dónde está tu esposo?** -La Omega miro para todas partes en busca del susodicho-

-**Él ha partido al norte con su padre, pronto volverá.**

**-¿Te dejo sola a menos de un mes de estar casados?**

-**No estoy sola madre.**

**-Tu entiendes mi punto Asami, él debería estar aquí junto a ti disfrutando de las mieles de su matrimonio.**

**-Korra es un príncipe madre, tiene labores por enfrentar siempre las cuales no puede delegar.** -Defendio ella a su esposo-

-**Principe... Si, claro ¿Que tan exigente puede ser gobernar un témpano de hielo como éste?**

**-Madre el sur es imponente y al igual que la nación del fuego también es respetado.**

**-No compares a tu tierra con la de incivilizados porque ofendes Asami.**

-**Mamá**. -Ella suspiró tratando de mantener la paciencia ante el odio de su madre a la nación del agua**\- ¿Me podrías decir a que se debe tu inesperada visita?**

-**No es obvio. Quería ver qué mi cachorra estuviera bien. Y que ese atarbán que tienes como Alfa no abusara de ti. Ya sabes Korra.**

**-Aun si así fuera no creo que pudieras hacer mucho al respecto.**

**-¿Entonces te irrespeta? -**Interrogo Yasuko preocupada-

-**No madre, Korra ha sido amoroso y respetuoso conmigo. Y mientras esté dentro de estas cuatro paredes digamos que no muchas malas intenciones pueden llegar a mi.**

-**Por lo menos hace algo bien el salvaje.**

**-Mamá, no le digas así.**

**-Hay que llamar las cosas por su nombre. Ahora muéstrame tu habitación y la casa. Quiero ver qué te ha dado él**.

-**Se me hace difícil creer que mi padre te haya dejado venir sola.** -Eso si era toda una novedad para Asami. Alfas normalmente no permitían ir a sus parejas solas muy lejos-

-**Tu padre está reunido con el señor del fuego, yo me he tomado la libertad de hacer un viaje por el bien de nuestro linaje. Él supo entenderlo. Al parecer está muy interesado en que el Alfa que barrio el piso con uno de los más fuertes generales del fuego siembre su semilla en ti y le des cachorros. Aunque para mí eso no sea mas que un insulto.**

**-Madre... Moderaté un poco, estamos en el sur no en la nación del fuego, podrías ofender al Jefe si te escucha hablar así**.

-**No me importa, no le tengo miedo. Él fue el primero que se tuvo que negar a qué su cachorro te quisiera tomar pero no lo hizo con carácter. Si pudiera lo golpearía en esa cara orgullosa y egocéntrica que tiene. Pero admito que lo respeto lo suficiente como para no hacerlo.** -Dijo Yasuko-

-**Vaya suerte la de él entonces.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**-¿Que te parece?** -Interrogó ella a su madre luego de ver las habitaciones, la casa y los alrededores. Ambas habían terminado en la recámara asignada a Yasuko-

-**Es más sofisticado de lo que pensé.**

-**Lo es. A mí también me sorprendieron algunas cosas madre.** -Habia más avance tecnológico del que pensó-

-**Pero todavía no entiendo cómo pudiste preferir al Alfa que tienes sobre Iroh II.**

-**Yo no preferí madre, el me reclamo. Digamos que fue suerte. Me gusta más aquí junto a él que lo que pretendía hacer Iroh con mi vida. No lo comprenderías.**

-**Si, ciertamente no lo comprendo. Y si no fueras mi hija dejaría de dirigirte la palabra por inducir a ese salvaje a qué te reclamará como suya. **-Dijo Yasuko-

-**No lo induje.** -Aunque sabía perfectamente que si-

-**Si lo hiciste.** -Recalco la Omega mayor-

-**No madre, solo le comenté que mi padre me había comprometido y una cosa llevo a la otra.**

-**Lo veías a mis espaldas y quién sabe que otras cosas hacían a pesar de que te advertir no estar cerca de él desde que se convirtió en un Alfa. Digas lo que digas lo indujiste. Si pudiera te castigará en éste mismo momento, pero ya tu albedrío no me pertenece. Espero no pagues caro las consecuencias de tus actos.**

-**Madre, entiendo tu preocupación, pero todo saldrá bien. Mejor ven y ayúdame a cepillar mi cabello. Está hecho un desastre.**

-**Pero lo haremos aquí, en mi habitación. No quiero volver a la que compartes con él, apesta a su olor y no lo soporto.** -Pidió Yasuko-

-**Esta bien**. -Asami sonrió- **Aquí será. Iré a buscar mis cosas.**

-**Por cierto ¿Está aquí esa loba gigante de Korra?**

**-¿Naga?**

-**Si, el perro faldero del "príncipe".** -Él cual la primera vez que Yasuko vio casi le da un infarto de la impresión-

-**Supongo que aún anda por la casa. Si te da miedo lo puedo mandar a sacar. -**Aunque probablemente Naga volvería a entrar-

**-No, no. Quiero acariciarla ¿Piensas que se deje de mi?**

**-Si le caes bien supongo que sí. Pero si no, quizás te arranque la mano.**

**-¡Señorita Sato! Que bueno que ha aparecido. Sus guardias no me dejan acercar ni al umbral de está casa. Le podría explicar que ha sido usted misma quien me ha invitado con el permiso del señor de estás tierras.**

**-¿Varrick?**

-**El mismo. Por fin he tenido un tiempo para venir y presentarme con su esposo, pasar y ver qué cosas esconde el taller de esta casa ¿No era lo que quería?**

-**Ehhh...** -Ella iba bajando las escaleras y ¡boom!, de repente éste hombre queriendo hacer uno de sus sueños realidad. Que un ingeniero la asesorará y opinara sobre su trabajo, compartiera en privado con ella sobre los planos, herramientas y piso donde ella pasaba tanto tiempo era magnífico. Pero, no ahora en está situación. Su madre estaba cerca y los guardias igual. Debía hacer algo. No quería decir a Varrick que se largara, las posibilidades de que el ingeniero volviera a tener tiempo para ella eran limitadas y si se sentía ofendido por el maltrato de prácticamente ser echado de esa casa sería mejor que ella se fuera olvidando si quiera de que él le volviera a dirigir la palabra- **Claro, aunque su visita es inesperada es bienvenido. Pasemos directamente al taller así no perdemos tiempo.**

-**Esa sinceridad me gusta, pero no quiero pisar más de lo debido si el señor de esta casa no sabe que estoy aquí.**

**-Él lo sabe, tranquilo.**

**-No señora con todo respeto no podemos dejarlo entrar, es orden de nuestro señor.** -Hablo uno de los Betas de la entrada-

**-¿No escucharon? Korra lo sabe.**

**-El señor Raava ha estado fuera por casi dos semanas**. -Dijo otro de los guardias sin entender la situación-

-**Pero me he comunicado por cartas con él y me dijo no molestarle mientras Bolin estuviera escoltándome. Y Bolin pronto viene. Lo veré en el taller. Ahora apártense y déjenme el resto a mi.** -Ella vio la confusión en el rostro de los soldados y la aprovecho para tomar a Varrick y llevarlo arrastrado hasta la armería. Los guardias no tenían porque dudar de ella y su palabra. Todo sería rápido y no habría mayor problema. Ver a Opal le hizo brillar los ojos. Doncella que quedó perpleja y sin habla al ver a Varrick junto a ella-

-**Esto está mal Asami ¿Qué hace él aquí?** -Pregunto a su señora siendo discreta-

-**Escúchame Opal, ve y entretén a Bolin como siempre lo sabes hacer, solo necesito veinte minutos sola con el sueño de mi vida andante que representa éste caballero que tengo a mi lado. No dejes que baje y se entrometa. Dile que estoy acicalando a Naga. Y hablando del diablo, ve y encierrala momentáneamente en mi cuarto. No quiero que se coma a nuestro invitado.**

-**Es ir demasiado lejos Asami, no.**

-**Harás lo que te pido por favor, sabes lo importante que es para mí.**

**-¿Y tu madre?**

**-Ella debe estar terriblemente entretenida observando los pingüinos vivir en el sur como lo hace todos los días a ésta hora. Esperemos que así sea.**

**-Asami, mi señora.**

-**Por favor.**

**-Que sea rápido esta vez Asami.**

**-Lo juró.** -Prometió ella-

Pero de nuevo nada tuvo de rápido pero si entretenido. Varrick era un libro andante, un hombre de conocimiento, un científico en más de una sola materia. La comprendía. Sabía que todo aquello por lo que ellos vivían y dedican tanto tiempo no era brujería ni alquimia, era ciencia. Ciencia que podría revolucionar al mundo. Acabar la guerra en otras naciones. Dar de comer a los hambrientos. Hacer la vida bella y menos difícil.

-**Asami ¿Que sucede aquí?**

-**Madre**. -Voltio a ver a Yasuko quien se acercó rápido a ella-

-**Pensé que ya habías superado ésta afición. -**La Omega miro el alrededor y luego fijo su mirada en Varrick**\- ¿Korra sabe que estás metida a solas con un Alfa en éste taller?**

-**Él...**

**-Asami dime la verdad.** -Ella apartó a su hija del Alfa-

-**Lo sabrá madre, cuando llegue seré la primera en contarle, la visita de Varrick fue...**

**-¿Qué dices? ¡¿Acaso se te zafo un tornillo?! No puedes, corrijo, no debes traer a otro Alfa a tu casa sin tu esposo presente y mucho menos sin que él lo sepa.**

**-Esto es importante para mí mamá.**

-**No entiendes**. -Ella sacudió a Asami tratando de hacerla comprender- **Dile que se vaya ahora mismo.**

-**Dame solo cinco minutos.**

-Yasuko apartó a su hija y fue al grano- **Lo siento, pero usted debe retirarse ahora mismo de ésta casa. El señor Raava no tiene conocimiento de su estancia aquí y no creo que le agrade enterarse por boca de otros.**

-**Disculpe no entiendo, la señora de Raava me ha dicho lo contrario. Además estamos en medio de un estudio impor...**

-**No recuerdo haberle dado permiso a mi esposa para invitarlo hasta acá señor Iknik. Al parecer no solo la mentira lo arropa a usted.** -Dijo Korra apareciendo por la puerta, con la cara de terror de Opal detrás de él-

Por su parte Yasuko quiso interponerse entre el principe y su hija. Desviar cualquier tipo de cólera hacia Asami cuando él camino hacia ellas, protegerla. No estaba bien. Otro Alfa opacando el olor del señor de esa casa era un desastre. Que Asami se hubiera tomado el atrevimiento de llevar a un Alfa con ella a dónde estaban y a escondida de su esposo, era malo. Un error por completo. No había Betas custodiándola. Además, el cabello de Asami estaba desnudo, no tenía manto. No solo eso, estaba suelto. Muchas cosas estaban mal ahí. Su hija había ofendido a Korra en más de un aspecto.

-**Señor Raava.** -Saludo Varrick bajando el rostro y desviando su mirada de los ojos de Korra. No parecer desafiante ni una amenaza-

**-¿Me puede repetir lo que me pareció haber escuchado? Que estás siendo bienvenido aquí por mi y bajo mi conocimiento.**

**-Es lo que su esposa me ha dicho.**

-Él miro a su Omega con seriedad, ignoro por completo a Yasuko- **Ve a tu habitación Asami.**

-**Pero... -**Ella quiso replicar, reclamar, callada y dirigida por su madre fuera del taller a la fuerza-

-**Eres bienvenido aquí, pero no en esta instancia. Lamento que mi esposa lo haya puesto en aprietos.**

-**Es usted amable. Y ella un carbón que puede convertirse en diamante. No ha sido mi intención faltarle al respeto ni pisar su morada sin su consentimiento señor Raava. Sepa apreciar mi sinceridad y que no he tenido ninguna otra intención más que la ciencia.** -Él no dejo de tener su cabeza gacha ante Korra en ningún momento-

-**Lo aprecio, así como su trabajo. He llegado de un viaje largo y deseo descansar. No tiene de qué preocuparse señor Iknik.**

**-Gracias, siendo así me retiro.**

**-Te quedarás encerrada en está habitación por tres días.**

**-¡¿Qué?!**

**-Ya lo he dicho.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-¿Traer un Alfa a escondidas de todos hasta aquí y fugarte más de una vez hacia donde Iknik no te parece suficiente razón? Y no puedes negar ninguna. Una la he visto con mis propios ojos, y la otra me la ha contado una fuente confiable la cual creías a ver burlado igual que a Bolin y los guardias ¿Sabes lo que dirán los ancianos y mi padre cuando se enteren? Ni hablar de la burla que seré para el pueblo**. -Expreso él-

**-Solo quería conocer y aprender de otro ingeniero.**

**-No es lo que verá el resto.**

**-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Porque soy una Omega y él un Alfa? ¡Porque no tengo derecho a vivir más allá de la sombra de mi esposo o a querer hacer algo más que cocer o tejer horribles patrones todo el día! Pensé que me apoyarías en esto Korra.**

-**Lo hago Asami, y debo castigarte para evitar algo peor para ti ante el resto. No te estoy negando lo que quieres ser, pero hay formas y la mentira no es una. Quiero que reflexiones sobre eso. Tampoco te permitiré volver a la armería por un tiempo.**

**-¡No estamos casados de verdad no me puedes hacer esto!**

-**No lo estamos, pero lo quieras o no frente al resto eres mi esposa y todo lo que hagas me representa. Sea bueno o malo. **-Él volteó y se fue, cerrando con llave y ordenando a los guardias custodiar la salida. Pero más tarde sin demora la puerta de la recámara dónde él se había dirigido a descansar se abrió sin previo permiso de nadie-

-**No me puedes prohibir ver a mi hija.** -Entro Yasuko donde se encontraba Korra-

-**Parece ser que para tratarse de mi casa hay muchas cosas que no puedo hacer.** -Respondió sarcástico mientras Yue discretamente abandonaba el cuarto- **¿Puedo terminar de vestirme luego de un baño o también me prohibirán hacerlo?**

-**Por mi te puedes hasta morir, solo quiero que me digas si golpeaste a mi hija o que le hiciste. Que me permitas estar con ella**. -Ella apartó su mirada del torso moreno, cincelado y lleno de cicatrices de Korra mientras el Alfa semi desnudo terminaba de vestirse-

-**En primera, eres tú señora quien no me ha dicho que hace en mi casa.**

**-No es obvio. Ver cómo está mi hija, asegurarme de que siga viva en las manos de un salvaje.**

-**Deja de hacer falsas acusaciones. Solo le he prohibido la salida, nada más que eso Yasuko.**

**-¿Y esperas que te crea cuando apenas llegó y ya encuentro a mi hija confinada en una habitación por tres días?**

-**Créeme pues no la he puesto en una mazmorra con las ratas ni en un calabozo con cadenas. Sin comida o la luz del sol. Ni tampoco he hecho que te corten la lengua o expulsen del sur por atreverte a dirigirte a mi de la forma en que lo haces. Todo porque quiero a Asami y respeto todo lo que es importante para ella. Porque no me comportó como un animal. Pero cómo verás no estoy de adorno y ella debe respetar lo poco que le pido. No es de mi agrado tenerla odiandome en esa habitación por tres días. Pero es lo más severo que me atrevo a hacer**.


	3. Guerrero

Desde que se nace en dos de las tres naciones del agua (norte y sur) la supervivencia es diaria. Demostrar que estás hecho para sobrevivir a lo duro del frío y la inhóspita vida por tu cuenta igual de importante. Más aún para el sur, cuyas tradiciones y reglas son la base de su propia fortaleza. No sé dudaba que fuera igual para el norte, y para la vida de la tribu del agua en el pantano la verdad era que se ignoraban sus métodos.

La primera prueba viene de inmediato. Luego de salir del vientre de tu madre eres arropado y abandonado al frío de una noche completa en lo alto de un risco hasta que el sol aparece. Si sobrevives, entonces eres digno de pertenecer a la tribu. Los ancianos aprueban tu existencia, los ancestros te bendicen, el espíritu del mundo te reconoce. Si no, está más que claro, mueres.

Durante la niñez mi padre me hacía escalar junto con él las montañas del sur, con nada más que las manos y el terrible vértigo que provocan los acantilados. Si caías estabas muerto. No había regreso y cada día era una gigante pared de hielo y piedra diferente. Dormíamos en lo alto con poco aire y mutilante frío.

Luego, no había descanso, el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas era diario. Afrontar y sobrevivir a ello me haría fuerte según él, sin importar que yo fuera hacer alfa u omega era necesario. Aunque mi padre estaba seguro que yo sería un alfa y si no, iba hacer un desperdicio todo su esfuerzo. Para él valía la pena el riesgo. Yo no dude nunca de sus métodos, aunque me pudieran costar la vida.

Al convertirte en alfa en el sur por consecuencia debes aceptar tu papel como un guerrero. Eres llevado por los mayores y olvidado en el medio de la nada lejos de toda civilización en lo salvaje a merced de los lobos y osos sin importar que solo seas un mocoso. Eres digno de volver y ser llamado un alfa si encuentras el camino a casa y no mueres de hambre o devorado por las bestias, contra las cuales debes luchar por comida. De nuevo, los débiles y enfermos mueren.

La tribu es unión pero su fuerza se representa en individuos. De ahí la grandeza de nuestra nación, pequeña en comparación del fuego o la tierra, pero temida por igual. Por eso antes de ir a la guerra otra vez eres puesto a prueba, dirigido al monstruoso río congelado en medio del sur, obligado a sumergirte en el por pequeños agujeros en el hielo los cuales son sellados una vez pasas por ellos y suelto en la oscuridad a la merced de la bravía corriente. Debes encontrar una salida antes de morir ahogado bajo la gruesa capa de hielo con el frío del agua congelándote los huesos, no teniendo idea de cuánto debes aguantar la respiración y dónde habrá una salida.

Muchos no lo logran y por deshonor son dejados morir por sus parientes. Los que son rescatados se vuelven pescadores o cazadores, pero son rechazados como guerreros. Yo lo tenía claro, lo superaba o moría, Tonraq no se lanzaría a salvarme aun cuando lo necesite. Cuando lo helado paralizó mis pulmones y cerebro, perdí el conocimiento y solo por instinto logré triunfar.

El solo ser alfa en otras naciones es sinónimo de poder y respeto. En cantidad un alfa nace rara vez, luego una omega y más comúnmente betas. Pero en el sur de nada servía un alfa si no demostraba su valor y brío como guerrero. Por lo cual, la proporción de alfas en comparación a omegas y betas era menor que el resto de las naciones pero importante. Cómo fuese serían cazadores y pescadores de templados carácter. Y con seguridad, si eran capaces, guerreros fuertes.

Habiendo llegado a los catorce años con vida mi padre me permitió conocer otros maestros de combate de diferentes regiones, eran prisioneros o colaboradores de la nación del agua. Cada uno me enseñó su forma y habilidad. Y justo antes de por primera vez salir del sur a combatir el me acerco a la chaman. Katara era la curandera en la cabaña. Pero había otra mujer encargada de la curación y más importante, los espíritus.

Hama, ese era su nombre. Ella me miro desde su altura y azules ojos, y lo que nunca sentí en otras situaciones más peligrosas lo hice estando en presencia de la joven mujer. Inquietud y ganas de huir. Mi boca se seco. Pero por mi orgullo debía permanecer ahí, no agachar la mirada ni avergonzar a mi padre.

Ella no era fea ni atemorizante en físico, era su energía lo diferente. Y yo siempre había sido sensible en ese aspecto. Me invitó a sentarme con la luna a mis espaldas y ella de frente. No dejo de mirarme con cara neutra y demora. Luego estudiarme con la mirada siendo incrédula. Después sonriendo y dirigiendo su atención a Tonraq.

-**Tu hijo te avergonzara.**

-**No lo entiendo.** -Su ceño se había fruncido severamente- **He dado lo mejor de mi al cachorro ¿Como puede ser eso un fracaso?**

-**No lo digo de mala manera Tonraq, hay más de una forma de humillar a tu padre que el deshonor.**

-**Habla sin rodeo.**

-**Es todo. Tú querías saber del futuro y te he dicho lo que he visto.** -Mi padre gruñó y me pidió retirarme con voz pesada. Pero Hama me detuvo y dio un pequeño tótem con la figura de lo que parecía ser un lobo- **Es por esto que fuiste capaz de sobrevivir junto a ellos y traer a casa ese pequeño perro faldero que cargas para todas partes. -**Se refirió a Naga- **Estoy siempre a la orden para todo lo que necesites de mi Korra.**

¿Cómo pudo ella saber que había sido gracias a los lobos del bosque que pude sobrevivir noches enteras y volver a casa en mi prueba de fortaleza como alfa? Solo Naga y Asami sabían eso ¿Que significaban sus palabras? Pero mi padre se atravesó entre los dos gruñendo, empujándome lejos de ella y pidiendo retirarme. Él se había puesto celoso al tener a la omega sobre mi. Hama era su amante, eso era más que obvio y no un secreto hasta para Senna, quien siempre me había prohibido acercarme a ella.

Ese era un hecho que me molesto de Tonraq hacia mi madre. Que la engañara con otra mujer. Pero para alfas era normal y no tenía derecho a reclamar si aspiraba a conservar todos mis dientes en la boca y no volados de un golpe por mi padre por actuar de insolente. Además, Hama era una bonita omega. En parte lo entendía si no fuera por su sobrecogedora energía espiritual. Los espíritus siempre fue una cosa de respeto para mí.

Fue lo más duro de derrotar y afrontar en la guerra con el norte. Como malvadamente mi tío se dejó apoderar por los espíritus corrompidos para ganar fortaleza pero condenar su alma. Ahora de los pocos sobrevivientes, no solo mis primos Desna y Eska habían escogido ir al sur conmigo mientras mi padre gobernaba al norte antes de dejarlo momentáneamente en manos de Hakoda, antiguo jefe del sur. Si no también Noatak y Tarrlok, junto con algunos ancianos y otros guerreros del norte que habían hecho posible la victoria.

.

* * *

.

-**Vuelvo de un viaje desde algo tan lejos como el norte y me encuentro con esto ¿Es enserio Asami? Además ahora te haces la víctima no queriendo comer y negándote a hablarme.** -Continuo sin recibir respuesta por parte de ella- ¿**Estás consciente de el peligro que corriste saliendo sola y entrando sin supervisión de nadie a un alfa hasta aquí? Pudiste ser ultrajada sexualmente por otro alfa o por Iknik mismo. Ante los ojos de todos me faltaste al respeto a mi y ante mi faltaste a tu palabra ¿Quieres que siga o dejaras de aplicarme la ley del hielo actuando como una niña?**

Si bien en sus planes estaba no visitar a Asami en tres días. Luego de que Yue le dijera que la Omega no había querido comer ni moverse de su puesto desde que fue encerrada en la habitación. Él mando a Opal a qué obligará a su señora a comer y levantarse. Lo cual tampoco logró. Ahora era él mismo quien tuvo que ir. Odiaba verla demacrada y pálida, triste. Casi se arrepentía de su decisión, pero justamente eso quería Asami de él. Y quién debía mostrarse de manera arrepentida allí era la omega no él.

Creyó lograrlo cuando la vio moverse en la cama, pero solo para darle la espalda y seguir ignorándolo. Eso alteró su paciencia. Trato de calmarse. No sacarla a la fuerza del colchón y hacerle reaccionar. Obligarla a actuar como una persona madura. Aunque quizás si Asami se levantaba y lo enfrentaba de frente por el temperamento de ambos todo sería peor. Él solo quería volver a tenerla de buenas.

-**Lamento esto pero es necesario**. -Se sentó en la cama-

-¿**Ser como el resto y no cumplir con tu promesa es lo necesario para ti? Dijiste que me protegerías.**

-**Es justo lo que hago.**

-¡**No me proteges te proteges tú**! -Ella acusó, dando la cara a Korra para luego volver a querer darle la espalda. Solo que el alfa la tomo por un brazo y tiro de un jalón hacia él-

-¡**Estás siendo inmadura e irracional cuando sabes que tengo la razón!**

-¡**Suéltame! No te he dado el permiso de tocarme.** -Empujo con sus manos a Korra- **Tu conoces mis verdaderas intenciones hacia Varrick, lo que en verdad quiero y porque hice lo necesario para lograrlo. Aún así, me encierras en éste cuarto como si de un animal se tratara. No te lo perdono, y te odio ¡Te odio!**

-¡**Cálmate**! -Pidió él- **No empeores las cosas. Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Por qué no ves el mal en lo que hiciste y aceptas lo que te doy? Sé que no tenías segundas intenciones con Iknik, conozco tu deseo al conocimiento. Pero lo que quiero que admitas es la verdad en el peligro de no esperar mi llegada y andar sola en lugares que no debías y con quién no debías justo cuando fue todo lo contrario lo que te pedí antes de irme ¿Qué tal si uno de los ancianos le es anunciado tu comportamiento y decide azotarte hasta** **dejarte sin espalda por creerte adultera sin yo aquí presente para evitarlo? ¿Seguiría siendo él malo que te encierra en una habitación para que aprendas a medir tu comportamiento y mantener las apariencias? -**Asami pareció comprender la severidad de sus palabra- **Por favor, se lo importante que es la libertad para ti y lo mal que te sientes. Pero come algo y toma sol en la ventana mientras todavía es verano. Mañana podrás salir de aquí y te dejare volver a la armería.**

-¿**De verdad?** -Eso le interesó. Poder volver a su taller-

-**Solo si comes y cambias ese semblante. Opal te atenderá y pronto verás a tu madre. Ella está preocupada por ti.**

-**Quizás acceda.** -Dijo ella-

-¿**Quizás? Bueno, entonces quizás yo me arrepienta y me retracte de permitirte volver tan pronto a la armería.**

-Asami le lanzó una mirada de muerte al alfa- **De acuerdo, haré lo que me pides**.

-¿**Qué se siente ser víctima de la manipulación Sato? Una cucharada de tu misma medicina.** -Dijo él en tono burlón tratando de tomarle el pelo a la omega-

-**Lárgate Raava**. -Advirtió ella tirándole con todas sus agotadas fuerzas una de las pesadas almohadas de la cama-

-**Bien, bien…** -Sonrió- **Me voy, relájate.**

.

* * *

.

-**El sur no es tan grande como el norte pero es igual de inhóspito y frío. Ahora entiendo las coincidencias de nuestras fuerzas**. -Dijo Tarrlok-

Luego de llegar del norte, días después todos los nuevos visitantes y gente importante de la tribu se reunió en un banquete en la casa de Korra dado a que la morada de Tonraq solo estaba habitada por Senna. Como responsable transitorio del sur, era Korra quién debía hacer de anfitrión. Aunque la multitud no fuera de su agrado.

-**Que bueno que lo puedas admitir.** -Respondió él-

-**Korra, se que todavía desconfías de nosotros pero dimos el brazo a torcer y reflexionamos nuestros ideales.**

**-¿De que intentarán asesinarme por ser hijo del Jefe y heredero del sur?**

-**Unalaq tenía sus intereses y nosotros los nuestros. Luego de que el sur no tratase debidamente a nuestro padre, Yakon, él emigró al norte, cambio de identidad y busco venganza contra el sur. Solo fuimos niños manipulados por él que nos aprovechamos de la guerra. Todo eso quedó atrás.**

-**Convencieron a mi padre de darles un puesto a su lado, él es el jefe, no tengo nada que decir. Todos somos guerreros del agua ahora.**

-**Democrático**. -Dijo Noatak con una media sonrisa irónica-

-**Tu omega es una mujer preciosa. No me sorprende que tu primera esposa no sea del agua si se trata de ella.** -La miro Tarrlok bajar por las escaleras. Noatak se distrajo con Yasuko detrás de Asami. Ambas eran hermosas con sus melenas negras, piel pálida, bellos ojos, figura escultural, labios que invitaban al pecado y estatura no convencional para una omega. La fragancia de ambas era suficiente para hacer querer a cualquier alfa hacerlas suyas. Pero, Korra era famoso por su bestialidad y sobreprotección. Él mismo fue testigo de dicha habilidad. No quería desafiarlo y que la noche terminará en problemas. Aunque si la oportunidad se le daba, no dudaría en cortejar a quien llamará su atención-

-**Gracias**. -Contesto él orgulloso, fijando su mirada en Asami. Lo refinado y placentero que era verla. El color blanco con gris vistiéndola siendo neutra a la ropa del sur y concorde al mismo traje que él vestía. Cuyo vestido había sido uno de los regalos que dio a Asami al llegar a la tribu. De la tela más fina y accesorios más costosos, igual a su collar de compromiso que le adornaba el cuello. Por su parte, Yasuko no se quedó atrás pero sus colores eran fieles a la nación del fuego- **Disfruten de la noche, Tarrlok, Noatak, me retiró.**

-**Esperemos que tanto como tú Korra. También tomaremos nuestro lugar, al parecer estamos sedientos y hambrientos de los manjares que se encuentran en el sur. -**Dijo Tarrlok-

.

* * *

.

-**Te queda muy bien ese vestido.** -Él tomo la mano de Asami al final de las escaleras, esperando por Yasuko de igual forma, quien con disgusto acepto y luego soltó su mano. Asami podía llevar el cabello sin manto pues era su esposa y el estaba presente- **Me alegra que hayas decidido volver a comer y salido de la habitación. No te separes demasiado de mi. Te tengo una sorpresa.**

**-¿Sorpresa?**

-**Luego de presentarnos a la gente, dejare que compartas con la asistente de Iknik, él no pudo asistir. Pero he hecho que ella venga. Es una omega tan talentosa como él y no habrá problema si te acercas a ella.**

**-¿En serio?** -Asami la conocía, era Zhu Li-

-¿**Por qué debo de mentirte?** -Vio la sonrisa y entusiasmo creciendo en el rostro de su mejor amiga- ¿**No era lo que querías? Creí que te haría feliz. Es más, he acordado con ella una visita semanal a ésta casa, para ti. Eso pese a lo corto de su tiempo como mano derecha de Iknik. Al cual también podrás visitar, pero en secreto y conmigo a tu custodia.**

-**Korra**…

Asami prácticamente salto hacia él y lo abrazo. Le miro muy de cerca y le sonrió. Eso lleno de calidez su corazón. El olor de su omega representaba la luz y la alegría. Él también sonrió y luego invito a su esposa a seguir con la noche, la cual sería larga y bulliciosa.

Durante el resto de la velada él vigilo a Asami desde lejos dejándola con otras omegas mientras se hacía cargo de no morir de aburrimiento y prestar atención a los alfas presentes, más tarde con seguridad más de la mitad de los presentes estarían borrachos. Y alfas empezarían a pelear entre si y destruirlo todo. Debía evitar cualquier muerte innecesaria o que alguien intentará abusar de alguna de las omegas de la casa.

Con su ojo omnisciente el debía cuidar de Asami, Opal, Yasuko y Yue. Sus guardias del resto de las omegas presentes. Aunque ya Bolin se encargaba muy bien del cuidado de Opal, y de no quitarle el ojo de encima a Bolin, su prima Eska. Lo cual era perturbador en cierto modo. Él fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver acercarse a Kinto con intención de dirigirle la palabra.

-**Me sorprende que tu omega éste presente. Creí que estaría oculta de los ojos de todos luego de la paliza que le tuviste que haber dado. Peor aún, que le permitas estar tan desenvuelta en medio de todos.**

**-No entiendo tu sorpresa ni a qué te refieres.**

-**Ya la tribu completa sabe de las andanzas de la señora de Raava. Hasta yo que soy un simple recién llegado lo sé. Pakku está escandalizado, junto a los otros ancianos. No dudes que apenas Tonraq pise el sur se enterara del descaro de la omega que reclamaste como tuya ¿Podría ser que en la nación fuego las omegas tengan derecho de actuar como rameras sin ser debidamente castigadas? ¿Alfas del fuego son así de débiles? Parece que esas costumbres** **se han pegado a ti.**

-Él miro al alfa- **He dado la reprimenda adecuada a mi esposa. No hay nada grave en lo que ha hecho…**

-**Si te refieres a escapar de casa e ir a la de otro alfa sin tu compañía a hacer quien sabe que cosas. Aunque sabemos que tipo de cosas hacen un alfa y una omega que se ven a escondidas. Además, permitas que ella comparta compañía con la omega de ese tal Varrick es una falta de respeto total.**

-**Conozco el tipo de relación entre mi esposa e Iknik, por ello le he permitido compartir con su asistente. Ella cometió el error de verlo a escondidas, uno por el cual ya pagó justamente. Y si te molesta ver a Asami entretenida esparciéndose con otras omegas y siendo el centro de atención entre ellas te invito a ir y tomar su lugar, quizás te guste más hablar de costura y confección que de batallas y armas ¿De eso tienes envidia?**

-**Quisiera saber que tipo de interesante tema no sexual podrían tener él y tú esposa como para que ella se arriesgará tanto y tú lo consideres**.

-Korra se colocó de frente a Kinto y posó su mano boca arriba sobre el hombro del alfa en sinónimo de advertencia- **No es de tu incumbencia y si no quieres que te parta el cuello con mis propias manos dejaras de mencionar a mi esposa y tratar de avergonzarla con tus palabras.**

-Kinto sonrió- **Solo trataba de aclarar mis dudas. No es conmigo con quién debes descargar tu frustración príncipe. Esperemos que esa misma arrogancia te sirva para enfrentar a tu padre y a los ancianos cuando tú omega te siga dejando en ridículo. Ahora no eres el único alfa que se considera fuerte aquí, quizás sea yo quien termine partiéndote el cuello.**

-**Me gustaría ver qué lo intentaras y me des una razón para matarte**. -Si él lo hacía sin una explicación razonable podría ser expulsado del sur. Kinto era un guerrero importante nacido en el norte pero fiel y espía del sur. Aunque él no confiara en el hombre-

-**Gracioso Raava, cuídate en el campo de batalla. La tribu no quisiera perder al orgullo de Tonraq y príncipe del sur -**Volvió a sonreír sarcástico**-** **Me retiro, no quiero perder más tiempo del necesario con alfa con aires de grandeza. Cuida de tu omega también, pese a lo libertina que puede ser resulta toda una belleza exótica con la que todos deseamos aparearnos, aunque no anudar por supuesto.**

Lo último hizo gruñir muy desde el fondo a Korra, haciéndole mostrar sus colmillos y queriendo ir a destrozar con sus manos a Kinto pese a estar dándole la espalda. Un acto deshonroso. A punto de cometer el error hasta que Mako, hermano de Bolín, su mejor amigo y arquero de confianza se atravesó en su camino.

-**Korra, tienes que venir conmigo, tu padre mando nueva información sobre la guerra.**

**-¿Del norte?**

**-No lo sé.**

**-Lee el pergamino y resúmelo para mí.** -Ambos se alejaron del bullicio hacia el balcón de la sala principal. Mako abrió el papel y rápido descifro la escritura en clave-

-**No habla sobre el norte, se trata de bárbaros de varias naciones que intentan apoderarse del templo del aire del sur. Al parecer han destruido el del norte y no tienen otro objetivo más que ese, la destrucción. Advierte que mantengas el sur custodiado, no se sabe que tan lejos quieran llegar. La actual ubicación de los sujetos es la nación del fuego frontera norte.**

-**Los centinelas están en su lugar, avisa sobre el peligro a cada base. Que los soldados estén alerta. No llegarán está noche si calculamos el tiempo de su ubicación y éste mensaje. Suponiendo que se atrevan a querer atacar a la nación del agua del sur. Mañana a primera hora convocaré a todos los guerreros presentes al arsenal. Al único que informaras con inmediatez será al viejo Bato. Que cuide del mar con debida persistencia.**

-**Además, tu padre escribe que el hombre que comanda a los bárbaros es en extremo peligro, su nombre es Zaheer.**

Korra frunció él ceño y dejo partir al arquero. Reflexiono sobre la situación, apenas y terminaban una guerra tan larga como la del norte contra el sur y caían en más conflictos. De la nación del aire no sabía mucho, el esposo de Katara había sido un poderoso monje de uno de los templos del aire, mejor amigo del gran guerrero Sokka. Pero ambos habían fallecido no hace muchos años. Después él iría con la curandera a interrogarle cualquier cosa que le ayudase a comprender a la nación del aire y las intenciones de Zaheer.

-**Mi señor** -Lo llamo Yue tímidamente parada en la entrada del balcón. Él le permitió seguir con un gesto-

-¿**Qué ocurre, estás incómoda con tanta gente en casa o alguien te faltó al respeto?**

-**No mi señor, solo me preguntaba si podía visitar a mi padre. No hay muchas personas en la villa y mañana partirá de casería a la tundra. Quisiera aprovechar la distracción para verlo.**

-**Si has terminado con tus tareas en la cocina está bien. Yo no urjo de tus servicios. Toma a uno de los guardias y ve a compartir con Arnook.** -El padre de Yue era un hombre mayor prisionero del norte que se había ganado el respeto de Tonraq, hecho por el cual le fue dada cierta libertad laboral y de vivienda. Yue tenía la misma edad que él, veintiún inviernos, era una omega joven que su padre le accedió. Si bien Tonraq tenía en consideración a Arnook, no dejaba de ser un prisionero y su hija una pertenencia de la tribu del agua del sur-

-**Gracias mi señor** -Ella le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y hubo un íntimo momento. Hasta que Yue notó la presencia de Asami, bajo el rostro y decidió retirarse lo antes posible-


	4. Rol

**-¿No me dirás qué te hizo él?**

**-¿A qué te refieres madre?**

-**Desde que saliste de tu encierro has mantenido la mentira de defender a tu esposo y decir que no te hizo nada. No lo creo. Si no te golpeó o abuso de ti para demostrar su poder sobre ti, algo desagradable tuvo que haberte hecho para castigarte.** -Ella estaba anonadada de ver a su hija en esa reunión con la vista alta y por si sola compartiendo animadamente con otras Omegas. Que Korra le haya otorgado tanta libertad luego de que su hija le faltó al respeto justo en la cara-

-**Si lo hizo madre, él me encerró por tres días en una habitación.**

**-Eso no es un castigo.** -Es absurdo, pensó Yasuko-

-**Para mi si madre, Korra sabe lo importante que es para mí la libertad. Por eso él supo que la peor forma de castigarme sería esa.**

**-Él está siendo suave contigo.**

**-¿Eso te molesta?**

-**No hija, no hay complacencia en saber que él te haga daño. Solo que de esa forma no actúan los Alfas.**

**-Ya deberías de saber que Korra no es como la mayoría de los Alfas.**

-**Cariño, no seas ingenua, por tu bien te pido que no te confíes. Alfas lo aparenten o no, no son más que animales. En la guerra y en la cama muestran su verdadera cara ¿Me dirás qué él es igual de amoroso contigo cuando se aparean o muerde tu cuello?**

**-**Asami se sonrojo- **No hablaré de mi intimidad contigo madre, solo diré que no tengo queja alguna sobre mi esposo. Mi padre siempre fue un Alfa amoroso y respetuoso contigo ¿Por qué crees que Korra no puede ser igual conmigo?**

-**Porque es un salvaje del sur, aquí se vive y crece con costumbres diferentes. Y me apena lo que te diré pues empañará la imagen que tienes de tu padre pero ya no eres una niña y por tu bienestar necesito que lo entiendas. Hasta para Hiroshi, yo tuve que aprender a comportarme y respetarlo desde muy joven para evitar su cólera, a veces por las buenas, a veces por las malas.**

-Asami tuvo un leve destello de su niñez. Hiroshi golpeando a su madre. Siendo agresivo. El miedo que generaba en ella el olor de sus feromonas al estar enojado- **Korra no es así.**

-**Todos lo son**. -Ella tomo de su bebida con amargura- **Lo único que agradezco de tu padre es que siempre fue educado y discreto. Nunca quiso que tú fueras testigo de nada que le diera una razón para que tú lo odiaras. Por eso no fuiste espectadora de muchas cosas y él siempre trato de complacerte con otras. Lo cual ahora pueda ser un problema para ti. Quiero creer en tus palabras, pero debes de dejar de vivir en tu caja de cristal y asumir tu rol. No quiero una hija repudiada o muerta.**

**-Madre, entiendo tu punto. Pero aún cuando Korra no resulte ser lo que defiendo que es, no me dejaré someter por nadie, mucho menos permitir que me hagan daño.**

**-Es justamente eso lo que me preocupa Asami.** -Si ella pudiera volver a tenerla entre la protección de sus brazos, recién nacida, lejos de toda maldad, bajo su poder y cuidado. Sin expectativas o estereotipos en su contra. Solo siendo feliz, una niña pequeña que corre en el patio de su casa, juega a las muñecas y todas las noches permite que le cepillen el cabello. Si solo su hija hubiera sido Alfa y no una Omega, muchas de sus preocupaciones no la desvelarían-

-**Te diré algo que tranquilizara tus nervios madre.**

**-Dime y veré si me parece.**

**-Haré caso e iré asumiendo mi papel. No es de mi agrado jugar con fuego ni tampoco que Korra llegué a ser disciplinado por mi culpa. Pero lo haré a mi manera.**

-**No me convencen mucho tus palabras, pero me parece bien que consideres a Korra. Deberías hacer lo mismo en otros aspectos. Creo que sí te descuidas un poco más él tendrá su primer cachorro con su sirvienta y no contigo.**

**-¿Yue?**

-**He notado que dejas mucho de tu trabajo en sus manos, ella ayuda en el baño y vestimenta a tu esposo. Son cosas que deberías de tomar a personal y no permitir, a menos que quieras que después ella ocupe tu lugar en la cama y tú termines durmiendo con la servidumbre. Si su heredero nace del vientre de esa Omega y no del tuyo a tu padre no le gustara. Mantenla alejada y a Korra entretenido contigo mientras te preñas.**

-De nuevo el rubor atacó las mejillas de Asami y no pudo hacer nada más que balbucear-** Madre... Yue es solo su sirvienta.**

**-Una Omega cariño, ¿pensarás** **en lo que te he dicho aunque no sea demasiado de mi gusto?**

**-Si. **-Acepto ella. Los consejos de su madre tenían lógica. Pero por supuesto, Yasuko no sabía de la mentira detrás de todo. Del falso matrimonio-

**-¿Puedes creer lo buena que es ésta bebida? **-Señalo la Omega mayor a lo que tenía en la mano-

**-¿Te gusta algo proveniente del sur?**

**-No, solo tiene un característico sabor y me ayuda a mantenerme caliente, odio el frío. **-Aclaro Yasuko-

-**No lo tomes como agua, te puedes emborrachar. Aunque está hecha de uvas y centeno está fermentada. Aquí como la mayoría de las cosas, es un lujo.**

-**Iré de nuevo solo por una más entonces, no quiero amanecer con resaca ¿Vienes conmigo?**

**-No, voy a buscar a Opal en el piso de arriba, tengo mucho rato sin verla**. -Ni a su doncella ni a Bolin-

**-¿Te acompañó?**

**-Preferiría ahorrarte la fatiga madre, tranquila será rápido.**

**-Me hablas como si fuera una vieja, te recuerdo que solo tengo treinta y cinco años.**

**-Lo sé**. -Sonrió- **No te separes demasiado de los guardias ¿De acuerdo?**

-**Lo mismo para ti.** -Dijo Yasuko a su hija antes de verla subir las escaleras. Miro de nuevo su vaso sin nada para beber en la mano y tuvo la intención de ir por más, interrumpida por un hombre que se atravesó en su camino-

-**Disculpe, ¿la señora quisiera concederme una pieza de baile?** -Pidió el Alfa a ella. Fue sencillo saber que se trataba de uno, su olor era fuerte al igual que su físico- **Me presento, mi nombre es Noatak, hermano de Tarrlok y procedente del norte.**

-**Pensé que el sur y el norte no se llevaban bien.**

**-Hay excepciones.**

-**Yo no las tengo, no me gusta nada proveniente del agua del sur o del norte**. -Ella vio al Alfa contraer él ceño en señal de disgusto, supo que se había pasado de la raya, eso la hizo recordar el dolor de ciertos golpes y encogerse en su puesto, también de las verdaderas intenciones del sujeto, por lo cual quiso irse de la presencia del hombre lo más rápido posible- **Espero sepa entender, con permiso.**

**-No entiendo como alguien que no conoce algo puede decir que no es de su gusto. **-Yasuko trago grueso. No había guardias cerca. Ni siquiera el idiota de Korra lo estaba. Él Alfa que se negaba a dejarla ir podía tratar de tomarla contra su voluntad- **Lo siento, no es mi intención intimidarla, ni que crea que la obligare a hacer algo que no quiera. Acepto su rechazo a mi invitación. Pero cuando quiera conocer del norte con gusto yo le puedo enseñar. Así quizás no le disguste tanto. Después de todo su hija está casada no solo con el heredero del sur si no posiblemente con el del norte. Al cual no me gustaría hacer enfadar si cree que la he acosado.**

-**Ella subió la mirada y se atrevió a mirarlo. **Anteriormente se había dado cuenta de su presencia, el Alfa no había dejado de mirarla durante varias ocasiones en el transcurso de la noche. Él no era un hombre mal parecido. Daba placer mirarlo. También, transmitía cierto orgullo e intimidante fuerza. Pero ella odiaba a la nación del agua y su gente salvaje. Aunque Noatak fuese un individuo educado y bien vestido. Además era una Omega casada-** Agradezco su tacto. Aunque no entiendo el miedo que algunos tienen hacia Korra. Él no es más grande que Tonraq ni que usted o muchos aquí.**

-**No es miedo, se trata de respeto. El tamaño no define la fuerza de un Alfa. Si me descuido combatiendo contra Korra es capaz de partirme en dos con su espada. **-Yasuko se estremeció, él era el esposo de su hija- **Es la depurada técnica de la cual él goza y su desarrollado instinto. Pero, cambiando de tema a uno más agradable e interesante para usted, ¿si de tamaño hablamos es normal que las Omegas de la nación del fuego sean así de altas como su señora es y su hija?**

-**No, es cosa de familia.**

**-Ya veo.** -Dijo él alzando ambas cejas-

-**No pareces conocer mucho del mundo Noatak. La gente del sur y el norte son tan...**

**-¿Salvajes?** -Él Alfa río por lo bajo y eso dio escalofríos a Yasuko. Ella tuvo que tratar de tapar su nariz. Las feromonas del hombre estaban empezando a hacer insoportables, le estaban debilitando y arrastrando a querer pasar más tiempo con él- **Es cierto, no sentimos la necesidad de dejar nuestras tierras cuando tenemos una obligación con ella y las costumbres. Si eso nos hace salvajes, creo que lo somos.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**-¿Interrumpo algo?** -Pregunto ella al toparse con Korra en el balcón compartiendo con Yue. Asami recordó las palabras de su madre y sin querer miro muy fijamente a la Omega. La mujer bajo el rostro y se retiró tan rápido pero discreto como le fue posible-

-**No, sigue adelante ¿Cómo te fue con Zhu Li?**

-**Estupendo, sin duda alguna será de gran ayuda tenerla a mi lado sin importar el poco tiempo que compartiremos. No es Varrick pero se nota porque goza de ser su mano derecha. ¿Te dije que estaba enfocada en investigar el aceite de roca no?**

**-Lo recuerdo, sí.**

**-Mi padre trabajaba en esto antes de venirme, solo que en autos directamente. Creemos poder cambiar el proceso de solo quemar carbón para crear vapor a utilizar el aceite de roca procesado como combustible de mayor potencia y menor gasto con la creación de un motor a combustión ¡Los barcos pasarán de ser de vapor a moverse impulsados por la mecánica de la combustión! No solo eso, si es exitoso podremos aspirar a construir un transporte terrestre que se mueva con el mismo aceite de roca en pequeñas cantidades y buen rendimiento. Aunque, tendremos que cambiar las ruedas de paleta en los barcos por hélices sumergidas y hacer otras modificaciones en la estructura primero si queremos que sea un éxito antes de intentar con otras cosas.**

**-¿Barcos?**

-**Si**. -Dijo ella entusiasmada- **Escuchaste bien, barcos.**

-**Asami, no hay nada más que represente el erecto orgullo y gallardía de la tribu del sur y las naciones del agua que sus barcos. ¿Suena eso como que permitan a Omegas decirles cómo construirlos o manejarlos?**

-**No, para Alfas misóginos de Omegas no.** -El ímpetu de ella disminuyo- **¿Pero tu los harás entender los beneficios y aceptarlo verdad? No quiero dar éste invento a Varrick, funcione o no quiero que sea mío y Varrick solo aparezca como lo que es, un apoyo. Dado a que Zhu Li tampoco puede. Obviamente por ser una Omega.**

-**Asami, no lo sé. ¿Por qué no intentas con otras cosas? ¿Que tal inventar algo que haga la vida de las curanderas más fácil en las cabañas? Siempre le es difícil trasladar personas heridas o convalecientes de un lado a otro. No creo que nadie se ofenda cuando solo es cosa de Omegas la medicina.**

-**Quiero esto Korra, por favor. La nación del agua estará un paso adelante del fuego en poder marítimo si todo resulta. Actualmente eso es impensable para ustedes. Seamos sinceros aunque dicha sinceridad duela.**

**-A los ancianos no les gustará que les recuerde la ventaja que nos lleva el fuego con respecto a nuestras flotas. Tampoco el dinero y tiempo que se gastará remodelando y construyendo nuevos barcos que para ellos se hundirán por ser hechos por ti ¿Aún así quieres que me arriesgue a ir con ellos y exponerles tu punto?**

-**Exacto.**

-Korra suspiro- **Quisiera que todo tu esfuerzo diera frutos, pero hasta yo le veo limitaciones a lo que quieres alcanzar. Sin embargo, apreciaré tu trabajo duro yendo a la boca del lobo y si no me parten el cuello trataré que la respuesta por parte de ellos sea a tu favor.**

-**Gracias Korra.**

Ella sonrío muy ampliamente y abrazo al Alfa, dándose cuenta por el rabillo del ojo que su madre venia justo hacia ellos. Asami vio la oportunidad perfecta para hacer más creíble su matrimonio, dispersar las dudas con un simple acto. Por lo que, se separó solo un poco de Korra y busco su boca, sintió el titubeó en él pero no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones, busco una de las manos del Alfa y lo obligó a que le abrazara por la cintura, entonces, sin más rodeos ella lo beso. Torpemente recibida, pero con un acoplamiento que no se hizo esperar.

Luego, miro de nuevo con disimulo hacia su madre, y la vio darse la vuelta y desistir de acercarse a ellos. Bingo, esperaba que su maniobra diera resultados, aunque si no lo hacía con Yasuko, de seguro si lo estaba haciendo con Korra. El Alfa había profundizado el beso y ella creyó perder el conocimiento de la ola de excitación que el acto provocó en ella. Se sentía delicioso caminar sobre las nubes, ser arropaba por el calor que encendía en llamas sus sentido y su corazón. Aquello no era para nada como los inocentes besos que alguna vez se dio con Korra cuando los dos aún eran unos cachorros jugando a Papá y Mamá en la casita de madera del árbol.

Y queriendo disfrutar más del nuevo descubrimiento ella se apoyo contra el cuerpo de Korra y despeino entre sus dedos los salvajes cabellos del Alfa, exigiendo distraídamente mayor cercania. Hasta que fue Korra quién gruñó y la apartó, eso fue doloroso para ella. Pero la hizo reaccionar, volver a la tierra, darse cuenta de su atrevimiento. Por supuesto, él no la veía de esa forma ¿Qué mierdas estaba haciendo? Debía alejarse de Korra.

**-Lo siento, es solo que... Mi madre no confía en la veracidad de nuestro matrimonio. No me lo dijo pero sospecho de su pensamiento. Por eso aproveche la oportunidad de verla caminar hasta acá para convencerla de lo contrario. **-Korra continuo sin hablar- **Si ella se va de aquí sin seguridad de lo que pasa entre los dos, mi padre podría atreverse a venir y nada bueno saldría de ello.**

-**Nadie puede quitarte de mi, madre o padre, ahora eres mía.** -Susurro él con voz ronca-

**-¿Qué dijistes?**

-**Me parece astuto, ¿pero crees que sirva con Yasuko?** -Korra pestañeo varías veces y volvio en si. Él tenía la mirada desviada de Asami, ella se dio cuenta-

-**Tenia que intentarlo.**

**-Claro.**

**-¿Quieres que bailemos?** -Estúpida ¿Eso era lo más inteligente que podía decir en ese momento?, se reprochó Asami. El ambiente se había cernido entre los dos incómodo. Ella se sintió culpable y avergonzada, no debió haber besado a Korra-

-**No, necesito estar atento a las fronteras y a los soldados.**

**-¿Por qué, ocurre algo?** -Eso la preocupó-

-**Mi padre me mandó un aviso de supuestos bárbaros con malos designios hacia el sur. Nada grave, tranquila. Puedes volver a la reunión sin preocupaciones, yo iré a ver qué todo transcurra como lo pedí en el muelle.**

**-Si eso quieres. Aunque, no volveré al festín, estoy cansada, me iré directo a mi habitación, eso luego de ver qué mi madre y Opal hagan lo mismo.** -Dijo ella bajando el rostro y aprovechando la oportunidad para irse de allí, huir y morir de vergüenza-

**-De acuerdo**. -Él la vio irse y espero a que estuviera protegida por sus hombres para abandonar la casa. Sentía sus piernas entumecidas y su autocontrol debilitado. Había sido tanto el Shock para él que aún transcurrido tiempo después hablando con los guerreros en el muelle presto poca atención a todo. Su mente se había quedado con Asami en ese balcón. Con el sabor de su boca, el olor de sus feromonas, la forma de su cuerpo pegado a él.

Había sido un milagro recuperar la conciencia y darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Besar a Asami. Él había profundizado ese beso y luego él mismo lo había roto. Era eso o perder su autocontrol y querer llevar todo a otro nivel. Era fatal lo que sucedía, las feromonas de Asami le estaban afectando sobre lo común. Porque normalmente luego de convertirse en Alfa y Omega ninguno de los dos compartió tanto tiempo como estando falsamente casados.

Él tenía que verla levantarse, arreglarse frente al espejo, dejar que llenará de su olor cada espacio que solo antes fue de él. Y ahora al volver a casa y subir a la habitación, verla dormir. Hermosa en su inconsciencia, semi arropada y con rastros de su pálida piel y piernas al desnudo. Que los espíritus le ayudarán, él Alfa dentro de él quería reclamarla como suya. Su sangre hervía, su respiración estaba acelerada. Pero Asami no lo veía a él de esa forma, y primero preferiría tirarse por un barranco que faltarle al respeto a ella. Ganarse el desprecio de la Omega por actuar como un animal. No obstante, con la imagen que lo recibió esa noche en la habitación, lo tuvo claro.

-**Necesito** supresores.

Aunque los supresores estuvieran prohibidos para Alfas. Él, su cuerpo y mente los necesitaban. Si no, no sería capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Asami. Eso estaba mal, él debía tener en cuenta la amenaza latente de Zaheer, a su gente y al sur. No tenía tiempo para una mente nublada, debía aclarar sus pensamientos y centrarse en su rol como guerrero.


	5. Los espíritus nunca se equivocan

-**Los supresores están prohibidos para los Alfas Korra, ¿sabes por qué?**

**-Katara, por favor, los necesito. Mi mente ha estado fuera de foco, solo busco como volverla a encaminar.**

-**Si fuera tu mente ya lo hubieras hecho. Eres un guerrero y es lo que un guerrero acostumbra a hacer en la batalla, aquietar sus pensamientos. Es tu cuerpo el que no quiere tener control porque algo lo estimula. Lógicamente ese algo es tu esposa ¿No te complace ella lo suficiente?**

**-Lo hace. **-Él bajo la mirada. Sabía que era mentira, entre Asami y él no había ningún tipo de contacto físico con intenciones sexuales, ni siquiera compartían la misma cama-

-**El olor de las feromonas de tu Omega es intenso, desde que Asami llegó al sur su aroma ha ido en aumento. Algo sucede entre ustedes dos. Si deben pasar más tiempo en la cama apareándose para disminuir la libido de ambos, es lo que deben hacer. Son jóvenes, eso debería explicarlo ¿A menos que me estés ocultando algo Korra?**

**-¡Te he dicho que no! -**Volvió a mentir, sus orejas habían enrojecido al escuchar "aparearse" rebotando en su mente, el solo imaginar la erótica escena le calentaba la sangre y aplicaba presión en su pelvis, hacia bailar de entusiasmo su deseo**\- ¿Me darás los supresores o no?**

**-Los supresores están prohibidos para los Alfas porque desequilibran su estado químico y mental. Te volverán agresivo e irritante, eso es peligroso no solo para ti. Además, te pueden matar. No le facilitaré algo como eso al cachorro que he visto crecer desde el vientre de su madre.**

-Korra gruño- **Lo entiendo, si no quieres ayudarme los buscaré por otro lado. No te obligare a hacer lo que no quieres pero luego no digas que te traicione.**

**-¿Con quien? Con Hama. Escúchame Korra, no lo hagas. Sigue mi consejo y comparte más tiempo con tu esposa, hablen entre si y resuelvan el problema entre ustedes ¿Asami sabe que tomarás supresores? No creo que eso le alegre.**

**-No lo sabe y no le dirás, ni a ella ni a nadie. Tiempo para estar metido todo el día en la cama jugando a los tortolos con mi esposa es lo que menos tengo ahora, y si Katara, dado a que tu no quisiste apoyarme con esto, iré con Hama.**

Él no espero más respuestas por parte de Katara, solo giro en sus propios talones y salió de la cabaña con él ceño fruncido a paso rápido. Conocía lo suficiente a la curandera como para deducir que por mucho que le rogara no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. En parte la comprendía pero habría preferido su ayuda que la de Hama. Luego, al por fin tomar la decisión y estar cerca de la casa de la Chaman a las a fueras del pueblo trago grueso y pensó en devolverse. No le gustaba ir ahí.

La advertencia de Katara lo hizo titubear tanto como su erizado bello detrás de la nuca, signo de su estado de alerta. Él no iba a perder el control con los supresores, eso ocurría solo con los Alfas débiles. Sin embargo, de lo que si debía cuidarse era del gran peligro de ser descubierto y disciplinado con mano dura por Tonraq si ha oídos de su padre llegará la noticia de que su único hijo estaba utilizando supresores, no solo eso, la veracidad de su matrimonio estaría en peligro de por fin caer al suelo.

-**Hola Korra, sabía que vendrías, te estaba esperando.** -Dijo Hama parada como una sombra quieta y camuflada en el umbral de la casa. Presencia inesperada que casi hizo gritar a Korra del susto. Pero el Alfa carraspeó, inflo su pecho y alzo la mirada mostrándose marcial-

**-¿Quién te lo dijo? **-¿Katara? No, él no llevaba más de unos minutos de estar con ella, Katara no pudo haber sido-

-**Los espíritus, viniste aquí porque tienes miedo de convertirte en un animal.** -Ella lo invitó a pasar y ofreció asiento- **Has estado inquieto desde que acabaste con tu tío en el norte Korra, él te mostró una oscuridad que no quieres aceptar en ti ¿No es cierto? **

-**No sé de qué hablas y creo que tus espíritus se equivocan, vengo por supresores.** -Un gato de color negro dentro de la casa de pronto apareció, el felino se erizo y siseo al verlo, él le gruño y mostró sus colmillos, suficiente para hacerlo huir. Un gato en una tribu agua era tan extraño como el ambiente mismo que envolvía a Hama-

**-¿Para que los quieres?**

**-Urjo de estar centrado y pensar en defender al sur, no en mi esposa.**

**-Mientes, los quieres porque tienes miedo, miedo a lastimarla. **

**-¡No le tengo miedo a nada!** -Dijo él con firmeza, levantándose de su puesto para imponer su presencia. Para convencerse así mismo de sus palabras-

-**Korra, tu protector es un lobo. Si bien como espíritu guía representa la lealtad, el valor, la compasión y la fortaleza. Si ignoras lo que él te quiere comunicar te destruirá.**

**-Yo se solucionar mis propios problemas. Tu solo encárgate de darme los supresores.**

**-**Hama sonrió-** Eres tan terco como tu padre. De acuerdo, pero debes darme algo a cambio, aquí nada es gratis.**

**-¿Qué quieres? **

**-De un joven vigoroso a una cuarentona podrían ser muchas cosas.** -Ella se acercó a Korra y recostó su rostro en el pecho del Alfa aspirando gratamente el olor que desprendía-

-**Hama… **-Advirtió él-

-**De acuerdo, por hoy me daré por vencida. Necesito huesos, podrían ser de foca, león marino o cualquier animal. -Pidió ella apartándose de Korra- Me enteré que en la nación de la tierra algunas adivinadoras pueden leer el futuro echándolos al fuego y viendo sus grietas. Pero no me interesa ir sola entre el frío a buscarlos en la orilla del mar o el bosque. Lo más tonto que una Omega puede hacer es andar en lugares como esos sin compañía. Los cazadores tampoco dejan mucho a cambio de nada.**

**-Hmmm… -**Korra lo pensó por un momento**\- Me parece justo. Le diré ha alguno de mis hombres que te traiga lo que necesites o te escolte para donde creas encontrar lo que buscas si así te sientes más segura. Ahora, los supresores por favor.** -Él extendió su mano exigiendo lo pedido-

-**Debes darme unos segundos, debo prepararlos. No son los mismos para cada Alfa. Supongo que Katara no te los quiso entregar ¿Pero qué otra opción tengo yo? Me gusta complacerte.**

**-Supongo que eso es una suerte para mi. -**Dijo sarcástico**-**

**-No del todo Korra. Te advierto, solo puedes tomar una diaria. Si sobre pasas ese límite te arriesgas a hacerte un daño irreversible o peor aún, morir. No le des razones a tu padre de odiarme y mucho menos a Senna de por fin asesinarme.**

**-Hablando de mi padre. Confío en tu** **discreción. Pase algo conmigo o no, nadie debe enterarse de los supresores.**

-**Lo sé, no soy tonta príncipe. Lo que no me has dicho es por qué si los dos se aman, tu esposa y tú, necesitas de supresores. Harás enojar a los espíritus si no contraes tu matrimonio como es debido, ellos me han susurrado la verdad.**

-**No es de tu incumbencia ni la de los espíritus lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi Omega. Además, yo la tomé como esposa en la tierra del fuego no en el sur. Ellos no deberían de intervenir.** -Korra sonrió con arrogancia- **Me temo que hoy te equivocaste más de una vez, no tengo miedo y no hay amor entre los dos, entre mi esposa y yo solo existe compromiso. Así como en la mayoría de los matrimonios.**

**-Cariño. -**Ella le devolvió la sonrisa al Alfa de la manera más sumisa pero verídica que pudo**\- Ni yo ni los espíritus nunca nos equivocamos.**

.

* * *

.

El día había sido largo pero lo suficientemente provechoso para avanzar en la armería con el tratamiento del aceite de roca, y lo mejor de todo, sin explotar la casa en el intento. Estaba ansiosa por contarle los detalles a Korra. Ver su cara entretenida en prestarle atención a ella. Pero al pasar la puerta de la habitación no fue a Korra a quien encontró, sino a Yue. Notando inconscientemente lo mucho que le molestaba sentir el olor de su esposo siempre presente en la habitación ligado con el de la Omega

**-¿Dónde está el señor de la casa? **-Pregunto ella a la sirviente-

-**Mi señor Korra está tomando un baño.**

-**Ya veo. **-Asami bajo la mirada y recordó los consejos de su madre- **Entonces aprovecharé para decirte que a partir de hoy yo me ocuparé del baño de Korra.**

**-¿Señora?**

**-Me haré cargo de entender los quehaceres más íntimos de mi esposo. -**Repitió ella**\- **

**-¿Le molesta que esté cerca de mi señor?**

**-No es eso, mi madre me exigió ir tomando mi lugar y pienso que tiene razón. Espero comprendas.**

**-Aún si no mi señora es lo que debo hacer, seguir órdenes. Cuando cambie de decisión solo dígame y yo volveré a tomar la rutina del baño del amo.**

-**Perfecto. **

**-Le dejaré la vestimenta nocturna de mi señor lista. Debe acercarle su toalla cuando él lo pida, está pronto a salir.**

**-Lo entiendo, gracias.**

**-Me retiro, permiso.**

Ella noto confusión y apatía en los ojos de Yue al verla partir de la habitación. La aflicción por haber sido retirada de su puesto como mano derecha de Korra. Pero no podía ni debía darle más explicaciones de las necesarias a la Omega. Solo debía obedecer e irse. Si había un lugar que ocupará una Omega en la sociedad más bajo que ser Omega misma. Era ser una Omega esclava. Que Yue la perdonará, ella no quería hacerla sentir menos ni actuar como la típica aristócrata tirana, pero no podía ir por todo el sur dando explicaciones de sus actos y poner en riesgo la verdad de su matrimonio. Además, si ella fuera Yue hubiera estado encantada de ser liberada de una labor de esclava ¿Entonces porque la Omega parecía todo lo contrario a feliz al enterarse de la noticia?

**-¡Yue, he terminado con mi baño!**

Esa debía ser la señal. Asami tomó el paño de la peinadora principal y fue a entregárselo al Alfa. Siendo tan torpe para cosas como estás que no calculo como es debido, creyendo que Korra se encontraría todavía metido en su bañera entro al baño como si nada e ignoro el separador para pasar directo a dónde estaba él, pero no dentro de la bañera sino de pie, completamente desnudo, en todo su esplendor y desprevenido a toda plenitud.

Lo primero fue admirar su cuerpo. Lo fuerte de sus hombros. Sus cicatrices por todo el torso, la gran cantidad de ellas. Sus músculos, las venas marcadas, lo hermoso de su piel morena, la definición y el volumen en los lugares correctos, nada desproporcionado y todo bien balanceado, y hablando de tamaño. Descaradamente sus ojos terminaron más encantados de lo que ya estaban al posarse en la entrepierna del Alfa.

Por su parte Korra quedó petrificado, tan paralizado como ella. Se sintió vulnerable. Luego reacciono y con sus dos manos trato de tapar su miembro tanto como pudo. Claro que al conocerse de casi toda la vida ellos se habían visto con poca ropa de vez en cuando, pero de eso hace años. Actualmente todo era muy diferente ¡Estaba desnudo! Él podía quedar como un completo acosador sin quererlo o ahuyentar la confianza de Asami, aunque fuese ella quien entró al baño.

**-¡¿Qué que haces aquí?! **-Reclamo Korra-

-**Pediste una toalla, aquí la tienes.** -Como pudo Asami voltio el rostro dirigiendo su atención a algo que no fuera Korra. Sentía su rostro caliente ardiendo de la pena-

-¡**Se supone que debías dejarla al otro lado del separador no venir hasta acá! ¿Dónde está Yue?**

-**Le he pedido irse. **-Sin querer ella volvió su vista a Korra y de nuevo lo vio desnudo. Él se volvió a enrojecer terriblemente-

**-¡Sal de aquí!**

Él le quitó el paño de la mano y prácticamente la empujó fuera del baño. Eso dio un poco de risa a Asami pero, en realidad ella esperaba que Korra la entendiera y disculpara, no lo había hecho a propósito o con malas intenciones. A ella le preocupo manchar su imagen frente al Alfa. Verse como una descarada o pervertida. Por lo cual fue un alivio que Korra no demorara mucho en salir del baño vestido con su bata y la toalla guinda en su cuello para pedirle disculpas.

-¿**No viste nada verdad?**

**-Si te refieres a esa monstruosidad que te guinda entre las piernas, no. No he visto nada. Aunque ahora entiendo porque no fue del agrado de Yue pedirle delegar la labor de ayudarte en el baño.**

**-Nunca me exhibo totalmente desnudo ante ella por respeto y no es tan grande, solo un poco sobre lo normal.**

**-Creo que tendré pesadillas por el resto de mi vida. -**Ella rio en juego, pero Korra continúo serio y extremadamente rojo. Su rostro y sus orejas. Sus ojos no dejaban de parpadear de la vergüenza**\- **

-**No le veo el chiste Sato.**

**-Korra, lo siento. No fue mi intención, lo juro. Estoy tan avergonzada como tú.**

**-Pues no lo parece. **

**-Esta bien, se me hace difícil no reírme al respecto pero eso no quiere decir que no lo diga enserio. **

**-Hmmm.**

**-Perdóname Korra, tendré más cuidado para la próxima, lo juró. -**Dijo Asami en un tono más neutral y condescendiente**-**

**-Entiendo que fue un accidente, no te preocupes. La verdad me relaja que no lo hayas tomado a mal o creas que es mi culpa. Mejor dime ¿Dónde está Yue, por qué fuiste tú y no ella quien entró al baño?**

**-Sobre eso, te había mencionado sobre las dudas de mi madre hacia nuestro matrimonio ¿Lo recuerdas?**

**-Algo así.**

-**Mientras ella siga en la casa es mejor que Yue no se ocupe de mis quehaceres como esposa o se verá mal. Tendrás que aprender a bañarte y vestirte solo.**

**-¡¿Qué?!**

**-Como lo escuchaste.**

**-¿Asami sabes cuál es el único momento de paz que tengo en el día? Mi baño, ese es. Cuando Yue masajea mi cabeza y lava mi espalda ¿Y tú me pides que renuncie a él? Por supuesto que no.**

**-Solo mientras mi madre, la tuya o tu padre esté aquí. Korra es peligroso no lucir como un matrimonio real. **

**-Esta bien. -**Gruño de mala gana**-¿Pero qué hay de ti? Deberías ayudarme con algo. Obviamente no con el baño, puede ser con mi vestuario. **

**-Solo con tu ropa de guerrero y príncipe, de resto olvídalo. **

**-Hecho, tampoco te quiero encima de mi por más tiempo que ese**. -Dijo él siendo descuidado. Un comentario que no pareció gustarle a Asami-

-**Oh, lo lamento, no sabía que te molestaba tanto tenerme cerca de ti.**

**-Sami, no es lo quise decir. Sabes a lo que me refiero.**

**-No, no lo sé.**

**-**Korra suspiro frustrado consigo mismo- **Cada uno tiene sus cosas que hacer ¿Si? Es de eso de lo que debemos ocuparnos.**

**-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Pero solo te perdonaré si masajeas mis pies. **

**-Tal vez como tú esposo te he dado mucha libertad ¿De verdad quieres que juguemos al chantaje de nuevo?**

**-Eres de lo peor Raava. -**Dijo ella fingiendo odio-

**-**Korra rio**\- Tu no me molestas Asami, eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida, quiero que lo tengas claro.** -Él se acercó a ella y le tomo una mano acariciándola suavemente-

**-Esta bien, por está noche te perdonaré la insolencia. Korra, tu también eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado. -**Ella le sonrió al Alfa y hubo un lindo momento. Quiso tenerlo más cerca, abrazarlo, sentirlo… Pero alguien tocó la puerta y Opal entro a la habitación-

-**Disculpe mi señora, su agua está lista para el baño. **-Dijo la doncella a Asami-

-**Pide que la suban y alista la bañera con lo de siempre. **

**-Espera ¿Por qué tú si podrás tomar un baño compartido y yo no?**

**-Porque no soy un Alfa, soy una Omega y Opal igual. Nadie me acusara de engañarte con ella.**

**-No es justo.** -Reprocho Korra con un puchero. A veces ser un Alfa no era tan estupendo como se creía-

.

* * *

.

Luego de su baño, acicalarse y vestirse ella fue a la cama y se arropó hasta el pecho con Naga acostada en sus pies. Miro hacia abajo y en la esquina más lejana del cuarto en un mueble vio a Korra de espaldas, supuso por la hora que él ya estaba dormido. Así era como Korra se comportaba toda las noches cuando era el turno de ella de bañarse, vestirse y arreglarse para dormir. Se acurrucaba de espaldas en el sofá, o dejaba la habitación y volvía mucho más tarde. En ningún caso él trataba de establecer conversación o cercanía con ella, y en cierto modo eso le dolía.

Recordó a Korra desnudo en el baño de nuevo. El calor volvió a su cuerpo con pasión. A decir verdad y vergonzosamente no era la primera vez que lo hacia, que lo veía con poca ropa, solo que aquella vez solo fue en calzoncillos. Había pasado la noche en que se celebraba la coronación del nuevo señor del fuego, el Alfa Izumi, en el palacio real del fuego. Korra había asistido junto con su padre, el Jefe Tonraq. Ambos, Korra y ella solo tenían dieciséis inviernos de vida. Ella sonrío al verlo entrar al salón principal. Habían muchas Omegas de diferentes naciones que de inmediato pusieron su interés en él. Entre ellas Ginger. Una de sus amigas que le pidió insistentemente presentarle a Korra.

Ella no quería hacerlo, Ginger era coqueta y hermosa, de seguro distraería al Alfa y luego Korra no le prestaría atención a ella. Por consecuente, no tendría con quién platicar y divertirse durante toda la noche. Korra era el único Alfa del lugar con el cual ella quería estar. Pero él se acercó y Ginger se aprovechó de su falta de agilidad para alejarlo de las garras de la Omega y lo hizo suyo.

La intrusa se interpuso entre los dos y exigió la atención de Korra toda la noche y eso la molesto, ella no sabia el por qué pero su mente no paraba de decir "No toques a Korra" Cuando Ginger se pegaba demasiado a él o posaba su mano sobre el pecho del Alfa. Más tarde, lo único que pudo calmar su enojo fue la cara de aburrimiento y un gesto de pedir ser salvado de los brazos de Ginger por parte de Korra al verlos bailar. Eso hizo reír a Asami, él no quería a esa Omega.

-"**Ayuda, ella es molesta y empalagosa".**

Le había dicho él al por fin escaparse de entre los brazos de la mujer. Pero Yasuko la distrajo, jaló por el codo y llevo a otra parte donde duro demasiado tiempo solo viendo desde lejos como Ginger no dejaba de darle vasos de bebida y comida a Korra. Luego, cuando por fin pudo librarse de su madre ella no encontró a Korra ni a Ginger por ningún lado, entonces de nuevo el enojo volvió a invadirla. Si ni la Omega ni el Alfa estaban en la reunión, solo podía significar una cosa. Estaban fornicando. Eso revolvió su estómago y la puso de mal humor, quiso renunciar a Korra, llamarlo idiota y calenturiento. Pero Opal apareció para detener su tormenta de emociones y advertirla sobre algo.

**-"Yo la vi Asami, se llevó a Korra a una de las habitaciones de visitantes. Él estaba casi inconsciente y borracho". **

Asami pensó sobre ello, eso tenía más lógica. Sin demora ella le exigió a su doncella ser llevada hacia donde creía que estaba Ginger. Sus pasos fueron rápidos y decididos, en cierto punto ella noto nerviosismo en sus manos. Pero cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación no dudo en entrar sin tocar y toparse directamente con la Omega estando encima de Korra buscando desabrochar los pantalones del Alfa. Lo cuál fue más que suficiente para hacerla saltar hacia la mujer y empujarla lejos de Korra. Luego miro hacia él, tuvo miedo de la reacción que encontraría, de verlo en sus cinco sentidos y capaz, totalmente consciente, pero se sintió orgullosa y complacida de haber tomado la decisión correcta cuando noto el estado de su mejor amigo.

-**Él está borracho ¿Qué se supone que haces?** -Increpo ella a Ginger-

-**No es obvio, solo tratamos de disfrutar la noche ¿Qué se supone que haces tú? Estropeas mi velada.**

**-Korra no está consciente de lo que hace.**

**-No necesita estarlo querida ¿No sabes tú qué el alcohol pone cachondos a los Alfas? Solo necesito una parte de su cuerpo despierta y ya lo está. Es todo lo que quiero de él por esta noche.**

**-¡Tu lo emborracharte a propósito! **-Acuso Asami al llegar la asquerosa conclusión a su mente. De otra forma Korra no hubiera aceptado, en ningún momento de la noche él había mostrado interés hacia Ginger, ni a sus grandes tetas o curvas bien desarrolladas. Mientras por su parte el Alfa que hacia tirado en la cama no dejaba de balbucear y pedir agua, por lo cual ella voltio a verlo y se acercó a examinarlo. Su temperatura era muy elevada y su respiración demasiado rápida. Había un bulto grande y evidente que se desviaba hacia un lado en la entrepierna de sus pantalones, ella supuso que se trataba de una erección. Asami gruñó y se levantó con rapidez hacia Ginger dándole una cachetada que de seguro recordaría por el resto de su vida-

-**Si lo querías para ti debiste habérmelo lo dicho. **-Dijo Ginger siendo engreída, esa habia sido la gota que rebasó el vaso ¡Ella iba a matar a esa perra! Pero Opal la detuvo cómo pudo y Ginger aprovecho para recoger sus cosas e irse de la habitación sin dejar de ser arrogante y una zorra. Luego, ella pidió a Opal que la ayudará a llevar a Korra al baño. Necesitaban bajarle la temperatura, mojarlo por completo.

Después, como pudieron lo sacaron y ella pidió a Opal salir para poderle quitar la ropa mojada a Korra. Solo dejándole sus calzoncillos. Ella lo recostó en la cama y se aseguró que estaba bien. Arropó un poco y vigilo toda la madrugada la puerta de la habitación turnándose con algunos guardias del palacio. Cuando Tonraq pregunto por Korra ella invento la mejor historia que pudo y le dio tiempo hasta la mañana siguiente para despertar medio muerto pero salvado de haber sido abusado por una loca, puesto que de seguro Ginger no solo buscaba diversión si no ser irrespetada por Korra para luego exigir matrimonio.

Había Omegas que actuaban así ante un buen partido, y aunque a ella le costará decirlo Korra lo era y no solo por su título de príncipe. Aunque, extrañamente él nunca habia mostrado demasiado interés en una Omega frente a ella y quizás eso le preocupaba. Porque el día en que Korra lo hiciera significaba que esa Omega en particular le gustaba mucho. Lo cual la llevaba a pensar en la segunda esposa que él debía tomar. Ella era un fraude, no le iba a dar cachorros ni actuar auténticamente como su mujer. Pero, la verdad, se le hacía muy difícil pensar en tener que compartir a Korra y no sentir celos. Que él dejase de tratarla de forma especial y que su amistad se enfriará.

.

* * *

.

-**Luego de comer fideos tendremos una reunión con la gente del pueblo, quieren que les de la cara y solucione sus problemas. Cómo mi esposa debes asistir conmigo. Una Omega a mi lado les hará sentir cómodos a los plebeyos. Aunque no sé si te aman o odian. -**Dijo él a Asami, los dos hacían en la habitación. La Omega con muchos libros sobre la cama y Naga a un lado de ella. Era hora de almuerzo-

**-Probablemente me odien por ser del fuego, lo que hizo Ozai con tu gente es difícil de olvidar. Me sorprendería si me miran de manera amable.**

-**Pero su deber es no ser groseros contigo, no te preocupes. Ponte algo cómodo, este tipo de consejos suelen ser tediosos y duraderos. Como hijo del jefe debo hacerlo aunque mi trasero termine plano de tanto estar sentado.**

**-Eso lo dudó. **-Asami rio levemente, el trasero de Korra siempre lucía tonificado- **La verdad me da curiosidad lo de presentarnos frente a la gente de la tribu. Mi familia siempre me tuvo muy resguardada del resto, excepto cuando me escapaba para verte.**

**-Y luego casi me dejabas inválido obligándome a probar tus inventos. Todavía me es difícil olvidar esa cosa con alas a la que me amarraste y tiraste por una colina.**

-**Planeador, es la más básica ingeniería simple de vuelo. Luego están los globos inflables. Deberías de conocerlos, el ingeniero que los fabricó le dio crédito al guerrero de tu tribu llamado Sokka por el invento, a pesar de que la antigua nación del fuego se robara la idea y la utilizará con fines malvados**.

-**Sokka era un visionario que dio gran ejemplo a mí tribu. Me complace que sepas de él. Supongo que los genios se conocen entre si.**

-Asami sonrió con sonrojo en sus mejillas por el cumplido y acaricio a Naga. -**Me gustaría serlo pero no me puedo comparar con mi padre o si quiera con Varrick. **

-**Cada quien a su ritmo Asami, no te compares con Alfas que han tenido la facilidad de ser quienes son. Mejor date cuenta lo muy lejos que has llegado a pesar de las trabas que has tenido que superar. Eso te hace tan grandiosa como ellos. Y ningún otro Alfa goza del orgullo de llamar a su Omega una ingeniera, solo yo.** -Él inflo su pecho con exageración y de nuevo hizo reír a Asami- **Ahora, por favor pospón tu estudió de lectura y vístete, ocupa a Opal para que no lo hagas sola, te esperaré en el comedor y luego pasaremos al salón. Pero antes ¿Me ayudarías a cambiar mi casaca? Quiero verme más presentable.**

**-¿Qué hago? -**Ella se levantó de la cama y fue a dónde estaba Korra escogiendo su ropa-

**-Solo asegúrate de que quede templada atrás y limpiar cualquier pelo de Naga que veas. Ultimadamente parezco su alfombra. -**La loba chillo en protesta. Pero supo que su dueño tenía razón-

-**Bien. **-Asami espero a que Korra se quitara su chaqueta casual azul y colocará la casaca de la tribu del agua del sur. Luego se acercó a él y lo ayudo, tocó y limpio. Noto como Korra le miraba pero prefirió fingir que no y ocuparse de lo suyo. El olor de él siempre era un agrado y descubrió que tratarlo bien y de forma así de íntima fue algo que también le dio satisfacción. Como si con ello pudiera pagar en parte todo lo que él hacía por ella-

-**Gracias Sami. **-Dijo el Alfa- **Naga, vamos, deja de llenar de pelos la cama de Asami. **-Naga protesto pero siguió órdenes. Ambos dejaron la habitación para que la Omega se tomará su tiempo de arreglarse-

.

* * *

.

Durante el almuerzo no se dijo mucho, y al pasar al salón el estuvo feliz de haber tomado la decisión correcta de comenzar a tomar los supresores desde varios días atrás. Ultimadamente era más fácil estar cerca de Asami sin tener que centrarse demasiado en su olor y en consecuencia tener que separarse de ella para evitar ser evidente en su interés hacia la Omega.

Ella estaba hermosa, había escogido llevar ropa de la nación del agua para no parecer desafiante e irrespetuosa con los aldeanos sentada a su lado derecho, solo un paso atrás de él. Los primeros campesino entraron al salón escoltado, fue un problema sencillo de resolver. Vecinos en disputa por tierras. Se leyeron las escrituras de los terrenos y remarcaron las fronteras. Saliendo uno de ellos perdedor.

Luego, otro campesino pidiendo ser escoltado hasta Ciudad República en busca de medicamentos para su esposa. De otro modo podía perderse en el camino y morir de frío, ser robado o nunca llegar a su destino. Era humilde, un pescador que no conocía mucho más allá de la tundra. Un barco y soldados le fueron concedidos.

Posteriormente hubieron otros casos sin mucha importancia, hasta un inmigrante vendedor de coles tuvo la oportunidad de quejarse. Un lote de campesinos también lo hizo pero en contra del norte y los hombres que habían llegado de esa dirección a establecerse en el sur por orden de Tonraq.

-**Mi señor, ellos vienen aquí y pretenden cambiar nuestras costumbres, imponer su mandato. No queremos casas diferentes, nos gustan las nuestras.** -Dijo uno de los aldeanos-

**-¿De que los acusas? Se claro.**

-**Mi señor quieren construir casas y establecimiento de otros modelos, mucho más costosos y según ellos modernos, como en el norte. Nos quieren obligar a que hagamos lo mismo con nuestras casas, nos miran sobre el hombro y llaman hombres de cavernas.**

-**Mi padre los ha mandado hasta aquí por una razón, deduzco entonces que es exactamente por esa. Mejorar el sur desde su infraestructura a tecnología.**

**-¡Es una falta de respeto mi señor!** -Hablo otro campesino-

**-¡No los queremos aquí! **-Grito otro-

-**Silencio ¿Pretenden desafiar una orden del Jefe y armar protesta? Los puedo encerrar a todos.** -Dijo Korra-

-**Solo queremos que se respeten nuestras tradiciones. No nos iremos de aquí hasta estar satisfechos, no importa si eso nos cuesta la libertad.** -Respondió el líder de la revuelta. Los guardias alrededor empezaron a formarse junto a ellos con sus armas y hubo tensión en la sala. Korra les hizo una seña con su mano y los obligó a detenerse. Luego, miro hacia su derecha y busco a su Omega-

**-¿Qué opinas Asami?** -Él la incito a participar-

-**Me gustaría decirles algo ¿Puedo?**

-**Hazlo. **-Le permitió Korra a su esposa levantarse y exponer su punto enfrente de él y los campesinos-

-**Con todo respeto de no ser más que una recién llegada a la tribu en mi opinión entiendo la tradición que quieren proteger y la inquietud que puede generar en cualquiera el ser orillado a algo que no quiere. Pero, les diré también las aparentes ventajas de aceptar la ayuda del norte, no solo mejorara su cálida de vida, si no la integridad misma de sus viviendas y fortificación ante, aunque nadie quiera decirlo, una guerra. **

**-Pero señora nosotros sabemos defendernos, no necesitamos del norte. -**Dijo una de los campesinos a Asami-

**-No lo dudo pero ¿Cuántos de ustedes no tienen necesidades en sus viviendas? No todos gozan de baños dentro de casa, o tienen sus paredes lo suficientemente aisladas para el invierno, no tienen luz o agua cercana y solo hablo de las carencias que padecía mi pueblo, no** **me puedo imaginar entonces las muchas otras de ustedes con el clima extremo y condiciones salinas elevadas del sur sufren ¿O me equivoco? **

**-No lo hace mi señora. -**Respondió uno de los aldeanos- **Pero, están nuestras tradiciones y no tenemos dinero para tanto.**

**-Podemos llegar a un consenso con el norte, nutrirnos de su conocimiento y mano de obra pero exigirle un diseño propio del sur. Luego de que ustedes lo aprendan éste será pasado de aldeano a aldeano y el sur no perderá su esencia. El dinero en este caso… -**Ellavoltio y miro a Korra. Descubriendo lo entretenido que estaba viéndole hablar- **Si mi esposo me lo permite. Me gustaría hacer la petición de préstamo económico y mano de obra al Jefe para la mejora de su pueblo, dado a que fue él quien quiso que así fuera.**

**-**Korra lo medito por un instante**\- Si los presentes están de acuerdo y desisten en ver al norte como enemigos y al contrario aceptan trabajar en la mejora de**l **sur junto a ellos. El Jefe les facilitará préstamos y mano de obra.**

-**Aceptamos mi señor.** -Salto a decir uno de los pueblerinos de inmediato, el resto se mostraron igual de convencidos y entusiasmados. Korra dio como solucionada la pequeña revuelta. Sonrió y miro orgulloso a Asami-

-**Espera no haber hecho o dicho algo indebido.** -Dijo ella a su esposo-

**-No, estuvo perfecto. Ellos te tomaron enserio pese a su incredulidad al principio. Los soldados tomarán nota y luego se verá cuánto dinero y hombres se les asignará.**

-**Quisiera conocer al maestro encargado de las nuevas construcciones, yo no sé mucho de arquitectura ¿Podrías presentármelo?**

-**Cuando el proyecto avance y haya la oportunidad lo haré. **-Dijo él a Asami, ella le sonrió-

Después, entraron dos familias, el caso de un Alfa que acusaba a su Omega de no ser virgen y luego de tomada por él ser repudiada y señalada de no haber sido pura.

-**Mi señor, me acosté con ella y al penetrarla no hubo sangrado. Es prueba de que no era virgen.** -Dijo el hombre ultrajado-

-**Mi hija era pura mi señor, él solo la tomo a ella pero no su responsabilidad. Por eso ahora quiere excusarse. **-Hablo el padre de la Omega acusada. A la cual no le era permitido hablar-

-¡**Ella me engaño con otro, yo sé que ese otro fue quien la poseyó primero!**

**-¿Tienes pruebas? -**Interrogo Korra. Pero la respuesta por parte del campesino fue un no. Él pensó que hacer, de nuevo miro a Asami y pidió consejo. Ella se acercó a susurrarle-

-**Que traigan a Katara, ella nos sabrá decir que tan cierto es lo que él piensa. -**Dijo su esposa. Korra le hizo caso y hizo traer a la curandera a la cual exigió una respuesta-

-**Bajo mi conocimiento en medicina y como partera, de la anatomía y comportamiento del aparato reproductor de una Omega. Puedo afirmar que hay Omegas que son puras pese a no sangrar en su primera relación sexual. -**Dijo Katara. Lo cual fue convincente para él pero no para el aldeano supuestamente ultrajado**-**

**-¡Patrañas! Una Omega no debería opinar al respecto, entre ellas se defienden. Exijo que mi infiel esposa sea azotada y expulsada del sur. -**Especto el hombre atreviéndose a señalar a Katara y luego a Asami. Cosa que hizo gruñir a Korra y dar miedo al aldeano, hacerlo bajar el ímpetu y la cabeza-

-**He tomado mi decisión. No hay prueba concreta de tu acusación pero como estás tan renuente a aceptarla como tú esposa te verás en un combate al amanecer de mañana con su padre y luego con su supuesto amante. Si los derrotas ella será devuelta a su familia y castigada junto a su amante. De lo contrario ella podrá escoger quedarse contigo o con el otro Alfa. Eso sí sobrevives al duelo por supuesto**. -Él hombre trago grueso, y el padre de la Omega sonrió contento de la decisión. No se les dio oportunidad de decir nada más y fueron sacados de la sala. Por su parte Asami hacia indignada, puesto pese a estar presente la Omega acusada nunca se le dejo opinar o defenderse a pesar de haberse tomado una decisión sobre su destino. Korra había sido benevolente y ella lo agradeció en silencio. Pero eso no le quitaba lo injusto que era el que una Omega siempre tuviera que depender de un Alfa. Esa era una cosa en común entre las cuatro naciones, aunque en algunas más que otras-

Luego, al frente de ellos paso una Omega con sus dos jóvenes hijas. De no más de dieciséis y catorce años cada una. Al otro lado un Alfa fornido y de rostro despreocupado. La verdad para ella fue toda una incógnita la razón de la presencia de esos campesinos hasta que la Omega madre comenzó a hablar.

-**Mi señor, he venido aquí porque no tengo otra opción pese a saber que posiblemente usted no haga justicia por mi.**

**-¿Por qué? **-Dijo Korra-

-**Este monstruo que usted ve aquí parado a mi lado no es más que un acosador que ha intentado abusar de mis hijas a penas ellas han desarrollado su pertenencia como Omegas.** **No deja de perseguirlas o cazarlas como si de animales se tratarán. Él ya ha abusado de mi y de otras Omegas. Pido por favor la custodia de mi casa e hijas por alguno de sus hombres y que él sea castigado.**

**-¿Qué tienes para decir? **-Interrogo Korra al Alfa acusado-

-**Ella no tiene pruebas que afirmen que dice la verdad, mi señor, es una loca paranoica…**

**-¡Y tu una basura asquerosa!** -Grito la mujer al Alfa- **Él solo se aprovecha de mi porque mi esposo murió en la guerra y no tuve cachorros Alfas, tampoco tengo familia que me proteja.**

-**Tonterías, porque mejor no casas a tus hijas conmigo y así dejan de ir por la calle provocando a los Alfas. **-Dijo el hombre a la madre. La cual se abalanzó contra el Alfa siendo repelida por él con un simple empujón. Haciendo a la Omega caer al suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos de impotencia. Luego el Alfa disimuladamente miro con lujuria a Asami, ella le devolvió la mirada con rabia en su ser-

-**Levántate**. -Pidió Korra a la Omega, luego medito unos segundos al respecto- **Lamento mucho lo de tu esposo. No dudo que fue un gran guerrero pues dio su vida por la tribu y siento que le debo algo. Pero que un Alfa tome a una Omega sin su consentimiento no es causa de crimen y mucho menos si no tienes pruebas, y él lo sabe. **-Se refirió al Alfa acusado el cual sonreía plácidamente- **No obstante, te has atrevido a mirar a mi esposa más de lo permitido e irrespetarme a mi al hacerlo, por lo que serás encerrado y obligado a enfrentarte conmigo al atardecer de mañana. Si falleces o quedas incapacitado tus pertenencias económicas serán pasadas a está mujer por mi mandato.**

**-¿Qué? Esto es absurdo mi señor, yo no mire a su esposa, no he hecho nada malo.**

**-Tranquilo, si tienes el valor de pisar mi casa y hacer sentir incómoda a mi mujer entonces lo tendrás para enfrentarme, matarme y tomar mi lugar ¿No es eso justo?**

**-Lo es mi señor. -**Dijo alegre la madre Omega con sus cachorras, la cual sabía perfectamente el destino que le esperaba al abusador Alfa cuando enfrentará al hijo del Jefe. Ahora eran lágrimas de felicidad las que rodaban por sus ojos y entre forcejeo y dicha los presentes fueron retirados de la sala. Posteriormente ellos también se retiraron. Subiendo la escalera hacia la habitación el admiro a Asami feliz de haberse sentido útil y considerada. O eso fue lo que ella dijo. Su olor era cálido y le provocaba felicidad a él mismo, pero al pisar una de las escaleras el tuvo que tomarse del barandal y detenerse, un vértigo intenso le golpeó la cabeza y una punzada dolorosa apuñalo su corazón. Su brazo izquierdo se adormeció junto con ese lado de su pecho-

-**Korra ¿Qué te pasa, estás bien?**

Lo interrogó Asami. Él solo quiso tenerla lejos, ahora el olor de ella le era muy estimulante y poderoso. Sin ser consiente de lo que hacía la tomo por un brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria haciéndola quejarse, al notarlo él la apartó y pidió dejarlo a solas. Yendo aturdido no hacía la habitación si no hacia su oficina, excusándose con estar cansado del consejo y rogando que Asami no lo siguiera. Si el olor de la Omega continuaba perturbándolo de esa forma él no solo se atrevería a tomar una sino dos supresores diarios.


	6. Hermanos

-**Mi señor todo ha ido normal en las fronteras. No hay avistamiento de los bárbaros.**

-**No bajemos la guardia, en cualquier momento pueden estar sobre nosotros. Asumo que no son estúpidos, no se dejarán ver fácilmente. **-Respondió Korra a uno de sus guerreros que como todos los días, tres veces al día desde la carta de Tonraq lo mantenía al tanto de la situación presentándose en su oficina- **Retírate y di a mis hombres en la entrada que alisten un carruaje de un solo caballo y dos escoltas para su señora, pretendo ir a supervisar las nuevas construcciones en el pueblo acompañado de mi esposa.**

-**Si mi señor.** -El guardia se inclino levemente hacia delante en reverencia y respeto al hijo del Jefe y dejo el cuarto-

Korra miro por la ventana, su padre debía estar pronto a llegar. Habían pasado ya más de tres semanas desde que partió al norte. No demasiado tiempo, pero luego de conocer la supuesta nueva amenaza para el sur Tonraq había de estar tan intranquilo como él en mantener a su tribu natal a salvó, por ello no creía que su padre demorara en regresar lo antes posible.

Mientras, él necesitaba mantener todo bajo control. Además, el solsticio estaba cerca y con el, el festival de los espíritus. Es decir, por una parte para los ancianos y guerreros un momento de meditación y ayuno, de respeto a los espíritus. Por otra, fiesta y recreación para la villa. Un momento vulnerable en que debía garantizar la seguridad de su gente.

Pero entre tanto, él aprovecharía la brecha que le ofrecía el día para visitar el pueblo y complacer a Asami en su pedido. Conocer al ingeniero del norte y sus ayudantes. También y muy importante, ver con sus propios ojos la realidad de aceptación del norte para su gente y convencerse mejor de no estarse gestando una revuelta popular que amenazara la tranquilidad interna del sur como líder a cargo temporal. Luego de la pequeña protesta de los campesinos en el salón de consultas su instinto le exigía estar alerta, como si Tonraq mismo estuviera dentro de su cabeza remarcándole el correcto actuar de un Jefe.

Él fue por su esposa a la armería. Ella estaba entretenida dibujando un plano. Korra decidió que contemplarla en secreto desde un ángulo dónde ella no lo podía ver era un placer del cual iba a gozar por unos minutos. Hasta que finalmente, Asami noto su olor y eso le hizo voltear la mirada hacia él. Siendo descubierto y sonriendo culpable ante la Omega. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-**Sami, lamento interrumpirte pero creo que quizás esto te agrade más que estar ahí encorvada perdiendo la vista.**

**-¿Que podría ser? **-Interrogo ella interesada quitándose sus lentes de aumento de los ojos-

-**Bueno, ¿conocer al maestro constructor del norte suena muy aburrido para ti?**

**-¿Ahora? -**Ella casi saltó de su puesto de la alegría-

-**Si estás de acuerdo.**

-¡**Por supuesto! No pensé que recordarás mi petición o pudiera conocerlos tan rápido ¿Prefieres que me cambié de ropa primero? Algo más adecuado.**

-**Luces para la ocasión, no te preocupes. **

**-¿Mantengo mi cabello recogido o quieres que lo cubra?** -Pregunto ella a Korra-

-**No andarás lejos de mi, con tu cabello recogido es más que suficiente. El transporte nos debe estar esperando afuera ¿Vamos?**

-**No me lo pierdo por nada. **-Ella sacudió su ropa tratando de lucir lo mejor y más limpia que posible. Miro a Korra y lo abrazo por el brazo. Con igual buen humor él la llevo hacia afuera, subieron al carruaje y partieron con discreción. Pasaron por el campo de entrenamiento, las cabañas de curación, el centro del pueblo. Luego se toparon con algunos Iglús hasta llegar a dónde era evidente la edificación de nuevas casas, negocios y remodelación de antiguas instalaciones. Los Iglús parecían pequeños y hasta graciosos al lado de las altas vigas del nuevo ayuntamiento, donde a partir de su inauguración el Jefe y encargados iban a llevar cierto mando menos centrado en sus hogares sobre la tribu, les conferiría privacidad a si mismos y orden frente a los extranjeros. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo Korra bajo, pero Asami se quedó mirándolo todo desde su resguardado puesto. De alguna forma ella entendió más a pecho las preocupaciones de los aldeanos, para la humilde gente un cambio como ese debía ser considerable-

-**Asami, ven.** -Pidió Korra dándole su mano a la Omega para ayudarla a bajar del carro- **Te presento a Maliq y Melania. Maliq es un ingeniero que tiene conocimiento en arquitectura y construcción, ha pasado muchos años de su vida aprendiendo de la nación de la tierra. Melania por su lado, y creo que te agradará, estudia la explotación a gran escala del aceite de roca o como el norte le dice, petróleo. **

**-Es un gusto. -**Asami les dio la mano y se maravillo. Mejor aún ella lo noto. Melania era una Omega**-**

**-El gusto es nuestro. Debo confesar que fui un poco escéptico cuando el señor Raava me dijo que su esposa era una Omega interesada en la ingeniería y el estudio del petróleo. Melania también lo es. Se supone que la debo llamar mi asistente pero es tan capaz como yo. -**Dijo Maliq**\- Por favor sigan adelante, les explicaré un poco en que nos basamos para la construcción de la estructura de grandes instalaciones como el ayuntamiento.**

El ingeniero los dirigió al centro de la obra la cual era vertiginosa y fascinante, luego hablo hasta por los codos siendo amable y considerado con cada pregunta por parte de Asami. La bibliografía de cada libro y estudio en el cual se había basado para su práctica. Los materiales, la arquitectura, la mano de obra, los planos y los ángulos. Lo cual condujo a Korra, apenas tuvo la oportunidad y Asami le permitió, de llevar a un lado al ingeniero dejando a su esposa con Melania para preguntarle sobre algo en específico, la colaboración del sur.

**-¿Cómo te ha ido con mi gente, son ellos respetuosos y colaboradores?**

-**Así es señor Raava, algunos han cambiado de actitud y se muestran más abiertos a los cambios, aunque… No es de mi gusto referirme de forma negativa a su gente, pero si usted me lo permite.**

-**Dime, me interesa saber no solo lo bueno que ocurre aquí. Estoy enterado del conflicto de algunos con el norte.**

-**Al principio fueron más los pueblerinos interesados en participar y trabajar en aprender lo básico de nuestra forma de edificar para luego realizarlo en sus propias casas con la ayuda económica del Jefe Tonraq. Pero ahora, son muchos menos. Trate de buscarlos y hablar con ellos, pero huyen de mi o se muestran reacios, con miedo. Pero no miedo del cambio sino de algo o alguien.**

**-Entiendo. -**Él ceño de Korra se frunció y tuvo mala espina al respecto-

**-Uno de los hombres más colaboradores al principio fue Wacky, un viejo domador de pingüinos, pero de pronto ya no apareció más por aquí y es renuente de hablar conmigo. No solo eso, me he podido fijar que los sureños que aún me apoyan dentro de la obra con su trabajo lo hacen con mucho orgullo.**

**-Lo cuál indica que al igual que Wacky también fueron presionados para abandonar sus puestos. Solo que ellos no aceptaron. **

**-Lo mismo pensé señor. Si de algo le sirve, solo un nombre ha sido recurrente en contra de mi desde que comenzamos con las construcciones, Gilak.**

-**Lo conozco, es uno de nuestro guerreros.** -Uno fuerte e importante. Él también conocía a Wacky aunque solo de vista, sería fácil averiguar dónde vivía-

**-¿El señor Raava estaría tan interesado como su esposa en escuchar lo que tengo pensado para la explotación a gran escala de petróleo en el sur? **-Pregunto Melania con una sonriente Asami a su lado respetuosamente acercándose a ellos-

-**Lo siento Melania, tengo que abordar otro tema urgente.** -Respondió Korra-

**-¿Entonces ya nos vamos?** -La sonrisa de Asami y entusiasmo disminuyó-

-**No. Soy un bruto para estás cosas, no hay mucho para lo cual yo sirva si no se trata de la guerra. Pero teniendo en cuenta la caballerosidad del ingeniero y la compañía de Melania, te puedes quedar con ellos mientras doy una vuelta, tu si estás hecha para esto Asami. Mis hombres se quedarán contigo. De pronto recordé que necesito hablar con alguien cerca de aquí y aprovecharé la oportunidad.**

**-¿Seguro? -**La Omega se acercó a él**\- ¿Está todo bien?**

**-Lo está, tranquila, no demorare en regresar y deberías aprovechar el máximo tiempo posible con ellos, luego nos iremos.**

**-Gracias Korra. -**Susurro a su esposo tomándolo de la mano en un gesto descuidado e inconsciente. La felicidad volvió a ella de inmediato, aunque cierta inquietud no la dejó disfrutar de la dicha del todo. Le parecía muy extraño la repentina necesidad de Korra de ir a por alguien el cual nunca mencionó en todo el camino-

-**Te la encargó Maliq. **

-**Sera un gusto señor Raava.**

Asami trato de mirar profundamente en los azules ojos de su Alfa antes que éste se retirará soltándola de la mano ¿Qué podía ser tan urgente como para dejarla al cuidado de los guardias e irse así tan de repente? ¿Podría ser que Korra estaba tan aburrido de la charla que quiso aprovechar el tiempo en algo más productivo para él? No, él no actuaba así. Korra era más educado que eso y la verdad tampoco le gustaba el hecho de que él anduviera sin ninguno de sus hombres de escoltas por el pueblo.

-**Disculpe señora, podemos continuar si es de su agrado. **-Ofreció el ingeniero-

-**Si, lo siento, me entretuve con algo más. **-Se excuso ella aceptando la invitación y empezando a caminar con la pareja de estudiosos hasta la oficina de administración de la obra. Luego Melania se entretuvo con algunos papeles y los dejo en intimidad a ambos- **Tengo una duda sobre usted señor Maliq.**

-**Gustoso la responderé para usted señora Raava.** -Él le sonrió agradable y paciente-

-**Me causa cierta incógnita saber cómo es que un miembro del norte pudo ser ingeniero, Varrick me dijo que solo lo pudo lograr por su dinero y estatus. Porque tenía familia culta en Ciudad República. Pues según se, para el norte y el sur es más importante enseñarles a sus Alfas el ser guerreros. **

-**Y está en lo correcto. Pero mis padres emigraron a la nación de la tierra por un tiempo. Tiempo en el cual crecí y estudie en una de sus mejores instituciones. Cansados de la guerra ellos no reprocharon mi querer de aspirar a otra cosa más que matar, no eran tradicionalistas. Todo lo que soy es gracias a ellos y el reino tierra, allí aprendí las bases de mis conocimientos. Luego, decidí volver al norte y aplicarlos, desgraciadamente unos años después por fin la guerra norte sur explotó. **

**-Ahí fue cuando aproveché de aprender por parte de Maliq. Mi padre trabajaba en el descubrimiento del petróleo y por él nació mi pasión. Él no era un estudioso titulado simplemente un hombre empírico. Murió cuando era niña en una explosión de un posó petrolero hecho en su mayoría de bambú construido por él mismo. Él llamaba al petróleo agua de quemar.**

**-Lamento que así fuera**. -Dijo Asami-

-**Es tiempo pasado ahora, pero agradezco tu consideración. Con la guerra no muchos interfirieron en mi relación con la ciencia mientras mantuviera un perfil bajo y no me atreviera a llamarme a mi misma ingeniera. Solo una ayudante de Maliq. De esa forma he sobrevivido entre Alfas aunque no sea muy digna de una familia o una pareja. De ahí nace mi respeto y el de Maliq por el señor Raava. Él vino muy emocionado hacia nosotros pidiéndonos conocerla y enseñarle lo que usted quisiera. No es eso muy común de un Alfa hacia una Omega. Mucho menos uno con el linaje y jerarquía del príncipe. Usted y él, junto con Varrick y Zhun Li son un atisbo en el sur del inevitable cambio que el mundo necesita para la paz y el progresó. Son muy afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro como yo lo fui al conocer a mi mejor amigo y casi hermano, Maliq.**

**-Lo soy. -**Ella miro por dónde Korra había partido. Al horizonte de su estela fuera de la obra. Estaba preocupada por él-

.

* * *

.

**-Mi señor…. -**Se deslizó de entre la boca del sorprendido campesino. El cual bajo la cabeza e invito a pasar a su casa al Alfa cuando éste se quitó la capucha de su gruesa capa. Korra había optado por pedírsela prestada a uno de sus dos soldados, junto a un caballo para pasar desapercibido en busca del campesino**\- ¿Qué hace aquí solo mi señor? Es peligroso para usted.**

**-¿Por qué debería serlo Wacky? ¿Es ese tu nombre no? Te recuerdo de entre los que fueron al salón de consultas y de los eventos importantes de la tribu, los vistosos espectáculos que das con tus pingüinos. Fuiste uno de los más animados en aceptar mi ayuda cuando con respeto los escuché y di una solución, pero ahora me das la espalda y estás aquí y no en la obra junto a Maliq ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás enfermo o cambiaste de opinión? ¿Es más rentable solo ser un domador que aprovechar los favores del Jefe?**

**-Estoy en perfecto estado de salud mi señor solo decidí que es lo mejor para mí y mi familia, y estar con el norte no lo es. -**Él hombre bajo el rostro y se acercó a la mesa donde había estado deshuesando a un animal muerto para comida con un ancho cuchillo antes que Korra llegará-

**-¿Lo decidiste tu o alguien más? -**Él miro a la que supuso era la esposa de Wacky, quien había salido de la cocina y quedado pálida del susto al verlo parado en la sala-

**-Yo, mi señor.**

-**Si me estás ocultando algo te puede costar la piel de la espalda Wacky. Eso sí soy benévolo. Mi padre te puede tirar en la tundra y hacerte morir de frío.**

-**No mi señor ¿Por qué debería?**

**-¿Los otros desertores también decidieron que lo mejor para su familia era darle la espalda a su señor?**

-**No es así mi señor, no le damos la espalda.**

-**Tu esposa está demasiado nerviosa como para creerte, pero haré las cosas más fácil para ti por consideración, solo dame un nombre.**

**-Señor…**

**-¿Gilak? ¿Se trata de él?**

-**No puedo decirle mi señor. **

**-¿Qué te hizo Gilak para que le tengas más respeto y lealtad que a tu señor? **-Gruño, cosa que hizo sobresaltar a los cachorros de la Omega parada en la puerta de la cocina, los cuales habían salido de su habitación y abrazado a su madre para observar que ocurría. Por lo cual Korra busco calmarse, los miro y dio cuenta de que se trataban de dos niñas. Vio ojos de desafío y miedo en ellas. Por lo que él se alejo del campesino y acercó a la mujer queriendo estar más cerca de las niñas-

-**Por favor mi señor no les haga daño.** -Rogó Wacky lo más sumiso pero audible que pudo conteniéndose a duras penas de no atravesarse en el camino del Alfa. Korra lo hizo callar con un gesto de su mano y por su lado la Omega quiso esconder a sus cachorros detrás de ella con disimulo pero él se agachó en cuclillas a la altura de las niñas, la esposa de Wacky también lo hizo pues no podía quedar parada frente a su señor-

**-¿De que tienen miedo? **-Pregunto Korra a los cachorros-

-**De usted.**

**-¿De mi?¿Por qué?**

-**Le hará daño a Papá y luego a mamá. **-Dijo una de las niñas-

**-¿Como quien? ¿Cómo Gilak?**

**-Si.** -Respondió tímida una de ellas y su madre quiso hacerla callar. Pero Korra miro a la mujer con dureza y la Omega desistió en no dejarlas hablar-

-**Como su señor deberían de tenerme respeto, no miedo.**

-**Usted es muy grande e impo... pomente.**

**-Se dice imponente tonta.**

-Korra rio-** ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?**

-**Respondan a su señor.** -Exigió la madre a sus cachorros cuando estás guardaron silencio-

-**Siku y Sura.** -Dijo la mayor de las niñas-

-**Entonces, Siku y Sura ¿Les gustan los lobos o solo los pingüinos?**

**-Mucho.** -Salto a decir la más pequeña de los dos-

-**Usted tiene un lobo de mascota yo lo he visto.** -Agrego la hermana mayor-

-**Estas en lo cierto. Vengan, miren. **-Korra busco su collar y lo descubrió de su chaqueta- **Así de grande son los colmillos y las garras de un lobo.**

**-¡Wow! -**Las niñas se acercaron a Korra y tocaron el collar, tenía cuatro colmillos y cuatro garras-

-**Es más grande que mi mano.** -Dijo uno de los cachorros comparando un colmillo con su palma-

-**Cuando quieran pueden ir a mi casa y jugar con Naga.**

**-¿De verdad? **-Expreso Sika, la hermana mayor- **Nunca he podido estar tan cerca de un lobo.**

**-¿Y puedo tocar su espada también?** -Pidió la otra niña-

-**No cariño, no seas irrespetuosa con tu señor, él es un guerrero.**

-**Tu madre tiene razón, no se toca el arma de un guerrero.** -La pequeña bajo la mirada triste- **Pero, lo haremos aquí en secreto ¿De acuerdo? No sé lo puedes decir a nadie y tendrás que tomarla con respeto.**

-**Si señor.**

**-¿Señor puedo hacerlo también?** -Pidió la otra niña-

-**Cuatro manos son mejor que dos.** -Las niñas tomaron su lugar frente a él. Korra saco su espada con la funda puesta, la agarro con ambas manos y con las palmas abiertas la entrego a las hermanas siempre manteniendo el filo de la larga espada hacia él pese a estar enfundada y haciendo una leve reverencia. Las niñas la trataron de recibir con los codos estriados y las manos en palma igual que Korra, notando lo pesada que era y luchando por mantenerla-

-**Ahora Ustedes deben darle la vuelta, el filo siempre debe apuntar a quien la da y hacer una reverencia. **-Los cachorros intentaron, teniendo que abrazar la espada entre las dos para poderla devolver- **Muy bien Sika y Sura ¿Qué tal se sintió?**

**-¡Genial! -**Dijo una de las niñas mientras la otra sonreía con evidente alegría-

-**Parece que les gustan las espadas tanto como los lobos ¿Si se convierten en Alfas serán guerreros del sur?**

**-¡Si mi señor! **-Contestaron ambas-

-**Yo los esperaré para entrenarlos y nunca bajen la mirada ante nadie más que su padre y su señor solo por respeto y no por miedo ¿De acuerdo?**

**-¡Si señor!**

-Korra acaricio con las manos ambas cabezas de los cachorros, luego se levantó y colocó en el cinturón su espada- **Ve afuera y espérame con tus cachorros.**

**-Mi señor por favor no…** -Pidió la mujer arrodillándose frente a Korra de nuevo. Su esposo sería asesinado por deslealtad a manos del príncipe. A su mente vino la imagen del último sureño acusado de alta traición por los ancianos, había sido abierto desde la columna vertebral, sacado sus costillas como alas y los pulmones hacia afuera cubriendo sus heridas con sal y exhibido con cada brazo atado de un palo. El águila de sangre era un temido castigo de tortura y ejecución que se podían ganar aquellos que atentaran contra la seguridad y sostenimiento de la tribu de manera tan severa y ofensiva que no se les daba la opción de ser azotados o expulsados-

-**Mujer, no es lo que tú piensas.** -Él la levanto del suelo- **No quiero que tus cachorros me escuchen hablar con él, es todo, por favor retírate. **

-**Si mi señor.** -La Omega con miedo y no del todo convencida miro a su esposo, éste le respondió con la mirada y sin más opción abandono la casa con sus niñas-

-**Puedes bajar esa arma Wacky, no le haré daño a tus hijos o esposa.**

-**Lo siento mi señor pero son todo lo que tengo y haría lo que fuera por ellos.** -Dijo el campesino volviendo a poner sobre un lado del comedor el grande cuchillo de carnicería que había tomado de la mesa y guardado tras él cuando Korra se acercó a su esposa-

**-¿Como traicionar a tu señor?**

-**No lo traicionó mi señor, usted ha deducido todo lo que sé. Gilak vino aquí y nos hizo desistir de nuestra decisión, es solo eso, otro sureño más enfadado con el norte. La diferencia está en que él es un guerrero y no un simple pescador o cazador, puede estar preparando algo contra el Jefe Tonraq.**

**-Ya lo creo. Sigue manteniendo tu postura contra el norte para no levantar sospechas, no te mencionaré frente a Gilak y no te castigare por esto. Lo que quería saber ya lo sé y no es de mi placer doblegar a látigo a un padre de familia. Pero, no vuelvas a dar** **un mal ejemplo a tus cachorros, la cobardía es algo que no se enseña en las casas del sur y se castiga tan gravemente como la traición. **

-**Si mi señor, gracias. **-Él hombre se inclino lo máximo que pudo con la voz entrecortada-

-Korra voltio sobre sus propios talones y fue hasta su caballo encontrándose de nuevo con la Omega y sus cachorros- **Tu esposo es muy orgulloso para pedírmelo, su vergüenza no lo deja. Pero pondré a su disposición mis hombres, si los necesitan solo deben acercarse a ellos y ellos les darán protección mientras todo se calma con Gilak.**

**-Gracias mi señor, es usted muy amable. -**Ella se arrodilló frente a Korra y lo reverencio-

**-Tampoco te olvides de llevar a tus cachorros a mi casa. -**Él monto su caballo y sonrió a las niñas**-**

**-¡Hasta luego hermano mayor!**

**-¡¿Qué dicen?! No sean irrespetuosas de nuevo, él es su señor, trátenlo como tal. -**Regaño la Omega-

**-Esta bien. Todos en la tribu debemos considerarnos hermanos de carnada. En cierto modo no se equivocan.**

.

* * *

.

-**Luces estresado ¿No me dirás a donde fuiste mientras me dejaste en la construcción?**

-**No es nada que necesites saber Sami, no te quiero aburrir ¿Cómo te fue a ti con la gente del norte?**

**-Maravilloso, me prestaron muchos libros nuevos.**

**-Perfecto, más libretas con que llenar tu cama y desvelarte hasta el amanecer.**

**-¡Exacto! -**Ellos estaban en su habitación, luego de llegar de la obra, hacer merienda y ocuparse cada quien de lo suyo, Asami ya había tomado su baño del día, por lo cual se recostó y palmeo la cama**\- Ven y recuéstate un rato, quiero que me cuentes a donde fuiste lejos de mi en el pueblo pese a que no quieres hacerlo.**

**-Hmmm… -**Korra acepto la invitación pero se sentó en el suelo solo apoyando su cabeza en la orilla de la cama-** ¿Realmente quieres saber?**

**-Tu siempre me escuchas a mi, y soy tu "esposa" debería estar enterada de algunas cosas, sobre todo si te desgastan mentalmente, a menos que escaparas de mi a visitar ha alguna amante. -**Ella se movió un poco en la cama y quedó cara a cara con la de Korra**\- No me mientas.**

-**De acuerdo. **-Él sonrió- **Me pillaste cariño ¿Me perdonas?**

**-¡Korra!**

-**Vale, mejor digo la verdad antes que me mates con la mirada. **

-**Quizás si te ahorcó sea mejor**. -Ella paso un brazo por el cuello de Korra, él lo permitió y Asami intento estrangularlo desde atrás- **Olvídalo, tienes el cuello muy grueso, gastare toda mi vida tratando si quiera de dejarte inconsciente.**

**-¿Recuerdas a los campesinos que no querían al norte en sus asuntos? **

-**Los mismos que vimos hoy.**

-**No todos estaban ahí, Maliq me dijo algo que me preocupó y eso me llevo a uno de los pueblerinos que vinieron ante mi, fue cuando tuve que dejarte con mis hombres. Hay un guerrero de nuestra tribu que temo está planeando algo contra el norte mientras están en el sur además de amedrentan a los campesinos que si escogen colaborar con las construcciones. **

-**Eso es grave ¿Estás seguro?**

-**Lo suficiente como ponerme en guardia, solo que no sé lo que en realidad Gilak planea y a cuántos quiere afectar con ello. **

**-¿Lo irás a ver cómo al campesino? **

-**Estoy pensando al respecto. Si actuó prematuramente lo puedo poner en sobre aviso y él llevaría la ventaja ante mi, pero si me demoro demasiado me temo ocurra algo. **-Él frunció el ceño preocupado pero Asami comenzó a peinar su cabello con las manos. Lo cual le fue relajante-

-**Sabrás que hacer a su debido tiempo. **

-**Me preocupa mi gente Sami. Que paguen por mi mediocridad. **

-**Tú los protegerás como lo has hecho siempre, por algo eres su príncipe y Jefe a cargo cuando tu padre no lo está.**

-**Eso es lo que todos piensan, excepto los ancianos claro está.** -Él bajo la cabeza-

-**Pues yo no lo pienso, lo creo Korra.** -Asami tomo el rostro del Alfa con una mano obligándolo a qué la mirara y alzará la vista- **Ten más confianza en ti mismo y no muestres debilidad. Tu instinto siempre te ha protegido y cuando no, lo ha hecho tu fuerza.**

-**Gracias Sami. **-Él le sonrió, ella igual. Luego Asami continuo peinándole el cabello con la mano lo cual era en extremo estimulante y tranquilizador para Korra. Lo suficiente para querer subir a la cama y dormir junto a su Omega sin que ella dejará de tocarlo. Pero eso era peligroso. Él no era un adolescente calenturiento y sensible pero su cuerpo a veces se comportaba como tal, y siendo consentido como Asami lo hacía mucho más. Por lo cual él suspiro no queriendo irse lejos de su esposa pero teniendo que hacerlo. No quería forzar a los supresores más de lo debido y pagar por ello-

.

* * *

.

-**Lo estás haciendo sin técnica, no todo es fuerza bruta.** -Explico él a uno de sus guerreros en el campo de entrenamiento tomando el lugar del soldado frente al compañero del hombre para darle ejemplo- **Hay tres formas de patear de frente, las tres comienzan por pegar el talón del glúteo. Luego dar un rodillazo hacia adelante y ahí proyectas tu pierna.** **Puede ser percutante, algo muy rápido y para puntos débiles en el cuerpo de tu oponente. Penetrante, igual de rápido pero profundo, debes utilizar tu cadera para traspasar a tu rival. Por último una dónde utilizas todo tu pie y no solo la parte delantera del mismo, es la más tosca de las tres pero la más destructiva. Puedes partir el esternón o provocarle daño interno consideeable a tu enemigo. -**Korra pateó por tercera vez al pálido guerrero frente a él. Solo deteniendo su patada en el último segundo para no hacerle daño al soldado. Lo cual él guerrero supo agradecer con una reverencia y tocándose el pecho un poco adolorido y aterrado. Si bien Korra era cuidadoso enseñando eso no le quitaba la fuerza que dejaba impregnada en el cuerpo de su oponente aún cuando no llegaba a golpearlo de verdad. Era una técnica y energía atemorizante. Pero como guerreros del sur ellos no debían mostrar miedo a su príncipe y confiar que Korra no los fuese a matar de un golpe solo por prepotencia-

-**Inténtalo, quiero verte. -**Pidió el a su guerrero-

-**Si mi señor.** -El soldado se colocó en guardia y trato de imitar cada patada delantera como Korra lo había hecho. Del suelo al glúteo, del glúteo al frente y del frente hacia adelante-

-**Bien, sigue perfeccionándolo y enseña a tus compañeros.** -El guerrero lo reverencio y él aprovecho para colocarse sus lentes de cuerno de caribú para disipar el reflejo del sol en la nieve de sus ojos, lo cual lo estaba irritando y poniendo de mal humor. Aunque Korra sabía que no era el sol, sino los supresores. Pequeñas cosas lo habían estado molestando toda la semana hasta darse cuenta de que no era casual sino causal. Igualmente, su brazo derecho no paraba de hormiguearle-

-**Mi señor, disculpe, le llegó una invitación que creo le es de mucho interés o por lo menos eso nos hizo saber quién la trajo. Es de parte del guerrero Gilak.** -Se acercó uno de sus hombres a él-

**-¿Gilak? **

-**Si mi señor. **-El soldado le facilito el papel a Korra-

-**Retírate**. -Pidió él a su hombre. Luego busco de entre los guerreros a Mako, el cual estaba montando un caballo mientras disparaba su arco-

-**Necesito que la resumas para mí. **

**-¿De que se trata Korra?**

-**Es lo que quiero que me digas.**

-**Es una invitación de la mano derecha de Hakoda, Gilak. Respetuosamente pide que visites su hogar con tu esposa para disfrutar de una cena y hablar sobre asuntos, asume él, importantes para ambos mañana al caer el sol que da paso al anochecer.**

-**Hmmm**.

-**Es todo.**

**-¿Pide respuesta inmediata?**

**-No. Te está dando tiempo para pensarlo.**

**-Lo sé. **

**-¿Qué sucede Korra? Hay algo de lo cual preocuparse con esto.**

**-Lo sabrás a **su debido tiempo. Mientras alista tus armas para mañana. Vendrás conmigo en secreto.

**-¿Y tú esposa?**

**-Es justamente por ella que necesito que me cubras, quizás mi manos se ocupen en algo un poco difícil de someter y no quiero arriesgarme a que salga lastimada si eso ocurre. Aunque todavía no me convenzo de llevarla conmigo tu la sacarás de esa casa de ser necesario.**

.

* * *

.

Korra subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación, entro y vio a Asami en su vestido de matrimonio junto con Opal. Eso le sorprendió un poco. Aunque, se veía tan hermosa como el día de la boda en su Kimono blanco con rojo bellamente adornado y con emblemas de la nación del fuego. Recordó ese día, los nervios y como se llenó su pecho de un profundo extraño sentimiento al ver a Asami caminar hacia él vestida para el eterno compromiso. Su cabello iba arreglado con dos grandes accesorios en forma de lirios a cada lado y recogido por una larga horquilla de oro con orquídeas cayendo en su extremo ancho. Con un rostro digno de ser descrito como precioso, delicado, pálido y contrastado con un bello arrebol en las mejillas. Una leve sombra de maquillaje rojo le pintaba los párpados y labios. Había tanto rojo y dorado en ella y en el alrededor esa noche, a diferencia de su traje de novio de la tribu del agua, que él creyó ver el color de los ojos esmeraldas verdes de Asami cambiar a dorados en orgullo a su nación.

**-¿Ansiosa por volverlo a utilizar?**

**-¡Korra!** -Se sobresalto. Ella no lo sintió llegar, pero sonrió relajada y un poco apenada al reconocerlo- **Solo no quiero que se arruine al estar guardado. No sé cómo reaccione la tela con el clima de aquí. Es herencia familiar.**

-**Entonces es importante.**

-**Mi madre lo utilizo para su matrimonio, aunque al adquirir su compromiso a los catorce años, obviamente tuvieron que hacerle algunos arreglos para mí.**

-**Se te ve tan bien como el día de la boda Asami.**

-**Yo me retiro mi señora. -**Dijo Opal no queriendo ser entrometida entre la pareja. Tan Diligente que cuando Asami quiso decirle que no era necesario que lo hiciera y que al contrario se quedará allí para luego de ido Korra le ayudará a quitarse el vestido, ya la doncella había desaparecido de su lado-

**-¿Tienes algo para decirme? **-Pregunto ella a su Alfa. Pues Korra se había sentado en una de las sillas de la habitación y no dejaba de verla, no de una forma lasciva, era… Una admirativa y eso la colocaba aún más nerviosa-

**-¿No puedo venir y reposar en mi cuarto un rato?**

-**Si, si puedes. Pero no es común para mí verte aquí cuando yo estoy o que decidas tomarte un descanso.**

-Korra sonrió- **Tienes razón. Si vine por algo en específico que creí te interesaría. Gilak me envió una carta de invitación, quiere que lo vaya a ver mañana en la noche.**

**-¿Piensas que se haya enterado de tus sospechas?**

**-No estoy del todo seguro, solo lo sabré cuando lo enfrente.**

**-¿Si quiero ir me llevaras?**

-**Hmmm… No me gusta la idea de que estés conmigo si las cosas se ponen feas. Además Gilak es un Alfa de viejas costumbres como mi padre. Tendrás que comportarte muy sumisa y callada. Sé que no es tu forma natural de actuar y no te voy a obligar a ello.**

**-Me comportare como se debe, quiero ir contigo. Eso le dará más confianza a ese tal Gilak a que lo hagas tu solo.**

**-Y al parecer él lo sabe pues la invitación también te incluye. **

**-Vamos Korra, se cuidarme sola. **

**-Que sepas defensa personal y manejo de armas no es excusa. Ningún Alfa debe verte empuñando un arma o moviéndote como un guerrero, te castigarían por ello.**

**-¿Pero tú me llevaras cierto?** -Ella se acercó a Korra y sentó a sus pies con mirada suplicante- **Nunca he podido apoyarte directamente en tus batallas. Pero ahora que somos los dos contra el mundo no quiero dejarte solo de nuevo. **

-**La guerra o un conflicto interno de la tribu no es un lugar para ti Sami. No digas que no me has apoyado lo suficiente, siempre has estado para mí a tu modo y ese modo me gusta.**

**-¿El modo de la inútil Omega? **-Asami colocó sus ojos en blanco-

-**Es mi deber protegerte no tú protegerme a mi. Soy un Alfa y es lo que los Alfas hacen.**

-**Soy tu mejor amiga Korra y los mejores amigos son más que Alfas y Omegas. Tienen una obligación igual para ambos. No actúes como troglodita.**

**-¿Troglodita? **-Korra alzo una ceja-

-**Por lo menos dime qué lo pensarás ¿Si? **-Ella apoyo un lado de su rostro en la rodilla del Alfa y no dejo de mirarlo con ojos de ruego en su hermoso vestido y azabache cabello suelto-

-**Tsk, si eso te hace feliz. **-Mascullo él volteando la mirada lejos de la de Asami con calor pasional en el cuerpo. La Omega siempre sabía jugar sus cartas muy bien para convencerlo de lo que ella quisiera y ahora mostrarse tan sumisa ante él era su talón de Aquiles, lo desarmaba casi por completo-

.

* * *

.

-**No puedo creer que te traje conmigo.**

**-Asami 1, Korra 0.** -Dijo ella a Korra-

-**Si algo ocurre recuerda a Mako, él se hace pasar por un simple soldado y conductor de carruaje pero tendrá un ojo sobre nosotros desde las sombras. Te sacará de la casa si las cosas se salen de control.** -Solo eran ellos tres. Korra se había decidido en no llevar más que a Mako como protección de Asami además de él para no hacer sentir demasiado amenazado a Gilak. El hombre era un guerrero reconocido por las proezas de su juventud al lado de Hakoda, por lo tanto, alguien que se podía ofender fácilmente con cualquier cosa. Los ancianos lo respetaban y tomaban en consideración. Y esa era otra de sus grandes dudas. Si Gilak tenía a parte del pueblo a los ancianos a su favor ¿Por qué ir con él cuando sabía que él apoyaba al norte?-

**-¿Tocaras la puerta tú o lo hago yo?** -Interrogo Asami sacando de sus pensamientos al Alfa. Korra golpeó la gruesa madera frente a él y espero. Miro de nuevo a su esposa a su lado y se pregunto por centésima vez en esa noche si llevarla consigo había sido la decisión correcta-

-**Príncipe, es un placer para mí tenerlo aquí. Por favor pase adelante con su esposa.**

-**Espero no llegar demasiado tarde.**

**-Lo ha hecho en la hora perfecta. **

**-¿Y tus dos hijos? **-Korra vio a la esposa de Gilak tras el Alfa, la cual los reverencio al entrar, pero ninguno de los hijos del anfitrión. Eso le preocupó, ellos eran guerreros y si no estaban a plena vista podían estarlo escondidos con sus armas-

-**Están ocupados en sus cosas de juventud mi señor. Ya sabe conquistar Omegas y pelear con otros Alfas. Pasemos a la mesa por favor, mi esposa servirá los platos de comida.**

-**Gracias**. -Él acepto su puesto en la cabecera del comedor con Asami a su lado y Gilak de frente. Vio la comida ser servida por la esposa del guerrero. Fideos de algas, carne de foca deshidratada, afrodisíaco pepino de mar en sopa de ciruelas de mar, pocos vegetales y caribú con oso polar apenas cocinado. En su tradición comer la carne cruda o beber la sangre de un animal de poder le confería energía y buena salud a quien la ingiera. Aunque Asami no luciera muy animada al respecto-

-**El cazador del oso y el caribú celebro el respectivo ritual para que renazcan en el universo no terrenal. Estos alimentos están bendecidos.** -Dijo Gilak-

Korra tomó sus utensilios y disimuladamente aspiro todos los olores de la comida puesta en la mesa. Nada parecía envenenado o con un olor ajeno al qué debería. Luego, miro a Asami y le permitió comer cuando fue el momento. Era un banquete humilde pero sustancioso. De exquisito sabor que dejaba ver los talentos y experiencia de la cocinera a cargo. A la cual él también agradeció. Durante la comida no se hablo más que de la comida así que, Korra supuso que Gilak expondría su punto luego de asentada la cena. Una buena estrategia, después de la cuantiosa comida estarían menos propensos a discusiones.

Al recoger la mesa y reposar con una bebida caliente Gilak lo separó de Asami, quien por respeto no podía estar cerca de ambos cuando ellos hablaban. Solo debía quedarse junto a la otra Omega, sumisa, distante y callada. Lo cual él noto que se le hacía difícil a su esposa. Ojalá él no la hubiera metido en éste embrollo pero Asami había sabido cómo convencerlo con sus ojos bonitos e insistente hablar durante todo el día.

-**Sobre el supuesto violador. Escuche que usted le partió las piernas, dejo inservible sus manos y pisoteo, literalmente, su hombría tan fuerte que el pobre desdichado ya no podrá procrear cachorros. **

**-Me pareció una buena lección, inválido y sin poder trabajar el vivirá a base de la caridad del pueblo y la gente. La tribu misma decidirá si dejarlo vivir o no.**

**-Pudo simplemente matarlo y ahorrarle el sufrimiento. -**Agrego Gilak-

**-Eso no llevaría el mensaje y sería un castigo benevolente, él no solo era un violador, había otros crímenes de los cuales avergonzarse.**

**-Pero mi señor, tomar a Omegas o asesinar adúlteras y putas no es un crimen. Me parece que así decían los rumores, el sujeto solo se metía con Omegas de baja calaña, desviadas e irrespetuosas. **

**-¿Sabes tú si todas eran realmente adúlteras o putas Gilak? La que vino ante mi no era más que una campesina hostigada y asqueada. Además, aún cuando no represente un crimen me faltó al respeto y quién me falta al respeto a mi, a mi casa, a mi esposa, a mis padres o a mi tribu le partiré no solo las piernas sino la voluntad. No me importa que solo se trate de adúlteras o putas, no dejan de ser mujeres de mi pueblo y quién le hace daño a mi pueblo lo castigare.** -Advirtió él queriendo llevar la conversación hacia aguas más profundas-

-**Pensé que la justicia se impartía por mano de la ley y tradiciones no por lo que cree o siente un Alfa.**

-**Si así fuera no existieran tiranías ni mucho menos progreso. Ser un príncipe e hijo del Jefe tiene ciertas ventajas y no solo obligaciones, puedo hacer lo mejor para mí gente, aunque quizás esas decisiones me cuesten latigazos, mi cola de lobo o la muerte.**

**-¿Y piensa usted y él Jefe Tonraq que aliarse con el norte y dejar que destruyan nuestra cultura y tradiciones es "hacer lo mejor para su gente"? **

**-Gilak, probablemente si trataras de ver más allá de tus rencores te darías cuenta que no** **es eso lo que ellos hacen sino ayudarnos como hermanos.**

-¿**Hermanos que asesinaron durante años a padres de nuestros guerreros, a hijos de nuestros guerreros, y a los guerreros mismos?**

-**Nosotros también cometimos ese error contra ellos Gilak, buscamos sobrevivir y vencer, vencimos y nos dimos cuenta que no todo el norte estaba a favor de Unalaq y sus métodos. Era gente asustada y sometida. Guerreros que peleaban para sobrevivir y no ser llamados traidores.**

**-El sur siempre peleó con orgullo príncipe, aquí nadie salió a combatir al norte y luego de derrotado se excuso diciendo que era obligado a hacerlo. No somos iguales a esos cobardes.**

**-¿Es por eso que me invitaste a tu casa hoy Gilak? **

-**Si mi señor e imagino que no es sorpresa para usted que hable en contra del norte, pero no deseo que se haga una idea equivocada de mi o confunda las cosas si escucha difamaciones mías de algunas bocas. Mi anhelo al invitarlo aquí era que me ayudara a hacer desistir a su padre de vincular al norte con nosotros y los expulse del sur. Pero me temo que usted comparte los mismos intereses que Tonraq, tal y como lo sospeche, y sin aliados fuertes ahí se acaban mis aspiraciones pues ¿Qué puede hacer un solo hombre, viejo y desdichado contra otra nación y su nación misma? Nada.**

**-No des por sentada mi opinión Gilak. -**Él trato de sonar flexible y quizás consecuente con los planes contra el norte. No quería alarmar a Gilak más de lo necesario o ponerlo del todo en su contra hasta averiguar que planeaba el Alfa y sus desconocidos aliados. Korra sabía que por su honor de guerrero Gilak no daría su brazo a torcer fácilmente-

**-¿Podría la causa convencer al príncipe del sur? **

-**Le platicaré a mi padre al respecto sin que suene demasiado a traición porque no es lo que intentas hacer ¿Verdad Gilak?**

-**Ya le dije mi señor, sin una verdadera fuerza importante de mi lado no puedo aspirar a nada. Y si esa fuerza no viene de mis señores mucho menos. No soy un traidor. Solo quiero que me escuchen ¿O parezco un hombre demasiado peligroso y extremista? **

.

* * *

.

-**No debería mirar demasiado hacia ellos o tratar de escuchar su charla mi señora. **

-**Lo siento.** -Se disculpo ella con la Omega de la casa y esposa de Gilak, ambas hacían en la cocina-

-**Con todo respeto mi señora recuerde que debe restringirse de ver a los ojos a un Alfa si no quiere que se confunda con una insinuación sexual o irrespeto intencional. Usted ha visto a mi marido durante toda la cena directo a los ojos. Él no ha sido grosero con usted por la presencia de su esposo, pero con sus actos usted está avergonzando al señor Raava frente a otro Alfa, y ahora parece muy interesada en su conversación ¿Algo la inquieta?**

-**De ninguna manera. Solo que me gusta estar al pendiente de mi esposo por si me necesita para algo.** -Disimulo ella, lo que menos necesitaba Korra es ser descubierto por su culpa- **Agradezco sus consejos, para serle sincera mi familia me crío con cierta libertad y Korra es paciente conmigo. Así que a veces paso por alto mi educación.**

-**Eso hace ver débil a su Alfa mi señora. Téngalo en cuenta.**

-**No lo creo, un Alfa no es más fuerte por maltratar a su pareja o traumarla de tal forma que la obliga a siempre mirar al suelo y llenar su rostro de cicatrices. **-Se refirió Asami al comportamiento y aspecto de la Omega-

-**Nuestro papel en este mundo es dar cachorros, complacer a nuestros maridos y conformarnos. Las represalias vienen cuando olvidamos ese lugar. Usted es joven y hermosa, solo le quiero evitar la pena. Mi esposo es un hombre dedicado y responsable, gracias a él tengo una familia y dos hijos que pueden gozar de salud y vida. No es un monstro, a pesar de lo que debe estar pensando. Pero los Alfas tienen una forma de ser y actuar características de ellos y su alta testosterona configura sus celebros de forma diferente a una Omega. Por eso lo mejor es no enfrentarlos o hacerlos enojar como quizás usted puede hacer con su esposo o yo hice con el mío. Ahora lo entiendo por mi estudio en medicina junto a Katara, antes tuve que hacerlo por las malas. Lo que usted crea o considere para ellos no es igual. **

-**Lo**** entiendo. Gracias por preocuparte por mi, lo tendré en consideración. **-Ella apretó las ásperas manos de la Omega en un gesto de cariño. La mujer había resultado ser manejable y cordial- **También tu receta secreta para preparar carne de foca disecada, es una de las favoritas de Korra aunque no tanto como los fideos de Senna. **

-**Es un gusto mi señora. Omegas siempre debemos ayudarnos entre si.**

-**Supongo que tendremos que esperar que ellos terminen para comenzar con el postre.**

**-Así es mi señora, no podemos interrumpirlos. No se preocupe pronto tendrá a su amado a su lado. Perdóneme el atrevimiento pero usted lo quiere mucho ¿No es así? Se le nota en los ojos.**

**-¿Enserio? -**Ella parpadeo varias veces-

**-Mi matrimonio fue arreglad**o, **pero** **desde el primer momento en que vi a Gilak me enamore de él y su recia presencia. Mi señor Korra es mucho más guapo e igual de gallardo, un guerrero del sur. Supongo que eso fue lo que la conquistó a usted.**


	7. El Señor de los Lobos

**-¿Y bien? **-Pregunto ella a Korra, ambos iban en el carruaje de regreso a casa-

-**No pude sacarle demasiado, no sé si Gilak pretende manipularme en busca de tiempo o de verdad cree que le serviré de ayuda.**

-**Yo tampoco pude sacarle nada importante a su esposa.** -Dentro de la poca luz que daba la lámpara encendida en el coche Asami miro al suelo y luego con cierto disimulo a Korra. Si, él era "Guapo y gallardo" Pero ¿Hablaba en serio la Omega de Gilak al haberle dicho que en su rostro se notaba lo mucho que ella quería a Korra? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible y cuánto quería ella a Korra en verdad? Nunca se había puesto a pensar sobre eso seriamente, vamos el Alfa era su mejor amigo, claro que lo quería. Pero y entonces ¿A qué se refería la mujer? Pues para la Omega ella era la esposa de Korra no su mejor amiga y solo había una forma de llamar al querer que se le da y demuestra a un esposo y esa es amor. No, no, seguramente la Omega solo habia confundido su cariño hacia Korra con algo más, eso debía explicar todo el malentendido-

-**No te preocupes, mantendré un ojo sobre los bárbaros y otro sobre Gilak. **-Él se tocó el lado izquierdo del pecho, todo el día había estado molestándole-

**-¿Estás bien? Tu olor es un poco… Como si no fueras tú ¿Acaso estás enojado por lo de Gilak?** -No podía ser eso, él olor de Korra cuando estaba enojado era diferente. Éste se sentía extraño, fragmentado, como si tratara de opacar al aroma propio de Korra o le quitara poder pero mostrará irritación por algo. Si meditaba al respecto Korra llevaba muchos días trayendo ese olor de vez en cuando, algo mínimo que solo pocos notaría, también tocando ese lado de su pecho a lo cual ella atribuyó como un tic nervioso o algo parecido. No obstante de todo los años que ella tenía compartiendo con él, nunca antes se lo había notado-

-**No es nada. Preocupación supongo. Debo tener todo bajo control para cuando mi padre llegué. Además de información concreta y no solo supersticiones mías sobre lo que está ocurriendo en el sur.**

-**Con tomarte todo con seriedad ya es un paso. Eres Diligente, no estás dejando cavos sueltos y estás haciendo todo lo que está a tu alcance. Tonraq tendrá que reconocer por lo menos eso. **-Ella tomo un brazo de Korra y lo paso por encima para acurrucarse y cobijarse del calor de su esposo pegada a su costado. Asami no sabía si era por nacer en el polo sur y haberse criado en el frío extremo o por ser un Alfa que la temperatura de Korra siempre era cálida y agradable-

**-¿Tienes frío?**

-**Un poco. **-Le contesto Asami al sureño-

-**Acércate más. **-Él la acepto y cobijo con su cuerpo. Olió su aroma, sintió su compañía y se regocijo de protegerla. Su Alfa interno se ensanchó de ego al tenerla bajo su poder. Que ella dependiera de él aunque fuera de una forma tan mínima era la gloria. Hasta que, disfrutando de la agradable intimidad mientras el carruaje seguía su camino y tambaleaba contra algunos baches o desperfectos del suelo Korra sintió algo chorreando de sus fosas nasales. Por lo cual él se tocó la nariz y luego se vio la punta de los dedos para saber de qué se trataba, era sangre. Su ceño se frunció y como pudo limpio el escandalo sin que Asami se diera cuenta, inclinando hacia atrás su cabeza fingiendo descanso. Por suerte la mujer a su lado venía tan relajada que parecía haberse quedado dormida. Luego, al llegar a casa él se separó de su Omega lo antes posible excusándose con sus deberes de príncipe. De nuevo los supresores empezaban a pasarle factura, y la molestia en su pecho no cesaba. Pero el debía de ocuparse de cosas más importantes que su propio bienestar, como cabalgar hasta llegada la madrugada por toda la helada frontera marítima del Oeste y escuchar a sus lobos en el bosque vía Este aullar sin avisar sobre ninguna novedad para asegurarse con sus propios ojos y oídos que nada estuviera fuera de lugar en el sur-

.

* * *

.

-**Parece que le gustan los pingüinos.**

**-¡Noatak! Me asustaste.** -Dijo ella dando un pequeño brinco y colocando una mano en su pecho-

**-¿Se que soy feo pero de verdad tanto?**

-**No es eso. Es que vienes y apareces detrás de mi y me hablas cerca del oído tan de repente.**

-**Se**** veia tan entretenida que no quise interrumpirle hasta el último momento. Al parecer son tan interesantes los pingüinos para usted que pierde la noción de lo que le rodea.**

-**No tenemos de éste tipo de animales en la nación del fuego. **-Yasuko miro hacia atrás, hacia sus guardias, quería asegurarse que siguieran escoltándola, cuidando de ella. Para su tranquilidad los Betas estaban lejos pero accesibles y eso le pareció suficiente. No quería estar del todo a solas con Noatak, ese hombre le causaba nervios-

**-¿Quiere tocar uno señora?**

**-¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?** -Levantó una ceja incrédula- **Desde que los espió a duras penas se dejan ver, mucho menos tocar.**

**-Es un difícil arte milenario pasado de generación en generación en las familias de las naciones agua. Preste atención, le enseñaré como se hace.** -Él llamo a uno de los guardias y pidió traer un balde lleno de pescado. El cual no demoró en llegar. Tomo uno de los pescados, se acercó a los nidos de los pingüinos tanto como pudo y espero. Acto seguido sin demora los animales vinieron hacia él. Yasuko se quedó con la boca abierta ¿Cómo no se le pudo haber ocurrido algo como eso? Era simple y predecible- **Acérquese, tome uno de mis guantes para que no se ensucie, coja un pescado y los pingüinos vendrán hacia usted también.**

**-Probemos…** -Yasuko rio nerviosa luego de tomar un guante de Noatak, coger un pescado y verse rodeada de todos esos animales, se dejaban tocar y alimentar como si nada gracias a un tonto truco mientras que ella creyéndose muy inteligente a duras penas había logrado verlos desde lejos. Noatak también le sonreía, parecía un niño pequeño entusiasmado, no dejaba de explicarle la vida y obra de los pingüinos como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y sus diferencias anatómicas con los del norte. Lo cual le sorprendió. Ella creía que en todo el mundo los pingüinos eran iguales-

**-¿Sabia que ellos escogen una pareja para toda la vida? **

**-¿Enserio?**

-**Cuando un pingüino emperador macho se enamora de una hembra, busca la piedra más perfecta en toda la playa para regalársela. Al conseguirla, él se inclina y coloca la piedra justo frente a ella. Si la hembra toma la piedra, significa que acepta la propuesta.**

-**No estaba enterada de lo románticos que podían llegar a ser y tampoco que eran monógamos a tal extremo.**

-**Son muy fieles ¿Qué piensas sobre eso Yasuko? Sobre la fidelidad entre pareja.**

**-¿Usted que piensa?** -Devolvió ella a Noatak, él estaba siendo atrevido en más de un aspecto pero quería conocer su forma de pensar-

-**Pienso que no es justo. Merecen poder escoger entre otros amores ¿Cierto?**

**-No, la fidelidad es la base de su existencia y debería ser la de todos. Lastima que los Alfas no acostumbren a serlo. **

**-Algunos si, pero lastimosamente nos atraen Omegas casadas.** -Él roso una de las manos de Yasuko cuando la Omega tocaba a un pingüino-

-**Me parece indecoroso.** -Ella alejo su mano de Noatak- **Además ¿Qué hay del esposo de esa Omega?**

-**Nada que no se pueda resolver con armas o la fuerza bruta señora. Ese es el poder que tiene una Omega sobre un Alfa, lo hace perder el control y cometer estupideces.**

-**Entonces es usted muy estúpido.**

**-Eso supongo. **-Él miro muy fijamente a Yasuko- **Si ella me lo pidiera yo lo haría sin dudar. La reclamaría como mía o arriesgaría mi cuello por estar a su lado y poder conocerla más a fondo.**

-**Morirás joven señor, no sabes contra quién te puedes topar.**

**-Puede ser. **-Él Alfa sonrió- **Espero los espíritus no me abandonen y permitan que está Omega que tanto me atrae vuelva su vista hacia mi y por lo menos me de la dicha de ser observado por sus esmeraldas ojos.**

**-¿Espíritus?** -Ella retiró su mirada de la de Noatak y trato de esconder lo máximo posible el sonrojo que generaba la voz y las palabras del Alfa en su rostro, que se confundiera con rubor producido por el frío y no por lo que el hombre provocaba en su interior-

**-¿No hay espíritus en su nación? Ya sabe, la luna, el mar, la madre tierra…**

-**Podría ser el sol, es lo que nos representas, hay algunas leyendas sobre espíritus oscuros llamados Kemurikages que secuestraban niños y aterrorizaban a los hombres en tiempos antiguos, cosas así. Pero nada relevante más que nuestro señor del fuego.** -Ella acaricio a un pingüino gris y pequeño, supuso que se trataba de un pichón-

-**Comprendo. En las naciones del agua se dice que todos nacemos con un animal de poder como guía y protector. De jóvenes somos presentados a los chamanes, ellos nos revelan a nuestro Tótem y en el transcurso de la vida otros animales aparecen esporádicamente para darnos algún mensaje ¿Tampoco hacen algo como eso en su país?**

**-Solo nos gusta colocar Dragones donde sea. Es sinónimo de poder y respeto. Se supone que el primer señor del fuego desciende de ellos. Aunque nunca nadie vio uno más que en leyendas.** -Explico ella-

-**Las leyendas son historias reales pasadas a través de los años, o eso dicen.**

**-¿En tu tribu no hay leyendas?** -Pregunto Yasuko queriendo seguir con la conversación-

-**Se dice que los primeros jefes de las tribus agua fueron lobos. No lobos como los conocemos hoy, si no seres humanos que se podían convertir en lobos gigantes. También se cree que entre más grande es la capacidad espiritual de una persona esa persona puede convertirse a conveniencia en su animal de poder.**

**-¿Y usted sería? **

**-Yo sería un salmón o por lo menos eso dijo el chamán del norte. **

**-Muy viril.** -Se burló la Omega-

-**Ya se que no lo es. **-Él también dejo escapar una risa- **Pero yo creo que sí usted no fuese un pingüino por lo mucho que le gustan si seria un Dragón, por su hermosura y autenticidad. **-Noatak se agachó y dio el último pescado a un pingüino y el animal se fue junto con todos los otros hacia el mar-

-**Me tengo que ir, se hace tarde para el almuerzo. Gracias por… Ya sabe, enseñarme su "sabiduría ancestral" de atrapar pingüinos**. -Ella necesitaba alejarse de ese Alfa lo antes posible. A su Omega empezaba a gustarle estar junto a él. No podía correr el riesgo de verse seducida por las feromonas de Noatak que no dejaban de penetrarla de esa forma tan excitante como hace muchos años no lo era por ningún otro Alfa, tampoco darle más confianza de la qué debería. Aunque claro, eso no iba a pasar, ella odiaba a los salvajes de las tribus agua y tenía un esposo, un Alfa al que temer y respetar-

-**Fue un placer. **-Él pensó como decirlo- **Yasuk… Señora, antes que se retire, ya se que no le gustan las cosas del sur ni del norte pero permítame invitarla al festival de los espíritus de este fin de semana. Le prometo ser respetuoso y que la pasará bien. Aunque la decisión que tome la respetaré con toda comprensión. **

**-Pierde su tiempo Noatak, no me interesa ningún festival ni pasarlo con usted. Pero, lo pensaré, has sido amable conmigo y sería de mala educación si quiera no aparenta apreciar su ofrecimiento.**

.

* * *

.

**-¿Crees que salga un arquero tan certero como tú de estos cachorros? **-Pregunto él a Mako, ambos estaban en el campo de entrenamiento mirando a los Alfas más chicos demostrar el adiestramiento dado por sus familias en el arte de las armas-

-**Ellos siempre prefieren la espada o el hacha, vivir la batalla cara a cara, pocos se entusiasman con el arco o con aprender ser una sombra. Saben cómo disparar una flecha pero no tienen paciencia para estar ocultos y en una sola posición por más de un día. Eso no es muy de guerreros que digamos.**

**-Supongo que es lo que te hace bueno en la arquería, tu adiestramiento en sigilo y sosiego. -**Dijo Korra corrigiendo la posición de uno de los niños que empuñaba una espada-

**-Pero si hablamos de ser la noche, espiar y matar a tu oponente por la espalda con un cuchillo en la garganta el cual solo sintió venir cuando ya hace degollado. Por supuesto los del norte somos los mejores. **-Interrumpió Kinto- **No entiendo por qué halagas tanto las habilidades de un hombre que no pertenece a tu nación Korra. Una esposa de la nación del fuego, un arquero de la nación del fuego, creo pronto será el señor del fuego quien nos gobierne y no Tonraq. Oh, y acabo de recordar ¿No fue tu maestro en la espada el vejestorio de Piandao? Otro nación del fuego.**

-**Muestra respeto Kinto, él no solo fue mi maestro, fue el maestro de Sokka. **

-**Uno que le enseño caligrafía a un analfabeto ¿Ya sabes leer o todavía haces cada letra sin saber que significa una pegada a la otra príncipe? Mejor todavía ¿Por qué no me demuestras tu habilidad en la caligrafía con la espada?**

**-¿Quieres que te saque los intestinos a mitad del día? Eso seria traumar a los niños por nada.**

-**Claro, no queremos algo muy peligroso y salvaje ¿Entonces que dices de una controlada demostración con las hachas? A los cachorros les gustará**. -Él norteño se acercó a la mesa de armas y tomo dos hachas, tirando una de ellas hacia Korra-

-**Korra, no creo que esto sea una buena idea.** -Le murmuró Mako-

**-¿Qué sucede príncipe? ¿Dejas que tú sirviente se entrometa para protegerte? Esperaba más de la bestia del sur.** -Se burló el norteño, los soldados y niños alrededor tomaron distancia y decidieron prestar atención a lo que ocurría esperando ver un buen espectáculo-

-**Hazlo entretenido para mí Kinto. **-Pidió él apartando a su arquero del camino y ordenando ser traído un escudo. Korra sabía que estaba mal caer en provocaciones. Pero tampoco podía dar la espada y permitir que le faltarán al respeto sin hacer nada al respecto-

Él tomo su escudo y se lo colocó en el brazo viendo desde su lugar la amplia sonrisa del retador, camino en círculo marcando un anillo en la tierra con sus pies y espero por dicho adversario. Por su parte Mako decidió hacer de juez y tratar de que el combate se diera lo más limpio como fuera posible y que no terminará en muerte. Aunque el arquero sabía que su presencia era de adorno y que las posibilidades de que alguien terminará con un hacha clava en el cráneo eran muy elevadas, entonces cuando Kinto arreglo su escudo señalando con su hacha de forma desafiante al príncipe del sur fue el momento de empezar.

Korra mostró sus colmillos y no fue recatado, comenzó tratando de atropellar al norteño con su escudo y acertarle un hachazo desde arriba, solo que Kinto se desplazó hacia su lado ciego cubierto por el escudo y busco darle con el hacha en la parte baja de la pierna. Quería partirle el hueso y hacerlo caer. Pero él lo vio venir y lo esquivo alzando la pierna a tiempo aprovechando la inercia para sacar una patada lateral que dio en el escudo del norteño y provocó que Kinto fuese hacia atrás y cayera. Solo que el norteño fluyó con el movimiento dando una vuelta en el suelo y quedó agachado. Pero ya encima de él estaba Korra tirando otro hachazo hacia su cabeza.

Kinto reacciono y se cubrió con el escudo sintiendo el azote del hacha del príncipe contra la madera. Aprovechando su posición baja para tratar de barrer los pies de Korra y hacerlo caer. Dándose cuenta que de nada le serviría, pues el Alfa tenía la base tan dura como la de un árbol, de nuevo otro hachazo azoto fuerte su escudo y él creyó que éste se iba a romper, por lo que decidió siendo muy rápido en la técnica buscar la espalda del príncipe deslizándose por debajo y desde ahí lanzar un hachazo a la nuca de Korra, el cual fue bloqueado por el escudo del Alfa al mismo tiempo que él recibía una patada en las costillas. Lo cual empezó a frustrarlo.

El norteño tomo distancia y trato de calmarse, controlar su respiración para que sus ahora quebradas costillas no le perforaran los pulmones y por consecuente le fuera más difícil concentrarse. Él debía humillar a Korra y acertarle en el pecho con el hacha. Ser frívolo y esperar por el príncipe. Trabajarlo desde el contragolpe y hacerlo enojar para abrir una brecha. Jugar sus cartas y desde la ventaja para si mismo, no dejarse llevar por el espíritu y ritmo de pelea de Korra. Eso sería un error y de nada le estaba sirviendo.

**-¡Ven Korra, ven para matarte y reclamar a esa Omega tuya como mi esclava y fornicar con ella hasta el cansancio y luego permitir a mis amigos hacer lo mismo! Ya puedo escuchar sus gemidos de angustia ¿O podrían ser de placer?**

Comento Kinto haciendo de nuevo mostrar los colmillos al príncipe y abalanzarse contra él. Cosa que él aprovecho para patear el suelo y levantar una nube de tierra. Dejando ciego el tiempo suficiente a su contrincante para patearlo en la rodilla desde un ángulo lateral y hacerlo tambalear hacia un lado e ir de nuevo por su espalda y sin esperar que el Alfa volteara demasiado rápido por su tambaleó dirigió el hacha con todas sus fuerzas hacia Korra. Solo que ahora había sido el príncipe quién rodo en una voltereta por el suelo lejos del filo del arma esquivando el ataque.

Korra estaba eufórico, podía sentir la testosterona y la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo. Cómo sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su respiración profunda y poderosa. Él solo quería gruñir, dejarse llevar y atrapar el cuello de Kinto con sus manos. Poco le importaba el hacha y el escudo. Estaba irritado, enojado y quería saciar sus ganas. La gente a su alrededor no existía, solo su adversario. Los pensamientos dentro de su cabeza eran dominados por su Alfa. No estaba siendo centrado ni técnico. Eso era malo. Tanto que en vez de enfocarse en golpear al norteño termino queriendo destruir su escudo a hachazos cuando Kinto se resguardo tras la madera. Haciéndolo con tanto ahínco y emoción que el mango de su hacha termino rompiéndose y la cabeza quedó incrustada en el escudo del Alfa enemigo. Cometiendo un grave error, quedarse sin un arma cuando su contrincante todavía poseia la suya.

Mako frunció el ceño ¿Qué rayos le ocurría a su señor? No estaba peleando como siempre, si no llevado por la rabia. En cualquier movimiento Kinto podía hallar el hueco adecuado para acertar su hacha en él. Eso no le gustó. Y ver defenderse a Korra solo con su escudo y no con un hacha era peor. Pero el arquero todavía sabía que el perdedor sería solo uno, fuese cómo fuese Korra destrozaría al norteño ¿Entonces por qué Kinto había buscado pelear contra el príncipe? ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones? No creía al norteño tan tonto como para arriesgar su vida a la ligera o valorarse mucho más fuerte que Korra.

Si bien todos creyeron una ventaja para el retador el que Korra perdiera su hacha, pronto demostraría que así no era. Convirtiendo su escudo en un arma para distraer, agobiar y tratar de desarmar a Kinto. Golpeando con la orilla del escudo cada zona accesible mientras esquivaba hachazos en su intento. Tirar su mano libre en un agarre en contra de la humanidad del norteño en busca de atrapar una extremidad o su cuello y fracturarlo como si de una ramita se tratara. Pero entonces por fin en un golpe de suerte o destreza Kinto pudo acertarle un hachazo justo debajo del brazo, en el músculo dorsal.

Solo que el norteño no demoró demasiado en darse cuenta que el príncipe había acortado la distancia un segundo antes del ataque para que el hacha quedara atrapada bajo su axila a propósito sin generarle un daño importante, de muy poco le servía a él solo un extremo reducido del hacha clavada en el Alfa para matar o herir de gravedad al príncipe, siendo retenido por Korra, quitado su arma y luxado su codo. Quedando con solo su escudo. Por lo qué él huyo hacia atrás sacando su brazo en una rápida contra y escapando de ser atrapado por el agarre de bestia de la mano libre del príncipe, aprovechando la pequeña brecha para reacomodar rápido su dislocado codo. Eso decían los rumores, que la fuerza en las manos del Alfa sureño no era normal.

Por su parte Korra no tomo descanso y se abalanzó de nuevo contra su contrincante. Colocando su escudo hacia delante buscando aplastarlo. Luego tirarlo al suelo y molerlo a golpes hasta que su sed fuera saciada. Hasta que su Alfa dejará de exigirle doblegar al norteño. Cosa que logro pero al abrir demasiado su golpe desde arriba teniendo a Kinto bajo él, el norteño lo aprovecho y golpeó con técnica su garganta, lo desequilibró desde abajo, busco su espalda y trato de romperle el cuello desde ahí. Solo que él voltio rápido agarro las caderas de Kinto, lo alzó y proyecto tan fuerte contra el suelo que lo dejo sin aire. Entonces con toda la gravedad a su favor estando de pie tiro un codo desde arriba en dirección al rostro de Kinto. Yendo sin freno y vulnerable. Omitiendo por completo que de alguna manera el norteño había recuperado su hacha del suelo y se la clavaría en el pecho aprovechando la inercia del codazo.

**-¡Suficiente! **-Grito Tarrlok haciendo detener todo movimiento dentro de la pelea- **¿Qué es esto? ¿Un jardín de niños? Kinto levántate y discúlpate con el príncipe o seré yo quien patee tu culo devuelta al norte.**

-**Oye, no interrumpan tan buena pelea. Ya iba a ganar.**

**-Tu pase a la muerte querrás decir.** -Corrigió Korra-

**-¿Acaso se volvieron locos? No llevan puesta armadura y actúan como cachorros irresponsables ¿No les parece más que suficiente todas las vidas que se perdieron en la guerra? Si su deseo es matarse convoquen al consejo y expongan sus razones no aquí en el medio de un campo de entrenamiento.**

-**Solo queríamos enseñar a los cachorros algo de acción.** -Kinto sacudió su ropa limpiándola del polvo- **Me disculpo príncipe, quizás me excedí un poco. Es una lastima no haber concluido nuestra demostración.**

-**No importa, lo podemos hacer en cualquier otro momento. Son las ventajas de que Tarrlok te salvará el trasero.**

**-¿Salvará el mío o el suyo?**

**-Kinto, ya basta**. -Advirtió Tarrlok-

-**Esta bien, tregua, me retiro. No quiero olvidar que norte y sur somos hermanos más de lo que ya lo he hecho dejándome llevar por el calor del momento. Muchas gracias por su tiempo príncipe. **-Él reverencio sarcástico a Korra, aunque con sus costillas y brazo jodidos-

-**Si tu padre te hubiera visto pelear de esa forma el mismo habría entrado en el combate a castigarte. Te dejaste llevar por las emociones ¿Qué te ocurre? Se que Kinto es molesto pero permitiste que te irrita mucho con pocas palabras**. -Dijo Mako-

-**No me pasa nada.** -Aunque él sabía que si. Eran los supresores- **Solo quería drenar un poco el estrés. **

**-Pues no es lo que pareció.**

**-Soy un Alfa y un guerrero no puedo permitir que me falten al respeto e irme con el rabo entre las piernas. No hay orgullo en eso. El combate y en su desgraciado caso, la muerte, es más honrosa.**

**-De acuerdo. Admito que Kinto abuso de sus palabras. Él me genera cierta desconfianza. **

**-Pienso lo mismo Mako. Pero no importa, mientras solo quiera dañarme a mi y no ha otros para demostrarse algo así mismo no es relevante. **

**-Hablando de cosas importantes, será mejor que te apures en cambiar tu vestimenta y arreglarte. Los ancianos te verán en menos de una hora.**

**-Casi lo olvido. **-Dijo Korra, su corazón continuaba igual de acelerado que en el combate contra Kinto. Eso era extraño. Por su condición física sus latidos ya deberían de haberse normalizado y no estar allí bombeando como locos la sangre hacia su cuerpo. Eso lo incomodaba y hacía sentir agitado-

-**No me has dicho para que solicitaste una visita a los ancianos.**

-**Asami está interesada en los barcos. Tiene buenas ideas y me gustaría tratar de convencerlos de dejarla trabajar en ellos.**

.

* * *

.

-**No debí haber entrado a está clase. **-Se reprochó así misma Asami suspirando mientras trataba de seguir el patrón de la tela con la aguja. Lo cual le estaba quedando chueco y feo. Pero ella debía disimular al máximo su querer de ser una Omega interesada en cosas de Omegas hasta que su madre se fuera del sur. No estar metida en su taller veinticinco horas al día-

-**Es hermoso Yue.** -Dijo una Omega-

-**Si que lo es.** -Comento otra-

-**Tienes talento para esto, observen bien damas así es como se hace. Serás una excelente esposa si tú amo te permite casarte. Te puedes retirar mi niña, tu lección termino por hoy. -**Dijo la maestra en costura a Yue, que se levantó y dejo la habitación luego de mostrar su obra. Un hermoso patrón bilateral en la casaca de un guerrero. Si bien la confección y costura era algo no permitido para esclavos, Korra había pedido que la sirvienta fuera instruida en el arte-

-**Ay, es hermoso. Precioso Yue. Encantador.** -Critico Asami en voz baja burlándose de las Omegas- **Pfff… Yo también puedo hacer eso.** -Entonces ella se enfoco en su patrón y en hacerlo perfecto. Justo lo que llevaba tratando de hacer hacia más de dos horas. Pinchándose los dedos en el proceso, llenando de sangre la tela y saliéndole horrible. Dios mío, ella no tenía talento para esto. Es como si fuera una venganza del cielo en contra de ella ¿Qué clase de Karma estaba pagando? ¿Por qué estas cosas no se heredaban en los genes? Aunque posiblemente de ser así de seguro ella no hubiera nacido con ellos-** ¿Y que tal si construyó una máquina de coser?** -Fantaseo Asami- **No, no debo pensar en máquinas, debo concentrarme en esto… Aaaaa, me quiero ir ¿Dónde estará Korra? Bueno, sea donde sea que esté de seguro la está pasando mejor que yo. Por lo menos te tengo a ti Naga.**

**-¡Wauf!** -Contesto la loba, haciendo que la Omega mayor del cuarto y el resto la miraran con malos ojos

-**Lo siento, si ya sé, nada de ladridos si quiero que ustedes acepten que Naga esté aquí. No volverá a pasar.** -Dijo ella a lo que todo el mundo volvió a su labor. Asami pensó que el aburrimiento la iba a matar (de seguro hasta Opal la estaba pasando mejor que ella junto a Bolín fuera de la casa) o si no lo haría el estar tanto tiempo encorvada cosiendo. Aunque era extraño, ella podía pasar un día entero dibujando un plano sin sentir fatiga pero dos horas intentando seguir un patrón en una tela, la cosa más fácil de hacer donde hasta pequeñas Omegas del agua eran expertas, la rebasaba-

Naga lamió su mano y ella acaricio a la loba sonriéndole, viniendo tiernamente a su mente el día cuando por primera vez siendo una cachorra Naga apareció entre los brazos de Korra. Eso había sido toda una sorpresa para ella o para cualquiera. Esos días Asami había estado nerviosa y sin poder dormir por la prueba de supervivencia en el bosque que Korra debía enfrentar obligatoriamente para ser aceptado como un Alfa en su tribu, por eso lo que ella menos esperó al tenerlo de regreso era que Korra apareciera con un lobato persiguiéndole como un perro faldero.

Aunque también lo había hecho estando muy delgado, con sus pulmones casi inservibles, medio brazo destrozado y la piel quemada del frío. Ella había odiado en el alma todo ese mes que no pudo saber nada de Korra y los estúpidos ancianos que obligaban a la nación del agua a cumplir con las tradiciones al pie de la letra. Había tenido miedo de perder a su mejor amigo, no volverlo a ver. Pero el alma le regresó al cuerpo cuando Korra apareció en el sitio donde ellos siempre se reunían a escondidas. Lugar que ella nunca había dejado de frecuentar y esperar por el retorno del príncipe hasta tarde en ningún momento.

Al principio había querido regañarlo por haberse demorado tanto en dar señales de vida. Por no mandarle cartas apenas estuvo de vuelta en su casa. Pero la presencia de Naga había sido tan repentina que no hubo chance para mucho. Korra le había dicho que fue gracias a ese lobato que él pudo sobrevivir y encontrar su camino de vuelta a casa. Que lo primero que él había tenido que enfrentar en el bosque había sido estar completamente solo, sin fuego y sin comida. Lo segundo, cuando creyó poder conquistar la prueba, había sido enfrentar a un enorme oso. El cual mató partiéndole el cuello con sus propias manos pero quedando mal herido en la audacia. El oso le había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte y en consecuencia él no fue capaz de discernir muchas cosas o estar consciente por mucho tiempo luego de eso.

Lo suficiente como para no llegar muy lejos y casi morir de hipotermia bajo a una tempestuosa tormenta. Hasta que una maravillosa loba blanca apareció con su cachorro y lo resguardo en su guarida, dio calor y comida. La cual luego desapareció dejándolo solo con Naga, y cuando él tuvo la suficiente fuerza se hizo cargo del lobato y salió de la cueva buscando de nuevo el camino de vuelta a casa. Dónde había tenido que enfrentar otro obstáculo. Un gigante lobo Alfa negro que quería asesinarlo a él y al cachorro.

Korra le había confesado además que desde un principio le pareció extraño que la loba blanca no estuviera en una manada. Y ese bestial lobo negro podía explicarlo. Como fuera él había tenido que pelear contra el lobo, el cual casi le destroza el antebrazo y mata. Pero no había sido así y de alguna forma él logró matarlo y proteger a Naga y así mismo. Guardando la piel del lobo junto a la del oso luego de comer parte de su carne con gratitud y respeto, pero de nuevo estando tan cansado y con tanta perdida de sangre que no pudo moverse de la cueva por otros días más. Finalmente hasta que una manada de lobos apareció lamió sus heridas y le permitió encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa. Manada que creyó estar vinculada con la loba blanca y el lobo negro pero lobos que nunca le reclamaron devolver a Naga.

Una historia por completo descabellada y nada realista, una que cualquiera podía atribuir al fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Korra dado por el Oso, o simplemente una mentira para glorificarse y excusar a lo que sencillamente se pudo llamar suerte. Eso sí no fuera que ella sabia que Korra no era mentiroso, la piel del lobo negro ahora hacia parte del traje de guerrero del Alfa, la del oso adornaba una pared de la casa y que ahí estaba Naga, lamiéndole por tercera vez los dedos de su mano. Lo que daría ella por tener historias de vida tan emocionantes como esa en vez de estar cosiendo. Aunque no con animales o la naturaleza intentando asesinarla, sino con cambiar el mundo con la ciencia y que la gente en todas las naciones reconociera su nombre.

.

* * *

.

**-¿Es una broma verdad Korra? **-Dijo uno de los ancianos-

**-¿Acaso me ven riendo? **

-**Tú Omega te hizo perder la cabeza o por fin te volviste loco hijo de Tonraq.** -Opino Hotah-

-**Es una blasfemia ¿Cómo te atreves a si quiera insinuar que dejemos los barcos en manos de una Omega? Son seres inferiores y que nada conocen de la guerra. **-Dijo Pakku-

-**No de la guerra pero si de ciencia, Asami maneja muy bien la ingeniería ella nos puede permitir dar un gran paso en la mejora de nuestra flota. **-Corrigió el príncipe-

**-¡Suficiente! Detente de seguir insistiendo. No sé qué es peor, tu ofrecimiento o que permitas que tu esposa tenga ese tipo de conocimiento y poder sobre ti. Es un insulto. Solo Alfas pueden ser ingenieros ella ensuciara el legado dejados por años en manos de verdaderos científicos. Una Omega solo puede tratar con la brujería y la magia ¿Acaso quieres embrujar nuestros barcos?** -Hablo Wei, otro de los ancianos del norte-

-**No es así. **-Korra gruñó, estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, llevaba mucho rato tratando de hacerles entender a los retrógrados viejos frente a él la verdad. Lo beneficioso e inteligente de las ideas de su Omega-

-**No vengas aquí a gruñir, no nos faltes al respeto o te mandaremos a azotar por insolente.** -Agrego Thod, un anciano del sur experto en el manejo y bloqueo de la energía interior-

-**Asami no estará sola, Iknik y su asistente la ayudarán ¿No es esa suficiente garantía? **-Explico él-

-**Entonces que lo haga Varrick. **

**-¡No! Esto le pertenece a mi esposa.**

**-No queremos seguir escuchándote, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo. Queda totalmente denegado tu pedido. Tu Omega no se acercará a ninguno de nuestros barcos y será mejor que le pongas reparo, pues no seguiremos aceptando comportamientos indecorosos por parte de esa mujer en la casa de Raava. -**Dijo Pakku**\- A tu padre no le gustará lo que tenemos para decirle con respecto a tu esposa y con respecto a la debilidad que has mostrado al no someterla en tu hogar como es debido. Permitirle roles que no le pertenecen y libertad que la hace ver cómo una ramera.**

**-Todos cometemos errores. **-Korra aguanto gruñir y clavar sus ojos como puñales hacia los ancianos. Bajó la cabeza y se mostró respetuoso- **Ella ha tenido el debido escarmiento por comportarse fuera de lugar. Pero no por eso le voy a negar hacer lo que ama.**

-**Es lo que deberías al igual que tomar tu segunda esposa lo antes posible y alivianarnos la vergüenza de que tu primera mujer sea de la nación del fuego y no del agua.** -Expreso Thod-

**-¿Qué ejemplo puede dar un jefe a su tribu si no es capaz de tener control ni siquiera en su propio hogar príncipe? Medita sobre eso sí aspiras a obtener el puesto de tu padre. **-Concluyo Wei-

-**Tomare sus consejos en cuenta ancianos. Muchas gracias por la sabiduría impartida. Entiendo que nada más conseguiré aquí. **-Él dijo las palabras con toda la rabia de su frustración atravesada y rencor posible pero sin subir la cabeza. Continuar con su corazón acelerado por la pelea contra Kinto le podía hacer cometer una estupidez y pagar caro ante los ancianos-

Siempre inclinado y con respeto Korra abandono la sala y gruñó muy fuerte al estar afuera ¡Maldición él no había podido conseguir nada a beneficio de Asami y eso lo disgustaba y mucho! Que discriminaran y hablarán mal de la Omega alteraba su cólera. Su esposa no merecía eso, ella se esforzaba en su trabajo sin descanso. Por lo cual decidió no irle con el chisme de una vez a la mujer, si no guardarse dicha reunión para solo él y resolver lo del barco por otra parte.

Korra paso una mano por su frente y se sintió fatigado. Él estaba un poco mareado y los latidos de su corazón no disminuían. Su respiración era igual de insistente y seguida. Pero lo ignoro. Monto su caballo y decidió ir a ver a Bato en el muelle para ser informado de cualquier novedad aguas adentro. Mako continuaba a su lado. Pero, la ida hacia el puerto de atracadero se le hizo demasiado larga, poca atención pudo prestar al guerrero en lo que decía solamente escuchar que todo iba normal y dar la orden de continuar con las patrullas nocturnas para de nuevo cabalgar hacia el pueblo. Su garganta se sentía seca y el vértigo sobre el caballo era insoportable. Entonces para empeorarlo todo, el dolor de su pecho apareció otra vez y se extendió por todo su brazo. Mako le hablaba, le decía algo, reía sobre cierto comentario pero él poco presto atención al arquero hasta caer del caballo y perder toda conciencia.


	8. Confianza

**-¡Yue trae varios guardias necesito que me ayuden a subir a Korra!**

**-¡¿Qué le ocurrió a mi señor?!** -Ella dejo caer lo que traía en la mano y corrió hacia Mako tocando al príncipe y tratando de ayudar al arquero a subirlo por las escaleras-

-**Déjalo, solo entre los dos no podremos, trae a los guardias. No sé qué le pasó veníamos hablando y de pronto cayó del caballo.**

**-Si**. -Yue corrió y desesperada llamó a los Betas cercanos a la cocina-

-**Vamos, todos ayúdenme a subirlo.** -Pidió Mako a los guardias llegando al cuarto principal y dejando sobre la cama al Alfa. Quien no dejaba de tener un gesto de dolor en su rostro- **Buscaré a Katara, quédate con él Yue.**

-**Aquí estaré, ve rápido.** -Ella vio a Mako irse y pidió a los guardias salir. Permitirle aire a su señor. Luego, le quitó sus zapatos y aflojó su cinturón. Lo toco y midió su temperatura, entonces se le ocurrió intentar escuchar el corazón de Korra, pegar su oreja del pecho de él. Notando de inmediato lo acelerado y anormal que sonaba. Ella no sabia de medicina pero si tenía un corazón y su corazón nunca se aceleraba tanto o latía tan irregular a la ligera. Yue miro de nuevo a su señor con preocupación. Vio la espada al costado de Korra y decidió retirarla para mayor comodidad. Pero su señor despertó y la tomo por la mano y ella sintió romper todos sus huesos por el apretón, luego el príncipe la empujó con tanta agresividad que ella cayo varios metros lejos de él, golpeando duro el suelo y sacudiendo su cabeza. El golpe casi la dejo inconsciente pero justo en ese instante Katara y Mako entraron a la habitación-

-**Que los guardias me ayuden, no sean bruscos con él o lo alterarán y Korra les partirá el cuello.** -Los guardias se miraron entre sí y lucieron asustados. Korra se había sentado en el borde de la cama, completamente fuera de si y sin dejar de tocarse el pecho. Gruñir de dolor- **Yue, retírate no quiero a ninguna Omega cerca de él en este momento. **

**-¿Qué le pasa a mi señor?** -Pregunto ella-

-**Esta pagando las consecuencias de ser un terco ¿Tú estás bien verdad mi chiquilla?**

-**Lo estoy**.

**-Entonces retírate, haces esto más difícil para tu señor**. -Katara no había tenido que divagar mucho o pensar en los signos y síntomas de Korra luego de por fin poderlo acostar en la cama. El diagnóstico se olía y sentía, se trataba de supresores. Algo que para inexpertos pasaría desapercibido sin un examen físico más profundo. Pero para ella no, sobre todo sabiendo que Korra se los había pedido he ido a conseguir a otra parte. Sin embargo no lo creyó demasiado capaz luego de su advertencia hasta ver cómo el Alfa se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, sentir su corazón a punto de explotar-

**-¿Katara qué sucede?**

**-Mako, ve y busca mis yerbas lo más rápido que puedas. Trae toda la caja. También mis implementos básicos, tengo que escuchar el corazón de Korra con atención. Te los darán las Omegas en la cabaña principal de curación.**

-**No tardo**. -Mako salió de la habitación corriendo prácticamente llevándose por delante a Yue, quien también corrió detrás del arquero buscando ayudarle con algo, para sin mucha demora Asami tomar su lugar afuera de la habitación, ignorante y ajena a lo que pasaba-

**-¿Qué te ocurre Naga? Hiciste que nos corrieran de la clase de costura no dejas de llorar y aullar ¿Por qué tanto afán de venir al cuarto? Extrañas a Kor…** -Ella quedó quieta de la impresión en la puerta de la habitación luego de abrirla, pues lo que menos imagino al hacerlo fue encontrar a Korra siendo detenido por varios guardias contra la cama- **Pero qué…**

**-¡Salga de aquí mi señora! **-Exclamo Katara, lo cual hizo incrementar la preocupación de Asami-

**-¡Suéltenlo! ¿Qué mierdas les ocurre?** -Ella no entendía, sus feromonas de peligro y recelo se activaron ¿Por qué sometían a su Alfa de esa forma? Eso le hizo gruñir, algo poco común en una Omega. Y todo vino a peor cuando al escuchar su voz y oler su aroma Korra también reacciono agresivo contra los guardias-

**-¡Le he dicho que salga!** -Pidió la curandera con Mako entrando a la habitación- **Sácala de aquí Mako, luego le explicaremos. Ella hará que el príncipe vuelva a perder el control y eso no es bueno para ninguno de los presentes ni para él mismo.**

-**Lo siento mi señora.** -El arquero dejo las cosas sobre la cama y tomo a Asami para sacarla en contra de su voluntad de la habitación-

**-¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! ¡Te exijo lo espliques de una vez o gritaré en busca de ayuda!**

-**Mi señor se desmayo y cayó del caballo, luego se ha vuelto fuera de si y un poco alterado.**

**-¿Qué? Con más razón debo estar junto a él soy su esposa.**

-**No mi señora, Katara no quiere a ninguna Omega cerca por eso Yue tampoco está aquí, ella sabe lo que hace confiemos en la curandera. Usted puede terminar haciéndole más daño al amo que bien.**

-**Ashhh**. -Ella volteo y abrazo así misma con frustración-** ¿Tú qué crees que pueda ser? **

-**No tengo idea mi señora, pero estoy tan preocupado como usted.** -Él frunció el ceño- **¿Dónde está mi hermano Bolín? Ahora podríamos necesitarlo.**

-**Olvídate de él, está con mi doncella, yo les permití ir al pueblo en busca de algunas cosas.**

.

* * *

.

**-¿Cómo está? ¿Puedo entrar a verlo? **-Salto Asami de su silla frente a la puerta del cuarto junto con el arquero cuando Katara salió aproximadamente una hora y media después con los guardias siguiéndola-

-**Es un irresponsable pero está bien, por fin he logrado controlar su taquicardia y desequilibrio hormonal. Sin embargo, mi señora por esta noche no podrás verlo. El único que puede es Mako.**

**-¿Por qué**

**-Acompáñame, se lo explicaré en privado.**

**-No…**

**-Por favor mi señora, es por el bien del príncipe. **-Interrumpió ella a Asami- **Mako, vigila a tu señor y no dudes en avisarme si notas su respiración acelerada.**

-**Entendido**. -Él arquero paso al cuarto y cerro la puerta-

-**Sígame por favor, lo que le tengo que decir debe ser en privado ¿Hay algún lugar aquí donde se pueda hacer?** -Dijo Katara a la Omega-

-**Bien, de acuerdo. Vamos hacia la oficina de mi esposo, ese es el lugar más tranquilo y reservado de la casa. **-Contesto Asami reacia y volviéndose a abrazar así misma derrotada. Pero si se trataba del bien de Korra ella debía hacerle caso a la curandera. Por lo cual camino con Katara hacia la oficina y cerro la puerta, buscando el asiento de su Alfa para sentarse y esperar a que la curandera frente a ella hablara. Katara era humilde, hermosa, una Omega que inspiraba respeto y sabiduría, tenía algunas canas en su castaño cabello y era la conocedora máxima de la medicina dentro de la tribu-

-**La culpa de todo esto es del señor mismo.** -Confeso la curandera-

**-¿De Korra?**

**-Hace varios días él vino hacia mi pidiéndome supresores. Los cuales le negué.**

**-¿Supresores? ¿Para quién, para mí?**

**-No, para él.**

**-¿Para él? -**¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Los Alfas no utilizaban supresores. Pensó Asami**-**

**-Se que es difícil de creer, nos enseñan que un Alfa no necesita de supresores, es mal visto y desconocido para otros. Porque un Alfa debe actuar orgulloso de lo que es y no es juzgado por sus desastres. A diferencia de las Omegas.**

**-Ni que lo digas. -**Dijo Asami con ironía-

-**Pero hay otra razón mucho más grave del por qué un Alfa no debe contenerse ni tomar supresores. Éstos lo pueden matar. Es lo que le ocurrió a mi señor, estoy muy segura que él encontró la forma de conseguir supresores y los estuvo tomando. **

**-¿Por qué? No termino de entender.**

**-Ahí es cuando la culpa deja de ser solo del príncipe y usted es protagonista.**

**-¿Yo? -**Asami alzo ambas cejas y pestaño varias veces más confundida que antes-

-**Su olor de Omega ha llegado a tal punto que cualquiera creería que usted está a punto de entrar en calor ¿Mi señora lo ha notado?**

-**He estado tomando mis supresores diarios.**

-**Los cuáles no hacen mucho por usted mi señora. Es porque él olor de Korra estimula sus feromonas. Lo mismo que ocurre con mi señor al tenerla cerca a usted. Ambos tienen un poder sobre el otro. Aún cuando los dos se aparean y viven en matrimonio ¿No es así?**

-**Obviamente**. -Respondió Asami un poco nerviosa de la mentira-

-**Eso es lo único que no entiendo de aquí. Tal y como le dije a mi señor. Pero la juventud es libidinosa y a veces existen casos donde Alfas y Omegas tienen cierta debilidad por algunos otros Alfas y Omegas más de lo normal**. **Lo que usted debe hacer si el tiempo que ambos pasan juntos no es suficiente es cambiar de supresores a unos más potentes. Omegas manejamos mejor el suprimir las hormonas. **

**-¿De verdad es eso lo que le ocurre a Korra? Él nunca me dijo nada.** -Asami recordó al Alfa tocándose el pecho, actuando extraño de repente, huyendo de ella, su olor no siendo el mismo de siempre-

-**Con todo respeto mi señora, usted es cruel con él. Lo hace sufrir. **

-**Eso es algo que no sabía…** -Balbuceo, y es que ella no era adivina ¿Cómo imaginar que sus feromonas golpeaban tan agresivamente a su mejor amigo y por qué éstas habían aumentado en intensidad? ¿Cómo era eso de que Korra también causaba lo mismo en ella?-

**-¿Su madre no le enseño a ser más consciente de si misma por su propia seguridad mi señora? No debe pasar por alto los cambios de sus feromonas aún cuando Korra es su esposo y gozan de actividad sexual. Tenga compasión de él.**

-**Mi esposo es paciente conmigo en la cama, puede ser que no lo estoy tomando tanto en importancia como debería con mis feromonas. -**Se excusó ella**-**

-**Mi señor solo reacciona a usted y usted a mi señor, somos criaturas hormonales, es lo que rige nuestras vidas. Pero él corazón de un Alfa es su motor, mi señor hizo mal al subestimar los supresores. Por favor pídale que se los entregué.**

-**Lo haré, no lo dudes. -**Dijo Asami

-**Yo le prepararé unos para mi señora así mañana pasado el medio día podrá volverse a acercar a su esposo y convivir sin que él se sienta tan desconcentrado por su presencia y usted mantenga sus feromonas bajo control otra vez. Eso le evitará entran en calor de repente o llamar atención indeseada.**

-**Lo apreció Katara**.

.

* * *

.

**-¿Cómo te sientes?**

-**Sami, mucho mejor.** -Él agachó la cabeza- **Quizás caer del caballo me hizo mal, perdí el equilibrio de repente. Debo revisar la montura, si está deformada fue lo que me hizo caer.**

-**No mientas Korra, la curandera me lo dijo todo. Se que estás tomando supresores.**

**-¿Supresores? -**Él se hizo el desentendido-

-**Korra, esto es serio, casi te matas.** -Él Alfa guardo silencio y ella trato de mantener la calma- **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**-¿Decirte qué?**

-**Que mis feromonas te estaban… Perturbando.**

-**No es así, no sé qué te haya dicho Katara pero solo me desmaye por el golpe al caerme del caballo, es todo.** -Korra voltio sus rostro lejos de la Omega-

**-¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti admitirlo? Yo te vi tirado en la cama, eso no era un simple desmayo ¿Te da pena admitir que tomabas supresores para controlar tu atracción hacia mi?**

-**Silencio**. -Gruño él-

-**No me mandes a callar Korra. **-Ella alzo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos colocándose frente al Alfa sentado en el colchón de la habitación- **Dímelo, es fácil hacerlo.**

**-¡Si, tome supresores porque tu olor no me dejaba pensar más que en ti! ¿Es lo que querías escuchar? ¡Ahí lo tienes!**

-**Eso no me molesta Korra, no debes avergonzarte ni tampoco debiste esconderlo de mi. Soy tu mejor amiga y me importas. Entiendo que eres un Alfa aunque a veces lo olvido y pienso que seguimos siendo niños.**

**-¡Es exactamente por eso que no te lo dije, porque solo me verías como un Alfa, un animal y yo no soy solo un maldito animal!**

-**Cálmate Korra.**

**-¿Cómo puedes decir que no te molesta? Claro que te debe de molestar. Tu tienes una confianza en mi y yo la estoy irrespetando.**

-**Tú nunca me haz irrespetando. Y se que no quieres ser visto como un salvaje que se deja llevar por sus hormonas pero hay una realidad que no se puede negar pese a lo que queramos, tu eres un Alfa y yo una Omega. Esto es en parte mi culpa. **-Ella se sentó al lado de Korra-

-**No Asami, no te eches responsabilidades que no te pertenecen.**

-**Hey, si la tuve. Mi olor cambio desde que llegué al sur. Quizás por el clima**. -Aunque ella sabia perfectamente que esa no era la razón. Si no el estar junto a Korra, pero no le iba a confesar eso al Alfa- **Es lo que te hizo estar más susceptible a mi. Pero ya lo solucione, Katara me ha dado supresores nuevos y estos me están ayudando. Fui yo quien cometió el error desde un principio, tuve que ser más consiente de mi, si hubieras hablado conmigo en vez de decidir tomar supresores lo hubiera notado antes. **

**-No es tu culpa Asami.**

**-Esta bien. Es culpa de ambos, dejémoslo ahí, tú estás bien ahora y yo también. Mis feromonas dejarán de asfixiarte y la vida será bella una vez más ¿Qué tal?**

**-Suena bastante sencillo. **

**-Korra, por favor no me escondas cosas, ambos debemos estar bien con esto. Es un trato que hicimos para toda la vida. **

**-Solo no quiero que sientas desconfianza hacia mi. -**Eso le asustaba a él-

**-Eres muy tierno. -**Dijo ella-

**-No soy tierno. **

**-Si lo eres, eres un cachorro. -**Volvió a decir Asami

-**Hmmm, Sami.**

-**Te quiero pero no vuelvas a hacer el tonto ¿Si?** -Ella miro a Korra y pensó en abrazarlo. Dudando en hacerlo, en molestarlo con el contacto físico y su olor, provocar algún tipo de reacción en él. Pero al final lo hizo. Korra era más que un Alfa, era su mejor amigo y ella debía confiar en él-

-**Gracias Sami.**

**-¿De verdad ya te sientes del todo bien?**

-**Lo suficiente para vestirme he ir a ver la frontera, ya he perdido mucho tiempo en éste cuarto y mi padre está por llegar en cualquier momento, él no puede enterarse de lo sucedido.**

**-¿Deseas que te ayude a vestirte luego del baño?**

**-Si eso quieres.** -Él sonrió. Asami quería mostrarle que pese a lo acontecido ella todavía confiaba en él y estar cerca de él-

-**Pero antes me darás esos supresores o haré que confieses donde los tienes guardados a la fuerza.** -Advirtió ella colocando la palma de su mano abierta frente a Korra y una cara muy seria-

.

* * *

.

-**Te esperaba desde hace rato. -**Dijo él apoyado de una mesa terminando de comer una manzana-

**-¿En qué puedo ser útil a mi señor?** -Dijo Yue notando la presencia de su amo en la cocina. Las demás Omegas presentes dejaron de hacer sus cosas y se retiraron del lugar siendo discretas pues ellas sabían que cuando un señor se dirigía a una sirvienta de esa forma era un hecho que exigía intimidad porque dicho señor tomaría sexualmente a la esclava ahí mismo o le pediría un favor personal, el cual casi siempre también se trataba de un asunto carnal-

-**Katara me contó que fui un poco brusco contigo cuando trataste de ayudarme por lo de mi caída del caballo. Quiero darte mis disculpas.** -Nadie más excepto la curandera, Asami y él sabía lo que en realidad había sucedido-

-**Señor usted no debe hacer eso.**

-**Debo Yue. No quiero que me tengas miedo o rencor de algún tipo cuando haces tanto por mi a diario.**

**-Eso nunca mi señor**. -Aclaro la Omega-

-**Tengo algo para ti en compensación. **-Él se acercó a la sirvienta y examinó su mano envuelta en lienzo y hierbas medicinales**\- ¿Cómo está tu mano?**

-**No duele mucho. Los huesos de mi muñeca se movieron de lugar pero Katara los reacomodo. **

-**Lo siento**. -Él acarició con su pulgar la mano de Yue-

-**Esta bien mi señor, fue un accidente, usted estaba desubicado por el golpe y yo no debí intentar quitarle su arma. Algunas ganan la muerte por ese abuso de confianza, yo fui afortunada de que solo se tratara de mi mano.**

-**Querías hacer lo mejor para mí Yue, no merecías un maltrato. Ya he dado la orden de que no te sea asignado trabajo pesado en la cocina ni tampoco en la lavandería, solo costura simple si gustas.**

**-¿Mi señor entonces que voy a hacer? Son mis responsabilidades no quiero parecer una vaga ni que gozo de favoritismos sobre otras Omegas.**

-**Yo soy el señor de está casa, al único que le debes de dar explicaciones es a mi, no te preocupes por lo que diga o piense el resto, deja que tu mano se recupere cómo es debido. Te daré estás monedas de oro para que aproveches el tiempo libre y compres lo que necesites para ti y tu padre.** -Korra sacó un pequeño saco gordo y resonante de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo entregó a la esclava. En ese momento entro Opal a la cocina, se sorprendió de verlo allí pues no era el lugar normal de estar de un señor o un Alfa, sonrió pidiendo una disculpa y se retiró discretamente-

-**No mi señor, no…**

-**Yue, recíbelas o me sentiré ofendido**. -Dijo él-

-**Una esclava no puede poseer nada mucho menos monedas.**

-**Tú señor te lo está permitiendo. Se que lo necesitas y también que les darás buen usó, permíteme disculparme de está manera por favor.**

-**Esta bien mi señor. **-Ella bajo la mirada y reverencio a su señor recibiendo el presente por parte del príncipe. El cual le hizo estar apenada, nerviosa y muy feliz-

.

* * *

.

-**Mi señor, el jefe Tonraq viene camino hacia el pueblo, desembarca en el atracadero.**

-**Es eso una buena noticia.** -Contesto Korra estando en su oficina- **Pide a los soldados que se formen y alista una bienvenida, saldré a la entrada del pueblo a recibirlo. Avisa a mi madre que su esposo está aquí para que prepare la casa y lo esperé como es debido. **-El soldado frente a él lo reverencio y se retiró. Korra fue por su traje de guerrero para encaminarse a recibir a su padre. Se vistió sin ayuda pues su esposa hacia entretenida en otra cosa junto a Yasuko y sin demora salió a recibir a su padre, el cual al tenerlo cerca reverencio y saludo colocando un puño en su pecho como saludo de respeto y hermandad hacia el jefe-

-**Veo que has cuidado bien del sur.**

-**Hago mi mejor esfuerzo padre.** -Respondió él a Tonraq-

-**Él norte no ha estado fácil, saber de los bárbaros tampoco. Espero me tengas buenas noticias por lo menos de las cosechas.**

-**De las cosechas si padre, pero hay algunas otras cosas no tan positivas que posiblemente requieran de tu atención.** -Dijo Korra-

-**Apenas lleguemos al palacio y de mi informe del norte a los ancianos y guerreros pasarás a hablar conmigo al arsenal y luego disfrutaré de mi cena, muero de hambre.**

-**Hay preparado para usted el debido festín para hoy en la noche. No se preocupe jefe.**

-**Gracias Hijo**. -Tonraq colocó su mano en el hombro del príncipe y lo apretó levemente en un gesto de apreció-

El Alfa mayor monto su caballo y cabalgó junto con Korra a sus obligaciones antes de poder volver a casa. Por su parte el príncipe conto con lujo de detalle a su padre todo lo que acontecía en el sur luego de que Tonraq pasará a reunión con los ancianos. Sus sospechas de Gilak, el conflicto interno del sur contra el norte, el no avistamiento de los bárbaros y medidas militares tomadas en busca de la protección del sur. A todo ello su padre fue atento prestando atención a sus palabras y expresando sus pensamientos. Luego ambos solo quisieron ir a casa junto con Senna. Que el jefe descansara y disfrutara de su bienvenida. A la cual Korra también dirigió a su Omega encontrándose con Yue al llegar a la casa de sus padres por obra de su madre, Senna la había llevado para que sirviera y se reuniera en el festín junto a todos, en su gran mayoría guerreros del sur y norteños alojados actualmente en el sur.

**-¡Brindemos por el jefe del sur!-** Dijo un Alfa alzando su bebida. A lo que todos respondieron y alzaron la suya-

**-¡Vigor y larga vida a Tonraq!** -Pidió otro-

-¡**Viva el jefe y el príncipe!**

**-¡Vivan!**

**-¡Que el mar y la luna siga bendiciendo a los guerreros del sur!**

**-¡Auh! ¡Auh! ¡Auh! -**Aullaron todos-

**-Es para mí un placer estar de vuelta junto a ustedes y a mi hijo, el príncipe que permitió que la guerra contra el norte terminará. -**Tonraq acercó a su hijo y lo abrazo por los hombros- **Agradezco su presencia y su acompañamiento aquí y en el campo de batalla mis hermanos de carnada ¡Ahora a comer y a emborracharnos! **

**-¡Auh! ¡Auh! ¡Auh! -**Volvieron a exclamar todos con la gran sonrisa de Tonraq acompañándolos**-**

**-Estoy agotado pero estás exquisiteces que haz preparado para mí me han devuelto a la vida, gracias mi amor. **-Dijo Tonraq a su esposa dándole un beso y todos tomando su lugar en la mesa principal. Algunos otros bailando y otros tan solo bebiendo-

-**Trata que tus guerreros no destrozan mi hogar está noche Tonraq.**

-**Mujer para eso te he dado una casa grande y muebles, si algo pasa te haré otra casa mucho más grande y daré más muebles.** -Respondió el jefe-

-**No quiero eso, quiero que los controles.** -Reprocho Senna-

-**Esta bien madre, deja a padre y a la gente disfrutar, si algo se sale de control yo me haré cargo.**

-**Gracias mi cachorro. **-Ella tocó la mejilla de su hijo y lo acaricio, dejando de servir bebida a su esposo para tomar su puesto en la mesa-

**-¿Y como ha estado tu matrimonio hijo? **

-**Excelente padre. **

-**Lucen muy enamorados. -**Dijo Senna**\- ¿Mi hijo te ha tratado bien verdad Asami?**

-**Es un Alfa del cual no tengo quejas. **-Respondió ella. Asami estaba sentada junto a su esposo. Sin hacer o decir mucho. No quería llamar la atención sobre lo necesario con su suegro presente-

-**Ves Tonraq, siéntete orgulloso, tu criaste a un guerrero pero yo crie a un buen hijo y buen esposo.**

-**Ya lo creo cariño.** -Dijo el jefe clavando su mirada en Asami. Luego la comida transcurrió tranquila hasta después del postre. El príncipe se colocó de pie para evitar una muerte innecesaria por parte de dos Alfas que peleaban por bebida y la madre de Korra se dirigió al fogón-

-**Sera mejor que me retire, iré a ver en qué soy útil en la cocina. **-Ella trato de levantarse y huir lo más rápido posible luego de quedar a solas con Tonraq-

-Espera un momento, quiero que me sigas contando de tu relación con mi hijo

-**Bueno, ya lo he dicho. Estoy feliz de estar a su lado y él me ha tratado bien. -**Dijo ella sin mirar hacia los ojos de su suegro-

**-Si, parece que el sur y mi hijo han sido cálidos contigo. Lo suficiente como para que creas tener ciertas libertades.**

**-¿Señor? -**Interrogo Asami confundida. Aunque sabiendo a que se refería el Alfa-

-**Seré directo para ahorrarme el tiempo y no acosarte con mi presencia más de lo necesario, no quiero hacer enfadar a mi hijo, él es sobre protector y agresivo en defender las cosas que le importan y al parecer tu le importas. **-Él limpio su boca con una servilleta y dio un trago a si bebida- **Mantén tu lugar al lado de tu esposo y no le vuelvas a faltar al respeto de una forma tan descarada. Si no, seré yo quien lo castigue a él por tus errores dado a que al parecer Korra tiene mano suave contigo y si yo me atrevo a castigarte a ti, tal y como los ancianos quieren que haga, terminaré teniendo de enemigo a mi propio hijo.**

-**Señor Tonraq, se que usted es uno de los que no quiso éste matrimonio. Y se que fui yo quien cometió una falta, de la cual su hijo me ha hecho pagar de forma equivalente pese a que muchos piensan que no es así. Es algo que no volverá a ocurrir.**

-**Eso espero. No me obligues a tomar medidas que no quiero. No sé cómo te haya criado tu padre pero en el sur hay reglas que seguir, no ensucies la imagen de mi hijo. Él te escogió, quizás por tu belleza, lo puedo entender y siendo un Alfa mayor de edad nada puedo hacer excepto seguir guiándolo por el camino correcto pese a sus malas decisiones, ahórrame la pena de tener que ser parte de un chisme entre la tribu y los ancianos. **

**-Si, veo que ellos han sido muy juiciosos en comunicarle sobre todo. **-Murmullo ella-

-**No me malinterpretes, no te deseo ningún mal porque sería deseárselo a mi hijo y Senna, mi esposa, también te aprecia. Aprende a hacer una buena esposa y todos estaremos felices. Es lo único que pido para el futuro jefe de ésta tribu ¿Eres consiente de eso no? De que tu esposo no es un cualquiera o un mendigo campesino, es un guerrero del sur con un título de príncipe.**

-**Si señor.**

**-Me alegro, ahora puedes retirarte a la cocina, es bueno que conozcas tu lugar.** -Dijo Tonraq-

.

* * *

.

-**Vengo a correr todas estas mujerzuelas de tu alrededor. **-Dijo Senna al oído de su Alfa acercándose hacia donde estaba él, quitando de la mano de una sirvienta un tarro de bebida para ser ella quien sirviera a Tonraq. A lo que el jefe sonrió-

-**Es hora de llevar a mi mujer a la cama. **-Él alzo a su esposa y de nuevo la beso- **Yo creo que es todo lo que tú quieres que haga Senna. **

**-¡Tonraq no seas descarado!** -Ella hizo un berrinche y el jefe solo pudo reír junto a Korra, el resto de los Alfas y algunas sirvientas de ese lado del salón para llevarse a su esposa en brazos hacia el cuarto. Él no volvería, estaba lo suficientemente borracho y deseoso de su mujer como para hacerlo-

**-¿Y que hay de ti Korra no te vas a divertir como tu padre? Aquí hay muchas Omegas a tu disposición, puedes acostarte con tu mujer y todas ellas a la vez.** -Pregunto borracho Sangok compartiendo una mesa de dados con el príncipe. Korra les había permitido a los guerreros llamarlo por su nombre y no ser tan formales-

**-¡Eh Korra! Veamos quien termina primero, bebe hasta el fondo.** -Dijo Hahn colocando un tarro de madera lleno de hidromiel frente al príncipe. A lo que Korra respondió tomándolo y compitiendo contra el hombre. Siendo el primero en terminar y golpeando fuerte el tarro contra la mesa-

-**Listo, he ganado dame mi premio**. -Reclamo él-

**-¿Qué le parece su linda esclava señor? -**Al no tener nada más a mano Hahn tomo a Yue quien iba pasando cargando algunas jarras vacías y la aventó hacia el regazo de Korra, haciendo terminar a la mujer sentada sobre él, a lo cual todos rieron y silbaron-

-**Lo siento Yue, no les prestes atención. **-Le dijo él a la Omega sobre sus piernas- **No deberías estar aquí, te pedí que descansaras unos días. **

-**Esta bien mi señor no se preocupe. Su madre me requería y con gusto acepte venir, ella me asignó tareas sencillas**. -El rostro de Yue era rojo como un tomate estando tan cómoda sobre el Alfa-

-**Aléjate de estos borrachos, ve con las Omegas y no hagas nada dificultoso.**

-**Si mi señor**. -Ella se levantó y busco retirarse-

-**Vamos príncipe, si no la quiere para usted, nosotros si.** -Hahn intento tomar a Yue y atraerla hacia su poder-

-**No la toques. **-Gruño él tirando un golpe y dejando inconsciente a Hahn, permitiendo a Yue irse para seguir jugando a los dados con el otro hombre que si seguía consciente y cualquier otro que se quisiera unir. Probablemente Hahn mismo cuando despertará, aunque dudaba que eso ocurriera pronto. Una linda Omega de la servidumbre retiró su tarro vacío y le sirvió uno lleno sonriéndole y estando muy cerca de él, Korra solo le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo de su bebida-

.

* * *

.

-**Lo siento señor Noatak, mi madre no vino conmigo esta noche. Se quedó en casa de mi esposo.**

**-¿Está ella bien?** -Pregunto él preocupado-

-**Lo está. Pero no se sentía de lo mejor para afrontar a tanta gente o por lo menos eso me dijo.**

-**Es una lastima, hubiera querido poder hablar con ella. Es una mujer agradable. Espero recupere su ánimo pronto y no sea nada grave.**

-**Gracias, de seguro la verá en el festival de los espíritus, ahí estaremos todos.**

-**Ojala que así sea.** -Él se sintió culpable ¿Podría ser que su insistencia había alejado a la Omega? Aunque él creyó el interés mutuo. Mínimo en Yasuko pero mutuo. Eso no hizo su noche agradable, quería volverla a ver- **Me retiro señora, no debo estar aquí entre tantas Omegas por más tiempo del necesario. **

-**Le daré sus saludos a mi madre.**

-**Gracias señora de Raava es usted muy amable, permiso.** -Él se inclino levemente-

Noatak se fue y ella volvió su atención a su esposo alzando una ceja ¿Estaba bien que Korra bebiera tanto después de que casi muere por culpa de los supresores? Se veía muy animado y de buena salud, es como si no estuviera hecho de carne y hueso, él siempre tenía un gran grado de asimilación y recuperación. Asami suspiro y apretó duro su brazo ¿Además por qué estaba permitiendo que Yue se le sentará encima? Y también estaba lo que Opal le había dicho: "Korra le dio una bolsa de monedas a Yue y cancelo todas sus labores pesadas en la casa" Eso solo ocurría cuando una esclava hacia favores a su señor lo suficientemente placenteros como para tenerlo a sus pies. Aunque era algo que ella no podía asimilar o creer, de seguro Korra lo había hecho por alguna otra razón.

Cómo fuera ya había sido suficiente de estar ahí parada sin hacer nada, al otro lado de la sala viendo al príncipe desde lejos rodeada de Omegas y sin poder beber más que jugó de uva fermentada. Porque ella no podía estar cerca de los Alfas ni de su esposo y mucho menos de la hidromiel, si no compartir con las señoras de la tribu y prestar atención a sus charlas. Ni si quiera Senna, Opal o su madre estaban con ella para hacer las cosas más fáciles, y tampoco iba a permitir que Korra se burlara de ella dejando que una Omega que no era su esposa se le sentará encima o coqueteara con él como no dejaban de hacerlo las sirvientas a su alrededor.

-**Korra quiero irme.**

**-¿Qué? -**Contesto él con los dados en la mano volteando hacia su esposa-

-**Me quiero ir.** -Repitió Asami al atreverse acercarse al Alfa-

-**Todavía no es hora de hacer mi patrullaje en la frontera y hoy dormiremos aquí, en mi antigua habitación. Si quieres te puedes retirar si estás cansada. Haré que un guardia te escolte.**

-**No, me quiero ir contigo**. -Ella vio a uno de los Alfas en la mesa tomar a una Omega de la servidumbre y casi quitarle su abrigo besando entre sus pechos. Por supuesto que no iba a dejar a Korra solo ahí-

**-¡Príncipe, la señora quiere que la consientan no se haga el de rogar! **-Dijo uno de los Alfas borrachos a lo que el resto echaron silbidos y rieron-

**-¡Cállense! **-Gruño él- **Sami, este no es lugar para ti.**

-**Entonces vámonos**. -Obvio que ella sabia que no podía estar ahí y mucho menos pidiéndole a Korra irse con tanta insolencia y demanda, podría ganarse una cachetada o reprimiendo por decirle a su Alfa que hacer en frente de otros. Pero que más daba Tonraq no estaba cerca y el resto de los Alfas presentes no le importaban. No eran demasiado conocidos para ella-

-**De acuerdo, nos iremos. **-Accedió él. Dejando los dados en la mesa y ese lado del salón para acompañar a su esposa a la habitación, complacer a la dama llevándola hasta el segundo piso de la casa. Donde llego y no demoró en tirarse en su antigua cama, Senna la mantenía limpia y en buen estado, al igual que su cuarto-

**-¿Por qué dejas que otras Omegas estén sobre ti y te coqueteen?**

**-¿Ah? **

-**Sabes a lo que me refiero.**

-**Sami, Alfas podemos ser infieles, no hay problema con eso. **-Dijo el príncipe en chiste-

-**Si lo hay.** -Ella fue hacia Korra y se montó encima de él, sobre su estómago. Asami sabía que eso estaba mal, una Omega no podía montar a un Alfa acostado boca arriba de esa forma ni siquiera en las relaciones sexuales. Era tratar de someterlo y un Alfa no podía ser sometido por una Omega, un Alfa siempre debía ir arriba-

**-¿Intentaras ahorcarme otra vez?**

-**Hare algo peor para ti. Si bien puedes tomar una segunda esposa no te burlara de mi ni seré el hazme reír del pueblo.** -Ella fue con sus dos manos por los costados de Korra- **Te haré cosquillas. **

**-¡No Sami, no! **-Al sentir los estímulos de la Omega en sus zonas sensibles él empezó a reír y mucho. Tener a su esposa encima de él se sentía bien ¿Por qué Asami lo torturaba así? Él alzo su pelvis todo lo que pudo y desequilibró hacia delante a la mujer, luego la mando hacia un lado de la cama y se libro de ella-

-**Vuelve aquí cobarde.**

-**Me harás devolver toda la comida y bebida, tengo que ir a….** -Él tropezó con un banco en medio del cuarto que no había visto y olvidó que estaba ahí. Perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo golpeándose duro. A lo que Asami empezó a reír muy fuerte- **No es gracioso Sami, creo que me partí un hueso.**

-**Solo estás borracho Korra.**

-**No lo estoy**. -Se defendió él levantándose del suelo-

-**Bien, cierto, no lo estás. **-De lo contrario estuviera cachondo, como todo Alfa que se emborracha- **Pero si un poco alcoholizado. **

-**Tal vez, me es difícil resistirme al sabor de la miel en la bebida pero bajaré, debo estar al pendiente de que no destruyan la casa de mi madre. Gilak se comportó muy discreto durante el festín sin embargo no me puedo confiar, tengo que seguir vigilando el pueblo y la frontera, pronto será el comienzo del solsticio y el festival de los espíritus. No podemos descuidar la guardia.**


	9. El Señor de la Cetrería

-**Me preocupa que tú marca de apareamiento ya no sea evidente, eso es un problema.** -Dijo él a Asami prestando atención a esa zona en el cuerpo de su esposa por casualidad mientras ambos bailaban en medio del salón principal del palacio del agua del sur en la inauguración del festival de los espíritus. El olor de su Omega y casi la nula distancia entre ambos lo tenía un poco atontado, por no decir agradablemente hipnotizado. Por eso quiso tener un foco de conversación, algo con lo cual no pensar demasiado en lo bien que era tener a Asami tan cerca de él, sus humanidades rosándose entre si, lo hermosa que ella lucia esa noche. A su "esposa" le había parecido correcto hacerlo, simular ser una pareja hasta en esos pequeños detalles frente a todos haría el asunto más convincente. Pero, mantener el silencio entre los dos mientras lo hacían provocaba en él como Alfa querer tener más para si mismo a la Omega dueña de su atención, recordándose obligatoriamente cada tanto que no debía ver a Asami de esa forma, ella era su mejor amiga, debía honrarla como tal hasta en sus pensamientos-

-**Luego veremos cómo solucionarlo, me he estado cubriendo discretamente el cuello cuando estoy cerca de alguno de tus padre o de mi madre con mi manto, en cambio cuéntame ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-¿Con respecto a qué?** -Él se separó un poco de Asami y la miro algo confundido de su pregunta admirando atento los bellos ojos zafiros de ella-

-**Los supresores, ¿Estás mejor verdad? No tienes que hacerte el fuerte.** -Ella acaricio el pecho del Alfa en un gesto descuidado-

-**Es mi deber hacerlo aún si fuera el hecho. **-Korra miro hacia otra parte, desviando su atención de la Omega. Asimilando la veracidad de sus palabras por crueles que sonarán-

-**Por más que te llamen la bestia del sur eres solo un ser humano.** -Asami tomo el rostro del príncipe siendo respetuosa he hizo que él la mirará-

-**No me gusta ese apodo.** -Gruño el Alfa-

-**Tienes razón, debería ser "El cachorro del sur" **-Ella rio un poco por el chiste, pero a su esposo pareció no gustarle- **Enserio Korra, debes expresar lo que sientes incluyendo tu salud. No es bueno quedarte los pesares para ti solo.**

-**Sami ¿Sabías que en el sur como en la mayoría del mundo el trono no se hereda solo por línea sanguínea si no por fuerza?, si yo fuera más débil que el más fuerte de los Alfas en el sur exceptuando mi padre debería de dejar mi título de príncipe y la aspiración de llegar a ser jefe de lado. Es matar o morir, así es la vida de un Alfa. No puedo mostrar debilidad física o mental aunque no me sienta en óptimas condiciones, caer del caballo fue un error que no puedo volver a cometer. Tuve suerte de que pocos lo notarán o hubieran tratado de aprovecharse de eso. Pero, estoy bien. Los síntomas no han vuelto, lo digo con sinceridad.**

-**Debiste pedir supresores para mí, no para ti**. -Asami frunció el ceño preocupada. Él tenía razón, un Alfa que no mostrará su temple frente a otros, era un Alfa muerto o pisoteado, pero ¿Como iba a ser Korra un Alfa visto de otra forma que no fuera imponente? Su Alfa de hombros anchos, brazos de acero y piernas fuertes era un espécimen que sin importar dónde se parará, fuera como fuera o con quien estuviera generaba respeto, envidia, atracción o miedo. Él ya no era un niño bajito y rezongón, era tan alto como ella y mucho más fuerte que ella. Todavía podía recordar cómo lucía Korra el día de su matrimonio. Precioso y viril en su traje de gala de príncipe con una capa hecha de terciopelo pesado color negro y una gran piel de lobo blanco sobre su espalda y hombros, con su lacio pelo largo suelto y su espada a un lado de su cadera izquierda. Una casaca y pantalones color azul oscuro junto a botas hasta las rodillas protegidas por espinilleras que hacían juego con protectores en sus antebrazos y hombreras de plata, más un fino pedazo de tela en su pecho del mismo color de su ropa con la luna llena dibujada. Como había esperado en el altar que ella fuera entregada por Hiroshi, la recibió y no dejo de mirarla con sus bellos ojos azules, intensos y vividos. Como ambos habían reido en complicidad por haber llevado a cabo con éxito su travesura de un casamiento falso luego de subir a la habitación y él ayudarle con paciencia a quitar todos los adornos de novia puestos en su pelo, esas ostentosas horquillas. Siempre sin dejar de mirarla. Ese día había sido tan especial para ella, no sabia el por qué, si era por el triunfo de su plan, por tener la libertad más cerca o por saber que ya nadie más podía intentar separarla de Korra. Por ser él su mejor y único cómplice de vida. No lo tenía claro, pero así era. Ese había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida, y esperaba no arrepentirse de creerlo-

-**No me gusta que te veas obligada a tomar supresores más potentes por mi comodidad. Si no, me hubiera restringido de haberlos utilizados desde un principio y te hubiera sugerido que lo hicieras tu.** -Él no quería imponerle nada a la fuerza a Asami-

-**Ya te dije que no es tu culpa, mis feromonas y el clima no se llevan bien.** -Aunque ella sabia la verdadera causa, la cual era estar cerca de Korra. Al parecer a su sin vergüenza Omega le agradaba el almizcle de él- **Además debo de cuidarme, no puedo ir por ahí con mi olor al máximo golpeando a todo Alfa al que le parezca interesante mi aroma. Katara tuvo que haberte obligado a darme los supresores a mí no solo advertirte de las consecuencias de utilizarlos en ti.**

-**Ella ni ninguna otra omega puede decirme que hacer con mi esposa, mucho menos sugerirme darte supresores, sería una falta de respeto y disminuir las posibilidades entre los dos de tener cachorros. Katara me aconsejó pasar más tiempo en la cama contigo, dijo que eso tendría que solucionarlo, ella cree que tenemos una vida sexual activa y por eso no entiende lo que sucede en su totalidad**.

-**Algo así me comentó, trate de encubrirlo diciéndole que tú eras paciente conmigo al… Al tener relaciones sexu… Intimas. Katara también trato de dar otras excusas. **-Asami tartamudeo de solo pensarlo. Ella y Korra en una cama devorándose de pasión entre los dos no es justamente como debes de imaginar a tu mejor amigo, eso aún si él es tu falso esposo y si en nada le molestaría tener el soberbio cuerpo del Alfa sobre ella. Estúpidas hormonas que le hacían imaginar cosas indebidas-

-**Creo que empieza a sospechar.** -Ahora fue él quien frunció el ceño preocupado-

-**De eso no cabe duda. Ella es una mujer astuta de cierto modo.**

-**No le des importacia, Katara es reservada y no haría nada en contra de mi. Pero me hace preguntarme cuántas personas más se podrían dar cuenta. Eso es peligroso para ambos. **-Un castigo nada placentero que podría costar un destierro o la muerte de él y Asami-

-**Hablando del tema hay algo que no me has dicho, ¿si Katara no accedió a darte supresores quien lo hizo?**

**-Nadie que necesites conocer y una chamán con una loca teoría del porque en realidad yo buscaba supresores.**

-**Korra… Dime.** -Insistió ella-

-**Es hora de irme, te dejaré con mi padre.** -Dijo el Alfa cambiando de tema un poco brusco sabiendo que ya había sido suficiente de festejos y de no querer alejarse de Asami. El deber con la seguridad de su tribu lo esperaba-

**-¡No!**

**-¿Te desagrada estar cerca de él?** -Korra alzo una ceja-

-**Prefiero estar con mi madre y Senna. Es todo, no tengo de que hablar con Tonraq y me da cierto terror decir algo imprudente que revele la verdad de nuestro matrimonio frente a él.**

**-Lo entiendo. -**Él sonrió levemente a la Omega comprensivo- **Está bien, mantente con Yasuko y mi madre, pero no te alejes de mi padre por favor.**

**-¿De verdad ya te vas? A pesar de haber estado en varias reuniones desde que llegamos al sur está es la primera vez que bailamos desde nuestro matrimonio.**

-**Tengo que ir a la frontera y vigilar desde afuera, en éste momento el pueblo está más susceptible de lo normal. Los guerreros más viejos y nuevos hacen ayuno y rituales con los ancianos desde la mañana. Mi padre cuidará desde dentro sin dejar su lugar aquí y mi deber es hacerlo desde el exterior.**

-**Ahora entiendo porque llevas tú traje de guerrero aunque todavía no tienes el rostro pintado.** -Ella recostó un lado de su rostro en el hombro de Korra estando más cerca de él, abrazándolo con ambos brazos por detrás de su cuello y dejando sentir a través de su acción lo decepcionante que le era el quedar sin su Alfa por el resto de la noche-

**-Lo siento, se que te cuesta interactuar con la gente y mucho menos tener una grata conversación que sea de tu interés con alguien. Y para tu mala suerte al parecer ni Varrick ni su Omega están aquí. Maliq y Melania tampoco han llegado. Lamento decirte que te tendrás que conformar con mi madre y Yasuko.**

-**Iré a coquetear con algunos Alfas para tener algo de diversión ya que tú no estarás aquí conmigo. -**Ella miro a Korra y vio la sorpresa en la expresión de él tras lo dicho, lo cual la hizo reír para su adentros y querer retractarse al respecto-** No es cierto tonto. Estar con tu madre también es agradable, estaré bien.**

-**Hmmm… Trata de no divertirte mucho sin mi mientras el frío me congela lejos de la tribu. Sobre todo con otros Alfas.** -Se expreso él en un tono serio-

-**Que Alfa tan gruñón y desconfiado eres.** -Volvió a bromear ella, abrazando de nuevo a Korra por el cuello mientras el principe la mantenía agarrada por la cintura- **Cuídate allá afuera por favor.**

-**Igual tú Asami.** -Él le devolvió el abrazo a la Omega. Sintiendo en los adentros de su pecho que ese cariño y preocupación por parte de Asami lo hacía más fuerte, más decidido a cuidar a su pueblo, a su familia, a protegerla a ella. Un raciocinio de adulto tonto y débil, no de un guerrero. Pero ¿No son los más fuertes guerreros aquellos que luchan contra la muerte y no la aceptan fácilmente en la batalla por proteger lo que aman y anhelan? Por las personas que dependen de ellos. Los que abrazan los pocos gozares de la vida con encanto y desenfundan su espada no queriendo perderlos, no teniendo miedo a perecer pero abrazando tanto el sobrevivir como él abrazaba con amor a su fingida esposa-

.

* * *

.

Yasuko estaba mirando a su hija bailar desde la distancia abrazada de Korra a un lado de la mesa principal donde hacia el jefe del sur. La escena le generaba celos y cierta angustia. Ella estaba perdiendo a su hija del todo por culpa de ese salvaje. Se les podía ver en los ojos a los dos y en sus formas de expresarse estando tan juntos, reír, coquetear inconscientemente entre ellos. Ambos estaban enamorados. Él la estaba robando casi totalmente de ella. Le estaba quitando a su niña y haciendo toda una mujer a Asami. Parte de su preocupación era esa ¿Cómo tomaría su hija luego de pasadas las mieles de recién casados lo atarbanes, infieles y posesivos que eran los Alfas y que de seguro revelaría ser Korra? La desilusión de darse cuenta de la realidad, de lo cierto en cada una de sus advertencias dadas con antelación. De que solo de amor no se puede vivir. Asami era rebelde al extremo y ahí la causa de otras de sus preocupaciones. Que su hija no se adaptará al papel de esposa como se debía y terminará tres metros bajo tierra por ello.

Por eso odiaba que ahora su niña no fuera de ella si no de Korra. Aunque admitía en cierto modo que tal vez el príncipe del sur había resultado ser mejor candidato que Iroh II. Ella estaba sorprendida con lo paciente y respetuoso de él con Asami. De ver cómo era amoroso con su hija y se dejaba manipular de ella. Pero tanto encantó también la aterraba. Todo Alfa muy bueno tiene un lado igual de amplio pero malo. Además, ella nunca iba admitir frente a su hija, Korra o nadie que el hijo de Tonraq quizás había resultado ser mejor opción que Iroh II, no cuando el general era de su misma nación del fuego, un guapo, inteligente y culto individuo. Eso, tratando de ignorar el hecho de lo bien parecido que era Korra físicamente. El respeto que la mayoría de la gente del lugar le tenía y lo adinerado del potencial de las tierras que él heredaría.

**-¿Lucen muy enamorados no es así?**

-**Parece que te gusta asustarme apropósito.** -Ella se colocó una mano en el pecho y trato de tranquilizarse. Yasuko casi grita del susto y dio un pequeño brinco en su puesto. El hombre tras de ella simplemente una vez más se había acercado sigiloso y hablado muy cerca de su oído-

-**Me disculpo, juro que no es mi intención**. -Dijo Noatak reverenciado un poco a la Omega- **Tu hija y el príncipe hacen una bonita pareja, estoy feliz por él. Korra es un buen guerrero y todo buen guerrero merece una mujer cariñosa y capaz que sea su funda de espada. Que lo haga querer estar en casa de vez en cuando.**

-**Ustedes los Alfas creen que el mundo gira a su alrededor y que nosotras las Omegas solo vivimos para ustedes. Yo no veo lo especial entre el príncipe y mi hija, pero así lo acepto mi esposo y de esa forma se dio.**

-**Mi señora no piensa que el mundo gira a nuestro alrededor sin embargo no ha protestado contra las decisiones de su esposo.** -Recalco él-

-**Así es como son las cosas Noatak. No importa lo que yo quiera si no el lugar que debo mantener. Esta mujer que tanto insistes en acosar ama a su esposo y lo respeta. No es tan tonta como para desafiarlo. **-Porque una Omega manipula, no se enfrenta directamente a un Alfa. Lo hace cambiar de decisiones de otra sutil forma. Solo que ni eso le fue suficiente a ella para hacer cambiar de opinión a Hiroshi con respecto al matrimonio de su hija. Hacerse la enojada con su esposo o acariciarlo en algunos prohibidos lugares no hizo que el Alfa denegará la petición de Korra, del príncipe del sur. Hiroshi había quedado fascinado con el hijo del jefe sureño. Ella todavía pensaba que había algo más en los planes de su esposo que solo querer que Korra fuera su yerno y diera buena semilla a su hija. Pero, por el momento esa ambición oculta era algo que no había podido averiguar de Hiroshi-

-**Ahora que lo menciona señora. Lamento que mi comportamiento le haga creer que la acoso solo con un objetivo sexual. Se que usted no está interesada en mi, supongo que me equivoqué en pensar lo contrario y me disculpo por ser insistente en querer una amistad. Me gusta su sinceridad y el escepticismo de usted con mi gente, pero me hizo infeliz no verla en el festín de bienvenida al jefe Tonraq y también me hizo reflexionar ser el culpable. No quiero ser motivo de incomodidad para usted. Si usted me dice que no me quiere cerca no lo estaré. Y si usted acepta mi vieja invitación de pasar la noche conmigo solo como amigos con mayor gusto le aseguro una velada agradable.**

-**Que insolente eres Señor, creer que usted me gustaba.**

-**Cualquiera querría ser dueño de su interés Yasuko. Digamos que me deje llevar por esa acalorada fiebre mortal de ser de su agrado y no pienso ser el único en el sur en quererlo. Pero no todos tienen el valor de acercarse a usted.**

**-¡Noatak!** -Se acerco Tarrlok a su hermano interfiriendo en la plática. Notando la presencia de la suegra del príncipe del sur y reverenciándola educadamente- **Oh, me disculpo. Señora es un placer saludarla. Espero se encuentre bien y que mi hermano no le esté causando molestias.**

-**Eso intenta hacer él.** -Ella también reverencio levemente con respeto al Alfa-

-**Lo siento, Noatak suele ser un poco insistente con las cosas que le gustan.** -Dijo Tarrlok sonriendo pero ganándose un fuerte codazo en su estómago por parte de su hermano que lo dejo tosiendo-

**-¿Qué quieres hermano? Estorbas.** -Hablo Noatak con los dientes apretados y tratando de no golpear una vez más a su idiota hermano por indiscreto. Lo que él menos necesitaba en ese momento era que Yasuko tuviera otra excusa para tenerlo lejos de ella. Que la mujer se enterara que él hablaba de ella con su hermano-

**-Venia a proponerte pasar la noche con Niyok, ella y su hermana Nutha quieren estar con los dos en el festival. Pero ya veo que tienes mejor compañía.** -Hizo referencia él a Yasuko. Las Omegas eran mejores amigas de Katara pero más jóvenes que la curandera, ambas probablemente no pasaban de los treinta y cinco inviernos además de ser lindas mujeres-

-**Te equivocas Tarrlok. La señora tiene sus propios planes para está noche y aquí solo compartimos una corta conversación pero…**

-**Pensé que habías dicho que me enseñarías sobre tu cultura durante el festival.** -Ella miro hacia las dos señoras nombradas por Tarrlok y algo dentro de si misma la hizo reaccionar. No dejar que Noatak se fuera, mucho menos con otra Omega- **¿Eres un hombre de tan poca palabra?**

-**Complacido así será.** -Pestañando varias veces incrédulo él trato de no mostrarse tan sorprendido como estaba ¿Yasuko había aceptado pasar parte de la noche a su lado luego de creer que eso nunca pasaría?-

-**Mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho. No les sigo quitando más de su tiempo entonces. Disfruta de la noche tanto como yo hermano.** -Tarrlok volvió a sonreír pero con cierta vanagloria y luego se retiró justo por dónde había llegado-

-**No pensé que aceptarías.** -Dijo Noatak a la Omega luego de volver a quedar solo los dos. Ella solo desvió la mirada de él-

-**Reflexione sobre quizás lo aburrido que sería pasarla sola. Además, usted me ha dicho que sería en son de amistad. Y la verdad no me creo lo suficientemente inalcanzable para ignorar la petición de un Alfa educado y de buen gusto que quiera hacerme cambiar de opinión sobre lo que creo de su tribu ¿Para donde iremos primero?** -Yasuko volvió a mirar al hombre en espera de una respuesta y la sonrisa de él, casi la hizo derretirse. Cómo si de verdad estar junto a ella lo hiciera tan feliz. Ciertamente los Alfas de la tribu agua tenían un tipo de encantó algo atrayente para ella o para cualquiera, no solo por el color de sus ojos y su piel o sus talladas facciones demasiado finas para guerreros tan recios. Sino porque estaban demostrando ser algo más a el indómito y agreste prototipo que ella tenía de la gente de las naciones del agua. Casi no culpaba a su hija de estar enamorada de Korra cuando se sentía tan bien ser adulada por Alfas como esos-

.

* * *

.

**-¿Quieres saber que fue lo que le paso?**

**-¿Señora?**

**-El por qué tiene su rostro desfigurado.** -Aclaro Senna-

-**No quiero ser demasiado indiscreta.** -Era cierto ella no quería hacer sentir incómoda a la Omega que estaba con ellas. Era una mujer no tan joven que compartía plática con el círculo de Omegas dónde ella estaba junto con la madre de Korra-

-**Esta bien mi niña, yo también quise saberlo cuando la conocí. Fue por faltarle al respeto a su Alfa.**

**-¿Su esposo le hizo eso?** -Asami se esforzó por mantener su voz baja tras la impresión-

-**Yo también me gane ésta por entrometerme en el camino de Tonraq. Cuando les faltas al respeto o te atraviesas en el camino de ellos suele suceder**. -Ella mostro una larga y ancha cicatriz en su brazo bajo la manga de su vestido a Asami- **Luego de que mi esposo lo supo me dijo que no recordaba haberlo hecho. Otro hombre trato de coquetearme e inducirme a acostarme con él, yo solo le respondí siendo educada pero ante los ojos de Tonraq eso fue aceptar su proposición. Eso hizo enfurecerlo y casi matar a golpes al otro Alfa, procure detenerlo atravesándome entre los dos, mi esposo me empujó lejos contra una ventana. Un atrevimiento del cual se puede decir salí ilesa pese a mi brazo. Después Tonraq se arrodilló frente a mi y me pidió perdón llorando por lo que me había hecho. El esposo de Nini ni eso tuvo el pudor de hacer. Para él su esposa se lo tenía merecido por dejarlo en vergüenza frente a otros Alfas por ella culparlo de tener una semilla débil que no la embarazaba y no lo que él afirmaba echándole la culpa al útero de ella y su poca capacidad como Omega. Nini se había cansado de llevar toda la culpa y burlas cuando su esposo se excusaba del porque no habían tenido cachorros aún. Eso le costó una golpiza con un atizador de leña al rojo vivo que robó la belleza de su cara y la dejo sin dientes desde joven.**

-**Korra, ¿usted cree?**

**-¿Qué si mi hijo puede ser igual? Él heredo el humor de su padre aunque no parezca. La gente que lo quiere y vio crecer no lo ve más que como un cachorro que muestra los colmillos más de lo necesario, pero ¿Yasuko no te dijo que no se debe estar cerca de un Alfa cuando está enojado o ser la culpable de su cólera? **-Ella miro hacia donde estaba Tonraq, el Alfa acariciaba a su águila mascota y luego la echo a volar por la ventana. Pocas veces desde que dejó de ser un pichón y se emparejó el animal volvía a visitar a su esposo. Tener su presencia ese día acompañándolos en el festival de los espíritus era para Tonraq una bendición por parte de su guía espiritual. Pero para ella el águila había estado extrañamente inquieto durante todo el día sin razón aparente alguna-

-**No solo de ella lo he escuchado, de mucha gente.**

-**Esa es tu respuesta, mi hijo es un Alfa también. Aunque Omegas actuamos igual de salvajes cuando se entrometen con nuestros cachorros u hogar.** -Senna río por lo bajo tras venir a su mente un recuerdo- **Que no te engañe la fuerza que no nos favorece como Omegas, somos igual de capaces de matar. Sin embargo no por eso debemos hozar a medirnos con un Alfa. A mis oídos también han llegado los cuentos de tus andanzas liberales Asami.**

-**Eso es…** -Quiso explicar ella pero la Omega no se lo permitió-

-**Esta bien. Se que eres una mujer integra y decente. Pero es bueno que no olvides la confianza inquebrantable entre tu y mi hijo y siempre converses de todo con él. Hallar una forma correcta de hacer las cosas antes de hacerlas. Los malos comentarios e intenciones alrededor de una pareja pueden dañar una relación y manipular a cualquiera de los dos para volverse uno en contra del otro. Yo estoy muy complacida de que sea tu la esposa de mi hijo, él todavía cree que no me daba cuenta cuando se escapaba de aquí para ir a verte. Pero no todos aquí así lo están. Crie a mi cachorro con valores en el poco tiempo que Tonraq me permitía estar con él, no te imaginas cuánto llore y le reproche a mi esposo dejarlo en paz cuando Korra llegaba con su cuerpo o manos destrozadas del entrenamiento o la guerra. Mi hijo así lo quiso y lo acepto porque quería ser un Alfa fuerte para proteger lo que amaba. Tu mejor que nadie sabes que él no te haría un daño tan grave como el de Nini pero debes cuidarte de no cometer el mismo error que yo.**

-**Lo tendré en cuenta Senna, gracias. La verdad es que aunque no lo parezca no quiero abusar de lo considerado que es tu hijo conmigo, todavía estoy aprendiendo como hacer las cosas aquí en el sur. Aunque ya renuncie al hecho de ganarme la simpatía de los ancianos.**

-**Quisiera decir que no son más que unos viejos frustrados y envidiosos, pero son mis ancestros.** **Ups, aunque creo que ya lo dije.** -Ella sonrió en complicidad con Asami y le ofreció un aperitivo de una bandeja que paseaba una sirvienta- **Vamos hacia donde está mi esposo, la cena pronto comenzará.**

Asami acepto, ella comió lo que Senna le había alcanzado reconociendo el bocado como algo hecho con carne de foca, entretenida en la degustación, el seguir a la madre de Korra y preguntarse en dónde estaba metida Yasuko la cual hacia mucho rato no veía. Hasta que sus inocentes preocupaciones fueron interrumpidas por un grito desgarrador, una copa rompiéndose contra el suelo y ver a parte de los guardias de honor que escoltaban al jefe sacar sus espadas y atravesar por la espalda a varios de los presentes. Entre ellos el intento de hacerlo con Tonraq. Solo que el padre de Korra fue más rápido y tomo un cuchillo de la mesa y lo clavo en la garganta de su agresor. Luego saco su espada y se digno a acabar con los agresores. Pero un fuerte estruendo acompañado de varias explosiones hizo retumbar todo y hacerlo más confuso aún. Ella cayó al piso y aturdida trato de ubicarse, reconoció a Senna cerca de ella y a Yue. Lo que no observo venir era la espada que se cernía en contra de ella y amenazaba con separarle la cabeza del cuerpo. Solo que Tonraq apareció delante de ella, la protegió y atravesó con su espada al osado que había procurado quitarle la vida ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esos eran hombres vestidos como guerreros del sur, no solo eso, eran hombres que lucían como guerreros del sur, es decir, eran guerreros del sur ¿Entonces por qué intentaban asesinarla a ella y al jefe?

**-¡Nadie tocara a la esposa de mi cachorro, ustedes no son intrusos, son traidores!**

Escucho ella decir a Tonraq mientras mostraba sus colmillos, luego el padre de Korra voltio hacia ella, Senna y Yue y las miro atento asegurándose de que estuvieran bien. Busco a Bolín lo miro con igual intensidad pero esta vez queriendo saber si todavía seguía siendo un guardia del cual confiar. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de así creerlo le pidió al Beta protegerlas y custodiarlas hasta el pasadizo fuera del pueblo que llevaba al comienzo del bosque. Senna se negó a hacerlo, no quería abandonar a su esposo, Tonraq solo la miro por un segundo más y luego la ignoro exigiendo a Bolín que las sacará del palacio. Todo era tan caótico y inesperado que él no tenía como protegerlas de otra forma más que sacarlas discretamente del pueblo, o por lo menos eso les dejo sentir.

Así fue, Opal se les unió en el camino junto a Naga. Trascurso del cual dónde Bolín junto con la loba blanca tuvo que matar a varios guardias desleales y verse casi rebanado por algunas espadas, él alcanzó a llevarlas hasta una puerta en el sótano del palacio. Ahí les pidió seguir siempre derecho hasta el final y nunca cruzar por otra entrada dentro del pasadizo. De nuevo otra despedida, está vez fue Opal quien se negó a dejar a Bolín, pero el Beta prácticamente la junto con ellas y cerro la puerta. Quedando solo con un enjambre de guardias queriendo asesinarlo teniendo de apoyo a Naga. Dentro, la oscuridad las aturdió. Pero Yue saco dos pequeñas piedras de sílex que hacían como pedernal para encender el fogón de la cocina y prendió una antorcha vieja todavía bañada en aceite de roca. Con más preguntas que respuestas decidieron seguir. Senna pensando en Tonraq. Opal en Bolín. Y ella en Korra y su madre. Si algo le pasaba a algunos de los dos no podría imaginarse el seguir viviendo sin ellos.

.

* * *

.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes e impactados al ver la sangre, al presenciar como Noatak amputaba de la mano a otro Alfa y luego lo apuñalaba con su espada en toda la mitad del pecho para verlo caer muerto ¿Qué sucedía? En un momento ella estaba disfrutando pese al helado frío del sur pero cálida compañía y gente a su alrededor de un entretenido acto de teatro de sombras pulcramente realizado en relato, música, colores, canto improvisado o en falsete y técnica de movimiento, para tratarse de una nación no perteneciente al fuego, figuras de cuero y papel medianas con articulaciones móviles bellamente pintadas y vestidas manipuladas por varillas de manos de marionetistas escondidos del público tras el escenario que relataba la historia de "Zhao el conquistador" como el guerrero había fracasado en destruir a la luna gracias a un legendario Alfa y el mar furioso tomo venganza por tratar de asesinar a su amada. Ambos espíritus, Tui y La, hechos mortales en cuerpo de dos peces Koi. Una apología que hacía creer a los nación agua más poderosos que la nación del fuego, no obstante le resultó agradable. Las partes cómicas que la hicieron reír a ella y al Alfa a su lado. Pero las luces perdieron su fuerza y por detrás alguien intento degollar a Noatak. Él se supo defender, se escucharon explosiones muy fuertes y todo el mundo corrió, el escenario se desbarató y prendió en fuego, los gritos no dejaron de escucharse. Múltiples hombres que solo segundos antes parecían ser parte de la tribu se abalanzaron contra Noatak, dándose cuenta con terror que no solo contra él lo hacían sino en contra de ella también. El Alfa la guardo siempre tras su espalda y cada cuánto trataba de calmarla con sus palabras. Él lucía tan confundido como ella pero obviamente mejor preparado para desviar con su espada filosas hachas tiradas en contra de ella.

**-¡Noatak!**

**-¡Tarrlok! ¿Qué es lo que sucede?**

**-Eso te preguntó yo a ti ¿Se trata de una traición del norte? Vi como trataron de matar a Tonraq ¿Acaso me escondes algo aún cuando soy tu hermano?** -Él frunció su ceño severo tomando por el cuello de la camisa a Noatak, la mano con la que agarraba su espada le tembló de solo pensar en utilizarla en contra de su hermano-

**-¡¿Eres un traidor Noatak?!** -Reprochó ella. Eso la asusto más que ser atacada por desconocidos ¿Podría ser él un traidor o un traicionado? Yasuko miro el semblante ensombrecido de él, la ropa ensangrentada, lo severo de su mirada, luego miro a Tarrlok, le pareció desconocido, algo despeinado y al igual que Noatak lleno de sangre y con su espada empuñada, de pronto ambos hombres le dieron mucho miedo pero… Su cachorra ¿Ella está bien? Eso era más importante que cualquier cosa, incluso que su seguridad-

-**No, no es así.** -Se defendió él- **¡No es así!** **¡No soy un traidor!**

-**Te creo hermano.** -Tarrlok termino de bajar su espada poniendo plena confianza en su hermano. Arriesgándose pero no teniendo otra opción. Él era su familia, debía creer. Todo era tan confuso-

-**Mi hija, Asami ¿Usted la vio?** -Pregunto ella a Tarrlok-

-**La vi, Tonraq la protegió y luego se fue escoltada con un guardia no se más de ella. Noatak, tenemos que cuidar a los ingenieros del norte con seguridad tratarán de matarlos. Igualmente a Dezna y Eska.**

**-¿Quien trato de asesinar a Tonraq, fuiste capaz de ver?**

**-Se trataba de un sureño. No lo sé, tienen explosivos poderosos y casi no vivo para contarlo.**

-**Eso quiere decir que la traición no viene del norte, esto es sur contra norte o sur contra sur y norte. Debo proteger a Yasuko.** -Él miro a la Omega. Ella pareció ya no importarle creerle si él era traidor o no. Solo volver a ver a su hija- **Korra no me perdonará si dejo que le pase algo. Ni yo tampoco.**

-**Debemos ir con Tonraq a convencerlo que no somos parte de esto antes de que él o Korra vengan por nuestras cabezas. Eso sí sería un completo desastre.** -Dijo Tarrlok-

-**Eso antes de hacernos cargo de nuestros propios problemas aquí.** -Sureños reclutados para acabar con el norte empezaron a reunirse alrededor de ellos- Los ingenieros tendrán que esperar un poco. Igualmente Desna y Ezka. Aunque dudo que esos dos necesiten de nosotros.

-**Olvídate de ellos, ayúdame a encontrar a mi hija. Ella no está con Korra su vida corre peligro**. -Exigió ella a Noatak tratando de manejar la desesperación-

-**No deberían de pensar en otra cosa más que sobrevivir ¿Son ustedes los hermanos del Norte hijos de Yakon? Son unos de los cuales debo eliminar.** -Hablo una mujer junto a los traidores. Ella resaltaba de cierta forma. Parecía no tener brazos pero solo los mantenía ocultos bajo una capa. Tenía rasgos de la nación del agua y por su confianza podría decir que era poderosa a pesar de ser una Beta o demasiado tonta-

-**Quiero que te escondas cerca de nosotros Yasuko.** -Pidió Noatak a la Omega- **Tarrlok se encargará de proteger a los del Norte y yo te ayudaré a buscar a tu hija. Si te vas lejos y lo haces por ti misma te asesinaran.**

**-¡No! Si tengo que esperar porque ustedes acaben con ellos aquí lo haré y si debo tomar una espada para hacerlo más rápido también lo haré. Quiero que acabes con esa maldita ahora mismo si no lo haré yo.** -Se refirió ella a la enemiga-

-**Déjamelo a mi.** -Él sonrió tras la tenacidad demostrada por Yasuko-

**-¿Estas seguro de eso?** -Dijo otro adversario apareciendo tras de ellos. Un Alfa extranjero con bigote en forma de candado, el cabello largo y los brazos tatuados-

.

* * *

.

**-¡Gilak, bastardo!** -Dijo él al ver al Alfa bajar de su caballo e impartir órdenes a los traidores. La lucha conllevo hasta las afueras del palacio, donde los sobrevivientes de las explosiones huían o terminaban luchando. En la mente de Tonraq él no dejaba de pensar en Senna, su hijo y en Asami. En la seguridad de las Omegas, como no había podido ir con ellas porque como jefe defender a su gente y la tribu era primordial aún si eso le costaba morir totalmente solo, con no más que caos y destrucción a su alrededor-

-**Hola Tonraq, parece que no la estás pasando muy bien y tampoco luces impresionado de que sea yo el culpable**.

**-¡Como te atreves a levantarte en contra de mi! A vestir las ropas y pintarte el rostro como un guerrero del sur. Korra me advirtió sobre ti y tus egoístas acciones. Sembrar miedo en tu pueblo no será por lo único que te juzgare frente a los ancianos, pagarás como traidor por lo que haz hecho. No me importa que te retractes ahora mismo.**

-**Tú y los tuyos son el único obstáculo para expulsar al norte de aquí. El único traidor eres tú. Vendiste a tu pueblo, tradiciones y cultura a ellos. Una vez acabe contigo y tú familia, asesinare a todos los norteños y convenceré a los ancianos de aceptarme como jefe, de reconocer que el asesinato del señor de la cetrería era lo mejor para el beneficio del sur.** -Él miro hacia el oscuro cielo pintado con una aurora boreal disimuladamente, el águila de Tonraq esperaba a que él se distrajera para caer en picada y clavarle las garras en la cabeza. Pero ese truco ya lo conocía. Como muchos otros movimientos de Tonraq, por eso había tomado confianza de enfrentarlo-

**-¿En medio del festival de los espíritus cobarde?**

-**No iba a esperar dejar pasar uno de los días dónde el sur es más vulnerable ¿No me digas que creíste del todo que esperaría que tú hijo tratara de hacer un convenio entre los dos? Hablé con él en contra del norte, trate de que me siguiera, pero tu cachorro te es fiel, parece que no quiere hacerse de tu puesto mientras estés vivo. Por suerte yo te vengo a matar a ti y a tu hijo. Es mejor acabar con el mal desde la raíz hasta la semilla.**

-**Como si pudieras contra él. Korra te partiría el cuello antes de que toques tu espada.** -Dijo Tonraq con una sonrisa arrogante y el pecho inflado confiado de las capacidades de su hijo- **Si no lo hago primero yo por supuesto. Fuiste muy ingenuo al convencerte de que tu solo podrías con esto. Tantas batallas peleadas y ganadas acabaron con tu buen juicio Gilak.**

-**Es cierto, aunque le duela a mi herido orgullo admitirlo, yo no puedo solo contra ti o tu cachorro, mucho menos alguno de mis hijos, pero él y sus simpáticos amigos si. **-Gilak miro sobre su hombro y uno de los varios guardias traidores a su alrededor se quitó su cabezas de lobo siendo el nuevo centro de atención para todos-

-**Mucho gusto jefe del sur, mi nombre es Zaheer. Escuché que quiso criar a un hijo guerrero más fuerte que cualquiera pero le resultó siendo una bestia. El Alfa que acabo con Unalaq.**

**-¿Zaheer? Tú eres…** -Él recordaba ese nombre. Era el cabecilla de los bárbaros que querían destruir el templo del aire del sur ¿Qué hacía ese hombre ahí? ¿Cómo pudo violar la seguridad de los centinelas? Todo era una obra de Gilak con seguridad. Además, al parecer no era el único de su grupo presente. Una Omega alta con un tatuaje en la frente y explosivos en su cuerpo se unió a la reunión. El restó debían estar repartidos por el pueblo, atacando a su gente, a su familia ¿Su hijo y los centinelas seguían con vida? Eso lo hizo gruñir y de nuevo mostrar los colmillos ¿Qué clase de desgracia había caído sobre el sur?-

-**Parece que tiene cierto conocimiento de mi Tonraq. Yo conocí a su hermano antes de ser encarcelado, compartíamos el mismo ideal, crear un nuevo orden mundial.**

-**Suena interesante pero lamento decirte que en el sur no tendrás éxito.** -Tonraq alzo su brazo hasta quedar frente a su pecho y desde arriba bajó su águila para posarse sobre su extremidad, acercándola hacia él y ordenandole que hacer- **Trae a Korra.** -Le dijo al animal, luego la echo a volar. Él no sabía si su hijo seguía con vida pero confiando en su fuerza, esperaba que así fuera-


	10. Honor

Un par de minutos después de las explosiones dentro de la tribu Korra no se movía todavía de su puesto en la frontera, él no sabia que tan grave era la situación en el pueblo y si al dirigirse hacia allá lo empeoraría todo, es decir, si solo se trataba de un señuelo hecho por pocos foráneos infiltrados para abrir paso a muchos más enemigos desde afuera. En ese caso dejar su lugar y a los hombres sin guía para correr al lado de su padre dentro de la tribu, quien de seguro controlaría con facilidad la rebeldía, haría innecesaria su presencia allí, dejando desprotegido el frente, lo cual sería un grave error de su parte y un movimiento básico del enemigo en el arte de la guerra.

No obstante, su preocupación no solo por su familia y tribu, si no en específico por Asami y Yasuko (extranjeras de las tribus agua) casi lo hizo querer partir de inmediato. Normalmente los extranjeros de éste índole eran los primeros en querer ser asesinados en las revueltas. El solo pensarlo hacia estremecer su cuerpo de impotencia, de dejar la vida de su Omega a merced de la suerte, de imaginar estar lejos de Asami y que ella llegase a necesitar su fuerza y protección, de que algo le ocurriera a Yasuko y Asami no lo perdonará nunca por eso. Sin embargo, con toda muestra de temple, él se ancló a sus prioridades como guerrero y príncipe de su nación, lo primero debía ser la seguridad de su gente, mantener su actual lugar. Aunque su mente estuviera dividida entre el deseo del corazón y el deber sembrado en él por años por parte de Tonraq.

Por ello, transmitiendo calma y decisión a sus guerreros, en guardia espero. Aguardo un atisbo de invasores fuera de la frontera o un aviso de su padre. Acción no tardíamente premiada, pues uno de los dos llegó sin mucha demora. De pronto en el cielo Korra vio al águila del Jefe del sur aparecer, el animal dio vueltas sobre él, llenando el vacío del silencio y la tensión del momento con un fuerte sonido rapaz en un canto proveniente de sus adentros, el aviso de su necesidad de ser escuchado. El príncipe supo que era un mensaje de su padre dirigido directamente hacia él: Tonraq lo creía más necesario dentro de la tribu que afuera. Eso quería decir que pasaba algo grave. Por lo cual, ahora sin dudarlo Korra hizo caso, impartió órdenes a sus guerreros y partió dejando una defensa desplegada al frente tan sólida como le fuera posible en tal caso de ser atacados también desde afuera.

Ordenando además a su arquero Mako permanecer en el campamento y prender el doble de fogatas utilizadas por los guerreros y así ante cualquier ejército que los mirará desde el exterior parecer mayor cantidad de soldados de lo que en realidad eran. Después, él cabalgó con su caballo tan severamente como pudo por el camino principal despejado de nieve desde la frontera hacia la tribu, tan rápido como el vuelo del águila en el cielo que lo guiaba. Al por fin estar cerca del pueblo y ver las torres de control sobre los bastiones de la muralla de piedra y hielo que defendía inerte al sur de intrusos sin no más que soldados combatiendo, sus peores temores dentro de él se revolcaron queriendo tener vida, no podía ser ¿Qué carajo ocurría, por qué había tanto revuelo y desorden? ¿Tan grande era la cantidad de enemigos infiltrados? Eso no tenía mucha lógica ¿Cuándo y por dónde se habían escabullido sin ser notados?

Korra paso sin detenerse en la entrada principal y la confusión llegó aún más a él al prestar atención detalladamente a los guerreros que se cercenaban las extremidades entre si y se clavaban hachas en el cráneo unos contra otros en busca de asesinarse. Era su propia gente combatiendo contra el norte y gente de su propia tribu del sur, eso lo dejo perplejo. Nieve empezó a caer del cielo, blanca e inocente sustancia que se ligo con el humo de las explosiones para convertirse en una lluvia macabra. Entonces, con una respiración acelerada que le quemaba los pulmones del helado aire a su alrededor él apretó duro su mandíbula y solo una respuesta vino a su mente, una traición por parte del norte.

-No puede ser… -Susurro Korra. El norte ahora eran sus hermanos, parte de su manada-

Korra cabalgó un poco más calmado apaciguado por la duda tratando de convencerse de su hipótesis, no derramar sangre inocente, pero los pocos Alfas que se atravesaron en su camino parecieron paralizados al verlo sobre el caballo e incapaces si quiera de atacarlo, como si él fuera una especie de Dios intocable ¿Entonces como descubriría él al enemigo? ¿Se trataba del sur contra el norte? ¿O el norte contra el sur? Peor aún ¿Era sur contra sur? Eso sería absurdo y una desgracia mucho peor. Cómo fuera, él continuo siguiendo al águila de su padre adentrándose más a la tribu, fuera cómo fuera lo primordial era encontrar a Tonraq, ver a su madre y proteger a Asami.

Solo que en ese momento por un flanco de su campo visual se atravesaron antiguos enemigos, y no dudo en irlos a matar de ser los causantes del caos en el sur. De que ahora casas y tiendas ardieran en llamas que luchaban por reinar sobre el frío clima del sur y la nevada. De que su gente gritara desesperada y se destruyeran unos contra otros. De los futuros niños huérfanos y aterrorizados pisados por caballos, lisiados y apaleados por los sementales. Del horrendo sentimiento de perder no solo a su tribu, si no a su apreciada familia, a su única y singular Omega, en semejante revuelta.

Él ya había vivido el calor de la batalla a gran o pequeña escala muchas veces, dado la cara a la brutalidad de los cuerpos descuartizados desde que era no más que un cachorro, la violencia de los Alfas con armas comportándose como animales, destripándose como espíritus corrompidos, imponiendo su poder y certeza sintiéndose Reyes, a la pudrición de los muertos días siguientes en el campo de batalla en temporada de verano, los enjambres de moscas y carroñeros alimentándose de los rostros de los cadáveres. Pero, nada parecido a ver a su hogar en guerra. A imaginar siendo uno de sus seres queridos uno de los brutalmente fallecidos.

Jalando las riendas de su caballo hacia un lado, el potente animal desvío su recto camino y giro hacia los Alfas que Korra culpo en su mente de ser causantes de la traición en el sur, Noatak y Tarrlok. El príncipe espoleó a su semental y se dirigió hacia ellos, se agachó un poco en su montura y desde arriba de su caballo Tarrlok lo vio llegar demasiado tarde, lo suficiente como para que Korra aprovechará lo imprevisto de su presencia y tomara al norteño por el cuello y con un solo agarre de su mano lo levantará más de tres metros. Él escucho el quejido de dolor por parte de Tarrlok pero no sé inmutó, noto la dentadura apretada y la dificultad para respirar del norteño, como luchaba para soltarse pero no lo dejó. También, el gruñido profundo y amenazante por parte de Noatak que de inmediato volteó y busco salvar a su hermano.

-¡No Noatak! -Grito Tarrlok como pudo con su cuello dentro del agarre del príncipe- Agh... ¡Korra debe estar confundido!

-Suelta a mi hermano ahora mismo… -Advirtió desde lo bajo Noatak sin dejar de gruñir con la postura de un fiero animal que defiende a los suyos-

-¡Le partiré el cuello a él y luego a ti por ser unos malditos traidores! -Contesto Korra mostrando los colmillos-

-¡Te equivocas y lo sabes! -Grito de nuevo Tarrlok, pero ahora al príncipe mientras luchaba por respirar-

-¡He dicho que lo sueltes! -Volvió a reclamar Noatak saltando hacia Korra, provocando que con su mano derecha libre el príncipe tocará la empuñadura de su espada esperando la distancia suficiente para partir en dos al norteño. Como si tener a Tarrlok, un hombre de más de 80 kilos, alzado por su otro brazo no le generará ningún esfuerzo o limitación-

-¡Basta! -Exclamo de nuevo Tarrlok- ¡Sabes que no podemos contra él, Korra ya no es el mismo desde que derrotó a su tío, evita que saque su espada! -Pidió Tarrlok a su hermano. Korra era un Alfa singular que generaba largas charlas entre ellos en busca de respuestas, desde que fue bautizado como "La Bestia del Sur" el príncipe ya no estaba a su alcance. Si peleaban contra Korra, morirían. Noatak podía herirlo de muerte pero el príncipe mataría a su hermano también, y él no sabía lo mucho que serviría herir gravemente a un Alfa que sin importar lo que trajera atravesado en el cuerpo no se detenía en su objetivo, destruir. Así era Korra cuando iba enserio. Por eso el norteño apretó tan fuerte como pudo el antebrazo del príncipe en busca de su atención y misericordia para con un tono de voz tan calmado como pudo, implorar- Tienes… Tienes que creernos Korra, no tenemos nada que ver aquí, esto es… Es una traición del sur.

-¡Insinúas que la culpa la tiene mi gente! -Korra mostró sus colmillos a Tarrlok y apretó más severamente su cuello-

-¡Solo digo la verdad! -Respondió rápido el norteño con miedo de que por fin Korra cerrará su agarre lo suficiente y lo matará. Él solo seguía vivo porque había endurecido los músculos del cuello botando de a poco el escaso aire que podía respirar por la nariz llevándolo a la parte inferior de su estómago y expulsándolo desde ahí por su boca, tensionando todos los músculos del cuerpo en el proceso, tener su barbilla tan baja como pudo también lo ayudaba a sobrevivir, pero las palabras se empezaban a dificultar en su cerebro por la falta de oxígeno y la oscuridad amenazaba con llegar. Sin embargo, también lo noto, la duda en Korra- Ughh… Sabes que es… así, de lo… contrario, desde el prin.. principio, me hubieras matado.

-¡Arrrrg! -Gruño de nuevo Korra y tiro a Tarrlok contra Noatak al percibir al otro norteño abalanzarse contra si en busca de liberar a su hermano, la falta de certeza lo desconcertó lo suficiente como para dar un segundo más de vida a los dos, pero era hora de acabar con el asunto. Él bajo de su caballo y busco encarar a los dos norteños. Terminando de frente a Noatak, ambos mirándose fijamente y el norteño notando de nuevo algo singular, Korra lucía de su mismo tamaño, pero en calma el príncipe no era tan alto como él. No obstante, Noatak respondió a la intimidación manteniéndole la mirada a Korra igual de soberbio y orgulloso, dejando que ambos espíritus de guerreros salieran a flor de piel y chocarán entre si, lo suficientemente intenso como para dejar sin respiración a algunos espectadores. Pero, finalmente alguien se atravesó entre los dos-

-¡Suficiente, yo soy la viva prueba de que ellos no mienten! -Dijo Yasuko entre el príncipe y Noatak. Ella trato de empujar a Korra lejos del norteño pero su fuerza de nada le bastó para hacer retroceder ni un centímetro al esposo de su hija. Yasuko había estado aterrada de hacerlo, de si quiera hablar, mucho menos meterse entre esos dos, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón estaba muy acelerado del terror. La fuerza de los dos Alfas frente a ella la hacia solo querer huir o morir callada. Tarrlok era tranquilo y diplomático, no era débil sin embargo, pero Noatak y Korra estaban a otro nivel-

-¿Yasuko? -Despertando de la bruma generada por la rabia a lo lejos a pesar de tenerla cerca, él escucho la voz de la madre de Asami, eso le recordó a Asami he hizo redirigir de inmediato su atención a la mujer-

-¿Por qué en vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo no estás protegiendo a mi hija? -Reclamo Yasuko al príncipe con ímpetu pero no pudiendo seguir gritándole como quisiera, el estar frente a Korra y superar el temor de desafiarlo ya tomaba mucha energía de ella-

-¿Qué haces con ellos y dónde está Asami?

-Ya te lo dije, Noatak y Tarrlok me protegieron de la gente del sur que trató de asesinarme, y si mi hija ya está muerta por culpa de tu incapacidad, seré luego yo quien te mate a ti "Príncipe del sur" pues nada se de ella, solo que estaba junto a Tonraq en el palacio cuando comenzó la revuelta. Justo donde la dejaste.

-Cof... Cof… -Tarrlok se levantó del suelo tocándose la garganta con dolor- ¿Realmente tu instinto te dice que es nuestra culpa Korra? -Dijo el norteño manteniendo su distancia. Ese era un buen punto, el instinto de Korra no se había activado en contra de estos hombres, solo la razón de juzgar a ex enemigos. Y el debía siempre ante todo escuchar a su instinto-

-¿Por qué en vez de señalarnos con un dedo no prestas atención a tu alrededor príncipe? -Hablo Noatak manteniéndose frente a Korra consiente de que Yasuko estaba entre ellos y que debía protegerla del Alfa si éste al igual que muchos otros al estar iracundo no media ni distinguía para aplicar su fuerza. Pero, él bajo la mirada de los dilatados ojos del príncipe mostrándose sumiso ante Korra, no seguir desafiándolo-

-¿Quiénes son? -Korra miro hacia los dos extranjeros cerca de ellos, imperceptibles hasta ese momento pero quienes más resaltaban entre todos los guerreros presentes, aunque uno de los dos no parecía tan extranjero, era de la tribu agua pero nunca antes la había visto en el norte o el sur y olfateando el aire, él pudo deducir por el olor que se trataba de una Beta y el otro un Alfa-

-Suponemos que son tus verdaderos adversarios, quienes incendiaron tu tribu y buscan asesinar todo lo que amas. -Respondió Tarrlok-

-¿Entonces es a ellos a quien debo matar antes de decidir si hacerlo con ustedes también? Eso, si no fuera tan urgente para mí reunirme con mi padre y proteger a mis Omegas. -Korra miro de nuevo a la madre de Asami y luego a Noatak. Había algo que todavía no cuadraba ¿Por qué el sur peleaba contra el sur y contra el norte cuando la revuelta era obra de desconocidos?- Hay cosas que no termino de comprender, por eso es peligroso que Yasuko venga conmigo y no te creo tan débil como para caer aquí Noatak. Te daré mi voto de confianza.

-Yo la protegeré y me haré cargo de ellos. -El norteño hizo referencia a los dos intrusos-

-Júrame que traerás de vuelta a mi hija con bien. -Volvió a interrumpir Yasuko, tomando la empuñadura de la espada del príncipe para apretarla con fuerza, mirando a Korra con igual intensidad-

-Si no es así, la vergüenza de no cumplir con mi palabra me hará no presentarme frente a ti o a nadie erguido y con vida. Volverás a ver a tu hija sana y salva o daré mi vida a cambio Yasuko. -Prometió el príncipe-

-¿Con que el príncipe del sur? Es un honor conocerlo. -Reverencio burlescamente la Beta enemiga a Korra- Mi nombre es Ming Hua, y mi compañero aquí presente es Ghazan. Aunque me decepciona saber que es tan engreído como para no creernos dueños de su atención.

-Con tu solo olor y el de tu amigo, se lo muy fuertes que son, también estoy consciente del espía escondido tras el techo del teatro y que ha tratado de ver una apertura en mi guardia para matarme desde que llegué, a pesar de esconder su almizcle muy bien. -Korra se refirió a un hombre con vestimenta negra y rostro oculto que sin demora al ser descubierto salto del techo y huyó del lugar- Pero, no tengo tiempo para ninguno de ustedes.

-¿De verdad príncipe? -Hablo Ghazan- El Cuervo del Norte nos contó un poco de tu forma en combate, quizás encuentres tu final aquí sin ir tan lejos.

-¿El Cuervo del Norte? -Interrogó Korra-

-El hombre en el techo que hizo huir. Príncipe, dentro de su tribu hay más perros traidores de los que cree.

-Arrrggg… -Las palabras del enemigo lo hicieron gruñir y querer enfrentarlo, acabarlo junto con su cómplice. Pero Noatak le colocó una mano en el hombro-

-Recuerda la importancia del tiempo. Tu padre te espera Korra. Ya te lo dije, yo me haré cargo aquí.

-De acuerdo. -Él observó a Noatak y vio la palabra de un guerrero en él, la fuerza del hijo de Yakon y uno de los más fuertes Alfas del norte. Luego, otra vez a Yasuko, la madre de su esposa no podía estar mintiendo al defender a los norteños. Tampoco la creía una mujer estúpida capaz de ser engañada fácilmente. Su instinto tampoco le decía lo contrario. Además, estaban los foráneos. Algo más pasaba allí. Él necesitaba llegar con su padre y proteger a Asami lo antes posible, esas eran sus prioridades. Aceptando el gesto de ayuda de Noatak arriesgando mucho pero no teniendo otra opción, volteó hacia su caballo, sintió venir a Ghazan en contra de él, como Tarrlok lo defendió y Noatak atacó al extranjero para permitirle irse. Volteando para echar un vistazo rápido a Yasuko, que era protegida ferozmente por los dos hombres que había dejado a cargo. Ironías de la vida, ahora antiguos enemigos actuaban como hermanos de carnada, y aquellos que siempre considero lobos de la misma camada, lo traicionaban-

.

* * *

.

-Se dice que usted puede ver a través de los ojos de su ave, es como ha podido ganar tantas batallas, admirando los ejércitos enemigos desde el cielo, notando sus debilidades y así organizando el suyo como piezas de Pai Sho ¿Es eso cierto Jefe del sur? -Pregunto él mirando hacia arriba notando que el águila del Jefe había vuelto y volaba en círculos sobre ellos-

-¿Tu qué crees Zaheer? -Respondió Tonraq limpiándose una línea de sangre que caía desde su boca por todo el mentón-

Enfrentar al bárbaro frente a él se le había hecho tan complicado como imagino, pero no por la cantidad de enemigos en su contra, pues ni Gilak u otros traidores del sur se habían entrometido, si no porque Zaheer había resultado ser tan capaz como la gente que le advirtió con antelación sobre los bárbaros alegaba, el hombre había sabido como ocultar su fuerza y capacidad de él, aprovechar dicha inocencia y casi ponerlo de rodillas inmediatamente. Solo que él nunca subestimó a su enemigo, conocido o no, tomo enserio a todos ellos. Eso es lo que aún lo mantenía en pie y a la par. Igualmente, la gran amenaza que representaba el extranjero para su gente, él debía matarlo ¿Pero cómo? Cuando fue al cuerpo a cuerpo contra Zaheer creyó haberlo acabado al atrapar con una de sus manos en un agarre en forma de garra la tráquea del bárbaro para desgarrarla. El criminal simplemente había sonreído por ser cogido, endurecido esa parte del cuerpo y quitado girando su cabeza en el eje de su agarre para desde abajo sacar un puño que dió en todo su plexo solar y lo hizo quedar sin aire.

Zaheer se defendía con bloqueos largos como alas de grulla que al mismo tiempo eran ataques chocando hueso contra hueso. Haciendo doler los suyos. Notando de que de no ser por su alto grado de guerrero quizás con esos mismos bloqueos el bárbaro le pudiera partir uno o los dos brazos. Cuando Zaheer le respondía con patadas, las técnicas eran también largas y potentes. Tenia puños tan fuertes como piernas, y piernas tan ágiles como puños. Golpes que trató de esquivar pero también termino recibiendo, contestando y acertando algunos, que no generaban gran daño en su enemigo y eso lo frustraba. Él busco entonces atacar a las articulaciones, pero cualquiera de las extremidades del delincuente eran difíciles de someter, segundos demás que se perdían en la ejecución de la técnica y lo dejaban vulnerable a él como atacante y no a su víctima.

Él noto además que los miembros inferiores del bárbaro se desplazaban sin posiciones perezosas, siempre bajas y bien constituidas cuando no saltaba con la gracia de un ave, arraigadas a su raíz, lo cual le hizo concluir en parte el origen de la fortaleza de Zaheer y hacia muy difícil tratar de proyectarlo por debajo de las caderas. La sonará respiración que dejaba escuchar era igual de notable, como si el aire fuera el alimento de su poder. Tonraq sabia que exigentes entrenamientos que llevan consigo posturas tan bajas de piernas son el origen de guerreros con patadas destructoras y de una energía sembrada en el vientre bajo igual de potente. Energía que se transmite por todo el cuerpo con ayuda de la respiración, haciendo al guerrero no solo dependiente de su tensión o poder muscular para destruir a su adversario. Eso explicaba por una parte la solidez del bárbaro, su habilidad era quizás ganada por años de inhumana práctica, pero había algo más. Zaheer le recordaba a Korra en cierto modo, tenía una fortaleza única de encontrar igual que su hijo. Eso era malo.

-No estamos en tiempos de jerarquías o gobiernos, si no de hombres libres, la verdadera libertad solo puede ser alcanzada cuando los gobiernos oprimentes son demolidos. Pero, eso no quiere decir que los espíritus y su poder hayan desaparecido Jefe.

-¿Por eso quieres destruir a las naciones que aún fomenta en sus cachorros y cultura éste tipo de poder? Primero el templo del aire norte, no dudo que querrás lo mismo para los tres faltantes y ahora la tribu agua del sur. No son más que criminales.

-¿Bárbaros nosotros? El Loto Rojo somos quienes le devolverá el equilibrio al mundo Tonraq. Y a diferencia de lo que crees, el poder de los espíritus es algo que nos gustaría proteger, sobre todo de aquellos que pretendan usarlo erradamente.

-Nadie necesita de su asqueroso equilibrio si es a consecuencia de muertes y destrucción. -Dijo el Jefe mostrando los colmillos-

-No hacemos nada que un campesino oprimido no quiera, que un soldado cansado de acatar órdenes no desee, que esas familias pobres en reinos de Reyes ricos no anhelen.

-¿Y que quedará para después Zaheer, cuando no hayan instituciones, poderes que administren, Jefes que protejan? Yo no veo más que algo mucho peor, caos.

-Exacto Jefe. El orden natural es el desorden. -Dijo Zaheer-

-En tal destrucción las personas sin guía solo querrán beneficiarse así mismas sin miedo a nada, acabarán con otros y si mismos.

-¿Pero robar y beneficiarse solo así mismos no ha sido el modo en que siempre han actuado los que tienen poder?

-Tienes razón, algunos actúan así valiéndose de sus estatus, a eso se le llama corrupción. Pero nunca las masas, cuando hablamos de la falta de ley en una nación podría ser la causa de su misma extinción.

-"Un nuevo crecimiento no puede existir sin la previa destrucción de lo anterior". Palabras de un antiguo monje del templo del aire norte. El cual considero muy sabio. -Él hizo un gesto a su Omega pidiendo su sable enfundado, el cual le fue entregado con un lanzamiento por parte de la mujer con explosivos- Gracias P'Li. Me ha sido muy agradable intercambiar no solo técnicas con usted Jefe del sur. Pero no soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta que buscas ganar tiempo y que los guerreros que aún le son fieles maten a los rebeldes y vengan contra nosotros también. Una desventaja en números la cual no sería muy buena para mi o mis amigos. Terminaré esto aquí y ahora. Hay otras naciones que nos esperan.

-Si es que sales vivo de aquí Zaheer, no dejaré que tú pobre y absurda ideología llegue más lejos. –Aceptando el desafío de Zaheer, el busco su espada para empuñarla sobre el garrote que también tenía en el cinturón. Ahora no solo era defender al sur si no también su honor. Debía ir con todo. Eso significaba, hacerlo con su espada. Pero Zaheer lo recibió, defendió muy bien todos sus ataques, dejo una apertura y cuando él creyó aprovecharla para poder cortarle un brazo al criminal, el bárbaro deslizó demasiado rápido para sus reflejos su sable, cortando la parte baja de su ombligo y casi sacando sus tripas fuera del estomago. Él quedó impactado ¿Cómo había pasado eso sí él detuvo el sable que Zaheer dirigió a su cabeza? Exactamente ese había sido su error. Cuando el vio al Alfa desenfundar su arma creyó ver una. Pero al ser cortado, tarde lo noto, se trataba de dos sables enfundados en la misma guarda y unidos uno al lado de otro camuflándose como una sola arma. Se maldijo así mismo por no darse cuenta antes. Algunos monjes guerreros del aire utilizaban ese tipo de técnicas según experiencias de otros guerreros y pergaminos, una que nunca creyó ver en un terrorista no perteneciente a los templos del aire-

-Lo siento Jefe del sur, debo reconocer tu fortaleza y porque gozas de tu título, pero aquí las únicas ambiciones que morirán hoy son las suyas.

-¡Papáaaaa! -Grito tan fuerte como su garganta le permitió el príncipe del sur al ver cómo su padre había sido profundamente cortado por la espada de otro hombre. Los guerreros sureños traidores alrededor al notar su presencia, aprovecharon su despiste y uno trató de apuñalarlo con una alabarda, solo que Korra reacciono, esquivo, tomo dicha arma y golpeó con su caballo al agresor y a los que se tiraron en contra de él, luego gruño y mostró sus colmillos, otro soldado de alto rango más lejos cabalgó hacia él sobre su caballo. Al notarlo Korra hizo lo mismo, espoleó a su semental y fue de frente contra el atacante, solo que a diferencia de lo que el rebelde creía, Korra no lo enfrentó desde arriba, si no que paro con brusquedad su caballo, fluyó con la inercia bajando de el semental, empuño la alabarda en su mano, se enraizó al suelo, y tan rápido como sucedió el corto la cabeza del caballo y luego a su jinete por la mitad. Él había sido capaz de cortar el espeso cuello del semental en la parte más ancha y a su vez al jinete sin romper lo largo de la empuñadura de la alabarda. Es decir, transmitido correctamente la energía hasta el filo del arma, aprovechando un ángulo ascendente y movido sus caderas con la profundidad suficiente para generar la correcta cantidad de fuerza-

-Hmmm… Ya veo porque le dicen la bestia del sur. -Dijo Zaheer al notar la llegada del príncipe. Entrada que no solo acabo con los atacantes que pretendieron hacerle daño. Si no que inclinó la balanza a favor de las fuerzas del Jefe. Pues los traidores de alto rango que anteriormente se habían mostrado confiados en rebelarse con ayuda del Loto Rojo, ahora lucían dudosos ante el príncipe. Él debía volver a inclinar la balanza a su favor, someter al sobrino de Unalaq y devolverle la confianza a los guerreros que estaban de su lado. Que Gilak los aceptará a ellos como parte de la revuelta a pesar de ser extranjeros ahora tenía sentido. Solo los sureños rebeldes no hubieran podido contra el Jefe y su hijo-

-Tranquilízate Korra. -Dijo Tonraq apretándose con su antebrazo la herida en su estómago- Estoy bien.

-¡Padre! -Él alcanzó a escuchar a Tonraq hablar y eso lo alivió un poco-

-Pensé que te había cortado lo suficiente Jefe. -Dijo Zaheer alzando una ceja al ver a Tonraq levantarse y no morir desangrado con sus órganos por fuera-

-Lo suficiente si, pero no lo indicado para el Jefe del sur. -Tonraq separo su antebrazo ligeramente del cuerpo y dejó caer la dura funda de su espada cortada en dos. Fue la resistencia que Zaheer había percibido cortar. La herida en su vientre era profunda pero al sentir el frío del acero en su piel cuando el bárbaro lo alcanzó con el sable, él habia llevado sus intestino hacia arriba en una técnica antigua de endurecimiento y contracción muscular del abdomen. Eso, le había salvado en parte la vida. Él tomó su garrote desde su postura derrotada y lo lanzo, cogiendo desprevenido a Zaheer y permitiéndole tomar distancia del bárbaro-

-Astuto, no solo eres un Jefe si no también un maestro. Lo tomaré en cuenta cuando te vuelva a rebanar el cuerpo Tonraq. -Pero luego escucho el gruñido de Korra y volvió su mirada otra vez al príncipe. Su bello erizado tras la nuca le pedía no ignorar a ese Alfa-

-Mira lo que me hiciste hacer. -Dijo Korra haciendo referencia al soldado y caballo muerto-

-Sacrificios príncipe. -Respondió Zaheer-

-Ningún ser vivo puede ser considerado como sacrificio. Y viendo a Gilak aquí puedo confirmar que esto es una traición por parte del sur y foráneos. Aunque una pequeña facción reprimida, no veo a ningún anciano respaldándote. -Sé dirigió él a Gilak-

-Tienes razón. No aquí príncipe, pero probablemente algunos si lo están en secreto. -Respondió sátiro el guerrero del sur-

-Maldito traidor. -Gruño Korra-

-Cálmate hijo, no te dejes llevar por las emociones. Tal y como haz dicho se trata de sur contra sur y norte, además de los bárbaros. Los norteños no tienen nada que ver aquí.

-¿Estas bien? -Pregunto Korra a su padre luego de que lentamente Tonraq pudiera ir a su lado-

-No te preocupes por mi. -Él tomo un pedazo de manga rota de su traje, apretó su herida en el abdomen queriendo seguir combatiendo y disminuir la perdida de sangre-

-¿Mi madre y Asami?

-Ellas huyeron junto a Bolin y Naga, iban en dirección al bosque.

-¿El bosque? -Eso no era del todo bueno si no avisaba a sus lobos. Por lo cual el aulló tan fuerte como pudo hacia el bosque. Sin demora a dos kilometros sus lobos le respondieron, algo imperceptible para cualquiera pero no para él cuando se concentraba- Será mejor que acabe con esto rápido entonces.

-Yo me haré cargo de Zaheer. -Él trato de apartar a Korra de su lado pero la perdida de sangre por estar herido empezaba a pasarle factura-

-Él es más fuerte que tú padre, tener el estomago abierto en dos es la muestra. Déjame encargarme de él.

-Si es más fuerte que yo, lo será más que tú. Esto se trata de honor, yo soy el Jefe y yo lo enfrentaré Korra. No dejaré que se siga burlando de mí con sus trucos.

-¿De que hablas Tonraq? Tu eres mío. -Dijo Gilak- En tu condición y mi edad podríamos decir que estaremos a mano. Zaheer, cumple con tu promesa, tú asesinaras al príncipe y yo evitaré que tengas que pelear con los dos al mismo tiempo. Mataré al Jefe del sur. -El sureño volvió a montar su semental y lo espoleó para ir contra Tonraq, pero el príncipe trato de atacarlo. Sin embargo la Omega intrusa al lado de Zaheer tiro lo que él reconoció como un explosivo por su olor a pólvora, empujó lejos a su padre y absorbió la onda expansiva, cayendo a metros de distancia de Tonraq. Justo como lo quería Zaheer-

.

* * *

.

-¿No escuchaste al viejo, príncipe? Tu padre será de él y tú mío. Aunque pudiera ser más entretenido para mí acabar con los dos al mismo tiempo, algo me dice que no debería de arriesgarme contigo.

-Me han dicho que tienes un agarre inhumano príncipe. El de tu padre es respetable ¿Fue Tonraq quien te enseño a fortalecer las manos? Todavía me duele la garganta. -Él se tocó esa parte del cuerpo- El Jefe casi la arranca de mi cuello. Es un Alfa fuerte, pero para enfrentar a hombres como yo se necesita un nivel superior, también escuché que tú posees ese nivel. En parte, fue lo que me hizo dirigirme al sur antes que al reino tierra o a la nación del fuego.

-Cállate y pelea. -Dijo él al bárbaro con el semblante hundido en cólera, yendo hacia Zaheer para atraparlo y partirle el cuello. En respuesta, el criminal se defendió con su sable doble tratando de cogerlo en un despiste para cortarlo o apuñalarlo con alguna de sus dos armas al igual que con su padre. Sin embargo, él ya sabía esa técnica. Por lo cual con decisión y aprovechando el poder de la adrenalina, sin desenfundar su espada se montó sobre la distancia corta del bárbaro y quiso atrapar su cuello. Era lo correcto, pelear desde afuera solo beneficiaria a su enemigo, hacerlo desde adentro era lo lógico y mejor ante los movimientos largos del criminal. Pero al parecer también en corto Zaheer era hábil, el sujeto desvío su ataque con un bloqueo que transformó en un agarre contra la parte externa de su antebrazo, haciéndole sentir los dedos hundirse en su carne como garras. Si su enemigo tiraba el agarre hacia atrás, le desgarraría los músculos del antebrazo. Además, la presión del agarre era lo suficientemente terrible como para quebrar en pedazos el antebrazo de cualquier guerrero. Solo que él acepto ese agarre y lo devolvió también tomando el antebrazo de Zaheer desde su parte interna, pero en vez de tratar de desgarrarlo, lo apretó en busca de destruirlo, compitiendo con su adversario en fuerza bruta. No como lo haría una garra de águila en las técnicas de atrapé y desgarre de su padre, tampoco como una garra de tigre como parecía ser parte de las técnicas del bárbaro. Si no, como una mandíbula, como la mandíbula de una bestia-

-Ciertamente eres descendiente del Jefe Kuruk. Tu padre no logro acortar la distancia hacia mi lo suficiente como para alcanzarme no más de dos vez, pero tú en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, estuviste sobre mi. -Él pateo tan fuerte como pudo una pierna de Korra sin hacer que la extremidad se inclinase un poco ante la potencia del golpe, confirmando sus sospechas y advertencias del Cuervo del Norte. El príncipe tenía piernas tan sólidas y fuertes como las de un depredador. Por eso tenía tanto poder de empuje. El brazo que Korra le tenía tomado en cualquier momento se partiría, también en eso era imponente el Alfa. Y si él seguía enfrentando a dicho Alfa solamente desde lo duro, su cuello sería el próximo en ser roto. Por eso ante el agarre del príncipe rápido paso de lo duro y tenso, a lo suave y fluido, flexionando su codo atrayendo hacia si el rostro de Korra, conectando un destructivo codazo. El cual lo libero e hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás al príncipe-

-No nombres a mis ancestros con ligereza. -Gruño Korra volviendo a su posición erguida y orgullosa-

-Tengo derecho a hacerlo príncipe, ellos solo me han dado dolores de cabeza. El Jefe Sokka fue causante de que mis planes se vieran retrasados por años y Unalaq nos traicionó. Pero ya están muertos. Es una señal de que mis ideales son los correctos.

-Llenándote tu boca con guerreros de honor de mi pueblo, viniendo a mi tribu y pretendiendo destruirla, querer matar a mi padre. No te mataré con mi espada, lo haré con mis propias manos. -De nuevo Korra se abalanzó contra el bárbaro, pero Zaheer ya no fue solamente fuerte como roca, si no, suave como la brisa de una tarde cálida de verano. Casi haciéndolo caer un par de veces, retraerse de dolor al tocar algunos puntos de presión en su cuerpo y drenando todos sus puños y patadas. Escapando moviéndose en espiral, tomándole el pelo defendiéndose desde detrás de su espalda, caminando en círculos y deslizándose alrededor de él como aire, como la hoja en medio de paneles en movimiento. Al encontrar resistencia simplemente Zaheer cambiaba de dirección, fluía y desde ahí lo apaleaba con sus manos o piernas. Era frustrante-

-Pensé que serías más difícil príncipe. Pero ahora veo que no eres más que un cachorro desequilibrado. Negándote a dejar salir toda tu capacidad por miedo a perder el control no lograrás morir con honor frente a mi. Quizás si hubieras sido cobijado por el Loto Rojo tu poder sería mucho más grande y bien dirigido. -Él golpeó con su mano en forma de pico de pájaro uno de los oídos de Korra transmitiendo una onda al interior, haciendo caer confundido al príncipe- Lo sé, es una rara técnica realmente incapacitante ¿Verdad? Ya es momento de acabar contigo y luego con tu padre dado a que Gilak parece tener problemas.

-Arrrgg… -Entre el desbalance vertiginoso generado por el golpe a su oído el vio hacia donde estaba su padre. Tonraq lucía pálido, con sus ropa empapada de su misma sangre y aún así arduamente no rindiéndose ante Gilak ¡Entonces él tampoco podía rendirse frente al bárbaro! Por lo que bajó la cabeza y respiro profundo, hundió sus dedos en la tierra ligada con fría nieve del suelo y se dejó llevar por aquella sensación que le permitió destruir a su tío. Solo que la luna estaba escondida tras las nubes y él tampoco recordaba mucho realmente como había sido capaz de acabar con Unalaq-

-¿Por fin irás enserio? -Zaheer noto el cambio en el olor del príncipe. Sonrió y lo espero. En su mente el imagino que entre más Korra perdiera los estribos sería más sencillo de acabar. Solo qué, cuando ese Alfa fue contra él, y él lo contra atacó, ahora golpearlo en sus puntos vulnerables no generaba respuesta alguna. Y pese a su contrincante ir duro, ser suave no parecía servirle contra el príncipe. Entonces, se puso como prioridad proteger su cuello del agarre de Korra. Recibiendo dolorosas patadas bajas, golpes a su hígado que casi le hacen arrodillarse de dolor y una luxación de su hombro. Brazo que sintió ser arrancado por el príncipe. Ahora era él quien luchaba por sobrevivir. Peor aún, los guerreros rebeldes comenzaban a caer muy rápido y quedaban menos, Ming Hua y Ghazan no llegaban, lo cual indicaba que los hijos de Yakon también podían representar un problema para él. Los hijos de Unalaq salieron del palacio restando aún más tiempo a su favor. No poder enfrentar al príncipe a solas sería una clara desventaja para él. Korra acaparaba toda su atención-

-¡Zaheer! -Grito P'Li-

-Lo sé, ya debemos irnos. -Las reservas de alimento estaban destruidas, las estructuras en ruinas, el agua dulce envenenada, los planos e ingenieros del norte bajo su poder. El Jefe quizás moriría desangrado en algunos minutos más y el príncipe, Korra había resultado ser más de lo que él espero y justamente el Alfa que él buscaba. Por eso como último movimiento lo encaro, tomo por ambas manos en una acción sagaz y luchó contra él arriesgándose a que el príncipe le fracturara las manos- Cada cien años aproximadamente nace un guerrero excepcional destinado a cambiar el mundo y el equilibrio. Yo seré ese elegido, es mi destino. Para ello te debo de derrotar en toda tu fortaleza. Encuéntrala y búscame en el norte, cuando siembre el caos allá también y destruya a esos que llamas hermanos. Si no, volveré a un sur mucho más vulnerable y mataré a esa bella Omega tuya, si es que ya no se me adelantaron.

-Bastardo… -Gruño él apretando más fuerte las manos de Zaheer y mostrando sus colmillos como un animal rabioso-

-Tu eres una bestia príncipe, pero yo soy un monstruo. -Zaheer se movió hacia atrás un poco y saco un rodillazo que pego en todo el extremo distal del esternón de Korra y le hizo vomitar sangre al príncipe, haciéndolo soltar su agarre bilateral, luego relajo una de sus manos dirigiendo un golpe a todo el centro del cuerpo de Korra con el puño medio abierto para cerrarlo con fuerza justo al momento del contacto y hacer fluir la energía con esa simple técnica, mandando a volar a Korra algunos metros. Después, voltio para irse y P'Li tiro algunos explosivos hacia el Jefe y el príncipe-

-¿A dónde vas Zaheer? Me prometiste matar al príncipe del sur. -Dijo Gilak, corriendo hacia el bárbaro con un Tonraq aturdido de los explosivos-

-Escaparemos por el bosque. -Dijo Zaheer-

-Por el bosque es imposible, hasta los propios sureños le temen. Deben hacerlo por el mar, aunque ese también estará en su contra. El mar y la luna son los principales espíritus de las tribus agua. Pero en el bosque con seguridad morirán.

-Gracias Gilak, fuiste útil hasta el final. -Él se acercó al sureño y volvió a desenfundar su arma para cortar la yugular a Gilak- No te preocupes, cumpliré mi promesa, pero en un escenario que éste más a mi favor. El frío del sur es un poco paralizante para mi cuerpo. Tampoco te preocupes por tu familia, tu mujer e hijos ya están muertos.

.

* * *

.

-¡Papá, papá! -Korra todavía estaba atontado de las explosiones y del golpe que se dio al estrellarse contra una pared luego de que Zaheer lo mandara lejos. Los bárbaros se habían ido, Gilak yacía muerto, los rebeldes en su mayoría igual, Desna y Eska junto a Bolin y su loba Naga habían salido del palacio, lo ayudaron a levantarse y reaccionar. Ahora él trataba de hacer lo mismo con su padre, el cual hacia bajo escombros desmayado. El Jefe había perdido mucha sangre y él solo pensaba lo peor-

-No tan fuerte hijo o me harás escupir mis muelas. Dile a Naga que deje de lamer mi mano, pensé que eran los espíritus tratando de arrastrar mi alma con húmedas caricias a un banquete sin fin con mucho hidromiel y bonitas Omegas. -Dijo Tonraq siendo semi alzando del suelo por su hijo, mientras que Korra no paraba de cachetear sus mejillas y moverlo en busca de hacerlo reaccionar-

-Padre…. Me alegra que hayas despertado. Suena a que estás muy bien, deseando hidromiel y bonitas Omegas.

-No moriré tan fácilmente mi cachorro, soy el Jefe del sur. -Él trato de acomodarse mejor pero el dolor no lo dejo, con la adrenalina gastada y el frio todo parecía maxímizarse- ¿Dónde está Zaheer?

-Huyeron, pero iré tras ellos ahora mismo, no creo que hayan salido del pueblo todavía. Eso luego de dejarte en una cabaña de curación.

-No.

-¿Padre? -Escuchar esa negación lo sorprendió-

-Ve por tus Omegas, se que es lo que quieres. Desna y Eska me llevarán con Katara, esperemos que no hayan sufrido daño las curanderas. A los bárbaros los alcanzaremos después. Lo primordial es tu Omega y Senna. Ellas están desprotegidas Korra. -El Jefe miro hacia el paisaje a su alrededor y vio a Gilak muerto sobre la nieve-

-Si padre. -Él quiso discutir al respecto pero Tonraq tenía razón. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en sus amadas Omegas y lo solas que ellas estaban. Debía ir por ellas sin dar más espera. Nada era más importante con el permiso del Jefe del sur dado- Desna, Eska. Dejo a mi padre en sus manos. Si le ocurre…

-Si, si, primo ya lo sabemos. Si Tonraq muere por nuestra culpa nos asesinarás y luego nos perseguirás después de la muerte para aún muertos volvernos a matar. -Dijo Desna-

-Todavía te debemos una por liberarnos de nuestro malvado y psicópata de closet progenitor. Cuidaremos de nuestro tío como se debe. -Agrego Eska-

-Supongo que gracias. -Respondió Korra alzando una ceja-

-Y Korra. -Llamo Tonraq a su cachorro-

-¿Si papá?

-No le digas a Senna que estuve delirando con hidromiel y Omegas.

-Por supuesto que no padre. -Él le sonrió a su papá. Tonraq lucía mal. Temía perderlo. Pero el Jefe era el Alfa más fuertes del sur. Debía confiar en eso. De nuevo, debía confiar- ¡Bolin!

-¿Mi señor? ¡Bolin a su servicio!

-Dime por qué salida se fueron mi madre y Asami. Más o menos hace cuánto y la cantidad de personas exactas con ellas.

Bolin le explico con lujos de detalles todo lo que él necesitaba saber. Luego lo dejo al cuidado de Tonraq, despidiéndose con un hasta luego de su padre, aunque parte de él se quedó ahí con su papá. El águila del Jefe no dejaba de volar en círculos sobre su amo. El animal también parecía preocupado y protector de su señor. Korra monto su caballo y junto a Naga partió a la parte trasera y alejada del palacio. Cuando llegó ahí. Vió soldados muertos, armas ensangrentadas y a Mako. Eso sí le fue extraño, de todos los que pensó encontrar ahí, nunca espero a su arquero. Pensó en la frontera y sus soldados en el frente ¿Cómo estaban haciendo para ser efectivos sin un mando? Aunque, el no dudaba de las destrezas de sus guerreros. No eran cazadores o pescadores. Eran Alfas con rangos de guerreros. Y si hasta una Omega del sur podía ser intimidante cuando se lo proponía, un Alfa guerrero del sur era capaz de todo. Sin embargo la incógnita de que quizás fueran atacados por los bárbaros a ir éstos de salida también lo intranquilizaba ¿Y si Mako estaba allí por qué también en el frente surgieron traidores? Eso le hizo espolear con mayor ahínco su semental. Con su padre herido ahora el sur pesaba mucho más sobre sus hombros, él debía actuar rápido y con diligencia, terminar con el rescate de sus Omegas. Evitar que más hermanos de carnada murieran y que más destrucción se acentuará.

-Mi señor. -Él bajo la mirada y reverenció a Korra al verlo llegar-

-¿Qué haces aquí Mako? Habla sin formalismos solo somos nosotros dos.

-Escuche a tus lobos aullar, deje el frente tan organizado como pude y trate de venir a ayudar. Pero luego de entrar al pueblo me encontré con Wacky, el me contó lo que sucedía, trataron de matarlo, lo protegí y lo guarde a él y a su familia. Luego supuse que si todo lo sucedido había sido tan imprevisto lo más importante para el Jefe del sur y su príncipe tuvo que ser evacuado por los pasadizos del palacio. Cabalgue hasta acá esperando poder defender a tu madre y esposa pero no encontré más que huellas y marcas de caballos hacia el bosque, no me atrevo a entrar sin tu compañía Korra. El rastro de olor es el de ellas junto a Opal y Yue.

-Fue una acción precipitada de tu parte. Pero aprecio tu agudeza de pensamiento, me ahorráste tiempo, vamos. Esperemos que Bato haga un buen trabajo en el muelle. No creo que los bárbaros escapen por el campamento. -Él vio las huellas marcadas en la nieve también y no lo dudo, Asami y su madre estaban dentro del bosque-

-¿Son los mismos de los que hablo tu padre en la carta?

-No me cabe duda.

-¡¿Crees que ellas estén bien?! -Pregunto él a Korra alzando la voz y tratando de seguirle la cabalgata al príncipe-

-¡Si lo dices por las armas y soldados muertos a la salida subterránea del palacio. Me pareció no distinguir el olor de la sangre de ninguna de mis Omegas ligado con el de las manchas de sangre en el suelo o armas!

-¡Tu olfato como siempre superior! -Mako no había podido hacerlo, diferenciar los olores así. Él y de seguro la mayoría de los Alfas-

-No te separes demasiado de mi, a partir de aquí, seguiremos a pie. -Korra bajo de su caballo y se adentro al bosque caminando sobre las grandes raíces de los viejos arboles que custodiaban la entrada-

.

* * *

Hola muchach@s.

Hoy publique doble capítulo, después de éste encontrarás la continuación pero no se olviden de comentar ambos.

Tengo una cosa más por aclarar de nuevo dado a que lo han preguntado varias veces ¿Korra es hombre? No, Korra nació siendo niña y al desarrollarse como Alfa y no Omega se le trata con términos de Él. Además de tener un aparato reproductor masculino. Él femenino nunca se desarrolló. No vean a Korra como hombre, él es un Alfa, fuerte y viril, de espalda ancha y brazos poderosos (por depender de su fuerza para sobrevivir) sin exageraciones. Carece de pechos y caderas anchas (por ser quien porta la semilla y no quien hace la gestación). Pero eso no lo hace hombre, solo Alfa. Aquí no se define por hombre o mujer, si no por Alfas y Omegas. Los Betas si entrarían como seres normales. Así es mi Omegaverse.

Gracias por leer.


	11. Un guerrero incompleto

Ya hacía mucho rato que ella había escuchado aullar lobos. De haberse separado sin querer de Senna, Opal y Yue. Eso a pesar de que fue lo primero que Sena le advirtió al salir del palacio, no separarse de ella. Pero ¿Quién iba a predecir que justo al salir del pasadizo rebeldes del sur intentarían asesinarlas? Al principio el susto había sido suficiente como para paralizar el cuerpo de todas, pero cuando uno de los guerreros fue contra Senna e intento hacerle daño a la mujer, Asami dejo la pasividad de lado y se transformo. Enfrentó al soldado, desarmo y acuchilló con su propia espada sin saber como. Simplemente pura memoria muscular de sus prácticas de defensa personal impartidas en secreto dentro de su casa antes de convertirse en Omega, entrenamiento que no abandono del todo aún siendo Omega. Gracias al cielo ni su padre ni su madre se habían interpuesto demasiado en ese hecho. Solo prohibiéndole el manejo de armas. Cosa que obviamente ella aprendió a escondidas luego de rogarle a su maestro. El cual creía a las artes de defensas más necesarias en Omegas que en Alfas. Pues eran técnicas para hacer del débil alguien capaz de defenderse. Y en su mundo no había cosa más débil que una Omega.

La adrenalina de verse asesinada también la ayudo. Las Omegas a su lado habían quedado atónitas, aunque Opal no tanto. Su osadía y agilidad solo propia de Alfas y mal vista en Omegas ánimo lo suficiente a todas como para tomar el caballo de ese rebelde, tratar de montarse sobre el animal y huir hacia el bosque. Solo que cuando ella fue a tomar la montura, se acercó otro soldado queriendo matarla, él cual bajo de su caballo y busco perseguirla. Está vez fue Senna quien grito y espoleó el caballo junto con Opal y Yue, para atropellar al guerrero. Aplastándolo con agilidad y mano dura. Muerto ese soldado, vio venir a más. Entonces como una mejor opción más cómoda ella tomo el caballo libre del segundo rebelde muerto y lo espoleó tan fuerte como pudo para seguir a la madre de Korra y al resto.

Pero, su caballo era inestable. Y entre más se acercaban al lejano bosque ella sentía un nerviosismo aumentar en el semental. El cual la hizo separarse de Senna, perderse en el bosque, caer del caballo, llenarse de hojas secas, quedar aturdida y sin saber en dónde demonios estaba. La oscuridad de la noche con la luna guardada detrás de las nubes hacia al bosque aterradoramente oscuro y siniestro. Mirará por dónde mirara todo parecía igual, no discernía un camino de salida entre lo inhóspito y la falta de luz. El sonido de un búho que la observaba desde lo alto con sus ojos grandes, redondos y brillosos. El aire que soplaba a su alrededor. El frío de estar fuera del palacio con un simple vestido sin demasiada protección. Era lo único que la acompañaba. Y, algo más. Fuera del bosque nevaba un poco, pero ahí todo era diferente, como si se tratase de otra tierra independiente del sur. La nieve no se veía caer, además el clima helado no parecía ser solo producto de la ubicación geográfica tan al sur y algunas plantas pese a la baja temperatura no se notaban afectadas, quemadas o muertas.

De momento, hubo un silencio ensordecedor y una luz, linda y llamativa que la sedujo a seguirla. Obligándola a adentrarse cada vez más en el bosque sin darse cuenta. Ella atribuyó el sentirse tan ansiosa e inquieta con el haber sido perseguida y casi muerta por los soldados rebeldes. Claro, y si ella seguía la luz encontraría paz, tranquilidad y sosiego. Pero hundiéndose cada vez más en ese singular pensamiento al igual que en las profundidad del bosque, ella escucho una rama caída de un árbol romperse, salió de su distracción, olvidó la luz y se sintió acechada, por lo cual voltio hacia el ruido y trato de ver entre la oscuridad. Descifrar que era eso que la espiaba. Aguantando un grito de terror cuando lo descubrió, la figura de un enorme animal negro de ojos azules. Bestia monstruosa mucho más grande que Naga, y ella ya creía a Naga grande. Criatura que de nuevo se escondió y vio pasar entre las sombras cuando el brillo de la luna apareció reflejado en el bosque y en un hermoso lago. Ella creyó que si el animal no había saltado a devorarla quizás era tan nocturno que la luz lo aturdió. Dándole chance a ella de vivir.

Necesitaba encontrar un escondite. Meterse ahí y no salir nunca más. Su anatomía ahora no solo temblaba del frío, sino del miedo. Esa criatura y el dinamismo del bosque le presionaba los sentidos y la respiración. Ella visualizo un hueco en un árbol grande, gigante, como parecía ser todo lo que había en ese bosque ¿Por qué Korra nunca le había hablado de ese bosque o llevado ahí? Asami entro en el árbol y se acurrucó como una niña pequeña. Pensó en su madre ¿Estaría Yasuko bien, habría sobrevivido, la volvería a ver? Un vacío intranquilo en su pecho la hizo sollozar ¿Qué había de Korra? Él estaba en la frontera, en primera línea de batalla. Korra, ella quería ver a Korra y ser abrazada por él, amada y calentada por su cuerpo protector y amoroso.

En medio de esa tristeza y miedo, el inmenso tronco pareció arrullarla e igual de raro como el bosque mismo, de nuevo ella sintió tranquilidad pese a sus encontrados sentimientos. Aguanto las lágrimas y olió el aroma de la madera, del salvaje bosque. Cómo éste parecía querer enamorarla pero así mismo jugar con ella y aterrarla. Arrebatarle la vida. De nuevo ella escucho sonidos afuera, era algo caminando hacia ella, encima de ella ¿Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta antes? Toda su piel se erizo y con los ojos extremadamente abiertos ella miro hacia la entrada del tronco y espero aparecer el hocico de la criatura que hacía rato la asechaba, luego los colmillos y después ser devorada. Pero, en efecto ella vio un hocico y también unos ojos azules, sin embargo al detallarlo mejor en lo que ella pensó eran sus últimos segundos de vida. No sé trataba de un animal salvaje y feroz. La luna alumbró de nuevo, figuras de animales que hacían pintadas artesanalmente en las paredes internas del árbol se hicieron evidentes, y ella lo vio. Aunque su rostro estaba manchado con pintura negra y gris, y tampoco percibió más que olor a pólvora y sangre en él. Asami lo reconoció, era Korra. Eso la hizo casi llorar de alivio y abrazarlo con gran energía. Haciendo al Alfa quejarse de dolor pero recibiéndola y poniendo sus poderosos brazos alrededor de ella como torres de protección. Besándola en la frente, sobre su cabeza, apresándola gentilmente con su corpulencia.

-**Sami... **-Salió de la boca de él-

**-¡Korra! ¿Eres tú?** -Ella tocó con ahínco el rostro del príncipe-

-**Si lo soy, lo soy. No te preocupes, ya todo está bien.**

**-¿Estás herido?** -Asami vio y olió la sangre en su Alfa- **No reconocí tu olor.**

-**La sangre no es mía es de mi padre. Yo estoy bien tranquila.**

**-¿Tu padre?** -**Eso la preocupó ¿Qué había pasado con el Jefe del sur?-**

-**Él recibió algunas heridas pero estará bien. Ya los bárbaros se fueron y los rebeldes en su mayoría están muertos.**

**-¿Bárbaros, los que te advirtió Tonraq?**

-**Si. Extranjeros que se aliaron con Gilak para dar un golpe de estado.** -Respondió Korra-

-**Oh, espíritus.** -Ella se tapo la boca de la impresión-** ¿Mi madre, sabes dónde está ella?**

-**Ella debe de estar bien, la dejé a cargo de dos Alfas fuertes. Ya te lo dije, no te preocupes, salgamos de aquí. Mi madre y tu doncella nos esperan. Están junto a Mako.**

-**Espera, afuera había un animal enorme acechándome. Si nos descuidamos nos puede comer a los dos.** -Lo dicho hizo reír un poco a Korra y a ella hacerle contraer el entre cejo ¿Qué tenía eso de gracioso?-

**-Esta parte del bosque les pertenece a mis lobos. El que viste de seguro es el Alfa de la manada, y él me debe lealtad, yo les aúlle pidiéndoles que te protegieran y era lo que él hacia, a ti y a mis otras Omegas. Si él hubiera querido comerte ya lo hubiera hecho. Te estaba guardando de otros depredadores y del bosque mismo.** -Él tomo la mano de Asami y la ánimo a salir del tronco hueco y viejo-

**-¿Tus lobos?** -¿Eso era un lobo? Imposible-

-**El resto ya debe haber matado a los rebeldes que se atrevieron a entrar hasta aquí por ustedes. Vamos, debes tener frío y cansancio. **-Korra tomo alzada a su Omega arropando a la mujer con su calor y evitándole tropezar con raíces o caer en un profundo hueco. A ella pareció no molestarle. Todo lo contrario, se pegó a él tanto como pudo-

**-¡Senna! ¡Opal! -**Exclamó ella al por fin ver a la madre de Korra y luego a su doncella, bajando de los brazos de su Alfa para irlas a abrazar. Luego, notar a Yue y sonreírle, reverenciándola levemente en agradecimiento por ayudarlas a escapar-

-**Estaba muy preocupada por ti mi niña. Cuando te separaste de nosotras eso me atormentó, perderse en éste bosque no es bueno.** -Dijo la Omega mayor-

-**Ni que lo diga ¿Ustedes no tuvieron miedo de los lobos?** -Pregunto ella a Senna-

-**Cariño, los lobos son de mi hijo. Son los que nos defendieron dentro del bosque sin Korra. Si no, hubiera evitado entrar aquí, solo sureños de alto rango como los ancianos y el Jefe pueden. Si te fijas, los verás. Ellos aún nos rodean.**

-**Me alegra.** \- Ella miro hacia la poca penumbra que las rodeaban, por fin la luna había dejado de esconderse y ella disfruto de las siluetas de los lobos que caminaban tranquilos en el entorno, jugaban entre si, se escondían o buscaban llamar la atención de Korra. Era una manada grande, linda y variada. Verlos siendo tan propios de la naturaleza y de lo místico generaba un peculiar sentimiento en ella. Por lo cual quiso tratar de acariciarlos-

-**No pienses en acariciarlos cielo. Son salvajes y solo responden a mi hijo. Te pueden atacar si no eres respetuosa con ellos o le faltas al respeto al Alfa de la manada. Parecen adorables pero no lo son. Tienen su propio orgullo y los humanos no son de su agrado.**

-**Sé que no son del todo adorables. Casi muero aterrada luego de ver a ese lobo negro y gigante que me acechaba, era el doble de grande que Naga. Realmente necesito que Korra deje de ocultarme cosas.** -Asami guardo sus manos y dejo de lado las intenciones de querer ir a tocar a uno de esos animales-

**-¿Gigante? No, en su manada no hay ninguno más grande que Naga, o no por lo menos uno que yo haya visto. Solo el Alfa es un poco más grande, y es plateado no negro, la Beta es blanca. Quizás te confundiste, eso suele hacer éste bosque, juega con tu mente y hace ver las cosas más grandes y aterradoras de lo que son.**

-**Pero...**

-**Sigamos querida, te refriaras si no comenzamos a caminar y la verdad estoy impaciente por ver a mi esposo. Siento que Korra no ha sido del todo sincero conmigo al decirme que Tonraq está bien. Puedo oler la sangre de mi esposo en la ropa de mi cachorro.** -Ella bajo la mirada y Asami creyó verla conteniendo las lágrimas-

-**Lo siento. Tienes razón. Salgamos de aquí rápido. También quiero ver a mi madre.**

**-¡Mi señor, mire lo que trae Naga!** -Grito Mako llamando al príncipe quien estaba entretenido en seguir un rastro, la loba tenía entre sus fauces a un traidor tomado por el cuello, luego lo soltó y el sujeto tomo un respiro-

**-¡No lo maten!** -Pidió Asami confundiendo al príncipe y a Mako- **Nos sirve para información, saber exactamente como esos tales bárbaros se infiltrarón con ayuda de Gilak.**

-**Es un guerrero del sur Sami. No hablara tan fácilmente. A menos que decidas morir con un poco de honor cortado por mi espada, o como un traidor devorado por mis lobos.** -Sé dirigió Korra al prisionero. Algunos de sus lobos gruñeron en aprobación-

-**Pensar que nuestro señor Gilak y sus planes tendrían éxito hoy fue el único error de mi parte y mis hermanos de carnada. Pero ese extranjero nos librará del norte. Tarde o temprano la victoria será nuestra ¿Él escapó verdad? Ni el Jefe ni tu fueron capaces de detenerlo.**

**-¿Zaaher? Pones muchas esperanzas en un hombre que solo vive enamorado de su propia historia. Y que me juro volver al sur y tratar de volver a destruirlo si sus exigencias no son complacidas ¿Eso es cuidar de tu tribu, de tu familia, de tus hermanos de carnada? Él mato a Gilak.**

**-¿Cómo saber que no fueron ustedes quienes lo asesinaron?** -Dijo el traidor-

-**No tengo nada que perder al decírtelo. Tiempo para esperar por ti es algo de lo que tampoco gozo, habla ahora y muere como un guerrero o te dejaré que pruebes tu merecido castigo. Estoy siendo muy piadoso**. -Dijo Korra-

-**Lo siento príncipe del sur. No escucharás nada de mi. Seré un perdedor pero no un delator. El sur me enseñó bien. Zaheer te matará de la peor forma posible, a ti, a tu padre, a tu madre, a tu Omega y a todos tus aliados. Saberlo me hará morir tranquilo en las fauces de cualquier bestia.**

-**Admiro tu decisión. Ser desmembrado por animales salvajes no es la más placentera manera de morir. Mako, llévalas hasta los caballos, los seguiré luego**. -Ordeno él a su arquero-

-**Si mi señor.** -Mako reverenció al príncipe y trato de guiar a las Omegas hacia el exterior. Pero Asami se quedó mirando a su Alfa, lo que sucedería ¿Korra iba a dejar morir a ese hombre tan brutalmente a manos de sus lobos?-

-**Asami, muchacha, es mejor que no veas eso.** -Le pidió Senna abrazándola para acompañarla a seguir a Mako. Pero ella volvió a voltear y a lo lejos vio a Korra desenfundar su arma y empuñarla en un corte descendente acabando con la vida del prisionero. Su esposo había decapitado al soldado como un guerrero y no dejado morir por bestias como un traidor. El príncipe del sur era compasivo. Violentamente misericordioso. Pero no dejaba de ser triste tanta destrucción y muerte-

.

* * *

.

Luego de la huida de Zaheer, según Bato los bárbaros morirían en el mar o el agua los castigaría tan severamente que si salían con vida sería un milagro. Eso explicaba perfectamente la participación de Gilak desde un principio. Seguramente el guerrero traidor del sur los había ayudado a pasar el turbio mar solo manejable en su mayoría por gente de las tribus agua o habilidosos marineros, luego infiltrado de alguna forma, ubicado sobre las debilidades dentro de la tribu y las zonas vulnerables de las que todo pueblo dependía. Cómo eran el alimento, agua y mejoras estructurales. Dado con los ingenieros los cuales habían sido secuestrados, y robado todo su trabajo. Destruido lo poco que Melania había alcanzado hacer para explotar el petróleo del sur. Al parecer Zaheer no solo estaba interesado en la libertad del mundo, si no, en el aceite de roca y su influencia. Era lógico, quien maneja la economía y el trueque maneja en parte el mundo. Destruirlo o hacerse dueño de estás ventajas con fines malignos era también una forma de caos. Profundo y destructivo desorden que generaría hambruna y desidia. Ese criminal estaba loco, lo peor de todo, era lo suficientemente fuerte y habilidoso para ser capaz de llevar su locura a cabo.

Su padre había despertado luego de un día, Tonraq seguía en recuperación pero cumpliendo con su deber como Jefe. Korra había estado muy agradecido con Desna y Eska por haberlo cuidado, al igual que con Bolin, éste último por además llevar a sus Omegas sanas y salvas al pasadizo que las libro en parte de la muerte. Por su parte, Asami había llorado al reencontrarse con Yasuko, y él mirado firme y orgulloso a la Omega por devolverle a su hija con vida tal y como prometió. También miro a Noatak golpeado y maltrecho al igual que Tarrlok, los reverenció levemente y les agradeció por cumplir con su palabra. Cuidar a Yasuko y defender al sur. Si esos dos Alfas se hubieran revelado aprovechando el desorden, de seguro él y Tonraq estuvieran muertos.

Los mensajes de la exacta ubicación de los bárbaros no variaba demasiado, aún seguían en el mar, o escondidos cerca de la isla Kyoshi. Al parecer el mar los había matado o retrasado lo suficiente como para no permitirles avanzar mucho. El creía en la segunda opción. Un hombre como Zaheer de seguro sabía cómo sobrevivir. Cosa que su padre recalco leyendo mapas dentro del arsenal junto a todos los guerreros y dado explicaciones a los ancianos. No había por qué precipitarse, podía ser una segunda trampa, si él y Tonraq salían del sur en busca de venganza y los bárbaros volvían sin la mayoría de los guerreros allí. Sería el fin del sur. Lo mejor era esperar la oportunidad perfecta. Aunque él estaba impaciente de ir al norte y de destruir a Zaheer, mostrarle que él no le tenía miedo. También, de descubrir a esos traidores no reconocidos que aún vivían entre ellos. Como el Cuervo del Norte.

Igualmente, con la misma importancia, él había hablado largamente con su padre sobre su experiencia en batalla contra Zaheer, Tonraq hizo lo mismo. Llegando a una sola conclusión. Korra necesitaba ir con el hijo de Katara e internarse en un exhaustivo entrenamiento espiritual y de técnica interna en las montañas. Lo cual sería difícil para él. Sobretodo alejarse de casa y de Asami luego de haber estado tan cerca de perderla. Su padre lo consoló diciéndole que a la primera sospecha de riesgo en el sur, él mandaría a su águila como mensajero para traerlo de vuelta. Solo tenía dos semanas para lograr algo junto a Tenzin, el hijo de Katara. De los únicos herederos de los estilos de la nación del aire casi exterminada por el señor del fuego Sozin. Dos semanas que Tonraq aprovecharía para reconstruir al ejército del sur y planear la mejor emboscada posible contra los bárbaros.

Fuera de eso. Cuando volvió a casa, él había notado además tristeza y distanciamiento en Asami desde lo ocurrido en la tribu. Ella había perdido a los ingenieros con los que tanto le gustaba compartir, Varrick y su asistente no estaban en la tribu y el trauma de lo pasado en la invasión de seguro la seguía persiguiendo. Por lo cual antes de partir él quiso hacer algo por ella. Algo especial con lo cual Asami se distrajera mientras él no estuviera en el pueblo y pudiera despejar la mente. Pese a no gustarle la idea de que su Omega fuera a estar lejos de casa sin él en la tribu. Pero Asami no lo había molestado para nada, no había buscado consuelo en él y no se mostró débil o afectada por la invasión. Solo le sonreía y hacia sus días hermosos. Y eso no estaba bien, el bienestar de la salud mental de Asami también importaba. Ella solo no quería causarle más problemas a él, porque así era Asami. Pero lo que su Omega no comprendía era que ella y sus cosas nunca serían un lío para él.

Por ello, él le pidió un barco a Bato y lo estacionó a un lado del puerto en un lugar privado pero lleno de protección por si Asami llegase a necesitarlo. Además de eso, ordenó a su arquero Mako y a Bolin cuidar de su Omega cuando Asami estuviera ocupada en el muelle. Él sabía lo mucho que la mujer quería experimentar con la ingeniería de ese tipo y pese a la prohibición de los ancianos, él trato de complacer a su Omega. Hacerla feliz en algo entre tanta desgracia antes de concentrarse en su propio entrenamiento. Y hablando de su propio entrenamiento. Escuchar atentamente lo que su padre tenía por decirle antes de partir era importante. Por eso se dirigió a la casa del Jefe. Abrazó a su madre y se encerró a solas con Tonraq.

-**Cuando estés junto a Tenzin, quiero que te concentres en lo interno y en lo suave. En lo externo y duro estás muy bien. Pero en manejar con maestría no enfrentar si no fluir, estás hecho un desastre Korra y Zaheer se dio cuenta de esa debilidad. Tienes que conseguir tu equilibrio o él te matará cuando vaya por ti.**

**-Lo sé, pero nunca me ha gustado huir padre. Pararme frente a mis adversarios sin retroceder y luchar cara a cara con toda mi fuerza bruta es lo que más amo del combate.** -Esa adrenalina, dolor y entrega-

-**No se trata de huir Korra. Entiendo que ser como el agua en un río lleno de rocas o la hoja entre los paneles sea muy difícil para ti, pero basta con que alcances a ser como el bambú, eso se amolda más a tu personalidad.**

**-¿Un bambú?** -Susurro Korra-

-**El estilo interno no debe ser una novedad para ti del todo Korra, he tratado de enseñarte lo básico a la par de la parte física de tu cuerpo desde pequeño. Pero es más que obvio que en la práctica necesitas a un maestro para alcanzar el dominio consciente y superior, el estilo interno siempre es más difícil de dominar en la mayoría de los casos porque requiere haber sobrepasado un umbral inhumano durante tus prácticas físicas. Cosa que ya haz hecho. Además, que aprendas e internalices el estilo de tu adversario te librará de la ventaja que él ya tiene sobre ti.**

**-¿Por eso no serás tú quien me enseñe el estilo interno y fluido de la nación del agua?**

-**Entrenar conmigo será más de lo mismo Korra y solo uno de los dos puede aprender el estilo del aire, no podemos dejar al sur sin el príncipe y su Jefe al mismo tiempo. Si lo haces con un maestro aire quizás por fin puedas alcanzar la comprensión que necesitas tanto en la técnica suave del agua, como en la del aire y aflorar tu propio estilo interno. Muchos no tienen el privilegio de ser pupilos de un maestro aire, aprécialo y ten en mente lo prodigioso que Zaheer es en el arte originado en las montañas altas de los templos aire.**

**-Lo haré**. -Aunque eso lo estresaba**\- ¿Qué tal si no soy capaz de dominar lo suave y la espiritualidad en mi papá?**

-**Entonces el sur y toda tu familia estará perdida. Si morimos a mano de los bárbaros lo harán todos los que amamos. Aunque me irrité admitirlo solo yo no podré contra ellos. Además querrá decir que como guerrero no llegarás más lejos de lo que lo has hecho. Si no es Zaheer tarde o temprano te volverás a encontrar con otro contrincante que volverá a sacar tu deficiencia. Un guerrero que no es capaz de entrenar lo interior no solo en la parte suave, si no en lo espiritual, la meditación, tanto como el exterior. Es un guerrero incompleto.**

-**Pensé que ya dominaba meditar.**

**-Si así fuera no tendrías miedo de enfrentar lo desconocido en ti. Es obvio para mí como un guerrero experimentado, que es justo lo que te está limitando. Yo he llegado a mi tope pero tú tienes mucho más para dar y así poder estar a mi altura hijo.**

-**No quiero perder el control y terminar dañando a alguien que amo. Sé porque mis guerreros se alejaron de mi hasta el amanecer luego de derrotar a mi tío Unalaq en el norte. Mi propio pueblo temía que los matará a ellos también. Me convertí en un animal capaz de aterrorizar a mis hermanos de carnada.**

-**Lo que pasó con Unalaq es algo que lamento no haber podido presenciar en primera persona. Solo escuché los rumores sobre ti. Pero ser animales y perder el control es algo muy natural de los Alfas Korra. Debes aceptar lo que eres y en base a eso tratar de poseerlo en vez de permitir que eso te posea.**

**-¿Y si en ese transcurso de tiempo en que trató de hallar el equilibrio en mi sin miedo a convertirme en un animal le hago daño a alguien, lastimo a Asami?** -Él bajo la mirada atormentado por esa posibilidad-

-**Entonces tendrás que vivir con ese remordimiento por el resto de tu vida gracias a tu debilidad Korra. En cualquiera de los casos, nunca el miedo será la respuesta.**

**-Si padre**. -La ausencia de valor era deshonra para un guerrero-

-**Mañana partirás. Pasa tiempo con tu esposa, luego me agradecerás el habértelo aconsejado. Ahora que has estado con una Omega será distinto para ti estar lejos de casa y restringirte por días de ciertos placeres de la carne. Pero es uno de los pesares que cargamos los guerreros al estar lejos de nuestro hogar, empieza a acostumbrarte mi cachorro. Aunque creo que ya lo habrás notado.**

-**Lo haré padre.** -Korra volvió a bajar la cabeza pero está vez con sonrojo en su rostro y orejas. Su papá se refería a las relaciones sexuales-

-**Otra cosa.**

-**Soy todo oídos.** -Él volvió a prestar atención al Jefe antes que Tonraq se levantará del tatami y abandonará el gimnasio privado de su casa. Ahí habían hablado más que con palabras, si no con los puños. Pese a tener todavía el estomago herido, Tonraq se había tomado el tiempo para compartir un cuerpo a cuerpo contra él-

-**Quiero que pienses en cómo no puedes obligar a esa peculiar espada tuya a chocar contra otra sin que está se vea quebrada en algún momento. Encontrar el equilibrio no solo te ayudará en tu arte de mano vacía, tu manejo con la espada también lo hará, a pesar de que tu técnica ya es bastante depurada. Irónicamente Piandao te dio una espada que maneja lo duro y lo suave. Siempre haz sabido cuando ser fluido con ella y cuando no. Reflexiona sobre eso.**

.

* * *

.

Había pasado una semana desde que Korra partió al templo aire del sur. Según Tonraq "Las montañas le harían bien, son sabías y lo que un guerrero necesita para mejorar" Pero ¿Por qué necesitaba su Alfa mejorar? Él era fuerte. Había dado la cara a los bárbaros y hecho huir junto a todos. Sin embargo al parecer eso no era suficiente para el Jefe. Algo más la preocupaba y la mayoría de la gente parecía creer lo mismo, lo dicho por aquel rebelde tomado rehén en el bosque, un guerrero del sur que se suponía conocía la capacidad de su príncipe alegando que Korra sería asesinado, luego Tonraq, después Senna y ella junto a los aliados del Jefe ¿Tan fuerte era el cabecilla de los bárbaros? Ella trato de no pensar mucho al respecto, eso la perturbaba un poco. Todavía había noches en las que no podía dormir sin abrazar a Naga del miedo de volver a hacer objeto de asesinato. Siempre tratando de no molestar a Korra con sus infantiles problemas, él ya tenía mucho a cuestas con la situación y falta de recursos del sur. Atosigarlo con preguntas y miedo no era lo correcto.

Pero una vez más, él la sorprendió, Korra la llevo al puerto del sur y mostró un barco, le dio permiso de hacer con el lo que quisiera y la hizo sentir importante. Eso sin olvidar decirle que no se alejara demasiado de los guerreros del muelle, ni de Mako o Bolin, de lo contrario tendría prohibido el muelle. Por supuesto, ella había aceptado, brincado de la emoción y casi besado a Korra. Ese chance la había tenido ocupada y pensando en cosas más positivas. Aunque extrañando igualmente a Korra. Verlo dormir en la esquina del cuarto, oler su fragancia fresca de Alfa y su almizcle luego de entrenar. Por suerte, él había dejado a Naga para abrazarla de noche y no sentirse tan sola. Su madre aún seguía en la casa, de vez en cuando iba a dormir con ella y pasaban tiempo juntas. Otras veces Yasuko simplemente desaparecía. Eso era extraño, pero no le dio mucha importancia mientras no se devolviera a desatar la desgracia en el sur. Y tener que volver a huir al bosque. Cosa que la ponía intranquila y todavía generaba interrogantes en ella.

Otra cuestión buena de trabajar en el barco, además de sus avances en el tema a pesar de ya no tener a Varrick o los ingenieros del norte cerca, fue hacer una amistad más estrecha con Bolin, y en específico con Mako. Él era guapo, atento y servicial. La hacía reír y sobreprotegía. Se sentía bien estar junto a él. El arquero la ayudaba en la mayoría de las cosas, era muy inteligente, listo, ágil y diestro en la escritura, notando algo singular luego de pillarlo escribiendo en un papel, ella reconoció la caligrafía de Mako como la de Korra ¿Pero como podía ser eso posible? Era solo su imaginación o acertaba al pensarlo. Por lo que hasta no tener una respuesta sincera por parte del arquero no dejo de molestarlo. De presionarlo hasta la impaciencia.

-**Te lo confesaré pero júrame que no se lo dirás a mi señor. **-Le dijo Mako a ella sin ser formal, Asami le había pedido no serlo-

**-Lo juro**. -Alzo ella una palma en sinónimo de compromiso al arquero-

-**Mi señor no es muy bueno para la escritura y lectura de la caligrafía convencional.**

**-¿Korra es analfabeto?**

-**No, no. Como un guerrero de alto linaje él paso por una exhaustiva preparación educativa al igual que en armas y técnicas de combate. Se dice que con solo ver la caligrafía de una persona puedes deducir su habilidad con la espada. Por eso es importante que un guerrero sepa desenvolverse en la caligrafía. Pero a mí señor se le hacen difíciles los caracteres combinados, las frases y las oraciones. Es extrañó según él, pero no hay una explicación clara. Él dice que quizás ya quedó medio bruto de tanto golpes que ha recibido desde pequeño. Yo creo que es algo propio de mi señor, de su cerebro. Él está bien, mi señor es capaz pero quizás su cerebro ve las cosas de un modo diferente.**

-**Esa es una interesante conclusión. Que no comprendamos algo no debe ser sinónimo de discriminación y descarte. Quizás si le preguntamos a Katara sobre eso, como experta en medicina nos de una pista más clara.**

**-¡No! Asami, ya te lo dije, nadie puede saber que te revele ésto. Si hablas y mi señor se entera concluirá que fui yo por mi cercanía a ti y no me irá nada bien.**

-**Esta bien, cierto, lo prometí**. -Aunque ella investigaria por su parte al respecto- **Entonces, ¿tú eras quien escribía las cartas de Korra?**

-**Quiero aclararte algo para no entrar en mal entendidos. Él solo hablaba y yo escribía. Nunca puse más de mi en el papel que mi caligrafía. El resto fue de mi señor. Tal cual su sentimiento y pensar. No creas a mi señor un ser falso.**

-**Eso nunca. De ser así lo hubiera notado hace mucho. Gracias por tener la confianza de decírmelo Mako, eres muy amable y leal.** -Ella le sonrió al Alfa y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del hombre. Ese había sido un largo día y ya iban a partir a casa. Solo se había sentado en la cubierta del barco a esperar por Bolin y Opal que se habían ido hace mucho en busca de agua dulce para beber-

-**Siempre a sus órdenes mi señora.** -Respondió el arquero a Asami-

Su rutina sin Korra en casa y el Jefe ocupado en su ejército, era aparentar cumplir con sus labores, comer con su madre y algunas veces con Senna y asistir junto a Yasuko a clases de costura. Lo cual aborrecía pues no veía el momento de por fin ser libre de las apariencias, buscar a Mako y dirigirse al muelle. Su madre no había estado muy de acuerdo pero Yasuko parecía más ocupada en otras cosas que tratar de no permitirle trabajar en el barco. También pensó en parte que su madre solo estaba siendo un poco flexible porque no quería seguir viéndola tan afectada por lo sucedido en el sur. Lo cual agradeció en silencio. Y hablando de silencio era algo que sin querer ella no había podido mantener por demasiado tiempo frente a Mako con respecto a la verdad de su matrimonio con el príncipe del sur. Cuando estaba con el arquero ella gozaba de desahogarse hablando con alguien y compartiendo con él, Bolin y Opal. Lo suficiente como para quizás sufrir de estupidez y revelar algo en extremo personal. Espíritus, a Korra no le iba a gustar.

**-¿Qué dijo mi señora?**

-**Nada, olvídalo.** -Respondió ella al arquero rogando que él no hubiese escuchado. Pero si lo hizo-

-**Le dije que no conversara mucho con los Alfas del puerto porque mi señor podría enterarse y ponerse rabioso. Y usted me contestó "No importa, nuestro matrimonio no es real, el no siente celos de esas cosas" ¿Es eso cierto mi señora?**

-**Te he dicho Mako que no me hables con formalismos, me puedes llamar solo Asami mientras no estemos frente a otros.**

**-¿Entonces es cierto Asami, el matrimonio con mi señor es falso? Wow, en cierta forma creo que desde un principio lo sospeche.**

-**No, no es así**. -Ella trato de corregir su error-

**-¿No? Pero ust... Digo, tu misma lo dijiste. Además la verdad de lo improvisado de todo y ver ese nerviosismo con el que se tratan a pesar de ser esposos, habla por si misma.**

-**Mako... **-¿Ahora como encubriria eso?-

-**No te preocupes Asami, conmigo el secreto está a salvó. Solo que es un poco impactante pese a mi presentimiento.**

-**Nadie lo puede saber Mako.**

-**Imagino que así es, ¿Pero amas a Korra?**

**-Lo quiero, es mi mejor amigo desde hace muchos años**. -¿Por qué todo el mundo siempre le preguntaba al respecto?

-**Querer no es lo mismo que amar.**

**-Si... Lo sé.** -Susurro ella-

-**Vaya, que novedad.**

**-No lo platiques ni si quiera con tu hermano Bolin. Es peligroso.** -Ella creyó ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Mako por lo recién descubierto. Pero no le presto mucha atención-

-**Lo entiendo. No hablaré más del tema. En mi tienes un amigo sincero y un protector, no te preocupes, no le desearía mal a ti ni a mí señor nunca.**

-**Gracias Mako.** -Ella le había sonreído sinceramente al arquero. Podía ser que no fuese tan malo haber desahogado el peso de la mentira que cargaba junto a Korra-

-**No te decepcionaré, Asami.**

Después de eso tal y como prometió Mako, él no volvió a tocar el tema y fue una tumba al respecto. Gracias a lo cual tomó mayor confianza en el hombre. Mako y Bolin eran huérfanos de padre y madre, ambos habían tenido que pasar por mucho antes de ser adoptados por la casa Raava. Los dos tenían tanto cariño hacia Korra como ella misma al príncipe. Darse cuenta de ello la hacía apreciarlos mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía. Terminando por pasar mucho tiempo junto a Mako. Él era como su sombra e increíblemente habilidoso con algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, robar, o mejor dicho, tomar prestado sin conocimiento de los soldados de los almacenes de repuestos de los barcos piezas claves que ella había tenido que reemplazar más de una vez. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención de él, era que Mako era habilidoso con la mente y culto en las novedosas teorías de pararrayos.

Posteriormente, las dos semanas pasarón con rapidez y Korra todavía no había vuelto, ella vio al águila del Jefe volar hacia el mar la mañana anterior pero no presto mucha atención a eso. Ese día lo que harían sería importante. Terminar y probar la nueva hélice principal del barco pasada de ser una rueda de paleta, que movía al barco con la mecánica de los molinos de agua con diligencia pero no tan rápido además de limitar la maniobra y retroceso, a una hélice sumergible tipo tornillo. Si tenían éxito con eso, entonces podría empezar a intentar pasar de ser el carbón el combustible de las embarcaciones a el aceite de roca. Lo cual creía mucho más complicado de lo que ya había sido alcanzar el prototipo piloto de la hélice.

Para lograrlo al principio ellos habían tenido que esperar a la marea del mar disminuir luego de estacionar debidamente la embarcación, encallar en arena suave y poner muchos troncos frente al barco, jalarlo fuera del agua lo suficiente como para con gigantes estabilizadores de madera en el muelle mantenerlo equilibrado y elevado hacia lo posterior. Pues no podían trabajar en la hélice bajo el mar helado. Eso sería por completo imposible y un desastre aún si el agua fuera templada. En eso se habían llevado varios días y uno que otro soldado desocupado chantajeado. Pues mover el barco y asentarlo, a pesar de ser mediano, era una ardua tarea de fuerza bruta. Por suerte ya en el puerto habían la mayoría de herramientas listas para hacerlo.

Modificar los planos con pruebas a pequeña escala llevo otro tiempo. El conocimiento tuvo que ir perfeccionandosé con momentos de frustración y claridad. Hasta por fin lograrlo, armar la hélice, hacer cambios estructurales y adaptarla. Todo eso había durado hasta el día anterior, en el presente día al por fin tener el barco listo esperaron que la marea subiera al máximo luego de vuelto a estacionar la embarcación sobre la orilla de la marea baja para que el agua arrastrara el barco hasta el mar sin esfuerzos de terceros. Marea que llegó justo al atardecer. El nivel del agua sube y baja dos veces al día. Pero ella no iba a esperar doce horas más aunque el sol estuviera por caer y sabía que debía estar en casa antes de la noche por orden de Korra. Alistar los últimos detalles se había llevado bastante tiempo del día pero por suerte, todavía había luz.

Ella quiso ser quien arrancará el barco y lo manejara por primera vez. Pero lo tenía prohibido, no solo por ser una Omega. Si no porque ni Bolin o Mako lo permitirían. Al igual que Opal. Pues si todo no salía como debía y la hélice se desbarataba o algo explotaba y ella salía herida (y la supuesta descendencia del príncipe del sur que quizás ella llevaba en su vientre, aunque Mako ya sabía la verdad) entonces Korra y luego el Jefe los asesinarían a ellos. Fue Mako quien tuvo el honor de arrancar el barco, sentir a la hélice impulsar la embarcación y gritar de felicidad junto a ella en el muelle por verlo andar sin mucho problema. Quizás con una falta de lubricación. Luego, al volver al puerto y estacionar el barco. Bolin ayudo a anclar el barco y Opal ordenó las cosas para volver a casa. Ella vio bajar a Mako y éste casi corrió hacia donde ella estaba. Abrazándola fuerte y alzándola levemente de la emoción. Ella lo acepto y devolvió el abrazo riendo de dicha ¡Su invención había funcionado! Oh, espíritus si tan solo su padre pudiera verlo, o Yasuko. Y sobre todo Korra, y los ancianos decrépitos del consejo del sur. Concentrada en su delirio lo suficiente como para darse cuenta demasiado tarde sobre la cercanía del rostro de Mako hacia el suyo y un posterior beso que él robo de ella después.

-**No Mako...** -Susurro al hombre apartándolo levemente conmocionada. Luego escuchando un paralizante gruñido que si no fuera por notar con sus ojos de quién se trataba ella no lo hubiera reconocido. Era Korra, él estaba de vuelta en el sur siendo escoltado por dos guerreros en el muelle ¿Por qué Korra siempre aparecía de improviso y en momentos tan comprometedores?-

**-¡No toques a mi Omega!** -Exclamo el príncipe lanzándose hacia Mako iracundo-

Al notar lo que sucedía Bolin entendió todo y trato de disuadir a Korra colocándose frente a su hermano para protegerlo, rogarle calma y darle una improvisada explicación a su señor. Solo que Korra alzó un brazo y abofeteo en la cara a Bolin, mandándolo inconsciente hacia un lado. Tomando a Mako por su cortó cabello y jalándolo dolorosamente hacia arriba, colocando al hombre en puntas de pie quejándose por el dolor que generaba su cuero cabelludo luchando por no despegarse de su cráneo. Después, Korra tomo la barbilla de su arquero con la otra mano y comenzó a girar su cabeza hacia arriba. Asami miro aquello con terror ¡Korra le iba a partir el cuello a Mako! ¡¿Qué demonios ocurría con Korra?! ¡¿Por qué actuaba así?! Ella entendía que al haberse dejar visto besar y no tener un velo puesto protegiendolé el cabello fuera de casa frente a los Alfas que acompañaban a Korra quizás el tenía que actuar recio para mantener las apariencias ¡Pero no matar a Mako! Por lo cual Asami reaccionó y agarró un antebrazo de Korra tratando de hacerlo soltar al arquero. Pero, de nada le sirvió. Entonces ella trato de distraer a Korra empujándolo, pero de nuevo, de nada le funcionó. Trato de tumbarlo desde atrás ejerciendo presión en su parte posterior y poplítea de la pierna jalándolo a su vez desde la espalda por el cuello. Sin embargo, fue más su gasto de energía que poderlo hacer. No solo eso ¿Cuándo Korra se había vuelto más alto que ella? Asami miro desesperada a los dos guerreros que venían con Korra en busca de ayuda. Pero lucían aterrados y con nada de ganas de colaborar.

Después, escuchó a Opal gritándole que se alejara de Korra pero a ella se le ocurrió otra idea. Se fue hacia el lado izquierdo de Korra, miro hacia su cadera y trato de tomar su espada. Pero el gruñido que Korra le lanzó la dejo paralizada a medio camino, luego él simplemente la empujó. Mandándola unos varios metros lejos duro contra el suelo. Dejándola aturdida y desorientada. No supo cómo pero sintió a Opal llegar y auxiliarla. Acto seguido, con la vista borrosa y al recordarlo volvió a mirar hacia Mako, como Korra no dejaba de mostrar los colmillos, gruñir e intentar matarlo. Ella quiso llorar de la impotencia, movió la mano en el suelo y una piedra con filo le generó dolor. Era un puñal de Silex que quizás había caído del arma de algún guerrero del muelle.

**-Si quieres actuar como un animal, entonces yo te trataré como un animal Korra. **-Dijo ella. Asami tomo la piedra y se puso de pie con ayuda de Opal. Luego busco ponerse contra la dirección del aire, subió la palma de su mano y la corto con el filo de la roca. Haciendo brotar sangre. En respuesta no pasaron más de tres segundos cuando Korra pareció percibir el olor, parpadeo varias veces y dejo su interés por Mako para concentrarse en ella- **Si no te detienes será mi yugular lo siguiente que corte**. -Aunque no estaba tan segura si el filo de la piedra sería suficiente-

**-¡Quieta! **-Le había exigido Korra soltando a Mako y dirigiéndose ahora hacia ella-

Si, ella lo vio venir y pese a que sus piernas temblaban y Opal no dejaba de rogar que dejará de desafiarlo, le mantuvo la mirada y el rostro erguido. Korra la tomo por la muñeca y apretó tan fuerte que la hizo soltar el silex. Luego ordenó que Mako fuera llevado a la mazmorra del Jefe y rápido sus guerreros acataron la orden. Bolin se levantó atontado y busco también llevarse a su hermano. No quería abusar de su suerte demasiado. Mako aún seguía vivo y necesitaba sacarlo de ahí antes que Korra cambiará de opinión. Después, él la tomo a ella y la obligo a seguirlo. Ella trato de resistirse pero Korra la alzó, monto contra su voluntad sobre el caballo y se la llevó de ahí camino a casa. Al llegar la bajo y subió por las escaleras alzada sobre el hombro mientras ella no dejaba de gritarle y golpearle la espalda, hasta entrar a la habitación principal de la casa y tirarla sobre la cama. Era un Déjà Vu.

**-¡Tu eres mía! ¡Mi Omega! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a besarte con otro Alfa?! ¡Olvídate de tu taller y de tu barco, quemaré ambas cosas!**

-¡**No soy de nadie, no le pertenezco a nadie, deja de actuar como un bruto! ¡No puedes hacer eso!**

**-¡Silencio!** -Exigió él-

**-¡Lo nuestro no es real, casi matas a Mako, él solo me besó porque sabe la verdad entre nosotros!**

**-¡¿Le dijiste?!**

**-¡Que importa! -**La confesión pareció alterar más a Korra y ella sintió miedo. Pero se mantuvo firme. Él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, ninguno-

**-¡Si importa malditasea! ¡No volverás a salir de esta casa! ¡Tu me debes lealtad sea verdad o no, tu solo me perteneces a mi!**

**-¡No! **-Ella se levantó de la cama y fue a empujar a Korra queriendo expresar también su enojo. Él la tomo de los antebrazos y controlo acercándola hacia su cuerpo de otra manera. No supo que era peor si la fuerza del agarre que amenazaba con partirle los huesos o la alta temperatura corporal en el cuerpo de Korra que la sofocaba-

-**Entonces te lo voy a demostrar.** -Masculló él entre dientes apretados buscando el cuello de su Omega, el lugar donde una marca de ser de su propiedad debía estar-

**-No te atrev...** -De alguna forma ella lo supo y capto. Pero reaccionó muy tarde para evitarlo, Korra bajo hasta su cuello y la mordió tan profundo y fuerte como debería serlo en su primer apareamiento. Ella intento no dejarse, escabullirse, esquivarlo pateando, moviéndose, empujando pero una vez sintió la mordedura enganchada su cuerpo exigió sumisión, todo en ella se paralizó y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos-

-**Sami yo...** -Dijo él luego de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Escuchar llorar a Asami disminuyó casi al cien por ciento la cólera en él, esa voz que le exigía reclamar a esa Omega, a su Omega ¿Qué había hecho? Eso, no estaba bien- **No fue...**

**-¡Si que lo fue!** -Ella lo volvió a empujar y esta vez funciono, Korra retrocedió, se hizo hacia atrás lo suficiente como para poder darle una sonora cachetada con todas sus fuerzas, la cual hizo voltear el rostro de él y llenarlo de sangre por su palma herida**\- ¡Cómo te atreves a morderme sin mi consentimiento! ¡Eres un atarbán ignorante e insensible que solo sirve para la guerra y para asesinar gente! ¡Un salvaje, no te puedes comparar con Mako, él si es un Alfa culto y amable!**

**-¡Suficiente! -**Yasuko había escuchado la discusión desde la cocina, subido a la habitación y parado en la puerta semi abierta, oído como su hija según Korra había besado a otro Alfa, visto todo su forcejeo y como Asami había cacheteado a Korra. Ella no entendía mucho del contexto pero entro y ahora fue ella quien abofeteo a su hija Asami. Interponiendosé entre su hija y Korra. Si el principe reaccionaba violento ante tal irrespeto por parte de Asami prefería ser ella quien llevaste ese daño y no su hija. Pero ese daño nunca llego, Korra simplemente había bajado el rostro y dejado la habitación-

**-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tocar el rostro de tu esposo de esa forma?! ¡¿A besar otro Alfa?!**

-**No me molestes madre, no es asunto tuyo. Él mordió mi cuello sin permiso, él alega que yo le pertenezco ¡Que se vaya al demonio! No soy un objeto, no soy propiedad de nadie. Él no puede prohibirme hacer lo que me gusta, destruir lo que he logrado con mucho trabajo duro.** -Dijo ella limpiándose la sangre que le dejo la bofetada dada por su madre-

-**Él te puede morder cuántas veces quiera y cuando quiera ¡Es tu Alfa! En efecto ¡Tú y todo lo que hagas le pertenece! ¿Que pasa contigo, por qué no terminas de comprenderlo? ¿Quieres que te diga que hiciste bien? ¿Que está bien defender tu libertad? Si te matan en el sur por adultera e insolente seré yo quien quedé en éste mundo sufriendo por ti.** -Ella trato de controlarse masajeando sus sienes- **Besar a otro Alfa y desafiar a su esposo, mi hija se volvió loca de una vez por todas. Bajaré a tratar de disipar la furia de Korra y luego tú irás y te disculpara con él Asami sato.**

.

* * *

.

Después de dar un puertaso Yasuko dejo a su hija en la habitación, trató de calmarse y pregunto a los guardias dónde se encontraba el señor de la casa. Los cuales les dijeron, mirándose unos con otros, que el príncipe estaba en la oficina. Al llegar allí el guardia de esa puerta le advirtió que su señor no quería recibir a nadie y que esperaba por su padre, el Jefe Tonraq, que no molestará al Alfa. Por lo cual ella se las tuvo que ingeniar empujando al soldado para poder evitar al Beta y entrar a la oficina. Ahí vio a Korra apoyado con ambas manos en la ventana y con la cabeza gacha. Como si se tratara de controlar sobre algo. Luego la miro atormentado, y después al guardia contrayendo el entre cejo. Automáticamente ella sintió el miedo y titubeó del guardia a su lado.

-**No es su culpa Korra, entre aquí contra su voluntad. Él me advirtió no molestarte.** -Ella se refirió al guardia- **Espero que la madre de tu esposa no sea un estorbo para ti. Necesito hablar contigo.**

-**En cualquiera de los casos nunca serás un estorbo en esta casa Yasuko.** -Él hizo un gesto al Beta para que los dejara a solas y se limpio una marca de sangre en su pómulo- **Y si estás preocupada por tu hija. Déjame decirte que no tengo ninguna mala intención contra ella. Supongo que por eso haz venido**.

-**Permíteme ser yo quien la castigue debidamente Korra, por favor.** -Ella vio caminar al príncipe hasta el escritorio y sentarse en una esquina de la pesada mesa de madera. Él seguía sin tener demasiada comunicación visual con ella. Por lo cual ella de a poco se fue acercando hacia él-

-**Ya te lo dije, no habrá castigo... A pesar de que la amenace con quemar todo su trabajo y no dejarla salir, no creo que tenga ánimos si quiera de intentarlo. Solo fue una amenaza vacía hacia Asami. Estaba enojado y no sabía lo que decía o hacia, morderla sin su consentimiento es algo que no tuve que hacer, ahora eso me pesa más a mi que a ella.**

-**Mi hija beso a otro Alfa y tú solo reaccionaste, aunque ¿Estás seguro de ese beso o solo fue un chisme? Puede ser solo inventos de la gente envidiosa.**

-**Yo mismo la vi, ella beso a mi arquero en el muelle. Al Alfa que deje custodiándola.**

-**Un error que no volverá a ocurrir Korra**. -Yasuko cerro fuerte los ojos. Maldición, ella había notado esa amistad bastante animada entre ese tal arquero y su hija. Sin embargo no hizo mucho por alejarla de ese sujeto. De reclamarle comportarse recatada y con distancia ante un Alfa que no era su esposo- **Lo prometo, daré el debido escarmiento a mi hija. Ese que me faltó aseverar en su adolescencia.** -Al estar cerca de Korra, ella sobrepaso el espacio personal de él y teniéndolo a tan poca distancia le coloco una mano en el pecho y acarició ese lugar. Inclinó levemente el cuello y se mostró sumisa y vulnerable ante él- **Quizás deberías tomar algo para alivianar la tensión en tu cuerpo ¿Quieres que te sirva alguna bebida? ¿Hidromiel se llamaba?**

-**La bebida no me cae de lo mejor, gracias.**

-**Esta bien. Pero, en cualquier otra cosa que necesites yo te puedo complacer con gusto. **-Ella se inclinó hacia el príncipe y sus feromonas de Omega se podían oler en el aire. Yasuko quería relajar el ceño fruncido en él, su rabia escondida, hacerlo olvidar la transgresión de Asami, como su hija lo había abofeteado y engañado. Ningún Alfa sería capaz de aguantar eso sin una reprimenda a cambio. Si Korra no se animaba a hacerlo entonces de seguro él hablaría con los Alfas a cargo del sur para que ellos si pudieran. Lo cual sería tan terrible como sonaba y mucho peor que una golpista y latigazos. Ella sabía que estaba mal hacer lo que estaba haciendo pero como Omega era su única arma. No estaba bien estar casi encima de Korra, tocar su pecho y rodearlo con sus feromonas. Alfas necesitaban mucho menos que eso para excitarse y aparearse con una Omega. Él podía tomarla ahí mismo sin interrupción de nadie como amo y señor de la casa, como un ser físicamente más fuerte que ella. Pero, ella haría lo necesario por su hija y por hacer que él príncipe la perdonará. Ella no era vieja ni fea. Era joven y hermosa. Tenía la oportunidad de lograrlo de ser necesario-

-**Esta bien Yasuko. Ya te lo dije, no haré daño a tu hija. Quebrar su espíritu es algo que no me hace feliz para nada, aún si ella quiebra el mío. Si piensas que si no seré yo quien castigue a Asami lo harán los ancianos o el Jefe del sur. Lo que ha ocurrido hoy en el muelle nadie lo sabrá. Mis guerreros tienen prohibido hablar al respecto y de mi boca no saldrá una palabra contra Asami.**

**-¿Entonces lo dejaras en mis manos?** -Yasuko prefería ser ella quien diera una tanda a su hija y no manos crueles y ajenas-

-**Tampoco te permitiré que tú lo hagas. Asami es como es, y ahora no tengo cabeza para luchar con ese lado de ella. En parte ha sido mi culpa por dejarla tanto tiempo al lado de otro Alfa.**

**-¿Tú culpa?** -Pfff... Eso era absurdo ¿Korra hablaba enserio? Ella lo miro con incredulidad-

**-Lo es**.

**-¿No habrá consecuencias para mí hija?** -Con la mano que ella tenía en el pecho del príncipe Yasuko sintió los músculos de él, su calor y su fuerza. La capacidad del Alfa que había alzado a Tarrlok más de tres metros con un solo brazo, la bravura con la que había hecho bajar la mirada a Noatak, el poder con que había encarado al bárbaro que abrió el estómago del Jefe del sur en dos, el que se supone que es el hombre más fuerte de la tribu. Ahora era ella quien comenzaba a ser seducida por el almizcle de él al haber irrespetado por completo el espacio personal de Korra. Eso le pareció extraño, ella no era ninguna quinceañera o jovenzuela para verse tentada por un Alfa joven. Y en principal, por el Alfa de su hija. Ella dejó de tocarlo entonces a pesar de querer seguir haciéndolo, por lo cual tan disimulada como pudo pero rapido se separó de él. Su vientre estaba caliente y su respiración acelerada. Por supuesto, era su estúpida Omega exigiendo aparearse con un Alfa fuerte y hermoso. Pero ese era el Alfa de su hija y alguien que nunca miro con esos ojos (a ella solo le interesaba Noatak. Espera no ¿Que decía? Solo su esposo, solo su esposo Hiroshi Sato le interesaba) nunca porque exactamente nunca había pensado en insinuársele sexualmente y utilizar sus feromonas contra el príncipe saliéndole el tiro por la culata ¿Qué clase de Alfa era el esposo de su hija?-

-**No, no las habrá. Espero eso sea suficiente para ti y no haya discusión al respecto entre tú y Asami.**

-**Mas de lo que pensé.** -Yasuko tapo su nariz y apretó sus muslos. Se mordió el labio inferior y volvió en si. Recuperando la compostura con Korra moviéndose hacia detrás del escritorio. Él pareció ir a buscar algo en una de las gavetas y ella lo observó ¿Cómo podía ser él tan indiferente a ella y ella tan sumisa ante su olor de Alfa? Aunque algo agradecía mucho en silencio, y era que él se comportará tan flexible y racional con Asami. Él realmente amaba a su hija, se podía ver en la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos por lo que Asami le había hecho y dicho- **¿No cambiarás de pensamiento después cuando los celos y la rabia vuelvan a ti?**

-**Con el único que siento rabia es conmigo mismo Yasuko. Me case con tu hija para protegerla y amarla no para ser su verdugo. Pero hoy he fallado.**

-**Claro. -**Ella le quiso decir que en primera había sido su hija quien le falló a él y que no había mucha lógica en lo que decía. Tampoco en lo que ella escucho decir durante la discusión que Korra y Asami tuvieron en la habitación. Pero ¿Que más daba? Ella no iba a poner al príncipe contra Asami. Maravillosamente Korra era tan tonto o tan considerado que prácticamente toda la culpa de lo sucedido se la había hechado él encima. La puerta sonó y Tonraq apareció, el Jefe la miro y alzó una ceja intrigado por encontrarla allí y el ambiente lleno de sus feromonas. Ella lo saludo tan serena como pudo y miro de nuevo a Korra. Luego pidió permiso y se retiró de la oficina. Esperaba que el príncipe fuera un Alfa de palabra y mantuviera su promesa, que su hija saliera ilesa de semejante blasfemia-

.

* * *

.

**-¿Ocurre algo?** -Le había preguntado su padre curioso de ver a Yasuko en la oficina reunida a solas con él-

**-Nada padre**.

-**Me preguntaba**** que lo que fuera que te tuviera entretenido en casa lo suficiente como para demorarte en ir a ver a tu madre debía ser interesante. No me equivoqué. -**Él hizo referencia a la Omega- **Debes ir a despedirte de Senna. Ella misma fue a las afueras del arsenal a preguntar por ti luego de saber de tu llegada pero no visita.**

-**Papá, dame unas horas más antes de irnos. Quiero, resolver algunos asuntos importantes.**

-**Esta bien hijo, también tengo cosas por hacer antes de partir. Te leeré los mapas que traje y luego tendrás hasta la media noche para aprenderlos y volvernos a ver. No debemos gastar más tiempo del que no tenemos o perderemos a Zaheer de nuevo. Debemos emboscarlo antes que llegue al norte. Tal y cómo lo platique en el arsenal frente a todos apenas llegaste del templo aire. Los Beifong nos apoyaran por miedo a un golpe de estado en Ba Sing Se del cual la Reina está exceptica y se rehusa a armarse, pero organizar los guerreros del clan Beifong en Zaofu y los nuestros requiere una cuyuntura extra que no tenemos. Entre más rápido lleguemos allá mucho mejor.**

-**Asi será padre. Estaré listo a la media noche.**

Luego de discutir con su padre los detalles de la emboscada y el resto. Titubeando, él subió de nuevo a su habitación. No habían pasado muchas horas desde su llegada pero otra vez debía partir sin siquiera descansar, tampoco tenía apetito de comer, solo un baño rápido fue lo único capaz de hacer pero no disfrutarlo. Pensar en Asami y como poder mirarla a la cara luego de lo que él le había hecho le era difícil ¿Y si ella lo volvía a abofetear? ¿A gritarle? Sin embargo quería despedirse de ella, quizás fuera la última vez en volverla a ver. Él iba a enfrentar a Zaheer y los bárbaros sin ningún avance significativo logrado con Tenzin. Solo una reliquia artesanal destruida, con paneles vueltos garabatos de tanto estrellarse en su cara, mucho te verde en las paredes de su estómago y un maestro calvo que creyó dejar más calvo de lo que ya era por su ineptitud espiritual. Lo único entretenido había sido pelear contra bisontes y hacerlos retroceder con su fuerza. Razón por la cual también se ganó un terrible regaño por parte del hijo de Katara.

Cuando su padre lo vio llegar del templo aire fue lo primero que le preguntó ¿Cómo le había ido en su entrenamiento? Él solo supo mentir a Tonraq diciéndole que estaba listo, que había dominado lo suave y la meditación porque sabía que si decía la verdad, que era un fracaso y decepcionaba al Jefe, su padre lo dejaría en el sur he iría solo contra Zaheer y él no podía permitir eso. Por lo cual, solo le quedaba una opción dura y real, de ser requerido él debía sacrificar su vida y llevarse consigo al bárbaro hasta la muerte. Lo que lo llevaba a estar parado dónde estaba, frente a la puerta de su cuarto. Él quería admirar la belleza de Asami una vez más antes de irse, disfrutar de su olor y de su voz por una última vez, si así sería como resultarán las cosas.

Al entrar a la habitación él la vio frente al espejo, sentada en la gran cómoda de madera cepillandose el cabello, Asami no podía verlo a él pero él si casi perfectamente a ella. Al escucharlo entrar la Omega ni siquiera había volteado a verlo. Sus piernas se paralizaron y él se sintió nervioso, no sabía que decir o como decirlo. Solo se quedó ahí parado lejos de ella admirando su reflejó. Su hermoso rostro. Lo preciosa que ella era no solo por su físico si no porque el amaba cada perfecto rasgo de esa mujer por ser conocidos desde la infancia, por conocer sus expresiones que lo derrotaban, por lo mágico de la presencia de Asami sobre él. Por su subconciente elegirla como preferida. Pero, ella no era de él y nunca lo sería. Asami no lo veía más que un amigo y ahora ni eso. Él lo había arruinado y ver como el cuello de Asami hacia rojo y morado en la mordedura era la muestra.

-**Asami, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Me deje llevar y me extralimite. No tuve que hacerte eso con la excusa de que fueras infiel a tu palabra de ser yo tu único Alfa**. -Pero ella no le respondió. Al contrario tapó el espejo de la cómoda con un terciopelo ancho prohibiéndole poder verla mas con esa acción- **No esperó que me perdones. Es solo que tengo que volver a partir, mi padre dio con la ubicación de los bárbaros y...**

-**No me importa Korra. Tu no me importas. Te odió y pido al cielo que no vuelvas. Que ese hombre te atraviese con su espada y mueras. Luego de que te largues trataré de escapar de aquí aún si cercas todo con tus estirados guerreros.**

-**Sami...** -Lo dicho hizo quedar en silencio a Korra, sentir dolor y bajar la cabeza- **Lo entiendo perfectamente. No llevaré a Naga conmigo, por favor cuida de ella. Tampoco intentes escapar es probable que puedas volver a casa pronto. Así lo ordenare.**

Entonces en una despedida silenciosa él la miro un poco más, y luego se fue. Asami sintió un vacío al escuchar cerrar la puerta y a Korra alejarse por el pasillo. Su cuerpo quiso levantarse de ahí, correr tras él y perdonarlo, abrazarlo en disculpa por toda la grosería dicha por ella. Pero, su orgullo no se lo permitía ¡Él era un idiota! Había hecho un desastre de su cuello y había abusado de su confianza. Si, quizás ella había errado un poco en algunas cosas pero que Mako la besara no era culpa suya y tampoco saber cómo Korra reaccionaría, eso sí la había tomado por sorpresa. Una cosa era reclamarle por mantener su palabra "él se casaba con ella, ella solo le debería lealtad" así habían pactado. Pero otra muy diferente era perder los estribos y actuar como un bruto. Casi matar al pobre Mako, golpear a Bolin e imponer su poder sobre ella. Aún le dolían las muñecas y los brazos, ni hablar de la marca de reclamación. No había excusa para eso ni perdón. Korra se había convertido en aquello a lo que ella tanto huyó. Eso a pesar de creer conocerlo.

¿Ella escaparía de esa casa? Era algo que pensaba muy seriamente pero debía plantearselo mejor. Hacerlo de la manera correcta y sin poner en riesgo a su madre ¿Iba a perdonar a Korra algún día? Ella solo no quería saber nada de él ni pensar demasiado al respecto aún con rabia en su corazón. Sin embargo algo estaba claro. Ella no lo volvería a ver de la misma forma. No obstante las palabras de Korra todavía la golpeaban enfaticas "Ella sería capaz de volver a casa y así lo ordenaria Korra" ¿Que quería decir eso? Ella se quedó mirando su cepillo de pelo otro largo rato ¿Cuánto había pasado ahí peinandose y pensado en Korra desde que él se había ido de la habitación? Opal entró y con su presencia la distrajo, la hizo salirse de sus pensamientos.

**-¿No te despedirlas de Korra? El pequeño ejército que el Jefe Tonraq escogió para partir está listo y Korra está con ellos. Si te asomas por la ventana lo podrás ver. Tiene puesta su ropa de guerrero.**

**-Él no me importa**. -Dijo ella apretando duro el mango del cepillo-

-**Es tu esposo Asami, puede ser que haya sido brusco per...**

-**Él no es mi esposo, es una mentira. Nos casamos para aparentar un matrimonio y yo poder librarme de Iroh y mi familia. Poder ser libre... Si, claro, como si en éste mundo una Omega pudiera gozar de tal derecho**. -Asami se sintió triste por esa verdad-

**-¿Qué? No lo puedo creer ¿Una mentira? Pero, la sangre en la cama y la mordida.**

-**La sangre en la cama de nuestra noche de matrimonio como prueba de mi virginidad fue un montaje al igual que la mordida.**

-**Pero, Korra te ama, eso es real.**

-**Korra no me ama y yo tampoco a él.** -Dijo con desgana ella-

-**No, estoy segura que él te ama, de lo contrario no estuviera arriesgando su vida y puesto de príncipe por ti, por aparentar un matrimonio solo por complacerte.**

-**Solo debía jurarle fidelidad frente a otros, para él no es problema puede tener cuántas esposas y casas quiera.**

**-¿No es problema Asami, estar al lado de la mujer que ama sin poderla tocar o si quiera exigirle comportarse no es un problema?**

-**Cuida tu lenguaje Opal. Ya te lo dije, él no me interesa ni tampoco lo que pase con él o está tribu. A penas pueda escaparé, volver a mi casa en la nación del fuego es algo que tampoco me anima. Y no te lo volveré a repetir, deja de decir que él me ama. Espero que no vuelva, no quiero volverlo a ver nunca más.**

**-¿Escuchas lo que dices "mi señora"? Estás hablando de Korra, Sami. Del cachorro con el que jugabas desde pequeña y te la pasabas obligando a montar en tus experimentos ¿Cómo puedes desearle algo tan feo solo por un error que él cometió? Con todo respeto mi señora usted está siendo una completa cretina y estúpida. Reflexione sobre ello. Permiso, me retiro**. -Sin esperar respuesta y caminando fuerte ella abandono el cuarto. Asami se sintió un poco impactada pero redundó sobre lo escuchado y su corazón se arrugó de tristeza por hallar verdad en eso. Korra partiría lejos a pelear contra un maldito asesino que hizo arrodillar al Jefe del sur y ella solo le importaba, ella misma y el agravio que había sufrido por su misma culpa, por no poner distancia entre un Alfa y ella pese a ser una norma básica de convivencia. Entonces Asami se levantó rápido de su silla y camino a pasos grandes hasta la ventana. Quería ver a Korra por última vez, porque algo le decía que estaba mal que él se fuera, que las palabras de él y su visita en el cuarto tenía un trasfondo, que Opal tenía razón. Pero Korra y el ejército ya había partido-

.

* * *

No sé cómo lo hice pero termine ¡Termine!

No se olviden dejar su debido comentario bien nutrido y detallado si quieren continuación. Creanme que me cuesta un verguero escribir desde mi teléfono lag forever y con pendejo autocorrector. Pero todo sea por la causa.

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá, y tenganme un poquito de paciencia por favor, sobre todo con la ortografía y estructura, es mucho trabajo ésto. No sé olviden de seguirme por acá y si gustan por facebook.

Continuar o no depende de ustedes.


	12. Fuerte

Reino tierra.

**-¿Para cuándo tendré noticias de mis nietos?**

**-¿Tus nietos padre?** -Interrogó Korra confundido, ambos cabalgaban tranquilos con el resto de los guerreros del sur, algunos de Zaofu y Ciudad República por uno de los tantos cañones del reino tierra. La tribu agua hacía mucho que había quedado atrás-

-**Ya sabes, a estas alturas ya habrás dejado tu semilla en tu Omega más de una vez. Lo suficiente como para creer que habrá pequeños cachorros gateando dentro de poco en casa Korra.**

-**Padre, todo a su tiempo. Además un cachorro dura en crecer tanto dentro del vientre de la madre como luego de haber nacido.** -Contesto él a Tonraq-

-**Excusas hijo ¿No será que tengo a un cachorro con la pólvora mojada y por eso no haz podido embarazar a tu mujer aún?** -Hizo referencia el Alfa mayor al esperma del príncipe-

-**Padre... **-Dijo Korra entre dientes apretados y aguantando un gruñido, pues a ningún Alfa le gusta que duden de sus capacidades de reproducción. Pero, por supuesto que en algún momento él tendría ese tipo de conversación con su padre. Era lógico, tanto Tonraq como Senna querían nietos lo antes posible. Aunque parte del sur no estuviera de acuerdo, como por ejemplo, los ancianos. Por lo cual no tenía mucho que decir, prefería quedar como un inútil en su desempeño como Alfa que hablar de más y poner a Asami en un extremo mucho más vulnerable de lo que ya naturalmente le había tocado vivir, ser vista como una Omega estéril no era nada bueno para ninguna esposa, mucho menos para la de un príncipe cuyo futuro era incierto. Si a él se le ocurría defender su habilidad de fecundación así fuera un poco las sospechas y culpas recaerían sobre Asami. Por eso suspiro y se relajó poniendo cara de ser él el dueño de todo pecado- **Quizás tienes razón, Asami es una Omega perfecta en todos los aspectos en la cama, sus caderas se mueven adecuadamente y ella se deja montar bien. La fuerza de sus paredes es digna de succionar todo de mi sin misericordia. Si esto de embarazarla ha demorado un poco puede ser por mi culpa.**

-**Es solo una broma mi cachorro.** -Dijo Tonraq luego de quedar un poco impresionado por lo dicho por su hijo. La verdad era que Korra en toda su vida muy poco había hablado de Omegas, y desde su matrimonio no había discutido ninguna duda con respecto al apareamiento con él. Lo cual lo hizo sentir un poco herido en silencio. Cómo padre y Alfa representaba un orgullo poder guiar a su cachorro en todos esos aspectos. Pero hasta ese momento su hijo no había hablado nunca al respecto, mucho menos tan a la ligera y gráficamente. En parte él se sentía culpable por eso, cuando Korra se desarrolló como Alfa, maravillado por su suerte y sin querer que su hijo se distrajera él lo había alejado de las Omegas lo máximo posible, prácticamente prohibido concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la guerra y el entrenamiento. Porque las Omegas podían corromper a un Alfa profundamente y hacerle perder el juicio sobre lo realmente importante, en el caso de su hijo, realizarse como guerrero y futuro Jefe del sur. Así que mientras la guerra los mantenía lejos de casa, cuando los guerreros tomaban un descanso e iban a fornicar con Omegas, él hacia a Korra entrenar y fijar su mirada en lo pulido de su técnica y no en el tentador y desquiciante cuerpo de una Omega. Si bien esas Omegas siempre querían cortejar y estar con Korra sin importar su nación de origen. Razón por la que su hijo se había ganado más de un enemigo dentro de las filas de los guerreros en medio de los asedios. Lo cual lo llevaba a pensar más profundamente la situación, que su hijo se declarará prácticamente un Alfa inservible para preñar a una Omega, era ridículo. Su cachorro que a las pocas semanas de nacido caminaba, lucía medio colmillo en su encía superior y hacia llorar a Senna de dolor cuando le apretaba los senos exigiendo más leche al ser amamantado, solo hablaba de un espécimen fuerte y capaz. Él trato de no mostrarse sorprendido al respecto, la mayoría de los cachorros duraban hasta el año de nacidos para empezar a deambular, igualmente la salida de los dientes y no tenían un agarre que hacia llorar a sus madres, no gozaban de una capacidad salvaje de mutilar profundamente el pezón de su progenitora. Entonces, tenía que ser otra la razón del por qué creían que Asami aún no estaba embarazada- **¿Es porque quieres tener tu primer cachorro con una Omega de la nación del agua Korra?**

**-¿Del agua?** -El pestañeo confundido ante la declaración de su padre ¿Su segunda esposa? La siguiente Omega que él debía tomar por obligación- Padre, no digas esas cosas, mucho menos se te ocurra hacerlo frente a mi Omega.

**-¿Tienes miedo que ella te reprenda mi cachorro? A pesar de mostrarse callada y respetuosa frente a mi se que ella es capaz de hacerte sufrir así como Senna lo ha sabido hacer conmigo durante nuestro matrimonio. Algo me dice que así es.** -Dijo Tonraq a su hijo-

-**Recuerdo cuando mi madre te hacía dormir en el sofá y escondía la leña de ti para hacerte pasar frío toda la noche en la sala de la casa durante días por haberse enterado de alguna de tus conquistas lejos del sur. -**Dijo Korra con media sonrisa en su rostro rememorando su niñez con nostalgia- **No entiendo como una mujer con una mirada tan dulce podría transformarse en una Omega que me daba miedo cuando se enfadaba.**

-**Eso es mi cachorro porque a los Alfas fuertes solo nos atraen las Omegas fuertes. Tu madre podrá parecer un ser pacífico lleno de amor y nada más, pero ninguna otra Omega me ha hecho sufrir tanto como ella, ni tampoco poseer todo ese poder que ella tiene sobre mi. El suficiente como para hacerme creer que no es posible la vida sin ella y también, arrepentirme de algunas actitudes o errores que he cometido y que tu madre me ha hecho pagar muy caro. Ese carácter indomable es en parte el culpable de ser ella mi única esposa.** -Él miro a su hijo detalladamente- **¿No me digas que no lo habías notado? Es cuestión de instinto, rechazamos lo no apto inconscientemente. Solo a Alfas fuertes nos gustan esposas igual de fuertes porque únicamente ellas son capaces de soportar en sus vientres y moldear correctamente cachorros que heredan nuestra sangre recia e impetuosa ¿No es Asami así?**

-**Ella podría tenerme besando sus pies si me lo pidiera. Pero se supone que son cosas que no debería ir diciendo y tampoco algo de lo cual Asami debe tener conocimiento. **-La verdad era que él no se había percatado de esa teoría "Alfas fuertes solo les interesan Omegas fuertes" Aunque siendo así, muchas cosas tenían sentido-

-**Las Omegas completamente sumisas son para Alfas enclenques y aburridos.** -Tonraq peino la barba que le colgaba en la punta de su barbilla recordando con pasión algunos violentos escenarios que tuvo que enfrentar contra su esposa por tratar de dominarla. Ella lo manipulaba con una de las pocas cosas que una Omega podía contra un Alfa cuando se enfadaba con él por asuntos de fidelidad, le negaba hacer el amor de forma consensuada. Claro estaba, que siendo él un Alfa y por ende con el poder de reclamar ser complacido en lo que quisiera. Él podía tomar a Senna aunque su esposa no lo deseara. Pero eso fue una cosa que él nunca se atrevió a hacer con su Omega. Transgredir a Senna de esa manera era perder la admiración, el amor y el respeto de la mujer hacia él. Partiría el espíritu indomable de la hermosa hembra. Por lo cual siempre prefirió entonces también hacerse el enojado y alejarse de ella, aún si por dentro estuviera muriendo por estar con Senna. Hasta que su esposa volvía a permitirle acceder a su espacio personal y compartir la cama- **Pero me complace que lo hayas notado, solo será sinónimo de tu debilidad si te dejas someter por ellas. Los Alfas también tenemos nuestro propio orgullo que defender y lugar. De lo contrario terminaríamos siendo no más que sus perros falderos.**

**-¿Qué dirían los ancianos si se enteran que en realidad si existe un ser más fuerte que el Jefe del sur dentro del sur? Senna de Raava, por tener a Tonraq Raava bajo su control. **-Dijo él queriendo desviar la conversación lejos de Asami y drenar su aflicción con un poco de burla. El dolor en su pecho por el desprecio mostrado por la Omega antes de partir se intensificó al volver a pensar en ella, sus palabras, la frialdad de su actuar. La verdad era que nada de eso (pensar en una familia junto a su falsa esposa) ya importaba. Su padre lucía tranquilo y confiado ante lo que se venia, el Jefe pensaba en un futuro. Pero él sabía la realidad que probablemente le iba a tocar vivir al enfrentar a Zaaher. Sin embargo, pese a eso, él había planeado no dejar desprotegida a su Omega. Si el moría no lo haría abandonando a Asami sola y en el sur. Aunque pensar en su padre y en Senna, en no volverlos a ver a ellos tampoco, también le generaba un nudo en la garganta-

-**Por suerte para mí es solo un secreto entre los dos hijo.** -Él Jefe agachó el rostro resignado. No había mentira alguna en lo dicho por Korra. Lo cual los hizo reír a ambos sobre sus caballos-

**-¡Jefe del sur! Zaofu está justo frente a nosotros como lo puede notar, deje a sus guerreros aquí, solo avanzará usted y el príncipe.** -Sé refirió a Tonraq alguien al llegar a la frontera que dejaba divisar al clan de metal, cuyas escarpadas y altas montañas hicieron complicado el viaje, un guerrero de alto rango lo suficientemente calificado como para dirigirse al Jefe del sur directamente y sin titubeos, se trataba del Jefe de la policía de Ciudad República y hermano de la Matriarca de Zaofu, Lin Beifong. Un Alfa nato de cabello azabache con algunas canas y los ojos de color verde, una cicatriz al lado de su cara y un temperamento de mierda-

-**Tan directo como siempre Lin.** -Dijo Korra para si mismo-

Con el único guerrero que Beifong mostraba respeto era con su padre, el Jefe del sur. De resto, no le dirigía la palabra a nadie y hacia bajar la vista a muchos con su mirada altiva. El Jefe del departamento de policía era un Alfa muy seguro de si mismo, lo cual le generaba querer mostrarle los colmillos y retarlo, hacerle bajar su soberbio porte desafiante. Además ¿Policía? ¿Qué clase de chiste era ese? Pero los legendarios guerreros fundadores de Ciudad República así lo quisieron, traer un poco de modernidad y orden entre tanta absurda violencia. La policía representaba en parte eso, pero solo dentro de Ciudad República, de resto, las naciones seguían siendo igual de violentas y arcaicas. No obstante, él sabía que Lin era diestro y un guerrero fuerte, su olor así también lo dejaba notar, además no era el objetivo principal de estar donde estaban. No debía actuar como un cachorro tonto y mucho menos gastar energías en algo innecesario cuando las necesitaba todas para enfrentar a su verdadero enemigo.

Debían colaborar y respetarse unos con otros. Los Beifong también iban tras Zaheer y aquellos que tienen un enemigo en común, deben ser amigos, o por lo menos, aliados. Aunque la forma de ser de Lin no le agradase pues naturalmente entre Alfas expresiones de dominio generan discordia. Él debía respetarle no solo por ser mayor que él si no por tener la consideración y aprecio de Tonraq, su padre era el Jefe y el líder, si él actuaba mal contra Lin entonces estaría siendo irrespetuoso no solo con Beifong si no contra Tonraq también, y transgredir la posición de su padre además de traerle vergüenza al Jefe generaría un fuerte castigo hacia él, sin importar que fuera el hijo de Tonraq.

Luego, tal y cómo Beifong pidió, por seguridad solo soldados de Zaofu, Ciudad República, su padre y él bajaron al clan. Los pocos guerreros del sur que habían venido consigo separados de los dejados en Ba Sing Se acamparon a lo lejos. Entre ellos Mako y Bolin. Él había decidido traer consigo a los dos hermanos y dar una tregua a Mako mientras se terminaba por decidir si partirle el cuello o darle otra oportunidad. En primer lugar, para que su padre no sospechara del por qué el hombre que siempre hacia de su sombra y le cuidaba la espalda desde hacía muchos años estaba metido en una mazmorra, y en segunda instancia, porque el tenía su propio plan asignado al arquero. No obstante, era algo que pidió no poner en conocimiento de Asami.

La Reina tierra por su parte había actuado grosera e incrédula ante la noticia de el riesgo de un golpe de estado en contra de ella, rechazando por completo tanto el apoyo por parte de Zaofu, como de Ciudad República y de la tribu agua del sur. Sin embargo, dejar cierta cantidad de guerreros ocultos en Ba Sing Se los mantendría informados de cualquier novedad en la ciudad. La Reina tenía sus propios escoltas y generales, la responsabilidad de mantenerla con vida ya dependía de ellos. En cuanto a Zaofu, para poder entrar a la ciudad debieron cubrirse y ser discretos, mientras eran escoltados por Aiwei, otro guerrero del clan metal. Si algún informante de Zaheer los veía y delataba con el anarquista perderían el factor sorpresa contra él, lo cual era su única ventaja. Bastante evidentes habian sido en Ba Sing Se. No debían confiarse pese a que Zaofu era declarada como la ciudad más segura de las Cuatro Naciones. Confiar en una falsa transparencia no era bueno, aunque Suyin insistía en defender a su gente y a su clan.

No obstante, la ciudad en efecto era muy segura, ordenada y minimalista. Calles anchas para los carruajes movidos por caballos, libres y vigiladas que lo llevaron a encontrarse en el camino con una gran estatua en conmemoración a un guerrero cuyas historias había escuchado con admiración desde su niñez, Toph Beifong. Uno de los Alfas más fuertes que vio nacer el reino tierra. Alguien del cual no se sabía su paradero y decían estar muerto o desaparecido, quizás engullido por la tierra. El procreador de Lin y Suyin. Si, uno de los Alfas más fuerte, por no decir el más fuerte porque sería ofender a otro guerrero del reino tierra cuyos relatos erizaron su piel y también llenaron de ilusión sus ojos, Kyoshi.

Lo cual le recordó su estadía junto a Tenzin en el templo del aire sur, como una tarde deambulando por los pasillos él había escuchado su nombre ser pronunciado varias veces por ningún ser evidente, lo que lo llevo a seguir un camino, querer saciar la curiosidad, descartar si solo había sido su imaginación, yendo al origen de la voz. Llegando a un santuario que se elevaba en forma de espiral donde convivían diferentes figuras humanas talladas en piedra, y allí topado con Kyoshi, sin saber que se trataba de Kyoshi. Él conocía algunas de sus historias pero no su aspecto o como había lucido en sus años de vida el guerrero con exactitud. Solo cuando interrogó a Tenzin al respecto, lo supo. Se trataba del guerrero más sublime y respetable que había parido el reino tierra.

Ahí tuvo sentido el no poder apartar su mirada de los ojos de la estatua, de verse empequeñecido y con el bello de su nuca erizado. Kyoshi había ridiculizado y matado de una sola estocada al temido general de los ejércitos que fue conocido como "Chin el Conquistador o Chin el Grande" quien quiso humillar y poner al reino tierra bajo sus pies desafiando así la furia del orgulloso guerrero. Eso entre muchas otras proezas más habían hecho ser amedrentadorla sola pronunciación del nombre de Kyoshi. La figura del Alfa era más alta que él, con hombros anchos y mirada penetrante, demasiado penetrante para ser una escultura inerte. Quien fuera que hubiera trabajado el tallado era sin lugar a dudas un artista y maestro. Luego, él había volteado y detallado el resto de las figuras humanas en piedra, colocándose enfrente y mirando con mayor énfasis la que parecía ser la última de una larga fila. La estatua que según Tenzin era de su padre. El último gran guerrero de la nación del aire del cual se escucharon leyendas. Pero su cara y presencia no representó para él la misma inyección de adrenalina e intranquilidad que Kyoshi, si no, todo lo contrario, era paz y equilibrio.

Sin embargo algo que Tenzin no le explicó y que le seguía generando dudas era el extraño hecho de que guerreros de todas las épocas y diferentes naciones se reunieran ahí ¿Cuál era el verdadero objetivo de tan hermoso homenaje? Además de ser un homenaje. La infraestructura era en absurdo un trabajo muy duro y estilizado por no decir el tallado de las estatuas. Tan perfecto y hermoso que solo parecía una obra hecha por manos de espíritus sagrados. El silencio era ensordecedor y el aire llevaba consigo un olor a incienso. Si se miraba hacia el infinito techo nunca se encontraba un fin, tampoco un origen. Si se miraba a los alrededores todo era tan extremadamente pulcro que el suelo parecía un espejo y los seres ahí exhibidos, pese a estar hechos de piedra se hacían admirables. Se conectaban perfectamente unos con otros.

.

* * *

.

-**Bienvenido Jefe del sur, igualmente para el príncipe. **-Dijo la Omega reverenciando a los guerreros levemente-

-**Es un placer Suyin ¿Llegamos a tiempo?**

-**En el justo Tonraq, vayamos a mi sala privada platicaremos durante una comida. Mi cocinero nos tiene preparado un banquete.**

-**Ve al grano rápido Suyin. -**Dijo Lin a su media hermana sin mostrar contacto visual con ella- **En cualquier momento llegará la ubicación exacta de Zaheer. No estoy desafiando a Raiko saliendo fuera de la ciudad con algunos de mis hombres por nada.**

-**Lin tiene razón Suyin. Lo primordial ahora es mostrarnos a tus hombres y alistar la caballería. Zaheer no está solo, ha estado reclutando guerreros frustrados desde que llegó al Reino Tierra. Ahora enfrentarlo no depende únicamente de nosotros.**

-**Mis subordinados están listos Tonraq, tómalo con calma. Del apuró solo queda el cansancio.** -Ella se refirió a Tonraq ignorando por completo a su hermano Lin- **¿No confías en mí? Aiwei salió inmediatamente a tomar información de los soldados que tratan de seguirle el paso a Zaheer y los pocos subordinados del departamento de policía que trajo mi hermano, no los supongo tan poco profesionales como para no acoplarse debidamente en cuestión de minutos a tus guerreros. Los míos si son capaces.**

**-Lo hago Su, confío en ti. -**Él observo a Lin, el Jefe de la policía solo miraba hacia un lado con los brazos cruzados y una molestia evidente. Lin y Suyin no se llevaban bien. Eran como el agua y el aceite. Lo sabía por qué hacia varios años desde que conocía a los Beifong- **Solo no quiero ignorar la preocupación de Lin. Pero, estamos en tu casa, obedeceré lo que pidas si lo consideras correcto, confiaré en tu sabiduría. Perdona, ya sabes cómo somos los Alfas, impacientes y agresivos.**

-**Si, perfectamente.** -Respondió Suyin complacida de haber ganado la palabra sobre su hermano y ver evidenciado el respeto por igual que Tonraq le tenía a ella-

Mientras dicho choque de jerarquías se daba Korra solo había optado por mantenerse discreto y callado. Mirando cuidadosamente hacia los guerreros que entrenaban en uno de los patios, siguiendo la estela de pasos de su padre, Lin y Suyin. Observar las labores de lucha de cualquier ejército ajeno al propio era una falta de respeto y visto como algún tipo de traición o búsqueda de ventaja. Sin embargo que Suyin les permitiera ver a sus guerreros desenvolverse en sus entrenamientos sin recelo alguno, no solo demostraba confianza en si misma y en sus soldados, si no poder. El poder de no ser capaces de ser superados en habilidades sin importar que el enemigo conociera su técnica.

También, hubo algo más que lo hizo detenerse y atrapó su atención de manera brusca. Un olor, una esencia traída por el aire le hizo tensar los músculos del cuerpo y aumentar su temperatura corporal. Voltear el rostro discreto en busca de la persona dueña de dicha fragancia agradable. Solo divisando la espalda de uno de los guerreros en la arena. Su trasero y caderas eran atractivas, el largo de su cabello atado en una trenza también, atrayendo en consecuencia a su cuerpo encaprichado en busca de ir y llamar el interés de ese individuo que parecía ser de alto rango y un guerrero respetado por otros. Hacer evidenciar su fuerza y porte frente a ese espécimen. Pero no con la intención de dominio si no de admiración. Que se deslumbrara por él y mostrará interés él. El príncipe no supo por qué, pero eso le recordó a Asami.

**-¡Korra!**

**-¿Si padre?** -Él volvió su atención a Tonraq-

-**Es la tercera vez que te llamo por tu nombre ¿Qué te tiene tan distraído? ¿Un Alfa con el cual te quieres medir?**

-**No padre, no es nada importante.** -Korra se obligo a ignorar el olor que lo estaba desconcentrando-

-**En un futuro no muy lejano será General de mi ejército príncipe, su nombre es Kuvira. No es precisamente lo que un Alfa busca como contendiente pero está a la altura de cualquiera, aquí animamos a todos sin discriminación alguna ha sacar lo máximo de sus habilidades.** -Explico la Matriarca al notar la mirada del príncipe sobre su súbdita persona de confianza. También a algunos, por no decir todos sus soldados, alertas por el Alfa difícil de ignorar cerca de ellos-

-**Mis disculpas señora, no ha sido mi intención parecer que quiero desafiar a alguien aquí.** -Sé excusó él ante su comportamiento el cual ni si quiera el entendía. Por su parte, Suyin era una Omega hermosa, amable y sutil. Ella era ligeramente más joven que Lin pero con un puesto muy poderoso en su propio clan. La mujer era una excepción entre Omegas, como lo era Zaofu de las cuatro naciones. Sin embargo eso no la hacia merecedora de ser nombrada ante todas las naciones como Jefe o Señor, solo Matriarca-

-**Lo sé Korra, relájate. Después de todo Kuvira es igual que yo.** -Dijo Suyin- **¿Seguimos? Mi familia nos espera. Como ya sabes Tonraq, perdí a una hija recién nacida pero aún me quedan cuatro Alfas, ella pudo haber sido la Omega de mi camada.**

-**Algo que lamento Suyin pero fuiste muy afortunada, no muchas madres se jactan de parir tantos Alfas, se nota que por tus venas corre sangre Beifong. Vamos hijo.** -Pidió Tonraq invitando a la Omega y al príncipe a seguir hacia adelante-

-**Si, padre.** -Él miro de nuevo al soldado en el patio que robó su interés y luego se obligo a seguir a Tonraq. Notando por casualidad como éste se voltio muy consiente de su presencia y le devolvió la fugaz mirada, viendo en su hermoso rostro un lunar bajo su ojo derecho-

-**Por cierto, no se sorprendan si ven a un hombre del sur por éstos pasillos Jefe y príncipe, Varrick a estado colaborando conmigo y mi esposo en mejoras de la tecnología de mi ciudad.** -Aclaro Suyin-

.

* * *

.

**-¿Por fin has decidido matarme o simplemente me dejarás estéril a punta de golpes?** -Dijo él tras un largo rato de estar agachado en silencio junto a Korra dentro de una de las tiendas de campaña de la nación del agua a las afueras de Zaofu. El ser sacado de la mazmorra y conducido junto al pequeño ejército y a su señor para enfrentar a los bárbaros le fue una completa sorpresa. A esas horas él ya se hubiera creído muerto, o por lo menos mordido por las ratas de la prisión que infectaban el húmedo suelo de la mazmorra con excremento-

-**Tengo un plan para ti Mako. Necesito que me ayudes con algo, y ese embeleso que tienes con Asami además de conocer la verdad entre los dos irónicamente te salvará la vida.** -Dijo Korra sin dejar de mirar un mapa sobre la mesa central del lugar- **Te seré sincero, lo sincero que no me he atrevido ser con mi padre. No tuve ningún avance significativo entrenando con Tenzin, no logré dominar la fluidez ni la meditación profunda. Lo cual no me deja muchas soluciones excepto llevarme conmigo a Zaheer hasta la muerte, es la única respuesta que he encontrado para derrotar al maldito. Si es así, si fallezco tu te encargarás de correr al sur y proteger a Asami sacándola de ahí junto con su madre y Naga, la llevarás a la nación del fuego y yo daré como último deseo por escrito que mi padre se ocupe de su seguridad junto al Señor del fuego y mi loba.**

**-¿Qué?** -Mako quedó atónito ante lo escuchado por su señor-

**-Ya lo he dicho. Espero cumplas con mi orden o demostrarás por completo tu deslealtad ante mi y vivirás en deshonor ante los ojos de los espíritus ¿Comprendes lo malo que eso es?**

-**No quiero que mueras Korra, sin importar que aún me duela el cuello porque estuviste a punto de partírmelo con tus propias manos, es algo que merecí por irrespetar tu confianza, pero no por ello voy a dejar que tengas aspiraciones suicidas y pretendas que acepté tu absurdo plan como la única solución ante ese bárbaro**. -Hizo referencia el arquero a Zaheer poniéndose de pie para acercarse al príncipe- **No hay nadie mejor que tú mismo para proteger a la mujer que amas, porque se que la amas, ahora lo comprendo y también tú gran corazón al perdonarme la vida con una excusa estúpida.**

-**Mide tus palabras Mako.** -Asevero Korra-

**-¡Si nos unimos, usted, Bolin y yo puede ser que acabemos con el bastardo y no tenga porque pensar en dejar su vida junto a él en una tierra que no es ni siquiera la que le vio nacer mi señor!**

**-¡Silencio Mako, lo harás! No me hagas arrepentir de mi decisión de no acabar con tu vida por atreverte a tocar a mi Omega.**

-**Quisiera excusarme una y mil veces por eso mi señor, por haber pensado que no había interés romántico entre ustedes dos y por ende dejarme llevar por el aroma de su señora Asami hasta actuar de manera inconsciente queriendo hacerla mía cuando ya le pertenecía a usted. Pero, no lo haré, asumiré mi error y prefiero que me parta el cuello ahora mismo a que me pida aceptar que tiene pensado morir en vez de pedir ayuda o permitirme morir junto a usted en la lucha. **-Expreso el arquero volviendo a bajar la mirada por respeto a Korra-

**-¡Tu no lo entiendes!** -Él mostró sus colmillos alterado y tomo a Mako por el cuello levantándolo del suelo. El arquero creyó que si Korra no lo había matado antes por idiota ahora lo haría por jugar con su paciencia. Sin embargo gustoso el aceptaría el doloroso castigo. Pero el príncipe lo tiró lejos duro contra el suelo, soltándo el asfixiante agarré- **Deja de seguir provocándome Mako, no voy a partir tu cuello. Si en algún momento estuve a punto de hacerlo fue porque perdí el control en mi. Y es lo que haré para acabar con Zaheer, renunciar a mi lado humano que quiere y aprecia a su humilde sirviente y aceptar a la bestia que quiso descolocarte la cabeza por ser un iluso. Gente a mi alrededor solo serán un estorbó.**

-**Mi señor... Korra.** -El príncipe más que su señor era su mejor amigo ¿Cómo podía Korra imaginar que él aceptaría sin rezongar?-

**-¿Me dejaras confiar en ti una vez más Mako o terminarás de decepcionar a tu señor?**

-**Lo haré**. -Él agachó la cabeza una vez más y se mostró sumiso. No obstante, no dejaría sin apoyo a Korra aún si el príncipe no lo quería. Por supuesto que le importaba también el bienestar de Asami y protegerla, no solo por ser la Omega de su señor si no, porque ya había estrechado un lazo con ella, uno por lo menos de amistad. Por eso era que Korra se la encomendaba solamente a él. Además de ponerlo a prueba, un examen de lealtad pura. Bien él podría intentar quedarse con Asami si su señor fallecía luego de sacarla del sur, terminar de traicionarlo. Pero, era una tontería que no iba a cometer. Él prefería morir al lado de Korra en la batalla que salir huyendo aún si esa era la orden directa de su señor. Solo en tal caso de no poder evitar la muerte de Korra y quedar él vivo, entonces sería fiel a la palabra dada al principe. Él sacaría a Asami del sur y la resguardaría en la nación del fuego. Porque luego de que llegaran las noticias de la muerte del príncipe a los ancianos, muy seguramente intentaría deshacerse de la Omega extranjera, y estando Tonraq ocupado con otros asuntos no se podría hacer nada al respecto- **¿Qué hay de tu padre Korra? si supiera lo que planeas preferiría ser él quien se sacrificara.**

-**No se trata solo de sacrificarse Mako, se trata de poder hacerlo junto a la vida de Zaheer de ser inevitable. La debilidad de un guerrero solo trae desgracias al mundo, la mejor muestra de eso es la guerra de los cien años. Debo de cumplir con mi rol.**

-**No piensas que tú padre sea capaz ¿Te crees más fuerte que él Korra?**

-**Mi padre es el Jefe, el sur lo necesita, yo no soy tan indispensable. Y no sé si es catalogarse como el más fuerte, pero mi padre no puede. Él sigue mal herido aunque lo oculte. Sumado a eso, Zaheer no ha mostrado su verdadera capacidad mientras mi padre está en el límite.** -Él era el único calificado. Además ¿Cómo se podría llamar un hijo amoroso si no prefería ser él el sacrificado y no su padre?-

**-¡Príncipe! Es hora de partir, los bárbaros fueron localizados fuera de Ba Sing Se, mataron a la Reina Tierra y la ciudad es un caos. El Jefe del sur lo espera para marcharse junto a nuestra señora Suyin y el Jefe Lin en la entrada de Zaofu.** -Indico uno de los guerreros del sur entrando a la tienda de campaña-

**-¿Mataron a la Reina tierra?** -Él frunció el ceño-

-**Si mi señor. Lo confirmaron nuestros guerreros en Ba Sing Se y el informante de la matriarca. **-Contesto el guerrero de bajo rango-

-**Tsk... Cumple con tu palabra Mako, alista tu arco y cubre mi espalda. Pese a lo que estés pensando no pretendo entrar dócilmente a esa buena noche, me enfureceré ante la muerte de la luz. Lucharé hasta el final por volver a casa. Aún cuando ahí me espera una necia y rencorosa Omega**. -Dijo Korra a su arquero colocándose la espada dentro del cinturón y manchando su rostro rápidamente frente al espejo con pintura de guerrero para salir al reencuentro con su padre y los demás-

.

* * *

.

-**Aiwei nos informo que dentro de esa cueva se encuentra Zaheer con su banda y criminales reclutas.** -Dijo Suyin desde lo superior de una cornisa en busca de llegar al punto marcado en el pergamino con medio mapa dibujado el cual había sido llevado por un halcón mientras el resto de los guerreros y soldados los seguian. Todos los ahí presentes habían sido muy diligentes en pisarle los talones sin descanso a Zaheer despues de que el criminal huyera de Ba Sing Se-

**-¿Tu hombre de confianza?** -Hablo Lin-

-**Exactamente hermano.** -Respondió Suyin-

-**Opino que no nos confiemos de un solo soldado Tonraq. **-Dijo él Jefe de policía uniéndose al lado de la Matriarca y Tonraq-

-**Es absurdo Lin, desperdiciaremos un golpe certero solo porque nunca haz sido capaz de confiar en nadie. Aiwei no solo es uno de mis mejores guerreros, es parte de mis consejeros. Además no tiene nada que ganar al traicionarnos, y si mucho que perder. No pudimos salvar a la Reina Tierra por terca, pero no debemos pertimir que el resto del reino tierra también caiga.**

-**Es un Beta, no esperes demasiado de ellos. **-Lin mostró ligeramente sus colmillos e hizo fruncir el seño a su hermana por lo dicho-

-**Bien, seamos consecuentes otra vez Suyin. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos, uno atacará de frente y otro esperara desde lo alto. **-Agrego Tonraq- **¿Estás consiente de la cierta verdad que dice Lin? No podemos poner toda nuestra confianza y milicia en las manos de un solo sujeto, conocido o no, la información pudo ser manipulada y resultar todo en un desastre.**

-**Esta bien Tonraq, lo acepto. Esto es demasiado delicado para querer solo abarcarlo en mis manos. La voz de todos debe de contar, es cierto, la del sur es tan importante como la de Zaofu.**

-**Y la de Ciudad República.** -Agrego el Jefe de policía-

-**A todas estas, no pensé ver a una Omega en tu pequeño ejército Tonraq**. -Dijo Suyin ignorando de nuevo a su hermano prestando atención a una hermosa mujer de melena oscura y ojos azules, cómo la mayoría de los nativos del agua, cabalgando entre los Alfas-

-**Kya es la hija de la curandera más importante de la nación del agua, está a la altura de Katara y menos ocupada que su madre. Estuvo un largo tiempo fuera de la tribu pero por suerte volvió. Será nuestro apoyo médico. Me sorprende que no la conozcas, ella tiene una muy buena relación con tu hermano.**

-**No... no la tiene. -**Tartamudeo Lin- **Es solo una conocida personal. La respeto y ella me respeta a mí es todo.**

-**Es lo que quise decir.** -Tonraq aguanto una ancha sonrisa-

-**Jefe no intente molestarme por favor. No es gracioso para mí.**

**-¿Por qué mientes Lin? Te gustaba estar junto a ella cuando visitaba el templo del aire en Ciudad República.**

-**Solamente escoltaba a una extranjera hija de un gran guerrero y al Jefe del sur, nada más.** -Lin espoléo a su caballo y lo jalo de las riendas para alejarse de Tonraq y su hermana. Mirando discretamente una vez más a Kya, notando como la Omega le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa llena de cariño y picardía. Lo cual lo hizo bajar la vista, pestañar con rapidez y sentir calor en su rostro-

-**Quien lo diría. -**Suyin se quedó viendo a Kya algo sorprendida. Luego salió de su asombro y volvió a dirigir su atención a Tonraq cuando lo vio acercarse personalmente hacia ella-

**-¿Zaofu está seguro contigo afuera?** -Interrogó el Jefe-

-**Mis hijos y esposo están a cargo del cuidado de la cuidad ahora, además de mis soldados más aptos. -**Ella se movió con suficiencia en su montura, su caballo era un semental de color blanco y crines grises. Iba vestido con una ligera armadura de plata y brida de tono verde como el resto de los correajes**\- No puedo darme el lujo de llamarme la Matriarca de Zaofu si permito que un desquiciado anarquista que amenaza la paz de mi clan ande libre por ahí. No soy el recatado Señor del Fuego Izumi, ni la narcisista fallecida Reina tierra. Tengo que demostrar mi poder cuando es requerido. De esa forma se gana el respeto una Omega que ostenta el cargo de Señora. No solo los Alfas deben ser dignos del combate.**

-**Los ancianos del sur no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con aceptar el apoyo de una Omega.** -Dijo Tonraq- **Pero cualquier ventaja que pueda tener en el campo de batalla es una bendición para mí por parte de los espíritus sea Alfa u Omega no me importa. Para mí, al entrar al campo de batalla dejas de ser una Omega y te conviertes en un guerrero más.**

-**Y tu fidelidad y respeto a esos espíritus que idólatras al parecer han dado sus frutos.**

**-¿A qué te refieres Suyin?** -Interrogo el Jefe del sur sin entender-

-**No creas que no le he notado Tonraq, ese cachorro tuyo me hace erizar el bello de la nuca. Lo que más me espanta es su comportamiento gentil hacia mi pese a su significativa presencia. Sé que si lo quisiera humillaría a mis cuatro hijos en un cuerpo a cuerpo. Hizo distraer a mis mejores soldados en la arena con simplemente pasar cerca de ellos. Debes estar muy orgulloso de él.**

**-Lo estoy**. -Mas que nadie. Korra era el cachorro que nunca lo decepcionó y siempre lo hizo sentir con el pecho inflado de complacencia. Tan capaz y temido que se había ganado su propio apodo "La Bestia del Sur". Cómo tan rápido habían pasados los años y su hijo ya estaba casi tan grande y fuerte como él. Pero eso era algo que prácticamente nunca había expresado en presencia de Korra. Su orgullo hacia el cachorro. Porque una vez más el buscaba hacer de su hijo un Alfa fuerte. Y Alfas fuertes no necesitan halagos. Solo requieren que se les presione constantemente para que no paren en su crecimiento como guerreros. Así como él lo hizo toda la vida con Korra, al partirle algún hueso del cuerpo en medio de un entrenamiento mientras hacían combate a mano limpia o con armas obligándolo a seguir, negandole llorar por el dolor a menos que quisiera que le partieran otro hueso y otro más. Luego de abandonarlo a su suerte en algún acantilado escalando una montaña congelada, exigiéndole seguir o morir por ser un débil cobarde con hipoxia. Al ignorarlo muriendo dentro del rio al ser lanzado en la corriente en una de sus pruebas de Alfa al igual que al ser abandonado en el bosque y pese a las lágrimas de Senna no internarse en el lugar en busca del cachorro. En medio de la guerra cuando las armas apuntaban a su hijo y en más de una vez habian logrado cortarlo. Cuando Korra se ponía en medio de él y Senna, interrumpiendo alguna discusión fuera de control entre ellos como esposos, desafiando su autoridad como Alfa líder. Teniendo que enfrentar a su hijo y humillarlo con su fuerza para hacerle recordar su lugar en la casa ¿Qué si le complacía haber sido así, ser solo el malo de la historia y actuar como había actuado? No, en absoluto. Pero de esa manera lo habían criado a él y él debía hacer lo mismo con Korra si quería hacer del cachorro alguien fuerte para no ser sometido por nadie más, por otros Alfas o por la vida. Lo doloroso que era que siempre Senna quedará como la buena y él como un monstruo. Sin embargo, hasta en eso su hijo no lo había decepcionado, haciéndole sentir con pequeños gestos su amor hacia él, su lealtad y respeto, su agradecimiento por criarlo adecuadamente. Haciéndolo un guerrero tan respetable y desafiante que ahora un bárbaro capaz de casi matarlo a él y abrirle la parte baja del estómago en dos, lo había ignorado por completo pese a ser el Jefe del sur y puesto su atención en Korra. Catalogando a su hijo como el más fuerte ahí presente. Amenazando a su cachorro de muerte. A su querido y amado hijo. El maldito estaba muy equivocado si pretendía ponerle una mano encima a Korra sin él antes, siendo su padre, intentar partirle el cuello. Porque, Zaheer ahora sería no solo el desafío más grande por enfrentar para su cachorro, si no para todos los guerreros allí reunidos-

**-¿Cómo se recupera el sur luego del ataque de los bárbaros Tonraq?** -Pregunto la Omega-

-**Somos fuertes, no hay duda, hijos del mar y la luna. Sin embargo solo de orgullo no se vive. Nuestras reservas fueron arrasadas y la gente está aterrada.** -Contesto el Jefe del sur-

-**No puedo ni siquiera imaginar todo el caos que se nos viene encima luego de la muerte de la Reina tierra. Esos bárbaros desgraciados pretenden poner a las cuatro naciones en jaque.** -Ella reflejo en su rostro molestia- **Y Zuko, él prefiere estar en casa cuidando de su hijo que ayudarnos.**

-**Cada quien tiene sus propias preocupaciones Suyin. La nación del fuego no quiere inmiscuirse en más batallas, luego de la gran guerra de la cual fueron participes están asqueados del combate.**

-**Pretenden aparentar lo que no son. Una nación entrenada para la guerra desde hace más de diez décadas no debe ignorar a enemigos como Zaheer tan a la ligera solo por no inmiscuirse en "peleas innecesarias" mientras sus grandes barcos se pudren en los muelles. Esperó que en algún otro momento que lo necesitemos si nos den de su ayuda.**

-**Lo harán. Pero en está ocasión ellos han puesto su confianza y paciencia en nosotros. Esperemos no decepcionarlos.** -Él apuro el paso de su caballo junto a Suyin y el resto, todavía tenían distancia que acortar para llegar hasta Zaheer-

**-¡Ve ahora! -**Lanzo Tonraq su águila al aire luego de que todos se establecieran en el punto dónde llevarían acabo su estrategia, era el lugar mejor ubicado cerca del objetivo a avasallar, la cima más alta y discreta del cañon. El desértico terreno en general seguía siendo montañoso y traicionero a pesar de haber avanzado todo lo posible. Eran pocos los árboles y la espesura. Lo que menos le agrado al Jefe del sur, fue darse cuenta que aparentemente la única forma de llegar a la cueva dónde se encontraba el bárbaro y sus hombres era desfilando por un valle secó con grandes mesetas a sus lados. El clásico lugar donde podían ser atrapados y masacrados desde arriba y los flancos sin poderse replegar libremente. Eso, si Zaheer estuviera consiente de su llegada y además tuviera hombres escondidos a su alrededor. Pero, se suponía que su ataque era una sorpresa. Por lo que solo le quedaba asegurarse de barrer estrictamente los alrededores en busca de enemigos o en el mejor de los casos, una salida que los dejará menos vulnerable. Si no, en su defecto, afrontar el estrecho y atípico valle. Mientras, algunas tiendas de campaña se habían colocado y Lin había optado por escudriñar la zona personalmente con sigilo y reducidos hombres. Pero él por su parte, lo hacia apoyándose de su animal protector-

-**Me siento afortunada.** -Dijo Suyin, luego de ver al Jefe del sur ir hacia una pequeña sala de campaña rodeada de paneles de tela con emblemas de la tribu del agua también conocida como Maku, y ahí sentarse a meditar en un absoluto silencio custodiado por sus guerreros con estandartes del sur. Ella ya había escuchado los rumores. Tonraq utilizaba a su animal Tótem para ver desde los cielos a sus enemigos antes de una batalla. Lo cual sonaba loco y ridículo para aquellos con culturas pocos espirituales, pero no para los nativos del agua ¿Qué opinaba ella al respecto entonces? Solo creería en cosas tangibles, nada abstracto. Con todo respeto a Tonraq si él no le comprobaba la veracidad de su ritual ella simplemente daría por estúpidos los rumores. Pero a pesar de querer ver más sobre el asunto, el hijo del Jefe del sur se atravesó en su camino para terminar de tapar a su padre con los paneles de tela y evitar que otros vieran lo que Tonraq hacia ahí adentro- **¿También tienes esas mismas cualidades de tu padre príncipe? Ver a través de los ojos del águila.**

-**Lamento decepcionarla señora Beifong. Eso solo lo puede hacer mi padre, el Señor de la Cetrería. Pero me gustaría saber dónde lo escuchó.** -Interrogó Korra sin demasiada sorpresa. Muchos lo sabían. Pero no importaba. Porque pocos lo creían posible hasta tener a Tonraq encima y morir por subestimarlo. Al igual que Mako sobre el árbol más cercano a Tonraq desde donde cuidaba al Jefe en secreto de todos mientras su padre meditaba-

-**Tu padre es un Jefe respetado y temido, guerreros así suelen ser víctimas de apologías absurdas que justifiquen su poder, leyendas que se riegan con facilidad sin importar que suenen a disparate.-**Respondió la matriarca-

-**Usted podrá comprobarlo, no se preocupe. Lo bueno de la verdad es que siempre es objetiva. De su padre señora Beifong también se escucharon muchas leyendas.**

-**No conviví demasiado con Toph. No lo suficiente como para confirmarlas todas príncipe**. -Respondió Suyin-

**-¿A que edad se separó usted de él si me es permitido saber?**

**-Por ahí cercano a mis 16 primaveras. Pero al ser un padre que no pasaba mucho tiempo con sus cachorros no cuentan tantos años.** -Contesto ella-

-**Entiendo**. -Él guardó silencio. No quería divagar más en un tema que parecía ser personal y delicado para la Matriarca-

-**Antes sentía rencor por eso, pero luego te das cuentas que a veces los padres hacen sacrificios por el bienestar y futuro de sus hijos pese a que no lo notemos. Luego de tener mis propios cachorros lo comprendí perfectamente príncipe.**

-**Cachorros eh...** -Sonrió con desgana, porque era muy probable que él no gozaría de esa dicha nunca-

-**Tengo buenas y malas noticias.** -Dijo Tonraq saliendo del Maku dónde meditaba- **Hay gente cerca de la cueva, pero no lucen como Zaheer o su banda.**

**-¿Los reclutas? -**Interrogó Suyin volviendo su cuerpo y atención al Jefe del sur-

-**No lo sé, si mi águila se acerca más Zaheer nos puede descubrir.**

-**Es cierto lo que Tonraq dice. -**Hablo Lin llegando a la reunión- **Hay gente sin mucho movimiento y con sus rostros cubiertos. Están a las afueras de la cueva. Lucen descuidados, demasiado accesibles. Alrededor del valle no descubrimos a nadie.**

**-¿Sin nadie alrededor?** -Repitió Tonraq-

-**Hay un olor a pólvora en el aire padre. Es leve pero lo puedo captar.** -Dijo Korra luego de estar muy convencido de eso-

**-¿Seguro de eso cachorro?** -Interrogó Lin. Él no vio nada parecido a explosivos en su recorrido-

-**Mi hijo tiene un olfato bastante desarrollado, si él lo dice no lo dudo. Dejemos de perder más el tiempo, sea una trampa o no debemos de avanzar ahora mismo. El anochecer está cerca, tomaremos a la oscuridad como nuestra aliada, cuando caiga el sol atacaremos.** -Hablo Tonraq-

-**Hay que agarrar prisioneros a los vigilantes que custodian la entrada para que delaten o escupan a punta de golpes en que lugar de la cueva se encuentra Zaheer.** -Dijo Lin-

-**Iremos nosotros, tomaré el riesgo con mis guerreros. Korra, te quedarás aquí con el resto, Suyin y Lin.**

-**No Tonraq. El riesgo debe ser mío. Aiwei es mi hombre y soy quien debe demostrar que confío en su lealtad.**

-**Suyin, no tienes nada que demostrar.** -Dijo el Jefe del sur a la Omega-

-**Tu has hecho tu parte y Lin también. Es mi turno, permíteme ese placer.** -Pidió la Matriarca-

-**Por supuesto que no...** -Trato de negarse Lin-

-**Basta Lin. Ella irá primero. Así será. Sin embargo insisto en darte algunos de mis guerreros expertos en la caza y sigilo.**

-**Gracias Tonraq.** -Suyin reverencio al Alfa y fue por sus soldados. Eran pocos en cantidad pero sustanciosos en poder y habilidades-

La Matriarca los organizo sin mucha demora, y tal cual avisó el Jefe del sur, cuando se escondió el sol, cobijados por la oscuridad se abocaron a hacer su primer ataque, atrapar a los custodios de la cueva para obligarlos a hablar y empezar a desplazarse de apoco luego de asegurar el terreno. Uno de los guerreros por parte del sur enviados para la labor fue Mako, pese a que Korra se quiso negar por no poner en peligro al hombre que ya tenía una misión asignada en secreto. El príncipe guardó silencio. Mako formaba parte de los guerreros entrenados en sigilo en el sur. Su talento era natural y sería de gran ayuda junto a los soldados de Suyin. Solo esperaba que el idiota no muriera y estropeara su tranquilidad mental. Pues si Mako perecía ¿Quién se iba a ocupar de sacar a Asami del sur? Con nadie más tenía tanta confianza y ya había revelado demasiado de lo que tenía planeado hacer contra Zaheer como para decírselo a alguien más y arriesgarse a que Tonraq se entera y arruinara sus planes en contra del bárbaro.

Al llegar al valle, fue un paso rápido y relativamente tranquilo, lo cual alarmó más aún el instinto de Tonraq que vigilaba junto a Lin desde la cornisa lejana esperando la señal para también ellos avanzar. Luego, no pudieron ver más. En cuestión de minutos hubo una explosión y lo temido se hizo realidad de una forma brutal. Las mesetas a los lados del valle se precipitaron hacia abajo por el daño inducido por la pólvora y dejó caer grandes rocas y tierra. Lo que quería decir, que Suyin, sus soldados y los pocos del sur habían sido sepultados. Pero así mismo toda la gente de Zaheer dentro de la cueva cuya única salida según el informante Aiwei era solo una. La que ahora de seguro hacia sepultada. Eso no tenía lógica ¿Qué ganancia habría para Zaheer sepultarse él y sus hombres en una cueva? Además, dicha explosión también puso en evidencia las sospechas de Lin. Para tomarse el tiempo de enterrar explosivos alrededor del valle, eso quería decir que los bárbaros sabían de su llegada y en vez de escapar le tendieron una emboscada a su emboscada. Pero ¿Dónde estaban los hombres de cuya encerrona entonces? Si el objetivo de Zaheer era eliminar a todos sus enemigos, con él y Lin fuera del valle todavía quedaban los suficientes como para hacerle cara.

Además, él no creía a Zaheer tan poco faltó de agudeza como para saber que ellos notarían la trampa y harían justo lo que habían hecho. Separar a su ejército en grupos y solo enviar a uno menor entre el valle en busca de suerte. Dudas en su máxima extensión que se vieron aún más aumentadas cuando entre el horror de confirmar la trampa, rodearon el valle, llevando al máximo de las salientes a sus caballos para bajar las montañas sin los sementales valiéndose de sus manos y pies, con una sangrada Suyin amarrada como un trofeo en lo que había sido la entrada de la cueva. Los gemidos de los guerreros y soldados se escuchaban y el polvo todavía no se había acentuado del todo.

**-¡Suyin! **-Grito Lin corriendo a auxiliar a la Omega-

**-¿Qué ocurrió?** -Interrogó Tonraq bajando de su montura para también ayudar a la matriarca y obtener información lo antes posible-

-**La trampa es peor de lo que imaginamos Tonraq. Los custodios de la cueva no eran sus reclutas, los criminales que adoptaron en pueblos baldíos o Ba Sing Se. Se trata de los poco nómadas Aires del templo del sur y Tenzin.**

**-¡¿Tenzin?! -**Repitió con énfasis Korra uniéndose a ellos-

-**Nuestra presencia no solo provocó que casi nos matarán a todos con la explosión en el valle, sepultamos dentro de esa cueva a los nómadas aire junto a Tenzin y su familia.**

**-¿Los vistes?** -Interrogó Lin-

-**Desde lejos, luego fueron empujados al interior de la cueva por reclutas suicidas y fue cuando hubo la explosión. Los nómadas aire que tenían de carnada en el exterior quizás murieron, al igual que mis soldados y tus guerreros Tonraq.**

**-¿Cómo sobreviviste Suyin?** -Pregunto el Jefe del sur-

-**Porque fui ágil, tuve suerte o porque quisieron que así fuera. Ellos necesitaban a alguien que entregará el mensaje ¿Ya te diste cuenta de sus intenciones verdad?**

-**Me temo que si.** -Respondió Tonraq tensando su mandíbula-

-**Ellos quieren que nos ocupemos de sacar a los nómadas aire y a Tenzin de ahí antes de que mueran asfixiados. Lo cual abarcará a la otra mayoría de soldados y guerreros que tenemos a nuestra disposición.** -Revelo Lin-

-**Si nos negamos y le seguimos el paso a Zaheer, los que están dentro de la cueva morirán en varias horas. **-Dijo Tonraq- **¿Cómo fue que los desgraciados secuestraron a Tenzin junto a los nómadas aire y no nos dimos cuenta? Hace menos de una semana mi hijo estaba junto a él.**

-**¿Zaheer en verdad está aquí?** -Hablo Korra tratando de mantener la calma-

-**Eso cachorro también te lo puedo confirmar. Zaheer y su banda me sacaron de entre las piedras y me amarraron aquí. El bastardo me advirtió que si el Jefe del sur y sobre todo su príncipe, decidían no detenerlos por salvar a los nómadas aire ellos tendrían la ventaja de uno o dos días para llegar al norte, y se asegurarían de no ser tan benévolos como en el sur. Que por haberme unido a ustedes luego del norte vendrá Zaofu o primero Zaofu y luego el norte.**

-**Solo trata de jugar con nuestras mentes para obligarnos a actuar.** -Dijo Tonraq-

-**Diestro y lógico para el arte de la guerra. Debe estar ofendido por haber tratado de emboscarlo. **-Agrego Lin haciendo referencia al anarquista- **Te lo dije Suyin, tu Beta no era de confiar.**

-**Traición o no ya no importa. Debemos sacar a los nómadas aire, Tenzin es demasiado importante para la sociedad como para dejarlo morir junto a su familia**.

**-¿Qué haremos entonces padre? Estoy de acuerdo con rescatar a Tenzin lo antes posible. No concibo la idea de dejar morir a uno de mis maestros. Pero tampoco permitir que ese bastardo se escape, llegué al norte y acabe con nuestros guerreros allá.**

-**O se decida por Zaofu. -**Agrego Suyin-

-**Tranquilo Korra, lo mismo para ti Su. Vamos rescatar a los que podamos y dejaremos a nuestros hombres en la labor de sacar a Tenzin y al resto de ahí. Llevaremos solo a los no necesarios tras Zaheer.**

**-Eso reduciría demasiado nuestras posibilidades contra él Tonraq.** -Dijo Lin-

-**Lo sé, y él también lo sabe, pero ya no tenemos más opción que afrontarlos con nuestras propias fuerzas. No avanzarán más allá de lo que ya lo han hecho.**

-**Creo poder calcular por dónde cabalgarán, Tonraq si me prestas a tu águila todavía tengo uno que otro guerrero en Zaofu que nos puede ayudar y unirse a nosotros mientras vamos tras ese desgraciado. Les enviaré mis órdenes por aire.**

-**Dejaras a tu clan vulnerable Suyin. Si Aiwei te traiciono, Zaheer puede tener más espías dentro de Zaofu, haber podido estar dentro de sus fronteras y tener núcleos anarquistas en tu ciudad también**

-**Tu perdiste guerreros, yo perdí a mis soldados y casi mi vida. Me amenazó en mi propia cara. No voy a dejar que ese desgraciado se salga con la suya. Daré todo lo que tengo para al igual que tú, detener su avancé.**

-**De acuerdo.** -Accedió él luego de pensarlo por unos segundos sin permitirle a lin entrometerse- **Korra, lleva a la Matriarca con Kya. Las heridas de Suyin no parecen graves pero necesito asegurarme de eso antes de llevarla conmigo.** -Pidió el Jefe del sur a su cachorro-

.

* * *

.

**-¿Cómo está ella?** -Pregunto Lin a la curandera-

-**Esta bien Li... Disculpe, quise decir, Jefe de policía**. -Respondió Kya-

-**Kya háblame sin tanto decoro.** -Él Alfa miro a su hermana. En efecto se veía bien. Suyin era fuerte para tratarse de una Omega. La matriarca simplemente había salido de la tienda de campaña dónde le hicieron la curación de sus heridas dando órdenes a los soldados que le quedaban como si nada. Mientras Tonraq continuaba en el valle esperando por ellos salvando a los soldados y guerreros más accesibles-

-**Para aparentar que no te importa tu hermana, la verdad si te importa mucho.** -Dijo Kya-

-**Hemos tenidos algunos descontentos mutuos en nuestras vidas. Pero no por eso voy a desear su mal o dejar que un loco de mierda le haga daño sin querer arrancarle la cabeza.** -Lin gruñó y mostró los colmillos. Nadie debería hozar a tocar a su familia y pretender salir ileso-

-**Tranquilo Lin, ella puede defenderse por si misma.**

**-¡Ja! Por tener esa mentalidad casi muere aplastada. Tu eres igual que ella, defiendes la ideología de que las Omegas merecen el mismo puesto que un Alfa cuando no es cierto. Ustedes son inferiores a nosotros en algunos aspectos, lo quieran o no. No son dignas del combate o la guerra. Por eso nunca termine de congeniar contigo.** -Dijo Lin cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos-

-**Pero bastante que te gustaba cortejarme Jefe de policía ¿En ese caso nos seguirías percibiendo inferiores a las Omegas? Si lo hubiera querido podía haberte asesinado cuando dormías plácidamente abrazado a mi luego de estar juntos.**

-**Ahhh... Eso nada tiene que ver con la guerra.** -El rostro de Lin se colocó por completo de un color rojo y su seño de frunció tratando de disimular la vergüenza de haber sido sumiso y tranquilo luego de hacer el amor con esa Omega en más de una ocasión-

-**Yo creo que sí. Por suerte para ti Lin, no soy tu enemiga. Ni tampoco tu Omega, ambos escogimos ser libres de todas esas obligaciones de pareja. Por lo cual verás que algo de esa ideología que defiendo si te ha beneficiado.**

**-¡Ejem, ejem! -**Carraspeo el Jefe de policía al pasar un soldado cerca de ellos. Luego se acercó más personalmente a la mujer, arrastrándola por el brazo a un espacio un poco más privado- **Siempre serás mi única Omega e importante para mí Kya. Sin embargo nuestros estilos de vida son diferentes y complicados. Tampoco quiero que te inmiscuyas en está persecución hacia ese criminal de Zaheer demasiado. Ya bastante sufro con ver a mi hermana entrometida en ésto porque el débil de mi cuñado prefiere quedarse en casa diseñando maquetas de papel**.

-**Ella estará bien Lin, no te preocupes.** -Kya tocó el rostro del Alfa acariciándolo con delicadeza. Luego deslizó esa mano por el pecho de Lin mirándolo fijamente. Mirada que Lin respondió-

-**Trata de no darme más problemas Kya. Quédate atrás de la tropa y no te confíes de nadie mientras rescatan a los nómadas aire y a tu hermano. Si no salimos exitosos contra Zaheer, luego esos bárbaros pueden venir por ti y los que aquí quedan.**

-**Lo tendré en cuenta. Concéntrate en ti mismo y volver Lin, no en mi**. -Ella apoyo con mayor fuerza su mano en el centro del pecho del Alfa-

**-Él está bien Kya, lo sé. Siempre se las a ingeniado para estarlo. Según Suyin fue trasladado al interior de la cueva antes de la explosión. Dejaré a mis hombres más capacitados para que se aseguren de sacarlo con vida.** -Sé refirió él a Tenzin luego de distinguir tristeza en los ojos de Kya-

-**Gracias Lin. -**Contesto ella-

-**Casi me da un infarto cuando te vi entre las filas de guerreros de Tonraq.** -Dijo el Alfa queriendo distraer de la situación de Tenzin a la curandera-

-**Que bueno que no fue así Lin. Si no hubiera tenido trabajo que hacer desde un principio. **-Ella sonrió al Jefe de policía y Lin quedó embobado al verla. Luego, se obligo a espantar esos sentimientos de su mente y corazón-

-**No olvides tu promesa Kya. Mantente a raya de todo éste asunto.** -No queriendo hacerlo él apartó a la Omega para retirarse lejos de ella. De lo contrario todo ese tiempo en que no la había visto o estado con la mujer. Le exigirían querer tomarla ahí mismo. Distraerse, solo pensar en Kya y estar con ella. Eso era en extremo peligroso para un Alfa que iba a entrar en batalla. Él debía concentrarse-

-**Lin**.

**-¿Que sucede?** -Él volvió a voltear con toda su fuerza de voluntad al máximo-

-**Cuida también del príncipe cuando estén frente a Zaheer por favor. Él es tan importante para mí gente en el sur como posiblemente para el mundo.**

**-¿No te parece que él es lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo por si mismo también? Su solo olor intimida.** -Aunque le costará admitirlo así era. Él no había sido intimidado, eso era de novatos, pero si puesto en alerta. Ese jóven espécimen lo había puesto en guardia-

-**No lo digo porque dude de la fuerza de Korra, Lin. Es ese cachorro el principal objetivo de Zaheer.**

**-¿No lo somos todos?**

**-Zaheer se cree uno de esos guerreros que nacen para guiar al mundo y ha reconocido a Korra como un descendiente directo de nuestros Alfas de origen.** -Confesó la Omega-

**-¿Es en serio?**

**-¿Ves porque Korra es todo lo que él quiere? Lo concluyó Tonraq luego de analizar las palabras del bárbaro mientras combatía contra su hijo en el sur. Por lo que el Jefe catálogo de loco a Zaheer.**

-**El bárbaro pretende ratificarse como el Alfa más fuerte y apto para guiar a las naciones asesinando con sus propias manos al que le hizo pensar que es un Avatar.**

-**Si, él lo cree un Avatar, un guerrero que nace cada cien años sin exactitud destinado a darle equilibrio al mundo con los atributos espirituales y físicos de un Alfa original.**

-**Acaso además de demente es idiota ¿Cómo puede pensar que ese cachorro es un Alfa original?**

**-Ese no es el problema Lin ¿Y si lo es y Zaheer logra asesinarlo? El mundo caerá en una terrible oscuridad.**

-**Si lo es, Korra no morirá. Esa será la única forma en que yo crea semejante patraña. Sin embargo, te tomaré la palabra y lo protegeré todo lo posible, es un Alfa menor que yo y cachorro de uno de mis mejores amigos, sea o no un Avatar es mi obligación hacerlo.**

.

* * *

.

Hola mis queridos lectores.

En Wattpad les dejé fotos y más información del capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero poder actualizar pronto.

Ha sido un capítulo muy largo de pura trama, algo que se debe de hacer guste o no pero espero poder sacar pronto lo que todos esperamos (Cómo terminará la pelea de Zaheer y Korra/ Y que pasará con Asami) Si, yo también estoy ansiosa de redactar esa parte.

No se les olvide dejar su respectivo comentario si quieren continuación y un hasta luego solo dependerá de ustedes.


End file.
